


Fate

by TheTrueSpartan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Slytherin Ron Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 99,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTrueSpartan/pseuds/TheTrueSpartan
Summary: When Ron discovers that he can see the future, his entire fate is thrown off of its course. A story about adventure, friendship, growing up, and pushing forward through hardships. This story will get darker as it progresses, just like the original Harry Potter novels. It will cover all Seven Years of Hogwarts, but mostly from Ron's perspective. Heavily based on Canon Lore, but world-building focuses on expanding the Canon Lore in a respectful manner. No Mary Sues, no Character bashing. There will be romance, but it is not the main focus of the story. Voldemort is not a protagonist, he is the antagonist.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 116





	1. The Headache

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer
> 
> Story inspired by J.K Rowling's work, Harry Potter is Rowling's intellectual property and I do not own it.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** **This story is also featured on Fanfiction.net, which is my main platform as of right now. If you enjoy the story, feel free to find it on Fanfiction.net in order to catch up more quickly. Story quality has improved since I first started writing it nearly two years ago, thanks to constructive criticism from fans and personal effort.**

**I was also inspired by Demon Eyes Laharl's: THE RED KNIGHT! and also from Random-Fruitcake04's: CHOICES! I hope you check them out as well because they are genuinely very good stories.**

* * *

_**Fate** _

**Chapter 1 - The Headache**

_**Ronald Weasley's POV** _

He had spent the whole night tossing and turning. Sleep had been eluding him all night, and despite his best efforts, he couldn't understand why. _Why can't I sleep even though I feel knackered?_ His headache certainly wasn't helping him, and eventually he tossed his blanket aside and got out of his bed. With a frustrated groan, he began his journey down towards the Kitchen in order to get himself a glass of cold water. As he made his way downstairs, he recalled the day's events.

* * *

It had certainly been a long day for him. He had woken up as early as seven in the morning, and after brushing his teeth, he had rushed downstairs in order to celebrate his eighth birthday with his family. He absolutely loved his birthdays, mostly because it was the only time of the year when he was the center of attention. The twins, who were usually pranksters and all around trouble-makers, would be kind and caring towards him. Percy, in his own way, would show him affection too. Charlie and Bill would dote on him, and they'd carry him around on their backs as if he were a king. And it was the only time of the year when his mother and father treated him better than they treated his siblings. He had always felt overshadowed by Bill and Charlie's cool stories, and the twins' ingenious pranks, and even Percy, with his perfect pompous attitude, made Ron feel insignificant. There was no denying that Ron didn't have that 'spark' that his brothers did, and after much time and deliberation, Ron had made his peace with it.

And when it came to Ginny, Ron had always felt bitter jealousy deep down because of how well she was treated in comparison to him. Ginny was seen as an actual princess, and despite Ron trying his best to understand why Ginny was treated this way, he still couldn't resist the allure of jealousy. Nor the guilt he felt afterwards. Molly Weasley doted on her only daughter, bought her new clothes while Ron was given hand-me-downs, and would spend every moment she could around Ginny. Ron would often linger around, but he was nothing more than a shadow when Molly cast her eyes on Ginny.

Fred had once told him that their mother had wept when Ron was born because she was told by a medi-witch that she was pregnant with a girl. And then Ron was born, and he certainly wasn't a girl. He didn't believe Fred at first because the twins were always nasty to him, but from that day on, he could see how much his mother loved Ginny and how little she interacted with him in comparison. He would never admit it, but a small part of him wished that Ginny wasn't a girl, just so that he could spend more time with his mother.

His father was a different story all together. Ron sometimes felt that their father loved Muggles more than he loved his own children. Of course, Arthur always made time for his children, but whenever he wanted to test out a new Muggle device or when he set out to learn more about Muggles, Ron was always the last pick. Even during family time, Arthur didn't really talk with Ron besides asking him how he was.

But not today. Today was his birthday, and that meant that for this one day, **he** would the center of attention. His mother had already made his favorite breakfast and was humming to herself when he barged in her Kitchen, eager to get started with his special day.

"Morning, mum." Ron greeted, pulling Molly out of her thoughts.

"Good Morning, love." she replied with a loving smile as she walked over to him, and then she planted a kiss on the top of his head. "I've made your favorite, tuck right in". Ron quickly ran up to the table and took his seat, eagerly piling eggs and pieces of bacon onto his plate. His mother's cooking skills were unmatched in his opinion. They had eaten out as a Family in Diagon Alley once before, but even the restaurant that they had dined in had nothing on his mum. Molly Weasley was a genius when it came to Spells created specifically for housework.

"This is great, mum!" he mumbled, his mouth being too full. "I love your cooking!"

"Chew your food, love." Molly chuckled, Ron was definitely the most 'ferocious eater' in her family. She used to think that Charlie ate a lot, but after seeing Ron eat, she always found herself amused at how wrong she was. "What are your plans for your special day, Ronnie?"

"I was just going to spend time with everyone. Is dad home?" Ron asked, hoping that he was. His father's attention was something that he always enjoyed. He knew that they didn't interact much already due to his father's busy work schedule within the Ministry, and then there was his Muggle hobby. Not to mention that there were six other children besides Ron that Arthur Weasley was responsible for. But today was different. Today was Ron's birthday.

"I'm sorry Ronnie, your father was called into the Ministry late last night. He won't be back until the evening." she replied, and when she saw the faraway look in her son's eyes, she couldn't help but give him an apologetic smile. He was disappointed, she had no doubt about that, but she knew that Ron would never voice his disappointment. "But I've invited Luna and her mother over for lunch. You remember Mrs. Lovegood, don't you?"

Ron simply nodded his head and smiled at his mother, his mood had dampened slightly. At least he'd get to see Luna again, which was always fun. She was a bit strange, but he liked her nonetheless. She was the only other girl that he knew besides Ginny, but unlike Ginny, Luna was gentle and soft-spoken. She had never once compared him to his brothers, and she often spent most of her time with him discussing Chess. She wasn't very good at it, but she knew that Chess was something that Ron excelled in, and therefore, enjoyed talking about. And he certainly did enjoy telling Luna about Chess, and of the different techniques that he had memorized. It made him feel like he was brilliant just like his brothers.

"That's great mum, Luna is always fun to spend time with." Ron said, deciding to look at the silver lining. "And Mrs. Lovegood always brings those pastries with her that taste amazing." At that Molly found herself stifling a laugh, her boy was always thinking with his stomach.

"I want you on your best behavior, Ronald Weasley." she spoke sternly, but there was humor in her voice. "Make sure you include Luna in everything that you do with your brothers today. Oh, and also include Ginny." she added quickly.

"Yes, mum." he said with a sigh. He always had to babysit Ginny. The twins were a terror, and Ginny never got along with Percy. The age gap was too large between her and Charlie and Bill, so she always became Ron's responsibility when their mother wasn't around to watch her. Only the twins and Ginny were home with Ron though, but only because they hadn't started Hogwarts yet.

"Mummy, mummy." came a voice from upstairs, followed by quick footsteps. And then, Ginny was in the Kitchen. The moment she saw Ron, something flashed behind her eyes and she smiled widely. She quickly ran up and hugged Ron from behind, nearly strangling him with her absurd strength. "Happy birthday, Ronnie!" Ron smiled and turned around, their eyes locking.

"Morning Gin." Ron greeted her, and she beamed down at him. "And thanks! Luna is coming over today." They were unaware that Molly was smiling at them both. She knew Ron would always watch out for Ginny, and their cute interactions always made her heart melt.

"Sit down dear, and dig in." Molly cooed. "After that, both of you should wash up. Did you see the twins, love? Are they awake?"

"Their door was closed." Ginny quickly replied as she took her seat next to Ron. She always sat next to Ron. "I think that they're working on another prank." Ron immediately tensed up. If the twins had another prank in mind, then he would no doubt be the victim. Ginny was protected by their mother, and the twins would never dare prank their parents. Not after they had turned their mother's hair blue for a week last year, and then learned that an angry Molly Weasley may have been more terrifying than even He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. That left no one but Ron and Percy, and the twins did enjoy playing their tricks on Ron, even more than they enjoyed pranking Percy. _At least it won't happen today._

"Those two, I swear..." With that, Molly left for upstairs, leaving her two youngest to themselves. They ate in silence for a short minute before Ron noticed that Ginny was staring right at him. He looked up and smiled at her, but she simply kept staring. _Um... Am I that handsome?_

"What is it Gin? Do I have something on my face?" he asked, suddenly feeling self-conscious. Everyone snickered and laughed at him while he ate, but how was it his fault that he loved food?

"No." Ginny replied quietly, but her stare told him a different story.

"Then why are you staring at me? It's really weird Gin, stop it."

"Why do you always get so excited when Luna comes over? She's **my** friend." Ginny suddenly pouted. Ron was taken aback by the question and his sister's sudden sulky mood, Luna was his friend too. _She really is a princess. A spoiled one._

"I don't get excited. I don't know what you're on about..." he muttered as he refocused on his food in order to hide his gaze from hers, but Ginny was still staring at him.

"Yes, you do. It was the first thing you said to me when I hugged you... I'm your sister…" she trailed off, looking down at her food. _Brilliant… Now she really is sulking. I should say something._ But what was he supposed to say? Ron was never any good when it came to talking about sensitive topics. He had tried to once before with the twins, but Fred had called him a poof and had told him that real men don't talk about their feelings. A few days later, they had caught him while he was comforting a crying Ginny, who had been bitten by a Gnome in their garden. He was hugging her and telling her that he loved her, and that she didn't have de-Gnome the garden today because he would do it for her. The twins had tormented him with a passion for a week, telling him that there were three girls in the Weasley Family, and that he was one of them. They would have continued if it wasn't for their mother's wrath.

"I know that." he laughed, but his laughter died immediately when Ginny looked back up, anger flashing in her eyes. "Ginny, Luna is my friend too. That doesn't mean… It doesn't mean I like her more than I like you... You know that." Ginny looked a little calmer, but he knew that this wasn't over, things were never so simple with his sister. She started eating her food quietly, while Ron helped himself to a second plate. He was still eating when Ginny put her dish in the kitchen sink, too naive to realize that Ginny was already plotting something in her mind.

"I'm going to take the first shower." she mumbled before running up the stairs, making Ron heave a defeated sigh. There were times when Ginny was impossible to decipher, at least in his eyes. She already had all the attention that she could need, and even though they weren't a wealthy family, Ginny wore new clothes and even had some jewelry. The best thing that Ron owned was Charlie's old toy broom stick... It was weathered, and it barely held him higher than five feet into the air. And now, she even wanted Ron to constantly play with her. Even when she was 'helping' their mother with cooking, she wanted Ron to be around. Ron never felt more like an outsider as he did when Molly and Ginny were around him together. Molly would shower her daughter with attention and love, while Ron would just become invisible. She sometimes never even noticed that her son had skulked off, too upset at being ignored to stay around. He resented that.

Ron was just finishing his breakfast when his mother and the twins came trotting downstairs. Molly walked into the Kitchen while the twins grinned ear-to-ear, their eyes fixed on Ron. _Why is everyone staring at me today? And not in a good way either._

"Is everything all right? Why are…" Ron started, but he was cut off abruptly by Fred.

"Of course everything is alright, Ickle Ronnikins." Fred cooed.

"Why wouldn't it be?" George spoke in a sing-song voice.

"After all, today is your birthday!" they both said together, and Ron found himself getting annoyed by their back and forth talking. They always did it, and no one could tell how they seemed to be on the same page every time. _It's borderline creepy at times._

"And we got you something." Fred continued as he held a small box in front of Ron. It was orange, and wrapped in a blue bow.

"Never say that we never gave you anything, Ronnie." George finished for his twin as he ruffled Ron's hair. Ron slowly took the box from Fred, and then he looked back up at the grinning twins. They looked like sharks that had smelled blood. Ron shuddered as he slowly unwrapped the box, and once he had opened it, his breath hitched in his throat. It was a Chudley Cannon Badge, and it looked **brand** **new** as well. He never got brand new things.

The Cannons were notorious for being a team that hadn't won a League for almost a hundred years. But Ron admired them and supported them anyway. Not even his Family could tell why, but the truth was that even though they barely ever won a match, they cheered and played the game without ever despairing or becoming angry. They were like that because they loved playing Quidditch more than winning. They were the underdogs who never gave up. Ron liked to think he was an underdog as well, and that one day, his Family would recognize him after he did something brilliant that none of his brothers had done before.

"Happy birthday, little bro." the twins spoke softly, and Ron ran up and hugged the twins, his eyes becoming misty when they actually returned his hug.

"Now... Get off us." Fred said after a silent moment, gently nudging Ron away from him and his other half. Ron was smiling ear-to-ear, his eyes already looking back down at his new badge. "We'll ignore that hug that you just gave us."

"But only because it's your birthday." George added. With that, they both made their way further into the Kitchen, while Ron ran up to his room, smiling and giggling due to his excitement. It was going to be a good day.

* * *

He was wrong about his earlier guess, it wasn't a good day at all. Firstly, there was heavy rain outside, which meant that they couldn't spend the day playing outside. Secondly, he had a headache that he suspected would slay a giant. It had started suddenly around midday, and it refused to leave. He knew that he didn't have a high temperature, and he certainly wasn't sick, but the headache was wearing him out. He thought about telling his mother, but quickly decided against it. The Lovegoods would be here soon, and he didn't want his mother getting worried over nothing.

* * *

Ginny was constantly talking to Luna, and even though Ron sat with them, Ginny was making sure to keep Luna's attention to herself. He didn't care too much about it though. His head was close to splitting open, and the voices of the girls seemed to echo as they got louder. He quietly excused himself to the Kitchen, only to walk in on his mother and Mrs. Lovegood having a chat about house-wards. Pandora Lovegood was a beautiful woman, even Ron, despite his young age, could see that. She had dirty blonde hair, which reached her lower back, and her eyes were almost silver in color, which only helped to sharpen her already piercing gaze. She was slender, but her curves were easily noticeable because her yellow sundress hugged her figure. She had fair flawless skin, and when she smiled, it was infectious. She was smiling right now, and even though Ron's head was throbbing, he couldn't help but smile as well. She saw him from the corner of her eyes, and immediately looked to him.

"There's the birthday boy." she spoke, her voice was soft and a bit airy. _She's like an adult version of Luna._

"Hello." was all he could muster. Her piercing gaze was now on him, and he felt like she could gaze right into his mind. What she said next made him feel as though his guess was correct.

"Are you alright, Ronald? Do you have a headache?" _MIND-READER!_ Ron straightened his back and smiled sheepishly, he could feel his blush coming on which he knew would be accompanied by two very red ears.

"It's not too bad, Mrs. Lovegood. I just need to lie down..." Ron replied, doing his best to hold her gaze. Molly quickly got up and walked over to her son, concern marking her features. She knelt down next to him, and quickly put her hand on his forehead.

"Ronnie, why didn't you say anything? You could be getting sick." Molly sighed, slowly standing back up. Ron tensed a bit out of fear of getting scolded, but he quickly relaxed when he saw how worried she was. _She is just concerned._

"Sorry mum, but it only just started." he muttered, looking down at his shoes. "I didn't want you to worry." He looked back up at his mother, who was now giving him a small smile. But that's not what caught his attention. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Mrs. Lovegood putting her wand back under the table. He turned his head to look at her, and she gazed right back and smiled. _Those eyes are scary._ Ron smiled back, watching her carefully as she stood up with a honey pastry in her hand.

"Eat this, you will feel better." Mrs. Lovegood said as she walked over to him in order to hand him the pastry. Ron took it eagerly, he did love her pastries.

"Thanks, Mrs. Lovegood." he said, and then took a bite out of it. Much to his surprise, the pain started to dull quite quickly. And then, it was gone. "Wow... You were right." he grinned. Pandora simply chuckled at his grin, and then she pinched his left cheek.

"You were just a little hungry, dear. There are more pastries on the kitchen table, have as many as you like." she said, walking back to her seat. "He is getting bigger every day."

"I know… I hate it." Molly giggled as she ruffled Ron's hair. "He'll be off to Hogwarts soon." At that Molly looked a bit sad, at least Ron thought so anyway.

"Which house do you want to be in, Ron?" Pandora asked, her eyes once again locked with his. "I think you would make an excellent Ravenclaw. Luna tells me that you can even beat your father in Chess, I think that's rather amazing." Ron immediately perked up at the mention of Chess, and he nodded his head vigorously with his mouth full of pastry. Pandora and Molly both laughed, making Ron's ears turn red.

"My son will be in Gryffindor, just like all of us Weasleys." Molly tutted, gesturing Ron to return to the girls. With that, the two women began speaking about their Hogwarts years, and Ron moved over to the kitchen table in order to grab some more pastries. While he did that, he thought about what it would be like to finally attend Hogwarts. What if he was sorted into Ravenclaw? That would be a shocker, and it would definitely set him apart from his brothers. He wouldn't mind that too much. Mrs. Lovegood and her husband were both Ravenclaws, and they were decent folk. At least Ron thought so anyway. He had once heard the twins talking about how barmy Mr. Lovegood was, and Ron had quietly listened in. According to them, Mr. Lovegood believed in mad conspiracy theories, and he used his personal magazine to spread them around. With three pastries in hand, Ron made his way back to the Living Room. Luna and Ginny were still talking, but when he entered the room, Luna quickly turned to him and smiled.

"Where did you go, Ron? I hope that we didn't bore you." she said in her usual airy voice, and Ron was again reminded of her mother.

"No, you didn't." he replied, smiling at her. "I was a little hungry, that's all." He then walked over and handed Luna a pastry, which she took and bit into immediately. He then handed one to Ginny, who took it quickly and scowled at him. Ron was once again taken aback by her behavior, and he just stared at her for a moment before making his way back to the couch in order to eat his pastry in silence. He wondered where the twins were, and he figured they were in their room, no doubt planning their next great prank on him and Percy. He shuddered at the thought.

* * *

Soon it was evening, and his father barged through the front door with a cake for Ron. Once the cake was cut, and the birthday song sung, the Lovegoods bid the Weasleys farewell. Ron could see how tired his father was, but the fact that he had gotten Ron a cake from his favorite bakery in Diagon Alley made Ron's heart swell up in joy. Ron later joined his father in the Living Room and spoke with him about his day, Chess, and Quidditch for almost an hour. When Arthur could no longer stay awake, he said his goodnight, kissed his son on the forehead, and went off to bed. There was no doubt in Ron's mind that his father would have to leave early in the morning again tomorrow.

Once his father had departed, Ron walked into the kitchen and began helping his siblings clear the dining table. That was when his headache came back. And it came back with a vengeance. Ron was brought to tears as his head felt like it was about to shatter, and his ears began to ring from sheer pain. He felt a scream tear its way out of his throat as he fell down on his knees, all the while clutching onto his head. He heard multiple plates and glasses shatter as some sort of Magic rushed into him.

Molly had heard her son scream, and upon witnessing her Kitchen pretty much explode around her, she had run straight towards his crying form. Within a second she had her arms around her son, bombarding him with questions about his current state. Ron was unable to hear her over his own screams and that horrible ringing sound in his ears. Molly had screamed at the twins 'to get their father at once', and then turned her attention back to Ron, asking him what was wrong in a frantic and quivering voice. Ginny just stood there frozen, while Fred and George bolted upstairs to get their father. Ron's vision blurred as the sounds around him became distorted, and then it all went black. In the far distance, he could hear shouting, but it wasn't his mother's or his Family's. No, it was almost as if hundreds of people were in pain and were shouting at him to do something.

* * *

Ron woke up in his bed later that night. It was clear that a Healer had been there because there was an empty potion vial on his nightstand. His headache was still there, but it wasn't nearly as bad as before. Ron hoped that he never felt that kind of pain again. Deciding to go back to sleep, he closed his eyes and began trying to find a comfortable position.

Ron finished reflecting on his day as he made his way into the Kitchen, his entire mouth terribly dry. He walked down the stairs as carefully as he could because the Burrow had a habit of creaking if you stepped on the wrong board. Once he was inside the Kitchen, Ron suddenly saw a shadow moving in the dark. He froze instantly, his eyes going as wide as one of his mother's pans. The shadow turned to face him slowly, and Ron felt the urge to bolt. _If it even moves an inch, I'm going to scream._

"Ronnie?" He knew that voice.

"Fred? You scared me." Ron whispered as he relaxed, a shaky breath escaping his mouth. The shadow moved closer, and it was indeed Fred. As Ron's eyes adjusted to the dark, he saw concern on his brother's face. Fred looked... sad, and maybe even scared. Ron had never seen Fred like this. Not even when the twins had given him an acid pop when he was seven, which had burned a hole through his tongue. Seeing his brother like this got Ron worried instantly. _What's happened? Did someone die?_ Then he remembered his headache, and the potion vial in his room, which meant that this concern was for him.

"Bloody hell Ronnie, you scared everyone!" Fred whimpered, and then he moved forward quickly and embraced his little brother. Ron was shocked. This was Fred, and he was hugging Ron so tightly that it almost hurt. But Ron didn't care because he never wanted this moment to end. One of the two brothers he had come to fear was hugging him as if it was the last time. _It actually might be_ , _I don't get hugged by Fred every day. Oh Merlin... Am I dying?_ Ron slowly hugged Fred back, but for some reason, his arms barely moved. His headache flared to life once again, and he began to feel lightheaded as a result. And then, all of a sudden, Ron was somewhere else.

* * *

He looked around, and much to his shock, everything around him was in black and white. Like one of those old Muggle photos that his father had once showed off to his Family. He was in some sort of Hall, only it was massive and unlike anything that he had ever seen. Fred was no longer hugging him as he wasn't even there anymore. Ron found himself surrounded by people, and most of them were dirty and bloody. Ron went pale. They were all injured, and much to Ron's horror, there were people on the ground that weren't even moving. _Where am I? What's happening?!_

"HELP!" he screamed, but no one even noticed him as they continued tending to one another. He could hear sobbing and wailing from all directions, and no matter in which direction he looked, all he could see was misery. Panic rose in his chest, and he swung around in every possible direction in the hopes of figuring out where he was. Once he noticed a giant door on the other side of the Hall, he bolted straight for it. As he ran full tilt towards the giant door, people and the Hall became distorted in the corner of his vision.

That's when he spotted something flashing to his right, and it made him stop immediately. There was someone on the ground who was in complete color, unlike the black and white everyone else was in. The unmoving person in color had his eyes closed, and dark red blood was trickling down the right side of his face from a deep gash on his forehead. A person in black and white was sobbing into the colored man's chest, his fingers digging into the unmoving man's clothes. The man in color had red hair, just like Ron, and he looked oddly familiar as well. As if possessed, Ron's feet slowly pushed him towards the man who looked dead. _Who is that? I know him… I… How do I know him?_

Ron stood right above the stranger's head, and he looked around at the black and white people surrounding him. They were wailing and sobbing and screaming, their misery apparent to all. His heart clenched in his chest as he recognized two of the people who were holding one another and silently sobbing. _Mum…? Dad…?_ He slowly lowered his head to see the face of the man in color. _Who is…?_ Ron slowly fell to his knees and tried to touch the dead man's face, but his hand went through as if he was a ghost. Alarmed, Ron fell back on his bum and raised his own hands to his face. _I'M DEAD?! WHAT IS HAPPENING?!_ Ron was ripped from his panic filled thoughts when he heard a blood curdling sob break out from the black and white man who was clutching onto the man in color. Ron looked up and saw that the grieving man was identical to man in color, except he was missing his left ear.

"Fred… WAKE UP FRED!" The man in black and white screamed, and a girl who looked like she was around fifteen, or maybe a little older, quickly moved and embraced him from behind, all the while trying her best to stop her own sobbing. _Wait… What did he call him?_ Ron slowly stood up and looked back at the man in color, some sort of primal alarm bell going off inside of his head. He knew this face. That's when his blood became ice in his veins. His heart clenched in his chest, and his headache came back in strength. _Fred… No, no, no..._

"NO!" Ron screamed as he fell forward, trying to grab his dead brother's face, only for his hands to go right through again. "NO! FRED! You... You can't... Don't die... DON'T!" Ron was lost to hysteria, and he desperately tried to grab onto Fred anywhere that he could. However, his hands kept going through his dead brother. Ron's headache became even more painful during his panic, and it wasn't long before he was clutching his own head and screaming in agony. All noise slowly began to fade out, only to be replaced by an extremely loud ringing noise in his ears. Not only that, but there was someone, or something, whispering in his ears as well. But in the end, the ringing was too loud and he couldn't make out a single word. Ron shut his eyes as hard as he could, trying his hardest to block his ears as he continued to scream. And then the ringing stopped, and there was only silence.

* * *

Ron woke up the next morning in his bed. There was no headache, and much to his relief, everything was back in color. He was covered in sweat and absolutely exhausted. _It was all just a dream? Was it just a horrible nightmare? It felt so... real._ A slow smile crept onto his face. His brother was **alive**. It had all been a nightmare. Ron slowly looked to his right, and he was shocked to see his father asleep on a chair next to his bed. Ron was even more shocked when he attempted to sit up, only to see Fred sleeping at the foot of his bed, one of his hands around Ron's right shin. _What are they both doing here?_ Confused, and a little alarmed, Ron tried to sit up again and looked over to his nightstand. There was an empty Potion vial sitting there, just like last night when he went to get a drink. _Last night…_

He couldn't remember coming back to his room. He could only remember his nightmare. As a matter of fact, he could remember it perfectly. Every single detail. Bile slowly rose in the back of his throat as he recounted the memory of a horrid dream where Fred was dead. _Except the Fred that I saw was older... And who was that girl? Was that... Ginny? Mum and dad were there too, as was George. And I think I saw Percy sitting with Bill and Charlie... They were all so miserable. Wait... I wasn't there..._

Now that he thought about it, something wasn't right about that dream. _George's left ear was gone. Why would his ear be missing in my dream?_ Ron just sat there for the next thirty minutes, his mind fixed on the dream and what it could mean. Mr. Lovegood had once told him that there was 'power in dreams', but Mr. Lovegood tended to say a lot of things. Ron found himself wishing that this dream had no power, and that it **never** would. Ron's father stirred and slowly opened his eyes, only to see his youngest son sitting up and looking as though he was in some deep thought.

"Son… you're awake." Arthur spoke, his voice laced with relief. Ron turned to his father, looking straight into the man's eyes.

"Dad… I had the most horrible nightmare last night!" Ron whispered, a look of horror etched upon his face. Arthur simply blinked at him, and then he quickly leaned forward and embraced his youngest boy.

"I'm here son, I'm here. Nothing will hurt you. I promise." Ron didn't even have the strength to return the embrace, and all he could do was stare at the orange wall behind his father. _It was just a nightmare. It had to be…_


	2. A Seer

* * *

_**Fate** _

**Chapter 2 – A Seer**

_**Ronald Weasley's POV** _

Ron sat at the edge of his bed, trying his best to stop his hands from trembling. It had been over two years since that horrible night when he had witnessed his brother's death. Tomorrow he would finally know whether or not if he was just Ron or if he was far more special. He lay down in his bed and couldn't help but remember the last two years of his life. They had definitely been the craziest and he wouldn't even start Hogwarts for another year.

The healer had given him a perfect bill of health the morning after his dream of Fred's death and his parents were visibly relieved. They had kept their eyes on him constantly for the next few days before deciding that his outburst and headache were just a severe case of accidental magic. After all, he had blown his mother's prized kitchen to kingdom come. He decided not to tell his family about his dream or the strange force he felt enter his body when the kitchen had exploded. He didn't need them worrying over something that might just be a case of accidental magic, which is what his parents had told him. The twins and Ginny had walked on eggshells around him during those days, which annoyed him to no end.

The twins were always asking if he was all right and whether or not he wanted to join them in their room. They had never asked before and Ron couldn't bring himself to say yes. He couldn't bear to look at Fred. His brothers had noticed this soon enough and decided to keep their distance too but still watch out for him. It was clear to Fred and George that Ron just wanted to be treated as he normally would be. Not as someone who needed to be constantly cared for. Fred was against keeping their distance from him at first, but George knew how stubborn their little brother could be and thus managed to convince Fred.

Ginny on the other hand had not gotten the memo that Ron just wanted to be treated as he normally would be. She was constantly at his side, even when he was doing his share of the chores around the Burrow. She didn't help of course, but she wouldn't let him out of her sight. This quickly lost its novelty on him when she declared that she wanted to sleep in his room as well. His mother of course granted her wish and Ron found himself sharing his already small bed with his sister who always had a death grip on his one of his hands whilst she slept. It would be cute if he didn't wince in pain every morning after his sister had all but shattered one of his hands the night before.

* * *

It took four months for Ginny to move back to her own room, but once she had left, Ron had found himself missing her. They had gotten even closer to one another over those four months after Ron had decided that Ginny was just scared to lose him. That thought alone made Ginny's constant presence around him sweet and even enjoyable. Oddly enough it was their mother that convinced Ginny that Ron wasn't going anywhere and that she had to go back to her own room. Ginny had moped and pouted and whined all day, but in the end, she moved back to her room.

Four months had passed since his dream about Fred, but Ron could still recount every detail of the dream. He found that strange, and disturbing to an extent, as he never remembered his dreams before let alone remember them perfectly even after four months. It had taken him these last four months but now he could be in the same room with Fred without staring at him or ignoring him completely. Things were finally starting to look like they would be going back to normal. His mother and father were back to their usual behaviour of not seeing Ron and doting on Ginny.

The twins had started playing pranks on him again, which is why he currently had a green tongue. Percy and Charlie had also come home last week from Hogwarts, which meant the Burrow was packed again to near bursting. The only Weasley missing was Bill because he had taken a vacation to France with his friends from school. He had said something about Veela the night before he left which had earned him a death glare from their mother. Ron would miss Bill because Bill was probably his favourite brother. Not only was Bill the coolest, kindest and most loving towards everyone, even to Percy who was probably even more of an outcast than Ron was, but Bill also had a way of making Ron feel safe and protected. Bill would always be up to play a game of chess with Ron, and would even kill any spiders Ron saw without teasing him.

Percy was back to his pompous ways by the end of his second week back and had already begun studying for his next year, claiming he had to get great results in order to become a Prefect in his fifth year or his life would be ruined. Ron was just glad that the twins' focus was now moved towards Percy rather than him. He knew how selfish that line of thinking was but he didn't care a single bit about it. The twins were terrifying and they never showed mercy to those they targeted. _Better him than me. My tongue is still green._ It was during the next family dinner that Ron heard something that both frightened him, and also made him grin ear-to-ear in excitement. Percy was having a discussion with their father about his run in with the Divination Professor at Hogwarts and Ron had been eavesdropping, he was just curious that's all. "I'm telling you father, Professor Trelawney isn't fit to teach. She might even be mad!" Percy huffed, Ron could tell he was agitated and maybe even a little angry.

"Percy, don't be disrespectful!" Arthur scolded. "Trelawney is gifted and Dumbledore trusts her completely. Which means so do I. You should have a little more faith son." Ron didn't know this Professor so he grew excited. _Why would perfect Percy ever talk like that about a Professor?_

"Father, she claimed that I didn't have the 'gift' because I was too busy putting my head through books for something I would never achieve. All I did was question her about reading tea leaves and if those omens even came true. Then she goes and embarrasses me in front of the whole school by saying I would never be able to achieve my goal of being Minister of Magic. How could she even know that? It isn't like she is a seer." Ron's ears perked up when he heard that. Seers could see the future and make prophecies. Ron had a fleeting thought that he might be a seer after his dream but in the end he decided that he wasn't. He was just Ron and he was fine with that because deep down he knew that he didn't want to be a seer because that would mean Fred would die, and he couldn't stand the thought of that happening.

"Perce, listen to me; it's true that Dumbledore believes in her visions and prophecies even though why he does so I can't say, but you can be anything you want to be. You're hardworking and you have a good head on your shoulders. Those two things alone will take you far. And prophecies aren't set in stone. That's why we lock them away in the Department of Mysteries. If someone knows the future, that means they can change it. Which makes this kind of knowledge dangerous. Listen to me son, I just want you to be happy, and I want you to know that we love you no matter what you do for a living after Hogwarts. But just because she said you won't achieve your goals…" at that his father sighed. "What I'm trying to say is that your future is in your hands." Arthur put his hand on Percy's shoulder and smiled at his third son. The boy was ambitious enough to be in Slytherin but Arthur knew his heart was in the right place because the Sorting Hat had put him in Gryffindor.

"I just… you're right, father." Percy grumbled after a few seconds. "She is still a professor and I need to show her proper respect." _For a minute I thought Percy was going to become cool like Bill and Charlie… so much for that._ At that moment Ron finished up his dinner and got up to put his plate in the sink. Neither Percy nor Arthur noticed that Ron was listening in and that Arthur's words had sparked an incredible idea in his mind which had then put a massive grin on his face. _Change the future. My future is in my hands. Fred's future is in my hands._

Ron ran upstairs to his room whist ignoring his mother telling him off for running in the house. He quickly moved inside and closed his door. _Can I do that? Can I save Fred? Bloody hell, I'm not even sure that I am a seer. Maybe it was just a dream and I'm going nutters over it for no reason. But I can't do nothing…_ Ron spent most of the night jumping back and forth about what he should do and whether or not he should even believe that he could be a seer. In the end though, his need to be more brilliant than his brothers won out and he decided that he would act as though he was a seer until he could prove to himself that he wasn't. With that he began forming a plan. A plan to save his brother. A plan to save Fred. A plan to become a hero and finally be seen as something other than a shadow of his brothers.

* * *

He still had his doubts about being a seer the following morning but that didn't stop him from marching into Percy's room right after breakfast and knocking on his door with too much enthusiasm. Percy's door swung open so fast that it made Ron yelp and jump back in surprise. "You two better…" Percy stopped as soon as he began. The twins weren't there. Just Ronnie looking sheepishly at him. "Ronnie?"

"Ugh… Hello, Perce… Can I come in, please?" Ron had no idea why Percy was in a foul mood but he could take a wild guess. _The twins…_

"Of course." Percy said shaking his head and moving aside. He smiled at Ron to make him feel more welcome. Percy had always felt as though Ron was his only sibling that could possibly understand him. They were both on the outside after all. "Here sit down and tell me what you need." Ron quietly sat down on Percy's bed and smiled back at his brother. Percy moved over and sat next to him. _Here goes nothing._

"Perce can I ask you for a favour? It's nothing too big but I don't know who else to ask" Ron spoke clearly but his voice was a little shaky. Something that Percy picked up on and was now wondering what this favour could be. Was Ron in trouble?

"Yes Ron you can ask me, you know that." Percy was clearly trying to be comforting but it wasn't working. He was too stiff. _Good, good. Well here we go._

"Do you have a spare journal? I've seen you writing in one and you said that it helped you a lot and it gave you perspective." Percy choked and stifled a laugh. He meant perspective but he didn't know how to say it. Adorable.

"Do you want to write in a journal too? I have a few spare ones that I got as gifts from father."

"YES… I mean yes, can I have one please? I want to study and be more like you… You got really good grades this year and mum and dad loved that. So I wanted… to try."

Percy beamed and was on his feet so fast that Ron didn't even have time to register what was happening. He was now being hugged very hard by Percy who was laughing and saying incoherent things. Percy then stepped back and regained some composure but his smile was still threatening to split his face open.

"Of course Ronnie, here I'll give you two." With that Percy ran to his cupboard and flung it open and started searching frantically for the journals. _Why is he so excited?_ Percy then marched back and put two journals on Ron's lap. "OH, you'll need quills and ink too! I have some spares you can have!" Percy then moved to his desk and started gathering things and he was grinning like a mad man all the while. _Didn't think my plan would work… wow. Percy is all right!_ Percy couldn't find any spare ink so he decided he would just give Ron his own and refill later. His studies could wait because his brother had come to him for help. To him. No one ever came to him for help, especially his younger siblings. "Here Ron, you can have these." Percy put an ink-pot and three quills on top of the journals on Ron's lap.

"Thanks Percy! You're the best." Ron put his things aside and got up to give a hug to his brother. Percy returned it and was smiling even more than before somehow. _Brilliant it worked, now I can make notes on my vision and write it all down so I don't forget._ Ron picked up his new belongings and left the room without looking back. If he had looked back, he would have seen Percy trying to clear his misty eyes.

Ron put one of the journals in his desk drawer and then closed the drawer and sat down in his uncomfortable chair. It was Bill's old chair and it was too high. Ron's feet were dangling in the air but at least now he could sit down and use his desk. He quickly opened the journal on his desk and jotted down his name on the first page. Then he turned the page once the ink dried and wrote down his dream. Every single detail he could remember, he wrote it down. On the opposite page he wrote down his notes, things like the age they might have been, the physical condition of those around, and so forth. He was in his room till dinner, still writing down everything he could think of. For the first time in his life he had skipped lunch and didn't even notice it, this was too important.

"Ronnie! Dinner is ready." his mother's voice rang out from the kitchen. Ron smiled, feeling proud of himself, and tucked his journal under his bed for safe keeping. He didn't want anyone to know what was in it. There were only two scenarios he could picture if someone read this journal. The first being him locked away in a padded room in St. Mungo's Hospital, and the second being people trying use his gift for themselves. _Being locked away sounds more likely… even I don't actually believe I'm a seer._

He washed his hands as best he could but some ink stains wouldn't fully disappear. He shrugged and walked down to the dining table and sat down in his chair. Everyone was already there and they had all begun eating. Ron had starting piling food into his plate when Ginny gasped and grabbed his hands. "Woah Gin, what is it?" Ron was bewildered at his sister's odd behaviour.

"Why are your fingers all blotchy and black? Mum, look!" she exclaimed. Her eyes were wide and she was a little pale, well paler than usual.

"Relax, Gin, it's just ink." Ron said as he pulled his hands out of hers. "No need to go barmy." He went back to filling his plate while Ginny relaxed. Ron looked up to see everyone looking at him with a variety of expressions. The twins had their eyes narrowed in suspicion, his mother stood there gaping while his father was frowning. Ginny was smiling a little, feeling calmer than before he guessed. Charlie just stifled a laugh and went back to eating. Percy just sat there grinning, but his eyes held a proud look. _Why is he looking at me like that?_

"Ron did you spill the ink in my study again?" His father was still frowning.

They didn't really have a study, it was just the corner of the living room that their father used for work stuff.

"No dad, I was just writing some stuff in my journal." Ron said softly, feeling guilty over his previous accident at the start of the year. At that Arthur relaxed and smiled at his boy.

"Oh, good. What kind of stuff were you writing about? And where did you get a journal?" Arthur now had a playful tone. He was surprised that Ron was writing something seeing as his boy hated the studies his wife had tried to teach all her children. But he was even more curious about where Ron could have gotten a journal and ink to use.

"Not…nothing much really… ugh… just my name." Ron stuttered. _Why did I mention the journal…? I'm bloody mental._ "Also Perce gave me two of his journals and some quills and ink to use. I thought…" Ron couldn't think of an excuse and his ears were turning red, he could feel it. _Oh come on Ron think…_

"Ronnie was interested in focusing on his studies, father. He asked me for a journal and I assume he plans to write down any charms and spells he may learn and find useful." Percy spoke with pride laced in his voice, making everyone look at him in disbelief. Everyone but Ron who had a relieved smile on his face. _Thank Merlin for Percy. Never thought I'd say that._

"What?!" The twins stood up and stared down at Ron. They were clearly not too pleased about this. _What's their problem?_

"You're trying to turn him into a pompous twit just like you." Fred accused, pointing his finger at an annoyed Percy.

"And we won't stand for it." George added but his eyes were fixed on Ron, who was now slinking into his chair.

"That's enough." their mother shrieked and the twins immediately sat down. They didn't stop staring at Ron and Percy though. At least Percy sneered back, but Ron was terrified of the twins. _I shouldn't have said that. I'm such a moron. I need to learn to think before I speak…_ "Ronnie dear, I think that's wonderful. I'm so proud of you." his mother cooed. Ron looked up to see her smiling at him and he couldn't help but smile back. _She's proud of me._

Dinner then continued as normal. Well not normal at all actually. The twins shot daggers at him while they ate in silence. Charlie had found this all very amusing and had offered to teach Ron some brutal hexes which had earned him a quick playful smack in the back of his head from his mother. Arthur also told him of the importance of studies but then quickly contradicted himself by saying fun was more important. Percy had never looked happier and had offered to give him some pointers and even his old notes from his first year of Hogwarts.

Ron wasn't too keen on that idea, but faked enthusiasm because Percy had really come through for him today. Percy bought that of course because he was too busy feeling proud of his little brother, and probably himself. Ginny just ate her food in silence but Ron could see something was bothering her. She always fidgeted with her hands when she was upset. _Now what's wrong? I'll ask her after dinner I guess..._

Dinner ended and the twins were the first to leave for upstairs. But not before they turned to Ron and gave him a dark look. _I'm buggered._ Ginny was next and she was still fidgeting with her hands as she went. Percy ruffled his hair from behind but it felt awkward to Ron because Percy had never done that. He was still beaming of course, and he told Ron that he would get him the notes by tomorrow night after he sorted through them. With that Percy skipped upstairs in a happy mood. Charlie and his father retired to the living room to relax and talk about muggles and magical creatures as they always did. His mother began casting charms with her wand to help clean the plates and pans.

That left Ron on the dining table with his own thoughts. _I really need to be more careful. I almost spilled my secret for no reason. It's like I want to be locked away in a loony bin. From now on, I'll think before I speak. Also what am I gonna do with Percy's notes, I don't want to study…_ When Ron couldn't think of an answer to his problem he decided he would deal with it later. Right now he had to deal with Ginny.

Ron walked upstairs towards Ginny's room and approached the closed door. He went to knock but then stopped himself before his knuckles hit the door. _Do I really want to deal with her? I have so many other problems right now. All she is going to do is sulk and complain anyway._ He turned around and decided to go back to his room instead. Before he took even one step he heard something that made him turn around and start knocking on her door. She was crying, he could hear it through the door. "Ginny are you ok? Gin, I'm coming in." with that he slowly opened the door and stepped inside. She was sitting on her bed with her knees covering her chest. She had her head tucked in between her chest and knees. When she heard the door close she looked up and her eyes were puffy and there was some snot hanging from her nose.

"What do **you** want? Leave me alone." she muttered and then sniffled loudly.

"Gin what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He ignored her question and approached her bed quickly before sitting down next to her slowly. She didn't answer but instead wiped her nose with her sleeve. _That's a new jumper…_ "Gin-Gin… please tell me." She was quite for a moment and then she looked at him and he could see hurt and confusion in her eyes.

"You…" she sniffled loudly again, "You always try to do things without me. First it was with… with Luna. You two talked and talked and never included me or asked me anything. Every time…" her voice broke and she stopped and looked down at her knees. "Every time she comes around you act like I'm not there anymore. Now… now you're going off with Percy and you want to study all the time… no one plays with me or includes me…" she started crying again and every now and then her tiny body shook because of her sobs. _Damn you Percy…_

But he couldn't really blame Perce for this, he knew that. He had involuntarily caused this because he wasn't careful. He had blabbed about his journals like some moron and nearly gotten himself caught. Perce had just relayed to the family what Ron had told him earlier. And now he would have to go through with it because it was his cover for having those journals… _I'm such an idiot._ Ron sat next to her for a few minutes while she cried. When her sobbing started to slow down, he put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. She resisted a little at first but then put her full weight into his side. _Has she always felt like that? Is that why she was being a brat when Luna came over for my birthday? I need to say something to show her it isn't like that. But what should I say…?_

"Gin, I'm sorry… I didn't think about you when I decided to… start studying." at that he blanched. _I didn't think at all._ "Why don't you study with me? We can learn some cool hexes from Charlie and maybe even learn something really smart from Percy. And then we can spend our spare time together playing exploding snap or doing anything you want to do." He softly hugged her closer.

"Do you… do you promise?"

"Yes, Gin I promise."

"We don't…" she sniffled again "have wands. We can't do any spells."

"That's ok, because when we do get wands we'll already know more than everyone else in our classes at Hogwarts. And maybe we can even prank Fred and George." At that Ginny snorted and hugged him back from his side. She was quiet for a minute before she spoke again.

"I love you, Ronnie." she said softly. He couldn't help but smile.

Ginny was his responsibility. But more than that, she was the one person he would always look out for. No matter what. _She won't cry because of me again. Never again._

"I love you too, Gin-Gin." She didn't say anything more, instead she simply tightened her hug. Ron was about do the same but he couldn't move his body. His entire body felt as if it had no weight and he became extremely light headed.

He closed his eyes and when he opened them he instantly froze.

* * *

He was standing alone, in a black and white corridor. The corridor was grand, lined with moving portraits and suits of armours. _Not again… this can't be happening._ He heard two people talking loudly at the end of the corridor. He couldn't make out what they were saying but it was clear they were rose his in his chest as he slowly started forward towards the voices. As he got closer to the voices, he could make out a few words. It was a boy and a girl, and the boy was clearly more upset as he yelled while the girl only spoke in between his screaming in a softer tone. He stopped just before turning the corner where the voices were coming from.

"IT'S ALWAYS ABOUT HIM WITH YOU GINNY! HARRY THIS AND HARRY THAT!" the boy was shouting, and Ron heard the girl whimper. _Ginny?_ "I'M SICK OF IT!" The girl sniffled loudly, and hearing that Ron turned the corner quickly and came face to face with the two people. The boy was in black and white but the girl was in colour. She had red hair like his and he remembered her as the girl who had hugged George from his last vision. _Gin-Gin?_ She looked around the same age as before but he determined she was a year or two younger because she was shorter than she was in his last vision. Her eyes were puffy and she was trying to touch the boy's arm soothingly but he jerked himself away from her. _Who's this tosser?_ Ron didn't usually curse but this was his sister that this arse was screaming at.

"Dean please just listen." she whimpered, still trying to put her hand on him only for him to jerk back again. "I was… I'm sorry ok… I won't mention him again I promise." Her voice was shaky and her lower lip was quivering. _Dean…? Who the hell is Dean? And who is Harry?_

"YES YOU WILL!" Dean bellowed, his face pinching in anger. "HARRY POTTER IS ALL YOU THINK ABOUT! I'VE SEEN YOU IN THE COMMON ROOM, ALWAYS JUST STARING AT HIM AND WATCHING HIM! I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND AND YOU DON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!" Dean was hysteric and Ginny recoiled away from him, and now started crying in earnest, but Ron just stood there frozen. _Did he say Harry Potter? THE Harry Potter? Ginny knows Harry Potter?_ Then another thing clicked in his brain. _Common Room… They are in the same House…_

Ron looked hard at his crying sister who was hiding her face. _Gryffindor badge…_ He was shaken out of his thoughts when she rushed towards him still covering her face and openly sobbing. On instinct he opened his arms to embrace and comfort her but she went right through him as if he was a ghost. _Of course…_ He heard her footsteps get farther and farther without turning back to look at her. There was too much information to process and he was too upset at seeing his sister like this to think through it properly. _It's all his fault._ Ron glared at the boy in black and white.

"Dean…" Ron spat and gritted his teeth. The boy in question was tall and dark of skin. He holding his head in his hands and his eyes were stormy as glared in the direction of where his girlfriend had run off. Then he yelled something incoherent and turned on his heel, marching down the hallway in quicksteps. Ron felt anger burning through his body like fire and he moved to start following the boy but all of a sudden he was lightheaded again. He stopped and shook his head as his vision started to get blurry. He shut his eyes tight and rubbed them.

* * *

When he opened his eyes again, he was back in Ginny's room, his sister holding him tightly from his side and humming. _Another vision… I'm not mad… Or maybe I am, I don't know…_ He slowly gazed around the room and everything was in colour again. He felt his sister loosening her hug but he moved quickly and hugged her back with more force than necessary. He wanted to comfort her and he never wanted her to feel like she had in his vision. Ginny gasped at the actions of her brother and decided not to break away.

"Ronnie…? What's wrong?" She was confused and maybe even a little scared. Ron could tell because her voice was shaky and alarmed.

"Nothing Gin, I… I love you that's all…" he sighed. _That was just the vision Ron, it hasn't happened yet. Relax. It might never even happen._ He broke his hug and looked over to his sister. She was smiling and cleaning her eyes with her sleeve. He smiled at her and then after a moment he stood up without breaking his vision on her. _I have to write this down now. Before I forget._ "Goodnight Gin, it's getting a little late and I'm really tired." With that he turned around to leave but she seized his left hand from behind.

"No wait… can you sleep here tonight? Please…" Ron turned around to decline but when he saw his sister looking at her little feet, and with her ears a bright shade of red, he found that he couldn't say no.

"Ok Gin, let me go and get changed into my pyjamas." She looked up grinning ear-to-ear. _Did she just… trick me?_

"Ok I'll get changed to!" With that she ran over to her cupboard and Ron left for his room. He joined her in her bed later and she quickly grabbed his right hand in her signature death grip. _OUCH… bloody hell how did I forget about that?_ He didn't sleep for a few hours at least. Even as he lay there listening to her shallow breaths, Ron found himself reliving his vision in his mind. Thoughts of Harry Potter and this Dean wanker were swirling around his head constantly. What could that particular vision mean? Could he see things that weren't all that important like a fight between two people who were dating? _Her boyfriend Dean… that tosser isn't going near my sister… I'll hex him to hell if he does._

His first vision had held so much weight but this vision wasn't as emotionally scarring. He decided in the end that it was still important enough to write down though. For one he had learned that Ginny was going to be in Gryffindor and so was THE Harry Potter. He felt himself getting excited about that. Maybe he could be friends with Harry? They would be in the same year if he could believe his parents' stories about the Boy-Who-Lived. They had told him that they were around the same age. Secondly, he knew that he would find this Dean and keep an eye on him throughout his Hogwarts years. And if he ever spoke to Ginny, Ron wouldn't hesitate to hex him. He recalled his sister's sobbing and her fading footsteps as she had run away. It was the last thing he remembered as he finally drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

Ron woke up the next day and immediately winced, his right was throbbing. _Blood hell Gin._ Thinking about Ginny made him look around for her and he found that she was gone. _Probably at breakfast._ He stifled a yawn and hopped out of her bed and made his way back to his room. _I need to write down the vision._ "Well, well look who it is." a voice spoke from behind him. It was laced with malice and it made Ron shudder. He turned to see Fred looking at him with a blank face. "Ickle Ronnikins. Pompous Percy's pet." Fred sneered at Ron. Ron felt his temper flaring and he could feel his face getting flushed.

"Go away Fred." he sneered back. _I don't have time to deal with you._ "And stop making fun of Percy." Fred's face also flushed at hearing that and he scoffed loudly.

"Listen here you…" Fred began but then stopped, looking up at someone behind Ron. Ron turned and saw Charlie standing at the end of the corridor. He was scowling at Fred.

"Fred leave him be." Charlie said in a low menacing tone as walked up behind Ron. Fred sneered at Charlie but then sulked off downstairs. Charlie looked at Ron and a small smiled formed on his face. "Ronnie, I'm really proud of you." he said softly as he knelt down to Ron's height. "Defending Perce like that, and deciding to focus on your studies. I think it's great." Ron beamed and hugged his brother. Charlie chuckled and hugged him back. Charlie had meant what he had said. He was proud of Ron. "And I meant what I said last night. I can write down some pretty nasty hexes for you in your journal if you want. I've got a lot of spare time today, if that's fine with you." _This is great. I'll give him my other journal._

"Thanks Charlie, I'll go get it now." Ron quickly ran past Charlie and towards his room. He ran in and opened his drawer and took the spare journal out. _This can be my journal for hexes and other spells. Maybe I should ask Bill too when he comes back. And Perce, I bet he knows some great stuff if his grades are anything to go by._ He turned around and saw Charlie at his door, and his brother had mischievous grin on his face. Like the time Charlie had set the ghoul in their attic free inside the Burrow. Ron chuckled at the memory, his mother had gone absolutely mental. "Here you go Charlie!" Ron handed the journal to his brother. "Please write the best ones you know." he grinned, "And anything else you think is useful." he added quickly.

"It's no worries Ron." Charlie laughed as he took the journal. "I'll give this back to you tonight, yeah? You should probably wash up and get down for lunch." Then Charlie marched off downstairs. _Lunch? How long did I sleep last night? That explains why Ginny was gone when I got up._

The rest of the day went past quickly for Ron. He spent the day with Ginny just as he had promised whilst doing his best to avoid the twins who were no doubt coming for him. Both Percy and Charlie came into his room after dinner with a journal filled with hexes and jinxes, and with Percy's old notes from his first year at Hogwarts. Charlie explained that he had even put detailed explanations of the hexes and jinxes, and proper wand movements needed, to help Ron understand when and how to use each. Percy had told him that he would happily walk Ron through his notes anytime Ron needed his help. Ron was shocked to say the least, and filled with joy though he would never admit that. _Men don't talk about their feelings._

So Ron thanked them both with quick hugs and bid them goodnight. Once they left his room, Ron quickly got his vision journal out from under his bed and wrote down his latest vision and all the information he could decipher from it. While he was doing that he finally decided that he would take his studies with Perce seriously. He had never liked studying before because it was time consuming and boring to him, but seeing his brothers put so much effort in for his sake made him think about it from a different view point. _I can't let their hard work be for nothing. They'd hate me if it was. And it'll help keep my cover for why I have these journals._ Part of Ron was upset about his family's finances when he really thought about it. If they had more money, he could have just bought them with his own pocket money without anyone being the wiser. But because they were so poor, his parents kept a keen eye on their family's spending. It didn't matter in the end though because he now had the journals and even a legitimate reason as to why, it's not like he could do something about his family's wealth anyway.

* * *

Over the next seven months Ron continued his studies with vigour. He received as much help as he could from Percy before he had to leave for Hogwarts, and the two had bonded quite a lot. Much to Ron's surprise he now felt as though he had finally come to understand Percy a lot more than the rest of his siblings did. Percy's drive to be successful came from his frustrations with the family's financial problems, his need to stand out from Bill and Charlie's shadows, and most importantly because he wanted to be recognized as more than just another Weasley. He wanted the world to know that he was his own man. Ron couldn't help but sympathize with Percy once he learnt these things, because he too felt the same way. They both just wanted to be accepted as their own selves and be respected for it. And so Ron found himself anticipating every lesson with Percy, much to his brother's joy.

This of course led to a few other problems and benefits with the rest of his family. For one, the twins had decided to treat Ron as just another Percy. They were cold and bitter in their interactions with him. Worse was the fact that he had been pranked more times in the next three months than he had in his entire life. One of those pranks left him with a broken wrist which had made their mother spit fire. However, it was Percy who had truly lost his temper and broken George's nose while also kicking Fred between the legs with such force that Ron had gagged at the squeal Fred had made on his way to the ground. They left him alone after that. Charlie, after a month of pushing, had finally convinced Ron to physically train with him and to join him for morning runs and some other workouts like pushups and sit-ups.

"It doesn't matter how good of a wizard you are, Ron, if you can't cast a few spells without losing yer bloody breath, you'll never hold your own in a fight." Charlie had joked. But Ron could see that his brother was right. Charlie after all was the toughest of the Weasley children, of that there was no doubt between any of the siblings. Ginny had joined him for his studies with Percy for a month before she decided it was too boring and not worth her time. She would just play with her Ronnie after he finished his studies. She did however join Ron and Charlie for their runs and exercises up until Charlie left for Hogwarts. That was when their mother had put an end to that because it wasn't ladylike. Whatever that meant, Ron wasn't sure he'd ever know.

When he continued his studies and exercises everyday even after Percy and Charlie's departure, his parents had been overjoyed. Molly would always ask him to show her his muscles, which he did quite proudly (even though there wasn't much there, but he didn't know that), and she would always cook him a hearty breakfast after his runs in the morning. His father had taken him to Diagon Alley at the start of November and bought him a brand new set of quills, three new journals, and ink that was of higher quality than even the one Arthur himself used. He had then taken Ron to Madam Malkin's Robes and had new training garments made for him that were enchanted to grow with his size. His father had never spent so much on him before and Ron had cried from joy and gratitude when they got home. Arthur had held his son tightly and told him that he could not be more proud of Ron's new attitude. If everything else hadn't already cemented his new attitude, then his father's word did.

By the time his ninth birthday came around Ron had all but forgotten about his visions. He hadn't had one since his night in Ginny's room, and he had become far too occupied with his own busy schedule to think too much on this. After all he had to incorporate his studies, his exercises, his time with his mother and father, his time trying to dodge the twins and their pranks, his chores, and the one activity that took up most of his time awake, playing with and watching over Ginny, all in one day, every day. Though it was overwhelming at first, Ron had persisted and as such learned to deal with it all without going mental. It also helped quite a lot when Fred and George finally decided to let up on their crusade against him. Watching him spend so much of his time with Ginny made them realize that their little bro wasn't going to start acting pompous and too good for his family like Percy did. Once they figured that out, they slowly made their peace with their brother and things finally fell back to some semblance of normalcy.

All that sense of normality went out the window on his ninth birthday. He was just about to start cutting his cake, as his family and the Lovegoods (Mr. Lovegood wasn't there again) sang the birthday song, when he started to feel really lightheaded. The knife slipped from his hand and fell to the floor, and he shook his head hard to get rid of the fog that was starting to cover his mind. He blinked rapidly as he heard words of concern from everyone that was around him, but the words felt as though they were being spoken from far away. And then he was in a room which was all black and white.

* * *

_Bloody hell! Another vision?_ He was confused momentarily but quickly regained his focus, something which he had got a lot more of due to his new disciplined lifestyle. _Focus and look for the person this vision is about._ Ron looked around his surroundings. He was in a wide and circular room, there were arched windows, chairs and tables, there were bookcases filled with books covering the walls, and when he looked up he saw that the ceiling was painted with stars. Even in black and white this room was beautiful and Ron was in complete awe. There were a bunch of teenage girls occupying the chairs but they were not in colour so Ron ignored them. _Where is the person I'm looking for? And who is it?_ Ron found himself growing excited, it had been ages since he had a vision and he had begun to fear that he had lost his power. Or that he was just going crazy the first two time around… He heard a door open behind him and he turned to see who it was. _She's in colour! The vision is about her!_

Ron looked at the girl who came skipping into the room while she hummed loudly. She was a teenager, had dirty blonde hair, pale silver eyes, and a thin figure. _Luna…?_ She looked even more like her mother than before. He observed her clothing and noticed the Ravenclaw emblem over her robes. _Just like her mum._ Then he noticed something very odd as she got closer to him. She had a faraway look in her eyes and wore a smile that didn't reach her big buggy eyes. She also had no shoes on and a necklace made of butterbeer corks around her neck which really dumbfounded Ron. As she went through him and past the girls sitting on the chair, the girls sniggered and called her Loony Lovegood.

"Lost your shoes again Loony? It's such a shame that the Sorting Hat let you disgrace the good name of Rowena Ravenclaw." sneered one of the girls, who Ron thought was possibly the leader of this gang. _Loony? Disgrace?_ Luna didn't stop her skipping and humming though, she simply went towards a white marble statue of a woman Ron had no clue about. The other girls laughed loudly at the girl's comment. Ron followed Luna as she marched up the stairs and stopped as she closed the door to her room in his face. _Great… now what?_ He stood there for a few moments before he remembered he was like a ghost in these visions. _Guess I'll have to test this out and see how it goes._

He closed his eyes and slowly walked towards the door. As he went through the door, he had a queasy feeling in his stomach but it passed as soon as he was fully through. _Bloody hell, that was so awesome._ He opened his eyes and looked around the room, it was dark except for the moonlight shining through the windows which slightly illuminated the room. Luna stood at the end of a four poster bed with her back to him. There were four other poster beds just like hers around the room. He approached her from behind and looked over from her side to see what she was staring at. _It's weird being shorter than Luna._ He found a trunk which was opened and the clothes inside were packed in a disorganized manner.

Upon closer inspection he could see that the clothes were damaged. Luna leaned over and picked up a dress from her trunk. It was a strange sundress with a giant moth attached to its right breast, and it had tears all over it. _Why is her dress…?_ But before he finished his thoughts he realized something horrible. _Loony… Disgrace… the girls laughing behind her back… They're bullying her. Her bare feet…_ Anger rose in his chest so fast that he had to clench his teeth just so he wouldn't scream. _Those… those bitches!_ He looked up to Luna's face to see if she was okay, and he found her smiling her weird smile. It jarred him. _She… doesn't even care?_

She then put the dress back in the trunk and started to hum as she walked over to the side of her bed. She then started to disrobe while humming, and when she began unbuttoning her shirt, Ron quickly turned around and slapped his hands over his eyes. _BLOODY HELL SHE IS GETTING NAKED!_ He ripped his hands away from his face and started marching towards the door, his cheeks were burning and he knew that his ears were so bright red that they could be mistaken for beacons. But he stopped just before he got to the door. His heart was beating fast and his breathing had become uneven as he heard Luna throwing her discarded clothes on to the floor. He began debating if he should turn and look.

Curiosity won in the end and he slowly turned around to gaze at Luna. _She's... she's naked…_ Luna stood there, naked as the day she was born with the moonlight shining off her pale skin. She was thin, but not skinny, and he gazed over her slight curves. She had small but firm looking bumps on her chest and small pink nipples. Ron stood in complete silence, mouth hanging slightly open, as she made her way into her bed, and in doing so, gave him a good look at her buttocks along the way. After she was tucked in, she stopped humming and closed her eyes to sleep. Ron just stood there like a statue. _A perverted statue... I shouldn't have… but I did… I saw a naked gi... naked Luna._ Shame quickly flooded his brain and he turned back around to face the door. His cheeks were still burning and his heart beat even faster than before. He put his hands over his face slowly, covering his eyes. _Bloody hell... if Luna ever finds out I saw her, she will murder me. Maybe she should…? I'm such a pervert!_ When he removed his hands and opened his eyes, he was back in his dining room with an uncut cake and a whole lot of people looking at him in deep concern. _It's over…_

* * *

He felt lightheaded and had to grab the table to steady himself. His mother was already at his right side and had her hand on his shoulder in comforting way. "Honey? Are you alright? You look a bit green." his mother said, concern evident in her voice.

"Yeh mum… I just feel sick." he lied. He felt guilty and ashamed, but how was he supposed to explain that he had been peeping on his childhood friend not even one minute ago. "I just need to lie down."

"Alright honey you go lie down on the couch and mummy will bring you some cake ok? Ginny take your brother to the couch please." Ginny quickly came over and grabbed his left hand.

"Come on Ronnie." she whispered as she led him to the couch. They both sat down and in a moment Luna joined them on the couch. Ron's guilt flared up again and he looked down at his feet.

"Ron are you ok?" Luna spoke softly as she sat down next to him. He nodded his head but didn't look up. _I don't want to look at her… She'll know…_ Then Luna began rubbing circles on his back with her hand. Ron tensed at her touch but then slowly relaxed. It felt nice.

"What are you doing Lu?" Ginny questioned. Luna didn't stop though.

"When I'm sick, Daddy always does this for me and I feel better. So I'm doing it for Ron." she answered. "Do you feel better, Ron?"

He did feel better.

"Yes." he whispered. He had never felt more ashamed as he did right in this moment however. Luna was comforting him and he had peeped on her like some creeper. Then he felt another hand from his other side rubbing his back as well. _Ginny._ They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Well comfortable for the girls anyway. Ron still hadn't looked up from his feet. Pandora and Molly then came inside with three plates of cake. Ron and the girls ate in silence. Ron wasn't really hungry, which surprised him because he was always hungry, but he didn't stop eating.

"Luna sweetie, I think we should head back home. Your father will be coming home soon and Ron needs to rest" Pandora said in her airy and carefree voice. He could feel Pandora's piercing gaze on him though and it turned his stomach. _Don't look back at her… Don't look._ Luna nodded, and after hugging Ron, both mother and daughter went back home via floo. Ron soon went to bed after that himself, feeling tired and guilty.

* * *

He woke up the next morning to find his nightstand littered with sweets of all kinds. Sugar quills, Bertie Bott's every flavour beans, licorice wands, and his beloved chocolate frogs. _Who would give me all these?_ He thought for a second before realizing who. _The twins._ That made his heart swell and a grin broke out on his face. They still loved him. The day moved on and he slowly began to feel normal again after he had written his vision down in his vision journal. His guilt also left him eventually, and it was replaced with a small sense of pride for the strangest of reasons. He had seen a naked girl! Even if it was Luna, it still made him feel like more of a grown up. Charlie always said it was a milestone every man had to cross no matter what, and he had done it. _In a really weird way, though._

* * *

The days turned to weeks and weeks turned to months, and Ron kept up with his schedule. He had already finished his first year studies by the time Percy and Charlie came home from Hogwarts, much to Percy's joy and Charlie's amusement. They both tested him as well to see if he had cut corners, and were shocked to find that he smashed through their tests. Percy noted that Ron had done exceptionally well on Potions, Charms, and Defence Against the Dark Arts while his Herbology still needed work. Charlie was also very happy to learn that Ron had managed to memorize most of the hexes and jinxes, including their specific wand movements, and had decided to add some charms and even a few curses to the journal.

Ron was ecstatic with Charlie's decision and promised his brother that he would make sure to learn them. This had made Charlie chuckle and roughly ruffle Ron's hair. Percy told him that he had brought his second year notes for Ron, and Ron could sense that Percy was unsure about his decision. When Ron asked Percy when they would start excitedly, Percy had embraced his little brother with a massive grin threatening to split his face… again. _He really likes helping me? Perce is great! I shouldn't have teased him all these years…_ Ron felt a pang of guilt at the thought but quickly shoved it down. _I can't change the past… but the future… the future is in my hands!_ His father's words were a comfort to him. On the off chance that he really was a seer, those words meant the whole world.

The next year went by much faster, and Ron's continued efforts on his studies and exercises became a normal thing to his family. His mother still boasted to her friends about her youngest son, whom she claimed would turn Hogwarts on its head, much to Ron's embarrassment. By July of 1990, Ron was ten years old and he had already completed the first two years of Hogwarts schooling. He was keen to start on third year but Percy had stopped him. Percy explained that too much information would only hinder him if he hadn't perfected his first two years yet. Ron had been a little upset but in the end had agreed to go with Percy's plan. _He hasn't let me down yet._

So Ron decided that he would spend the year before joining Hogwarts brushing up on and perfecting everything he had learned so far. That included everything in his ever growing journal of charms, hexes and jinxes as well. Bill had also dropped by a few times at the burrow from his new job and had been very surprised by this new Ron. On Ron's request, Bill had taught him a few things about wards and what it was like to be a curse breaker. Bill had also bought Ron a "Guide to Wards for Amateurs" handbook with his own money the very next day. Ron had read quite a bit through it but he had understood very little, and so he decided that he would come back to it one day when he knew more about complicated magic.

In the year in which had turned from nine to ten, Ron had found himself in three more visions after seeing a naked Luna. None of them held much meaning to him but he still recorded them in his vision journal. The first one was with a teenage George running around in a dark hallway with a strange parchment in his hands. Ron had noted that the parchment had become a map of sorts when his brother had said the words "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" and tapped it with his wand. Ron thought that was pretty cool but when his brother said the words "Mischief managed" the map had disappeared, and it left Ron in awe. The second vision had been with Ginny, in which he saw her snogging with her 'boyfriend' Dean. Ron had been shaken by the sight at first, but he had quickly gone into a blind rage.

He had thrown himself at Dean, yelling obscenities, only to find himself going right through the bastard and landing face-first on the cold floor. _I'll kill that tosser, I SWEAR IT!_ With these words, Ron had cemented his hatred for Dean deep in his heart. His third vision had been the weirdest of them all though. It was just his mother doing the dishes and giggling to herself about something. He had no damn clue as to why she was giggling like a child and he didn't even know what to do with that, but he had learned a nifty trick during this vision. He had by chance glanced at their family calendar and clock (the normal clock), which in turn had sparked an idea in his head. _If I find a calendar and a clock in my visions, I can pinpoint where and when they will happen._ He knew this would be useful in the future if he did turn out to be a seer. He was still unsure about being a seer though. It sounded too big for him. He had never been anything brilliant, unlike his brothers, and now he was thinking about changing the future with his 'visions'. It was just too big and it scared him. It scared him a lot.

* * *

At the end of the first week of September, the Lovegoods had joined them for dinner. Only Arthur, Molly, Ginny, and Ron were home at that point. The rest of the Weasley siblings were at Hogwarts while Bill was in Egypt for his job as a curse breaker for Gringotts Bank. Ron had finally smothered his guilt about seeing Luna without any clothes by then, and was now happily chatting with her and Ginny about Hogwarts. Luna was excited for Ron but Ginny was greatly upset that her Ronnie would leave her this time next year. Mr. Lovegood was there this time around and was chatting with Ron's father and mother about some new terrifying creature he would soon be leaving to find. His parent's listened and nodded but Ron could tell they didn't really believe in this new creature. Mrs. Lovegood was smiling lovingly at her husband as he explained this new creature with gusto. Feeling Ron's eyes on her, she turned to him and beamed.

"Ron, are you excited for next year? You'll soon be sorted into Ravenclaw." she teased, her smile was mischievous and Ron caught on. Pandora was trying to rile up his mother again. It had become a hobby of hers and she seemed to always succeed. Ron didn't mind though because after she would leave, Molly would dote on Ron like some mother hen that had felt threatened. Ron liked the attention.

"Yes." he said with his voice dripping with fake excitement. "I can't wait to join the house you grew up in Mrs. Lovegood. I already know mostly everything that will be taught for the first two years of my schooling." Pandora actually found her interest rising. Was he telling her the truth? Molly had also broken away from her previous conversation and was quietly listening in on her son's conversation.

"Is that so, Ron?" Pandora's voice was now tinged with genuine curiosity. "And how did you learn all this?"

"Percy and Charlie taught me." Ron answered quickly. _I have to be careful not to tell her too much. She always figures me out somehow._ Ron was a little wary of Mrs. Lovegood. He feared her odd ability to always know how people around her felt. He couldn't let her find his secret. She would tell his parents and that would complicate everything. The chance to change the future might be ripped from his hands all together.

"Really? That's… very interesting Ron." she said slowly and during that her smile faded completely. Her silver eyes bore into his, and his heartbeat quickened. He forced himself to smile and not to show any sign of the fact that he was clearly hiding something. But he knew his cheeks and ears had turned red. _Pleasedon'tfigureitout… Pleasedon'tfigureitout… Pleasedon'tfigureitout…_ He found himself thinking quickly and repeating those words in his head. "Molly, is this true?" Pandora turned her gaze from Ron's and towards his mother.

"Yes, Pandora it is. Ronnie has been studying and exercising every day for the last two years." his mother said proudly. _Is she puffing her chest out?_ "I could not be more proud. He will surely make a great Gryffindor!" _Ah… there it is._ It was no secret that the Weasley clan had become notorious for only being sorted into Gryffindor for… well forever, if he could believe his mother's stories. So it was no shock that his mother lashed out at everything and everyone that said otherwise. Especially when it was about her babies.

"He clearly demonstrates intelligence and even wisdom from what you tell me. Those are Ravenclaw traits. Wouldn't you agree, Ron?" Pandora was clearly back in teasing mode, and Ron wouldn't waste that opportunity. _Better mum getting mad than me getting caught…_

"Percy thinks that as well, Mrs. Lovegood." he replied, a small smile fighting onto his lips. "He says it was a very **wise** choice to begin my studies early." His emphasis on the word wise made his mother take in a sharp breath.

"Well, I think it was very **brave and daring** of you Ronnie to tackle such advanced studies." his mother almost shrieked. "Those are **Gryffindor** traits. Wouldn't you agree, Pandora?" The tension in the room was palpable. His mother had a challenging and defiant look on her face whilst Mrs. Lovegood had her usual aloof and calm demeanour. Her smile made it clear to Ron though that she was loving pulling his mother's leg.

"Of course I agree, Molly." Pandora spoke softly. His mother huffed in response. "But with Ron's affinity for chess, and now his studies, I cannot see him going anywhere else but Ravenclaw. **Our** house always has a place for those with a sharp mind." This made his mother's face flush red and Ron could swear that she was shaking with rage. _Mrs. Lovegood took it too far and now we are all screwed…_ Ron waited for the end-of-times with bated breath but before his mother could explode on the dinner table, his father spoke quickly.

"Well, we will love Ron no matter where he is sorted." his father said, all the while staring at his wife. "Won't we love?" Ron admired his father's ability to diffuse his mother's rage. It was the reason why all the siblings would go to their father first if they did something unbelievably stupid. He would always end up comforting them instead of giving them verbal lashings like their mother did. The only time he had seen his father truly furious was when the twins had almost made Ron do an unbreakable vow with them.

"Of course we will." his mother answered hastily, shooting a glare at her husband. "But it doesn't matter because Ronnie will be in Gryffindor" she added quickly, which made his father sigh. The children in the room were dead silent during this and they concentrated on what was on their plates instead. This included Ron. _No way am I gonna get involved in this…_ Mr. Lovegood, of all people, noticed the children.

"It doesn't matter yet, friends." Mr. Lovegood declared. "For now all that matters is our fine dinner." at that Molly nodded with gusto, "and that we enjoy each other's company." Pandora smiled at her husband and Arthur quickly agreed. Dinner proceeded again and soon enough the conversations were back. While Ron was stuffing his face at an alarming speed, he could still feel that Mrs. Lovegood would occasionally look at Ron from the corner of her eyes whilst she spoke with the other adults. _Does she know something? I bloody hope not._

"Ron can you pass me the salad?" asked Mrs. Lovegood. Ron reached over and grabbed the bowl and passed it along to her. For a mere moment their fingers grazed against one another. Ron's body felt weightless and his head became light, and then he was no longer in the dining room.

* * *

Ron found himself in a black and white cellar of sorts, or was it a basement. Either way he couldn't really tell. He was just about to look around for clues when he heard a sound that sent a deathly chill throughout his body. Someone behind him was gurgling, as if choking on water. He turned slowly, and his body began shaking slightly. _What kind of sound is that…? A person can't make that sound._ What he saw made him scream and fall on his backside from sheer terror alone. There, in a pool of blood, lay Pandora Lovegood.

She was still moving, but barely. Her already pale skin was ghostly pale now, and most of it was covered in her own blood. Her dirty blonde locks were slick with dark red blood. Thick streams of blood oozed out from her mouth as she was trying to breathe. As she was trying to call for help… Ron turned his head away and retched hard. His throat burned from the bile and his eyes stung. The gurgling sound never stopped. Tears spilled onto his face and he let out another scream before crawling away from the dying woman. _NO NO NO NO! NOT THIS! NOT ANOTHER DEATH PLEASE!_ He shut his eyes tight and blocked his ears with his hands. He couldn't bear to hear that disgusting sound, if he did he knew he would vomit again. _Mrs. Lovegood… no…_ He began sobbing in full force and his body heaved. He couldn't breathe. "Mummy! Mummy, are you down in your lab? I'm coming in" rang a child's voice from upstairs. _A child… LUNA!_ Ron was on his feet in a flash and looked over to the stairs leading out of the lab.

"NO! LUNA STAY OUT! DON'T COME DOWN HERE!" Ron cried, his throat still burning from bile. The door leading outside swung open slowly. "LUNA PLEASE DON'T DO THIS! DON'T COME HERE!" He was completely hysterical now. _She can't see this… she…_ His eyes widened in horror as she came into his view. She was smiling and humming as she came down the stairs. _She looks exactly the same as now? WHAT THE HELL IS THE DATE?_ Ron jerked his whole body around, looking for a calendar. There was no calendar around. When he heard a girl shriek it turned his blood into ice. _Not this… please Merlin._

"Mummy…?" Ron looked at Luna. Her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open slightly. Her lips were quivering and her small body was slightly shaking. Tears then fell from her eyes and left marks on her small face as they went. She walked towards her mother slowly, as if in a trance. "Mum… Mummy what's wrong?" Even louder choking sounds were the only response Luna received. Ron moved to shield Luna's vision on instinct and when she passed right through him, he let out a scream in anger. _BLOODY HELL… I have to find a calendar now!_

Determined, he ran full tilt up the stairs and into the Lovegood's kitchen. A small part of him had just wanted to get out of that room. He could hear his heart beating in his ears as he frantically searched for a calendar, or anything that would tell him the damn date. He didn't find one so he moved on to the living room. He saw one as soon as he entered the living room, and with a clock right above it no less. _FINALLY!_ He quickly ran over to it and started looking for the date first. _Saturday the thirteenth, 1990… today was the fifth… eight days…_ He looked up at the clock. _Just over half past one… I can't forget this._ A loud wailing sound pierced the house, and it made Ron jump. _LUNA…_ He ran back down to the cellar as fast as he bloody could, all the while repeating the date and time in his head. The wailing continued even as he reached the end of the stairs and then he looked over to Luna.

She was clutching her mother's face and was just screaming her heart out. "Mummy… get up… what's wrong with you…? Tell me." she managed to say in between her crying and screaming. Ron approached them and his gaze fell on Mrs. Lovegood's face. She had stopped making that wretched sound and was motionless. Her eyes were wide open and glazed over. _Her eyes… they're… empty…_ When he had seen his dead brother, Fred's eyes were closed. _This… this is…_ Seeing those eyes, Ron felt as though they were pulling him in. His knees just gave out and he started to hyperventilate. _I can't… breathe… she's dead… what is… Luna…_ Ron tried to grab Luna, but as he passed through her, he lost his balance and fell face down on the floor. He just lay there trying to breathe, trying to not die there and then. This is what death felt like. He just knew it. His own body was going through both Luna and her mother but he just lay there. _This is hell…_ His eyes closed by themselves. He was so tired… He just needed some sleep…

* * *

When he opened his eyes, he was back on the dining table. He looked up to see a confused and concerned Mrs. Lovegood staring back at him. He slowly looked at the table and saw that he had dropped the bowl. He looked back up at the woman who he had seen die just a moment ago. Her mouth was moving but there was no sound coming. Actually there was no sound anywhere… at all… _What…_ He felt vomit rising at the back of his throat and he stood up abruptly, shocking everyone on the table, and bolted towards the toilet. As soon as he reached it, he retched straight in. Just when he thought he'd finally stop, he'd retch again. He didn't even notice as his father knelt down next to him. After he had finally stopped, his father put his hand on Ron's back. Ron flinched hard and shrank away from his father, whose eyes widened with fear as he stepped back quickly. Ron looked back up to his father and saw fear in the man's eyes for the first time. His vision blurred and then it all went dark.

He woke up in the evening the next day. His body was exhausted and it ached while he moved out of bed. His thoughts were a mess. He didn't even realize what he was doing as he found his vision journal and started writing down his newest, and most terrifying, vision. The vision of Fred's death was bad, yes, and it had completely jarred him. _But this…_ Seeing a woman he knew slowly die as her daughter wailed over her corpse… And then to find himself sitting right in front of her again… As if nothing had even happened… It was too much. There was so much blood. _What could do that to someone?_ By the time Ron finished he could smell dinner. He packed his things and hid his journal. He went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror.

The boy staring back was pale, much paler than he remembered. There were dark bags under his eyes, and those eyes looked hollow. He felt hollow. Like there was no strength left in him. He didn't want to be a seer anymore. Not after seeing that. If he was one… then Mrs. Lovegood was going to die in just a few days… and Luna would find her. In that moment, he didn't care if he was never considered brilliant. He didn't care if he never got to be a famous hero. He didn't care. All he cared about was that his visions never came true. He went to turn on the tap so he could wash his face, and he saw that his hands were trembling. He clenched them into fists to stop it. It worked. He turned the tap on and washed his face. The cool water felt divine. He looked back at the mirror and made a silent promise. He would stop this. _All of it._ And to do that, he had to be stronger. In body and in mind. Just as his brothers Charlie and Percy had taught him. And so he put a smile on his face that never reached his eyes, and marched downstairs to eat.

The next few days passed slowly for Ron, and he felt his dread rise with every passing minute. His family had been shocked to see him up and about. And smiling no less. They told him that the healer had diagnosed Ron with an acute stress disorder. His mother had uncleaned tear tracks over her cheeks and his father looked buggered. Ginny just looked worried and scared on his behalf. His parents forced him to promise that he would slow down. That he shouldn't take on so much study and extra activities all in one day. _They have no idea… Good. Thank Merlin for that._ And before he knew it, it was the night before the thirteenth. This was the last night that Mrs. Lovegood might see. Tomorrow he would know the truth. Tomorrow he might save a woman's life. _Tomorrow…_

* * *

**Sorry for not updating on here, but I was very busy and completely forgot that I was trying to spread this story to other platforms as well. I'll be updating here every 3-4 days, promise!  
**

_**Extra note: Please be aware that I have found myself a BETA: anh689, AKA Asad Naveed Hashmi on the discord. He is working very hard to clean up the grammar, and other small mistakes, in order to make your reading experience more enjoyable. The writing of the story, in my humble opinion, has improved vastly over the last year, and we're both trying to go back and bring the earlier chapters up to par.** _


	3. Pandora's Box

**Author's Note: I'm sure that you'll all notice the changes in grammar and structure in this chapter, this is due to the fact that this chapter, and the following chapters, have not been edited as of yet. This is how I was writing until I got constructive criticism and started taking classes in my spare time =(**

**If this bothers you too much, then I can't do anything but apologize. I don't have the time to go back and edit so much work, my main focus is to keep the story going on FanFiction.Net, which is where the majority of my fans read it. However, I can promise that the quality has improved since this chapter was first released, so if you stick it out, you might get rewarded with a decent enough Ron Weasley story.**

* * *

_**Fate** _

**Chapter 3 – Pandora's Box**

_**Ronald Weasley's POV** _

Ron didn't sleep much that night. He tossed and turned in his bed, and what little sleep he did get was interrupted by terrible nightmares of cold, empty eyes and disgusting gurgling noises. Those nightmares had left him shaken and breaking out in a cold sweat. Eventually Ron gave up on sleep and moved out of his bed. He paced his room for a short while and then looked outside his window. It was still dark but he knew it was late. He quietly snuck out of his room and headed downstairs for a cold drink of water. As he carefully avoided the more sensitive parts of the Burrow's flooring, he took a glance at the clock in his kitchen. It was just a little over four in the morning. _Dad will be up for work soon. I should get what I came for and head back quickly._ And that's what he did. Once he was back in his room, he felt his dread flare up. It was almost time…

His hands had begun trembling again and no matter how tightly he clenched them into fists, they didn't stop shaking. So he decided to just ignore them. He had a plan to make and worry over. Ron then spent the next three hours planning. In the end, his plan was simple. He would ask, even beg, his mother to allow him to go to the Lovegood residence as soon as breakfast ended. He wanted to get there before midday started. Then he would hang out with Luna, and maybe even do his best to keep Mrs. Lovegood out of her lab.

He didn't want her to become suspicious of him just in case his visions were just the work of his imagination. If he couldn't keep Mrs. Lovegood away from the lab, then he would excuse himself from Luna around quarter past one. He would tell her that he needed to use the loo so she wouldn't follow him downstairs from her bedroom. Then he would look for Mrs. Lovegood and if she began to go down to her lab, he would intervene. He didn't know how he would convince her to believe him, but he knew he was willing to part with his secret if it meant she would live. If it meant that Luna wouldn't find her… His thoughts drifted to Luna. He had known her since he was six. Ginny had made friends with her, and he had first met her when the girls were having a sleepover at the burrow. He had grown very fond of her over the years and had even begun to see her like a sister. _Just like Ginny._ And now she needed him, even if she didn't know it. His doubts about his abilities didn't even cross his mind when he thought about Luna. _I have to succeed… I have to protect her._

The smell of breakfast broke him away from his thoughts and somber mood. _Here we go Ron, this is it._ He changed into his clothes for the day and headed downstairs. He was greeted by the sight of his mother putting plates of food on the dining table. _Bacon and eggs… my favorite._ He had noticed a new trend in the last few days after his vision of Mrs. Lovegood. His family wasn't treating him like he was Ron anymore. His father was spending all his spare time with Ron, talking with him about his day and telling him absurd stories about muggles. His mother had made his favorite breakfast, lunch, and dinner every day. She constantly dote on him and hugged him tightly every time she saw him. And when his mother saw him studying or going for his runs, she would frown and just walk away quickly. Ginny was being possessive as always so that wasn't too different. At first the extra attention was great. Ron had been overjoyed but over the last couple of days, it had made him feel uneasy. He couldn't quite understand why, but it just did. Why were they acting like this? "Morning mum" Ron greeted with fake enthusiasm. His mother turned and beamed at him.

"Morning sweetheart" she cooed and walked over to hug him. _Again…_ He hugged her back of course, but he couldn't quite put his heart into it. "How is my lovely boy this morning?" _Dreadful…_

"I'm feeling good, Mum" he lied. He sat down in his chair and began putting some food on his plate. He only put a little because he wasn't feeling hungry, which was just so wrong for him. _Food is something I love just as much as my family. Ok that might be going too far…_ But right now, he didn't even want to eat. He wanted to get to the Lovegood house. His mother noticed but she didn't say a word and quietly went back to her work. He finished quickly and handed her his empty plate. She smiled as she took it and cupped his cheek with her other hand.

"Take it easy today honey, don't push yourself too much ok?" _Why? What's wrong with just doing what I've been doing for the last two years? Doesn't matter right now. I need to get her permission._

"Actually mum, I was wondering if I could go to Luna's house today?" That put a questioning look on her face. "It's just that… I feel really good when I hang out with Luna… um… she plays chess with me…" he finished lamely. _Smooth… really smooth…_

"Of course honey, just grab a pinch of floo powder from the pot and head over whenever you feel like" his mother said softly. _Wait… that worked? It actually bloody worked? What is going on with mum and dad?_ His mother would have never let him use floo powder, which is expensive, after such a lame excuse before. And now she didn't even need convincing? _Seriously, what is happening here?_ "Take Ginny with you honey, I'm sure she will like that." _NO!_ He had to clamp his mouth shut to not yell his first thought out loud. _Relax… think this through._

"Actually mum, I was hoping… to go alone. Is that all right?" His mother looked at him in confusion for a second, but then her eyes widened a little and a small smile broke out on her face. Ron thought it looked a little creepy.

"Oh" she began, her smile becoming wider "sure thing honey, Luna is a lovely girl…" She turned around and went back to her work. _What in the name of Merlin's smelly underwear is going on?_ He decided that this mystery needed solving the moment he came home today. The fact that his mother was fine with him leaving Ginny behind irked him, even if that was what he wanted. As he started to walk upstairs, he could hear his mother giggling like some teenage girl. _I'm definitely going to figure this out. But later._ He had a quick shower, and after spending some time reassuring himself in the mirror, he walked back downstairs and headed for the fireplace. On the way there he tried to be as stealthy as possible, if Ginny saw him then she would come along no matter what. He had come to understand that his sister felt a little jealous of Luna, though why she would feel that way he didn't know.

Once safely there he looked around slowly to make sure he was alone, and then took a pinch of floo powder from the pot right on top of the fireplace. "The Rookery!" Ron spoke clearly, and then threw the floo powder into the fireplace. The small fire burst to life as it took on a shade of green, and Ron stepped through it.

Ron stumbled into the Lovegood home and fell down after he lost his balance. He could never stick the landing. He stood up and patted the ash from his clothes. _This is it. Moment of truth…_ He looked around the strange room. The first time he had visited the Lovegood home, he had been in awe. Their home looked like a rook piece from chess from the outside, which he had immediately loved, and all the rooms had a cylinder shape on the inside. The house had consisted of three levels, four now that he knew of the lab. He was in the kitchen right now, which was on the ground level and accessible the moment one came through the front door. The middle level was the living room and the top room was Luna's bedroom.

He didn't exactly know where her parents slept but he didn't really care right now. _Focus… I have to focus._ He did another quick scan of the room, but something was missing. Something important… _Where is the bloody door that leads to the lab?_ He looked around to make sure he hadn't missed anything but it wasn't there. _What the…?_ He heard footsteps coming from upstairs. They were light and quick, and then Luna came skipping into the kitchen from the stairs leading up to the living room. "Ron?" Her voice was loud and excited. He put on a smile that didn't reach his eyes and then waved to her.

"Hi Luna" he greeted. "I was bored at home so I thought we could maybe hang out?" Luna smiled a wide smile and ran up to hug him. He blushed at that and his ears turned red. He still had trouble touching her after the 'naked vision', as he had eloquently dubbed it. "So is it all right if I hang out with you today?"

"Of course Ron, let's go to my room! We can play some chess and talk about it." At that he smiled genuinely. She led him upstairs with letting go of his hand and once they were in the living room she spoke again. "Mummy, Ron's here and he wants to hang out with me!" He almost snorted but stopped himself, Luna was so cute. He knew she was lonely being an only child because he couldn't imagine life without his siblings.

"Oh!" Mrs. Lovegood was surprised to see Ron here, and alone at that. She looked at the two children, beaming in joy. "That's very sweet of him. Welcome back to our home Ron, it's good to have you here." Her eyes locked with his for a moment before he blushed and looked down at his shuffling feet. She chuckled at that.

"It's good to be here, Mrs. Lovegood" he replied, still looking at his little feet. _No it isn't… I really wish I didn't have to be here right now._ He looked back up at Mrs. Lovegood and found her smiling fondly at him. His eyes drifted past her and to the clock behind her. _Almost half past eleven… so close…_ Mrs. Lovegood noticed his eyes and turned around to see what he was looking at. Noticing the clock, she let out a small laugh. _Great, now she's being weird as well._

"Well don't let me keep you two, hurry along now. And Ron, you can call me Pandora. No need to be so formal." He nodded quickly and was dragged away by Luna towards her bedroom. Before he reached the end of the stairs he stopped and looked back to Mrs. Lovegood.

"Mrs. Love…" he stopped abruptly, when she tutted at him. "Pandora…" _that sounds weird…_ "Where is Mr. Lovegood? I didn't see him in the kitchen." Pandora huffed in irritation, though it was in a playful manner.

"Xenophilius is currently on an expedition to find a dangerous new creature. You remember, don't you? He spoke about it with your father." She then sighed loudly. "I was working on a new spell and he was supposed to help me today, but you know my husband…" _He's not here._ He then remembered his vision about her and in it, Mr. Lovegood was nowhere to be found. Luna had found her dying mother and her father wasn't even there… _He was chasing some… some animal while his wife was dying!_ The thought made Ron angry and his face began to flush. He quickly went up into Luna's bedroom before Pandora could notice anything was amiss. Luna was already setting up the board and humming a tune he didn't recognize. _She always hums._ Noticing him enter, she looked up and beamed.

"Come on Ron! Let's play! I want to be white though" she exclaimed excitedly. Ron just smiled a hollow smile and sat down across from her.

They had played three games so far, and Luna had lost all of them. He was going easy on her of course, but that didn't mean he would let her beat him. Chess was his domain… and he never lost in his domain. Never. Luna however, was a great sport and asked him to teach her more things about chess. _She is so different from Gin… If this was with Gin, she would have already thrown a tantrum._ His sister was a hot-tempered girl for sure, just like the rest of her family. In contrast, Luna was a calm and almost timid girl. _How they became so close to each other, I'll never understand._ "Sure thing Luna, but let me just grab a glass of water real quick" he said, and then stood up to walked downstairs.

"OK! I'll set up the board again" she replied and began her task. He walked into the living room and looked at the clock. _Five minutes past one… twenty five minutes left…_ He was sweating under his pits and his hands felt clammy as well. He was nervous, and maybe even a little scared. _Calm down, it might not even happen…_ Pandora was sitting in the corner behind him and he hadn't noticed her.

"Well, hello Ron" she spoke softly from behind him in her airy voice. Ron jumped and turned around fast as lightning, his eyes were wide open. Pandora was shocked at this at first, but then she got worried. "Ron, are you alright?"

"Ye… yes" he stammered as he relaxed a little. "You just… scared me that's all." He looked down at his feet feeling flustered. _Calm down… calm down. Everything is fine…_ Pandora looked at the boy in genuine worry. His mother had owled her the next day after his abrupt exit from the dinner at the Burrow last week. The owl explained that the healer who came to see Ron that night, had diagnosed the poor boy with an acute stress disorder. Pandora believed that Ron's busy schedule had been the cause. And she knew why that schedule existed in the first place. She knew all too well… But in the end she elected to not tell his parents. It wasn't her secret to share.

"Sorry about that dear, I'll stop sneaking about" she joked. Sensing that, Ron fully relaxed and even snorted.

"It's your house, you can lurk about as much as you like" he joked back. He broke into a big smile when she laughed loudly. When she stopped, she stood up and walked over to Ron. She then placed her soft hands on both his cheeks and gave them a small squeeze. Ron blushed at the sudden affection that even Mrs. Lovegood was showing him.

"Make sure to hold onto that sense of humor Ron, it'll help you make many friends in Hogwarts next year." With that she let go and walked downstairs. Ron stood silently for a few moments after she was gone before realization hit him. _She went downstairs… MERLIN!_ He quietly went down the stairs and looked around the kitchen. He found her with her back to him as she stood over a stove. _Bloody hell that's a relief._ With that he quickly walked back up towards Luna's room and on the way there he glanced at the clock in the living room. _Only fifteen minutes left…_

That stopped him dead in his tracks. Should he warn her now? Should he risk everything and blurt out his secret to her just in case? She was in the kitchen cooking lunch, so maybe she wouldn't go down to her lab in the next fifteen minutes. _Where is the door to her lab anyway? I didn't see it anywhere in the kitchen…_ Maybe she didn't have a lab… What if he was just crazy? That didn't bring him any comfort. So he decided that he would just go back to Luna's room, and in ten minutes he would excuse himself to use the loo. _Whatever happens, I'll just have to deal with it._ His hands had a small tremor to them but he ignored it and made his way into Luna's room. She looked up at him with a big smile, but then her smile turned into a confused look. _Why is she looking at me like that?_

"Ron…" she started but then stopped.

"Yeah Luna?" Ron was getting worried again. What if Luna suspected something?

"Where's your glass of water?" _Bloody hell… is there a bigger idiot than me in this world?_

"Oh, I drank it downstairs and put the glass back into…" _Wait, I don't know where they put their glasses. I've only been here a couple of times._ So he just stood there staring at her. She was staring back at him. It was an awkward few seconds before Luna spoke.

"The shelf?"

"Yes. So ready to go again?" He spoke quickly hoping her excitement to play would end her questions. It worked. She nodded excitedly and they began their next game. Ron counted down the seconds, and when it had been ten minutes he excused himself to the loo. Their loo was in a separate barn like structure outside so he knew she would at least not follow him down anytime soon.

Ron made his way to the kitchen quietly and on the way down he glanced at the clock. _I have five minutes…_ He was sweating a little more now and his breathing was a bit uneven as well. _I haven't been this scared since I broke Fred's toy broom._ When he entered the kitchen he almost shrieked in fear. _IT'S EMPTY! WHERE IS SHE?_ He looked around the kitchen frantically but there was no sign of her.

His eyes fell to a door that wasn't there when he had shown up. _That's the door to the lab… Merlin…_ His feet moved him slowly towards the door as if he was possessed, and could no longer control his own body. _It can't be… It was real? I'm really a seer?_ His eyes stung because of hot tears and he wiped them away harshly. His chest felt heavy, like there was a fat person sitting on it. His hands were shaking harder than ever, and he could feel his lower lip quivering. _I'm scared… this isn't supposed to happen._ His insides squirmed when he heard a loud scream and a thud come from past the door.

That stopped his feet. _No… Mrs. Lovegood please…_ He had to get down there. He had to save her. But he couldn't move. _I'm so scared… please help me… anyone…_ Tears were falling freely from his eyes and he sobbed quietly as he looked at the closed door. Why couldn't he move? Why wasn't he down there saving her? He knew why but he didn't want to believe it. Deep down he had always known, and that was the reason why he didn't want to be a seer. He was a coward… The lowest of the Weasley clan… The least loved… The sixth son who was in way over his head… He wasn't a hero… He wasn't a savior. He was nothing and no one. He shut his eyes tight when he heard that wretched choking sound from his nightmares faintly emanating from past the door. _Where is Mr. Lovegood…? HE SHOULD BE HERE! NOT ME! Not me…_ Any minute now, Luna would walk down here. And she would watch her mother die in her arms. His friend would lose her mother. She would never be the same again. His friend… His Luna… He thought about his little Gin-Gin losing their mother the way Luna was going to lose hers, and it made his heart clench in pain. Luna would be all alone. That thought ignited an ember in his chest. An image of Fred's corpse flashed in his mind and he felt a jolt go through his body. _NO! MOVE RON! JUST BLOODY MOVE!_

He grunted as he pushed his body into the door and it swung open. With his momentum back, he raced down the stairs and looked over to where Pandora lay. _DAMN!_ She was lying there just like in his vision. But there wasn't as much blood, and she wasn't gurgling as loudly yet. He still had time. So he rushed to her side and fell on his knees beside her. She looked up at him with shock and fear in her eyes. There were tears streaming down the sides of her eyes and falling straight to the cold, hard ground.

"Mrs. Lovegood… what do I do? Tell me please" he asked in a hurried breath. His voice broke because he hadn't realized how tight his throat felt. It was almost like his throat was stretched and tearing. She tried to talk but a spurt of thick blood spilled from her mouth. Ron winced at the sight. She moved her hand towards the wall in front of her. Ron immediately glanced in the direction and his eyes went wide as saucers. _What is that? How did I miss that in my vision?_ He was gazing at a circle drawn in white chalk and it was surrounded by strange letters he didn't recognize. Pandora tried to speak again but any effort she made caused more blood to ooze out of her mouth and nose.

When Ron looked back at her, he saw that she had her eyes shut tight and that was pushing thick tears out from the corner of her eyes. _She's in pain… I HAVE DO SOMETHING!_ Panic-stricken he stood up and approached the circle quickly. It looked like a… a ward? His older brother Bill's voice rang out in his mind from the few lessons that Ron had taken with him. It was telling him that to break the spell of a drawn ward, one had to physically break the ward. _I can do that… I can do that…_ He looked around the room for something sharp to scratch the chalk off of the wall but he couldn't find a damn thing. _ARE YOU KIDDING ME? Nothing…_

Pandora coughed, and the wet, squishy sound of blood shooting out and landing onto the floor, made him jerk around and look at her. _She really is gonna die… I… What am I supposed TO DO?!_ His panic was feeding on his fear and pushing his mind towards a complete meltdown. His hands were shaking so hard that they were beginning to hurt. _My hands… MY NAILS!_ A crazy idea sprang into his mind and he executed it without a second thought. He ran back to the wall and began scratching the circle with his nails. He scratched with both hands and put all of his strength into it. It didn't hurt like he thought it would. The chalk scraped off and when the circle broke, he heard an odd whizzing sound. The circle and the letters around it flashed brightly in blinks, and then they just looked like white chalk again. He heard someone take in a sharp breath from behind him and then cough loudly. He heard that disgusting, wet splashing sound again and it sent a chill through his spine. He turned around and ran back to Pandora's side. He didn't know why, but he reached over and put his hands on her cheeks. Just like Luna had…

"Hospital… floo" she moaned, it sounded like she was still in a lot of pain. _WHY DIDN'T I DO THAT FIRST?!_ Nodding harshly he ran back up into the kitchen and grabbed a generous amount of floo powder from the pot next to the fireplace. _I should make a floo call and leave it open for them… yeah, that'll work…_ He was breathing hard and his lungs were burning.

"St. Mungo's Hospital" he yelled, and then he hurled the powder into the fireplace. The fire blazed green and he stuck his head into the fireplace. He was looking around a white room and a woman quickly walked over to the fire place.

"How may…" she started but Ron cut her off immediately.

"Please you have to help me! She's bleeding so much and I think she's in a lot of pain!" Ron's loud volume, and terrified face, startled the woman. But then she immediately gained her composure.

"Please step out of the fire and clear the way! NOW!" Ron pushed himself back out and backed away a few steps. The fire was still blazing green indicating that the channel was still open. _COME ON! HURRY!_

"Ron…? What's going on?" Luna's voice echoed from behind him softly and it was unsteady. _Luna… I forgot about Luna…_ He turned around quickly and when he did, she screamed and moved away from him. _What…?_ "RON YOU'RE HURT!" _Me?_ He looked down and his blood froze. His clothes were covered in blood. They were slick and wet, and looking at them turned his stomach. The fireplace roared and he turned around to look. Two men and the woman he had seen stepped through the fire one by one.

"Where is the victim?" one of the men spoke.

"She is down there! Please hurry!" Ron pointed to the door as he yelled the directions. The men broke into a sprint heading downstairs, while the woman approached Ron. He looked at her. She had a young, pretty face and Ron wondered if she was a medi-witch. She was wearing white robes so maybe she was.

"Can you tell me what's happened? Anything you can think off, please" she spoke with a clear, no-nonsense tone. So Ron told her about the circle with the weird letters, and that he had scratched it and broken the ward. He didn't think to mention how he had scratched it off, just that he had. She listened intently and after he finished, she told him to sit down with Luna. So he moved over to Luna, who was shaking, and he held her left hand in his. At that moment the two men came back upstairs in a hurry and closely behind them was Pandora on a floating stretcher, her eyes closed. Her skin was ghostly pale. They made their way straight to the fireplace and went through along with Pandora after saying something to the medi-witch that Ron didn't understand.

"Mummy!" Luna screamed and ran towards the fireplace, followed immediately by Ron. But they were both stopped by the medi-witch, who grabbed their hands. "Let me go" Luna squealed.

"Shhhh its ok you two, your mother will be fine" she whispered as she knelt to their height. Luna tried to struggle but the woman spoke to Luna softly, telling her everything would be all right. When Luna calmed down a little and started bawling her eyes out, the woman let go of Ron's hand and hugged Luna. "It's ok little one" she whispered "your brother saved your mum. He was very brave so you have to be brave too. It's ok, everything is going to be ok." While the woman was comforting Luna, Ron simply stood there looking at the fireplace. His head was spinning and he felt nauseated. Vomit rose in the back of his throat but he managed to swallow it back down. His heartbeats were like loud drums going off in his ears. His fingers had begun to hurt so badly that he couldn't keep his tears in any longer. He fell on his knees and bent over, taking on a curled up position. He pushed his hands between his knees and chest, and started crying because of the pain. _It hurts so much…_ Noticing this the medi-witch turned over to Ron and asked him what was wrong.

"My…" his voice broke as another sob tore its way through his throat "my hands hurt…" The medi-witch moved over to him quickly and told him to show his hands to her. So he did. He heard her gasp, and when he looked up to see her face through his teary eyes, he found himself a little confused. The woman's eyes were wide and her mouth hung open slightly.

"Your nails… That's what you used to scratch the ward?" Her voice sounded a little shaky. He just nodded and began sobbing again. The pain was unbearable. Luna was still crying but at least it wasn't as loud as before. The medi-witch moved to Ron's side and picked him up like he was a baby. She then told Luna to follow her as she moved towards the fireplace. They went through the floo and another wave of nausea hit Ron. This time he couldn't stop his sickness and he vomited on the med-witch. She didn't stop moving though, not even for a second. His vision was beginning to turn black. He was so tired. _I just need to sleep. Just for a few minutes._ Then there was darkness.

The next time Ron woke up, he was in an unfamiliar white room. His vision was still a little groggy and his throat was as dry as sandpaper. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. His father and Ginny were asleep to his right, on a small couch not far from his bed. Ginny was cuddled into his father's right side. He tried to call out to them but his mouth only produced a low, cracked sound. Trying to speak made his throat hurt. _Water. I need water._ He looked over to his left and found a glass of water on the nightstand just next to his bed.

He reached over to grab it, and his body ached because of the sudden movement. He managed to grab the glass and put it to his lips. He took large swigs of the water and downed the whole thing. His throat felt a hundred times better already. He put the glass back on the nightstand, but his slightly shaky hands resulted in the glass making a loud sound upon contact with the nightstand. _Crap._ He looked over to see if he had woken his dad and Ginny up by mistake. Ginny was still asleep but his father wasn't. Instead his father was looking at him with very sad smile. Ron noticed that his father's eyes were shining. _Are those tears?_ His father slowly moved Ginny over without waking her up and stood up from the couch. Then the Weasley patriarch moved over to a spare chair and brought it over to Ron's bedside. "Hi dad" Ron croaked. His father kept smiling as he sat down in the chair next to his bed. Then his dad reached out and put his left hand on Ron's right hand.

"Hey son" Arthur said, his voice quiet and soft. His father gave his hand a squeeze. "I'm so glad you're finally awake." _Finally?_

"How long was I asleep?" Ron's voice was getting better and it didn't hurt to talk anymore.

"Two whole days. Ronnie we were so worried." His father then gave a small chuckle and rubbed his eyes with his spare hand. Ron couldn't help but notice his father was looking at him in a very loving way.

"Dad what's wrong? You look… sad."

"I'm not sad, Ronnie." His father's voice was a little louder now. "I'm so proud of you son, so proud." _Proud of me?_ Ron's heart skipped a beat. His final memories, before he had blacked out, came flooding back.

"Mrs. Lovegood! Dad is Mrs. Lovegood…" his father shushed him softly, and then the smile came back to Arthur's face.

"She is going to be just fine Ron, the healers have confirmed that she is stable and recovering." Ron released a breath he didn't know he was holding. His entire body just melted and he laid his head back down. _I did it… I really did it? I saved her… I changed the future. I can change the future._ A relieved laugh broke out of his throat. Tears welled up in his eyes and he rubbed them away quickly with his unoccupied hand. _I can save Fred._ He had never been as happy as he was in that moment. His father squeezed his hand again. "Ron you did so well. You were so brave. I have never been as proud as I am right now." His words meant everything to Ron, and they pushed him over the edge. He cried for the next ten minutes while his dad moved onto his bed and held him. Arthur rocked back and forward slowly and was muttering words of comfort to his son. His brave son, who had torn off his own finger nails to save another person's life.

"Do you know what happened dad?" Ron could finally speak again, but his voice was husky from crying. He had cried because of the relief he felt. From joy he felt. And from the fear he had felt during his last waking hours. His father had called him brave, but he didn't feel brave. He had felt so helpless and weak in his last few hours awake. He never wanted to feel like that again.

"Son that doesn't matter."

"Dad, please? Please just tell me. I have to know. Is Luna ok? Is Mrs. Lovegood really going to make it?" His father was quiet before he let out a deep sigh.

"Yes son, Luna is fine. And yes, Mrs. Lovegood will also be fine." His father paused but then continued after a short moment. "Pandora was attempting to make a new ward of some kind, son. The spell backfired and began to drain her magical core to power itself. When the healers brought her in…" his father stopped again, but then continued when Ron looked up at him "son she had severe burns on most of her internal organs. She also had major internal bleeding. If you had acted even a minute too late… she would be dead." Ron's eyes widened at hearing that.

He had cut it so close. He felt shame creep into his body when he thought about how he had frozen at the door. How he had stood there, crying like a little girl, while Mrs. Lovegood was dying in agony. _I hesitated for so long… she suffered while I just stood there._ Sensing his son's somber mood, Arthur tightened his hug and kissed Ron's head.

"Listen to me son, and you listen well. You saved someone's life. You ripped off your own… your own fingernails to do it. That is one the bravest things I have ever witnessed." His father's voice was firm but comforting in a strange way. "Don't ever doubt how brave you are Ronald. Don't you ever dare doubt that. You showed more courage than most men I have come across in my life. I could not be prouder as a father than I am with you. Do you understand son?" Ron nodded. There were tears in his eyes again but he couldn't tell for what reason. Was it joy at the love his father was showing him, or was it because he was ashamed that his moment of weakness had almost gotten a woman killed? Ron didn't want to know the answer to that. Not yet, at least.

The next morning, Ron's room had been flooded with Weasleys. They had all come down to the hospital to visit him from Hogwarts, and in Bill's case, Egypt. Ginny had jumped onto his bed the moment she woke up and hadn't left his side for even a second. His mother had pretty much said the exact things his father had said. Except for the part where she had told him that he was a Gryffindor through and through. Percy had been worried at first but when he realized that Ron was safe and in good health, he shed a few tears and just hugged Ron for a solid minute. This had shocked everyone because Percy never lost control over his emotions like this. The twins were also surprisingly kind and loving. They had admitted very proudly that Ron was a proper hero. Which had made Ron beam and laugh. When they had asked him to show them his fingernails, they had been a little disappointed to see that they had been magically healed already.

Charlie had then called him a 'proper tough bastard' which had earned him scowls from the parents and laughter from the siblings. But of all the Weasley siblings, no one was more proud than Bill. The fact that Ron had used a lesson, which Bill had taught him thinking it was just a phase Ron was going through, to save a woman's life had left Bill lost for words. He couldn't help but kiss Ron's head, while laughing at the struggle his brother put up. Bill then joked that the next time they needed someone to break a ward, they'd call Ron. They had all laughed at that and the day simply got better from there as they all hung out and caught up with each other.

Luna and her father visited in the afternoon after all the Weasleys except Molly went home (Ginny had to be practically dragged away by their father). Luna had just jumped onto his bed and hugged him tightly, muttering her thanks just so he could hear. When she let go, Xenophilius Lovegood came over and grabbed both of Ron's hands in his. He kissed Ron's hands, which made Ron a very uncomfortable. When Xenophilius looked up, his eyes were bloodshot and filled with spilling tears. The man looked like he been through something truly horrible. Any anger Ron had felt against the man for not being there for his wife and daughter vanished in that moment. He could see the regret and pain in Xenophilius' eyes. Xenophilius asked Luna to go outside for a moment because he had to talk about something very important with Ron and his mother. Luna frowned, but in the end left after she gave Ron a quick kiss on his cheek. This made Ron blush and he could hear his mother giggling. Xenophilius sat down next to Ron on his bed and looked him in the eyes.

"Thank you, thank you" Xenophilius cried. "You saved my wife… you saved my family. I owe you everything. I owe you a life debt. Do you know what a life debt is Ronald?" Ron shook his head. "It means that you will forever have my allegiance Ron. It means that if you ever need anything, don't even hesitate to ask. If it's in my power to give, then you will have it." Ron's eyes widened after hearing that. _Allegiance?_ Ron thought about Mr. Lovegood's words. He didn't save Mrs. Lovegood because he wanted something out of it. He did it because he liked her. She was kind to him and she was a good person. He had saved her because she was Luna's mother, and Luna loved her mother more than anyone. He had saved her because his gift had given him the chance to try. So he decided to tell that to Mr. Lovegood, well everything he had just thought about except the part of being a seer. When Ron finished telling him, Xenophilius just stared at the boy with wide eyes. Ron's mother had broken into tears and excused herself from the room. _Did I say something wrong? I really need to control what I say…_

"Bless you my boy, bless you!" Mr. Lovegood was now crying with his head hanging low, his hands were covering his face. It made Ron feel uncomfortable again, seeing a grown man cry like that. But he figured that even if he himself was a grown up one day, losing his family would make him cry too. So he didn't say anything and just sat there quietly.

He was released from the hospital the next day. Mrs. Lovegood had yet to wake up, but the healers were certain she would be up and about by the end of the week. Ron was excited to return to his home, and continue his studies and exercises again. He had come to miss the normality they provided over the last few days. These had been the most difficult and harrowing days of his young life, and he was glad to put them behind him. Once he got home, Ron ran up to his room and opened his vision journal. Now that he knew he was a seer, he wanted to memorize his visions. He also wanted to tick off the vision of Mrs. Lovegood as he had averted that particular crisis. Whilst going over his visions and their notes, he found something that made him want to slap himself. He noted the date on the vision of his mother giggling like a teenage girl. Saturday the thirteenth of 1990…

He had forgotten about his vision of his mother because it didn't seem important. He was too stressed about Pandora at that time. If he had noticed this, then he might have been able to stop Pandora from even getting hurt in the first place. It would have confirmed his belief in his gift earlier and he would have been better prepared. _I'm an absolute arse._ So he decided that every vision, big or small, would get his full attention. He needed every advantage if he was going to try and change the future. He also remembered that in his panic during the vision with Pandora, he had missed the ward on the wall. That had cost him his bloody fingernails. He would now also do his absolute best to remain calm and observant during his visions. He then ticked off the vision with his mother. _Two down._

In the coming days he dove right back into his busy schedule, much to his parents' surprise. They had thought that Ron would at least take a few days off after his recent ordeals. They didn't understand that his schedule was his coping mechanism. It helped him settle back into his life and he found that whenever he was studying or exercising, his anxiety and slight hand tremors would leave for a while.

Mrs. Lovegood had woken up by the end of the week. Ron's mother had taken him to visit her, and Ron found himself feeling stressed at the prospect. He didn't know why he felt that way but after seeing Mr. Lovegood's reaction and subsequent breakdown, Ron just didn't want to go through that again. He wasn't very good with dealing with other people's emotions. It had taken him his whole life to become open with his siblings, so being like that with people he barely knew was out of the question. Luckily for him, Mrs. Lovegood had greeted him with a smile and a joke. "If it isn't my knight in shining armor" She spoke in her airy voice when she saw him enter her hospital room. The comment made Ron snort.

"I'm always glad to help a damsel in distress" he joked back. His mother immediately tutted and frowned at him.

"Ronald Weasley, you will be respectful to your elders" she almost shrieked. _Yeesh we were both just making a joke…_

"Sorry, Mrs. Lovegood" Ron said sheepishly. Pandora clicked her tongue at that.

"Didn't I say you can call me Pandora? And I'm the one who should be sorry Ron. I must have given you quite a fright" Pandora said in a quieter voice than usual. Ron looked down at his shuffling feet. His hands started trembling slightly as images of a dead Mrs. Lovegood being held by her wailing daughter flashed in his mind. Ron took a deep breath. _Relax, just relax. It's over. She's safe now._ Both Molly and Pandora saw his hands and gave each other an understanding look. "What are your favorite subjects, Ron?" Ron looked up at Pandora in confusion. _Where did that come from?_

"Potions, Defense against the Dark Arts, and Charms" he answered quickly, he didn't want this reunion to become awkward. "Defense and Potions are probably tied as my favorites" he added quickly. "But Percy says that I might have an affinity for charms. I didn't like Potions at first, but Percy really showed me how important and fun Potions can be."

"You're an intelligent boy, Ron" Pandora cooed. _Crap, I know where this is going…_ "Just perfect for Ravenclaw." Ron closed his eyes and sighed as he noticed his mother's face start to turn red. _Here we go…_

Time went on and Ron soon found himself only a month away from going to Hogwarts. He was finally eleven and about to begin his journey to becoming a true wizard. That thought made him giddy with anticipation, especially because he felt safe in the knowledge that he was already fully prepared to tackle the first two years without any issues. His brother Percy had made him do an actual written exam covering all first year subjects, which Percy himself designed, just before July had ended. He had scored full marks on every subject except Herbology. He really couldn't bring himself to enjoy studying about plants, much to his brother's irritation.

He also had much of Charlie's journal of hexes, charms, and curses memorized. It had gotten quite full because Charlie loved showing his little bro just how much he knew about magic. There were still a few spells in the journal that he just couldn't understand. They were way too complicated. Like the Patronus charm. Charlie had mentioned that though he knew what it was, even he had yet to cast it properly. If Charlie couldn't do it, then how was he suppose to? He had become very close with Percy and Charlie over the last three years. They even sent owls to one another regularly. And being included had also helped Percy relax a little more. He wasn't too pompous anymore but he still despised the twins' pranks and general bad behavior.

Ron also found that his relationship with the Lovegoods had become very strong in the last year, especially his relationship with Pandora. They had become friends of sort, always making jokes and teasing Ron's mother with Ravenclaw worship. He had come to learn that Pandora had a bit of a mischievous streak to her. She enjoyed teasing and annoying people with a childlike glee. It had surprised him for certain but once he got over the surprise, he had come to like this side of her. Luna had called him big brother one day when he and Ginny were dining at the Lovegood home. He had been touched by Luna's new title for him, and both Pandora and Xenophilius were more than happy to call Ron a part of their family. Of course, Ginny was frothing at the mouth upon hearing that. But Luna didn't even notice, much to Ron's amusement. He thought Ginny's possessive nature and Luna's aloof nature were a perfect blend to have in his two little sisters.

Pandora had also made a strange habit of sending Ron gifts. She had bought him a new potions set, new clothes, a beautiful chess board that came with white and black glass pieces, and even a book on dueling methods and techniques because he had made a passing comment once about taking up dueling when he joined Hogwarts. Ron didn't know how he felt about these gifts, but his father had told him that Pandora was just grateful for what Ron had done for her and her family. He had told Ron that these gifts weren't being given as charity. Ron had hated the idea of being given things out of pity. His father convinced him that he should accept these gifts and not insult her by refusing. His mother felt differently...

Once he had begun accepting Pandora's gifts, his mother had started to become distant. He could tell that she felt a little jealous of Pandora and Ron's relationship. Even though Ron and his mother loved one another dearly, Ron didn't really know how to talk to her because she had always spent so much more time with his other siblings. He guessed that she felt the same way to an extent. Yet Pandora and Ron got along like two peas in a pod. They would often just joke around, and Ron felt that he could talk to Pandora about things that he wasn't comfortable talking to his mother about. Not his secret of course. But he had managed to confess to her that he had hesitated to save her because he had been a coward. That she had suffered for longer, all because he lacked the strength of character to keep his cool in a tough situation. She didn't say anything, but had just smiled sadly and hugged him tightly and didn't let go for a solid minute. It had somehow made his guilt more bearable at least. Ron knew that he would never be able to talk to his mother so freely in his life. That realization made him sad, but what could he do about it now? It was clear that his mother would always dote on Ginny, and with all of his brilliant brothers in the mix, he had never really stood much of a chance. So he decided to just keep moving forward with his life.

Bizarrely, he had only one vision in that entire year. And it was about Ginny. He had been standing on a Quidditch pitch and above him the players battled for control of the game so fast that he was in complete awe. There were no spectators so he assumed this was a practice match between two teams. This was professional Quidditch, he could tell just by watching… and there was Ginny in full color. He couldn't see which team she was playing for and what her position was because he was too far below. But seeing his baby sister fly around with such amazing skill and grace put a happy smile on his face. So he sat down cross-legged and enjoyed a free professional game. _Gin is gonna be a professional Quidditch player one day…_ He felt a pang of jealousy but it didn't last long as he remembered his own gift. He was a seer. And a powerful one at that. _Can't have everything._ And this was one vision he would never dare change. He wanted this for his sister.

It was halfway through August when his parents had pulled him aside and told him that he would be getting Charlie's old wand. They tried to make him feel excited about it, but it didn't work. He had been heartbroken and it showed on his face. A wand was something very dear to a wizard. It was an extension of their own body, magic, and their soul. He thought that despite all the hand me downs he had received in his life, his wand would be his own. But standing there with Charlie's wand in his hand, he felt tears well up in his eyes. The wand was cold in his right hand. The twins had told him how amazing their wands had felt in their hands. That they could feel the magic inside, and it made the twins feel warm and safe to hold them. But this wand, it felt like just another piece of wood. He knew his family was short on money, so he didn't argue with his parents. But he refused to stand there feeling like they had betrayed him by taking this away from him.

So he had just walked away from them with his 'wand' in his right hand. The next morning he had learned that Percy had been bought a new owl for becoming prefect, which he had named Hermes, by his father. This broke Ron's heart and an ugly jealousy rose up inside him. Ron had his wand, HIS WAND, taken away from him just so Percy could get a new pet!? He loved his brother dearly, more than he ever had, but in that moment he felt hate towards his parents, his brother, and this new bird Hermes. He had marched off angrily to his room and didn't come out the whole day. He didn't notice that Ginny had seen his reaction with a sad and worried look on her face. The next day he decided that he was going to spend it at the Lovegoods. Pandora and Luna always kept him company when he was there, and right now he needed people around him that didn't treat him like he was nothing. People who would never take away his chance to get his wand, just so one of them could get a bird. _A BLOODY BIRD! And the best part is, Percy gave me his old rat. I have my wand taken away from me and get handed a disgusting rat to keep as a pet..._ He felt so irritated that it made his head ache. When he got to the Lovegoods, it was still early in the morning. As soon as he stumbled through the fireplace he was met with a smiling Pandora Lovegood. "Ronald, welcome back. Do you want some breakfast?" Her airy soft voice and smile made him feel better immediately. But he was still angry and hurt. He just wouldn't show it to Pandora. This was his problem, not hers.

"Of course, it's the only reason I came here" he smirked. She chuckled and feigned hurt.

"Well, I'm headed to Diagon Alley, why don't you tag along and we can get something to eat at the Leaky Cauldron." Before he even replied she guided him back to the fireplace and they were on their way.

They had landed in the Leaky Cauldron and found a table easily enough. It was early in the morning and most patrons showed up around lunch and evening times. She ordered them both eggs and bacon, which she knew was his favorite. "Um… Pandora, why didn't we bring Luna?" He was a bit confused at how quickly she had brought them here. And that mischievous glint in her eyes had him worried. _What is she planning?_

"She left early this morning with Xenophilius. They are going to go search for the Crumple-Horned Snorkack" she spoke as if though what she had said made perfect sense. Ron looked at her in confusion for a few seconds.

"A Crumple-Horned what?" He had never heard of something like that. _Probably something in Xenophilius' mind._ As he had grown closer with the Lovegood family, he had found himself agreeing more and more with the twins about Xenophilius the more he spoke with the man. Pandora just chuckled.

"My husband and daughter love their little hunts together. That's all that matters, Ron." _How does she always know what I'm thinking?_ "Are you feeling alright Ron? You seem upset." _Again, how?_

"No, I'm just a little stressed." He had begun using his stress as a way to get out of conversations he didn't want to have. He had learned more about his acute stress disorder and thus figured out why his parents had been acting so weird around him last year. They had worried about his mental health. _Acute stress disorder… Sounds like some barmy crap Xeno would think about._ He didn't like being treated like some delicate flower that would wilt away if things got too tough. He had been through more crap than most people ever would. _And I haven't even started school yet._ But Pandora looked saddened when she heard that. _Oops, I upset her._

"We are friends, aren't we Ron?" She looked at him for his answer, but he just nodded slowly. _Where is this going? I have a bad feeling…_ "So you wouldn't mind telling me why you push yourself so hard?" _Bloody hell…_

"I just think…" he started while looking down at his food, but Pandora cut him off softy.

"Please don't lie to me." He looked up and he saw her silver eyes piercing into him. Her smile was gone and Ron felt a little intimidated. He hadn't seen that look on her for a long time. "It's alright Ron, I already know why you study so hard. Why you train so hard." she paused, but her eyes were still on his. _She… she does?_ "I know why you keep those journals too." His blood turned cold. His eyes widened slightly and his hands started to tremble slightly, as if on cue. _No… there is no way she could… She is bluffing, she has to be._

Ron schooled his face into a mask of indifference, but his hands betrayed him. Pandora then slowly smiled a kind smile. She reached over and grabbed both his hands in hers. She squeezed lightly to stop them from shaking. She felt a pang of her hurt every time she saw this boy's hands shake because of the stress he was putting himself through. All that stress, just so he could belong. It made her heart ache for him. Ron was just silent though. _Let her speak first before you go into a panic Ron. Just wait…_ But it was getting harder for him. He was scared she would tell his secret to his family if she truly knew. "You don't have to push yourself so hard for the sake of others Ron." _Merlin she knows… I'm screwed now…_ "I know that you study, train, and keep the journals with the spells and school notes so that you can make your family see you as something brilliant." Ron started to calm down a bit. _She didn't mention my vision journal._ "But you are already brilliant Ron. I just wish you saw that too." _Go with it, find out what she knows._

"No, I'm not" he didn't have to lie about that though. "I'm not perfect like Bill, or strong like Charlie. I don't have a genius intellect like Percy, and I could never be as creative as the twins. I'm nothing like my brothers… I'm nothing compared to my brothers…" The words had just come out, and he hung his head low in shame. He had wanted to say them for so long, but he had never trusted anyone enough to tell them. His parents would pity him. His brothers would make a joke out of him. And Ginny… Ginny could never understand. She was the most loved of them all. She had never wanted for nothing. _They will buy her a new wand… and new robes… and a pet she wants._

His jealousy made his heart clench and his face to tighten into a sneer. The words broke Pandora's heart. She was right after all. Ron saw himself as nothing compared to his brothers. And so he pushed and pushed until he hurt himself. But he never stopped. He hadn't stopped to even second guess when he had ripped his own fingernails off to save her life. After she had performed an illegal and dark spell without any safety precautions. After she had found herself at death's door because of her reckless and stupid behavior, a ten year old boy had almost destroyed his own hands so that she could live. And he had done it for the simplest, and kindest of reasons. Her daughter was his friend. And he protected his friends. She had to show him that. She had to tell him before he left for Hogwarts. If she didn't, she feared that this boy would push himself into an early grave just so he could be considered as an equal to his brothers.

"And yet none of your brothers have saved a life before." At that he looked up. She was smiling the kindest smile he had seen. Her eyes were wet with unshed tears. Looking at her sad eyes made his own eyes sting. "None of your brothers have inflicted horrible pain upon themselves, and bled so that someone else could live. But you have Ronald. You are brilliant. Luna sees it. Ginny sees it. Xenophilius sees it. I see it. Your brothers see it. Even your parents see it. When my husband told me what you said to him, after he gave you his life debt… Ron in all my years, I have never seen someone act so selflessly. You were only ten years old" her voice cracked, she was close to crying "and you acted as if protecting others was your duty. That is who you are Ron. That is what makes you brilliant. Please see that. Promise me that you will try to see that." He was awestruck. He had no idea Pandora thought so highly of him. He nodded to her and tears fell down from his eyes. He quickly removed his hands from hers and wiped his face with trembling hands. _She didn't know my secret after all._ But after what he had heard from her, he knew that anything he would tell her would be kept secret. She wouldn't betray him like that. And he would never betray her or her family's love and kindness towards him.

"I promise."

"Good" she said as she wiped her eyes. "Now eat up, we have places to go. And things to get."

"What things?" He was a little confused by that. But when he saw the mischievous glint in her eyes return, and a cat-like grin break onto her face, he knew. He laughed when he realized everything at once. _She was waiting for me this morning, and she probably sent Luna away too. This isn't going to end well…_


	4. Hogwarts

_**Fate** _

**Chapter 4 - Hogwarts**

_**Ronald Weasley's POV** _

Once Pandora and Ron had finished their breakfast in the Leaky Cauldron, they made their way into Diagon Alley. It was busy as ever with its shops bursting with customers, people on the way to work, and all manner of magical wonders happening in and out of the shops. Ron loved Diagon Alley. The cobblestoned alley of wonders always taken his breath away and this time it was no different. He felt a smile stretch across his lips as he gazed at the crowds of people walking in and out of the shops in hurried and excited manners. They all had smiles and laughter on their faces, Ron noted. _Guess I'm not the only one who loves this place._ He felt Pandora take his hand and he looked up to her. She was gazing forward and she still had that mischievous grin planted on her face. Ron was a little worried but also a little excited because of it. Pandora and her antics always cheered him up in some way, and when she made up her mind about something then nothing could stop her. Ron admired that last trait above all others. He wanted that kind of determination. He needed it.

Pandora led Ron into the busy streets of Diagon Alley while he looked around, taking in the wonderful sites. There were a lot of children out today, no doubt because Hogwarts was going to open soon. That made him even giddier about going to the school. Maybe amongst this horde of children were his future friends. People he would grow up with, and perhaps stay friends with for his entire life. Ron recalled the vision where he had learned that Harry Potter would be in Gryffindor. If he was, then Ron wanted to be his friend. Having the famous Boy-Who-Lived for a friend sounded amazing. Ron could only imagine how noble and powerful Harry Potter must be. To defeat the most evil wizard of all time as just a toddler, Harry must truly be a great wizard.

A small part of Ron also understood that having such a powerful ally would certainly help him in his own quest to save his brother. It was a little selfish, he knew that, but it may truly become necessary one day. _I shouldn't keep thinking about this. I should just enjoy my time here with Pandora._ When he broke out of his thoughts, he noticed that they had stopped in front of a shop. Not just any shop too. They were in front of Ollivander's, the famous wand shop. Ron's chest tightened a little because of his current predicament with having a second hand wand. _Why are we here?_ Ron looked over to Pandora, confused and a little irked, but she was just grinning. "Pandora? Why are we… here?"

"We're here to get you your wand, Ronald" she replied in the most casual tone, as if talking about the weather. Ron's eyes widened at her words. _What…?_

"I already have…" but Pandora cut him off with a soft voice.

"Ron, listen to me, a wizard's wand is the most important possession he will ever come across. And every wand chooses its own master. Your brother's wand, which I'm sure is magnificent, won't serve you half as well as your own wand will. I can promise you that." She finished with a hint of finality. She had a passion for wand lore and when last night she had overheard Ginny telling Luna that Ron was being given his brother's hand-me-down wand, Pandora had almost marched down to the Burrow in fury. She didn't care that the Weasley's weren't the most financially gifted family. Ron deserved his own wand. That was all there was to it in her mind. So she had hatched a little plan, with the help of her husband, to get Ron brand new school supplies without his family's consent or knowledge. If she got caught and got in trouble with his family, then so be it.

"But… Pandora, my mum will not be happy about this… my dad too…" he stopped and looked at his shuffling feet. Pandora felt Ron's little hand start shaking slightly in hers. So she tightened her grip.

"Then we just won't tell them." Ron looked up and saw her gentle smile turn into a grin again. The sight made his lips curl up into a small smile of his own. "Now come along, Ron." And with that she marched into the shop and Ron followed behind her, hand in hand.

"Welcome to my shop" greeted an old man with fair skin and silvery eyes. "Ah Pandora my dear, come to browse my books on wand lore once again?" he beamed at her. She smiled back before answering.

"No my friend, I'm here to purchase a wand! This is Ronald Weasley" she said as she guided Ron in front of her and put her hands his shoulders. "He will be needing a wand for Hogwarts this year, Ollivander." Ron stared at the old man named Ollivander. _Is this really alright? I'm going against my parents… If mum finds out, she'll go mental for certain. And dad will be so disappointed…_

"Another Weasley" the man chuckled. "I remember giving your brothers their wands as if it was only yesterday! Come, step forward and let me look at you." Ron did as he was told slowly. The old man gazed at him thoroughly and Ron just stood there, feeling naked and uncomfortable under that sharp gaze. _This old codger is freaking me out!_ "Interesting… very interesting indeed" the old man spoke as if he had seen something no one else had seen. _Ok, now I'm just plain scared…_

With that the old man went into the back of his tiny shop and came out with a few black boxes. They then began testing for Ron's wand, and Ron had to admit that his worries were replaced by excitement very quickly. They tried wand after wand but none seemed to do the trick. They all felt cold and empty in his hand. The longer this went on, the more Ron felt himself starting to get scared. _What if… what if I can only use Charlie's old wand now?_ And then the old man took in a sharp breath and broke Ron out of his thoughts. "I know… Oh that has to be the one… It has to…" Ollivander mumbled as he quickly disappeared into the back of his shop again. After a few moments, the old man came running back to Ron in a very excited state. "Here" Ollivander whispered softly, as he presented an open box with a wand inside it to Ron. "Try this one, Ronald…"

Ron looked at the wand within the open black box. The wand was absolutely beautiful. It had a charming and light brown texture that made it shine. The wand also had flowery patterns carved into it. It was a little longer than Charlie's wand. Its handle was a shade darker than the rest of the wand, and it had barely noticeable dents for fingers to fill. There was also a smooth round circle at the base of the wand that was thicker than the rest of wand and the circle was hollow in the middle. Ron thought about how he could put his finger through the hole and spin the wand in circles around his finger.

He slowly reached for the wand with his right hand and gently picked it up. It felt so warm in his hand that his whole body just relaxed. He could feel the hum of magic emanate from the wand and travel up his arm, and from there it went throughout his whole body. It felt so soothing. As if he was being comforted by the magic. Ron knew right there and then that this was his wand. He wouldn't care about what Ollivander had to say, this is the wand he would leave the shop with. "Go on boy, give it a flick" Ollivander said in a very excited voice.

Ron did as he was told and bright sparks flew out of the tip of the wand. The sparks were a variety of colors including red, yellow, green, and blue. Ron heard Pandora give a delighted squeal from behind him and she began clapping her hands excitedly. "This wand has chosen you as its master, young Weasley" Ollivander said in a soft voice, and Ron thought for a second that Ollivander's voice was laced with pride. Why the old man would be proud of a stranger, Ron didn't know, but he was certain that he was right about Ollivander's voice. Then the old man beamed and looked to Pandora. "Cypress, phoenix feather, fourteen inches long, and unyielding" he declared. Pandora gasped and Ron looked to her feeling a little confused. _Is that bad?_ But she was looking at Ron with awe and absolute pride in her eyes. _Ok… so not bad? Why did she react like that?_

Pandora was slightly taken off guard by the wand's properties. She loved wand lore, and as such she knew what the properties of this particular wand could mean about Ron as a person. And that knowledge made her heart swell in pride and maternal love for the young boy who had saved her. Those who wielded Cypress wands were known to be noble, heroic, brave, and self-sacrificing by nature. The great medieval wand-maker, Geraint Ollivander, had written that he had always felt honored to match a wizard or witch with a Cypress wand, because he knew that he was meeting a person who would die a heroic and noble death. That thought had scared her a little, because she couldn't bear to see Ron get hurt, but she knew that the Wizarding War was long over and that had comforted her.

The phoenix feather was another surprise, mostly because it was one of the rarest core types out there. Phoenix feathers were known to be capable of the greatest range of magic, however the wands that contained phoenix feathers were also the hardest to win the allegiance of. The flexibility of Ron's wand had also surprised her a little. It was unyielding? That meant that Ron's feelings about the things he believed in were set in stone. This wand would not stray from Ron's beliefs and as such if someone else ever tried to use it, it wouldn't work properly and generally be a pain. She knew that Ron was a good and kind person, so the wand's unyielding trait made her very happy.

All in all, she couldn't have been prouder of Ron for being selected by such a beautiful and strong wand. He deserved it completely, at least in her eyes. "Pandora, are you all right? You're looking at me in a really strange way" Ron said as a blush creeped onto his face. His ears were also turning red from being stared at.

"I'm fine, Ron. I'm just very happy that you have your own wand now, that's all" Pandora beamed. She didn't want to bore him with wand lore, but her knowledge in wand lore had confirmed her beliefs about Ron. He really was a brilliant boy. She knew it now more than ever. She paid for the wand, a jar of wand oil, a soft cloth used for cleaning wands, and even got Ron a wand holster. She didn't want him sitting on the beautiful wand and breaking it, which she made sure to warn Ron about. She then took his hand and guided him to their next stop, Madam Malkin's Robes. Ron had protested some more, but she had just smirked and dragged him along anyway. She had him fitted for new school robes and had even asked for enchantments that would allow his robes to grow with him. She also bought him a new pointed hat, new dragon hide gloves, and a new winter coat for his school.

After finishing up in Madam Malkin's they took a small break and had lunch. Ron had shown off his wand to her, and seeing his childish joy had made tears sting Pandora's eyes. After lunch they went to get Ron some new books but he had adamantly refused. He told her that he was more than happy with using his brothers' hand me down books because they had notes scribbled all over them. She had teased him about cheating, and the grin he responded with had made her laugh. With all of the shopping done, they returned back to The Rookery.

They spent the rest of the day painting whatever they felt like on their own blank canvases. Ron had painted his new wand and she had painted her daughter. During that time painting, Ron had mentioned his worries about his parents finding out about him going behind their backs. To his shock, Pandora had already planned the whole thing out. She informed Ron that he would leave his new wand and belongings with her for safekeeping until the day he had to board the Hogwarts Express. She would come to see him off at the platform where they would trade his old things for his new ones. She would then keep the old hand me downs at her home while he attended Hogwarts. This way his mother and father would be none the wiser. Ron then questioned her about his siblings seeing him use his new things and telling his parents. She had told him to be careful around his siblings and that if he did get caught, she would take all the responsibility. After all, Arthur and Molly couldn't really ground her for breaking the rules.

In the end, she had managed to convince Ron that everything would work out. She had also noted, to herself, that he was quite paranoid for a boy his age. He was always trying to cover all his bases and that was a strange quirk for a person this young to have. When she was his age, she just did whatever she wanted without even considering what others may think. She concluded that Ron's desire to be loved as much as his siblings had made him very self-conscious about what others thought of him. In the evening, Luna and her father returned from their 'hunt'. Luna had been ecstatic to see Ron and had jumped on him, making him blush fiercely. Xenophilius too was excited by Ron's presence because it confirmed that his wife's scheme had worked out. That had made him happy because he liked Ron. When his wife had come to him last night spitting fire and brimstone, they had sat down and planned out everything.

Ron joined the family for dinner before making his way back home via floo. He had to leave his wand behind and he could feel its loss already. It felt as if he had left a piece of himself behind. He quickly went into his room to avoid his parents. He was still feeling guilty for what he done that day.

Eventually the much awaited day came. Today he would board the Hogwarts Express and begin his journey to become a proper wizard. To say that he was excited would be a huge understatement, Ron was over the moon. His family made their way towards the platform in a rush. Ginny had taken a while to get ready that morning and that had made them pressed for time. "Come on you lot" his mother all but shouted. "Don't get left behind. We don't want to be late getting to platform 93/4 or we'll miss the train to Hogwarts." She then narrowly missed a muggle man. "Look at all these muggles, always in such a rush they are!" _If she keeps this up, we can kiss the Statute of Secrecy goodbye…_

They finally got to the barrier and stopped abruptly. His brother Percy went through it first, followed by the twins who teased their mother about not being able to tell them apart. He was about to do the same when a small boy with untamed, raven-black hair and round spectacles approached them. "Excuse me…" he spoke meekly. Ron noticed that the boy's clothes were old and much too big for him. He looked so frail. "Can you… can you show me how…" he pointed to the barrier.

"Oh of course dear" his mother chuckled. "First time I see, don't worry about it too much, it is Ronnie's first time too." _She just called me Ronnie to a stranger…_ The smaller boy looked at Ron with a glint of hope in his stunning green eyes, and Ron found himself smiling at him. _He is so worried…_ "All you have to do is run straight at the wall." The boy's eyes widened upon hearing that. Ron had to stifle a laugh because he could imagine how weird that be for a muggle-born to hear. Ron didn't know that the boy was a muggle-born but he was dressed like one so Ron just assumed that was the case. "Go on Ronnie" _ugh… again_ "show him."

Ron did as he was told and went through the barrier and found himself staring at the Hogwarts Express. He cleared the way for those behind him and just marveled at the large red train. _Woah…_ He was then joined by his mother and sister. The small boy was standing next to them with an awestruck expression as he gazed at the train. _I know how you feel mate!_ The family and the boy moved to put their things on the train and Ron started to worry a little. He slowly broke away from his family and went back near the barrier. _Where is Pandora? She has my things…_ As if on cue, he heard her call out his name. He turned around quickly and saw her rushing up to him.

"There you are" she began "come with me quick." They moved over to one of the large columns that decorated the station. She quickly pulled out his new school clothes from a tiny bag that seemed to be bottomless. Noticing his confusion, Pandora chuckled and informed him that the bag was charmed. _Brilliant._ They traded the school clothes and once Ron had sealed his trunk back up, the train let out a loud whistle that it was about to start leaving. "This is it Ron." She sounded a little sad, but oddly happy at the same time. She handed him his wand, which rest in its holster. He was about to hand over Charlie's wand but she told him to keep it just in case. Then she pulled out a handkerchief from the sleeve of her robes and rubbed the side of his nose in a scrubbing manner. "Sorry but you had some dirt there" she giggled.

"Goodbye Pandora, and thanks again for everything" he said as he gave her a parting hug. She hugged him back tightly and gave him a quick peck on top of his head.

"Don't forget to write Ron. I'm very excited about your sorting. Also Luna wanted you to owl her at least once a week."

"I will, I promise." With that they broke apart and Ron waved to her as he joined his family again. _I'm gonna miss her and Luna. I might even miss Xeno._

"There you are Ronald, where did you trot off too?" His mother looked sad just like Pandora was. "Quick on you get" she said as she gave him a quick hug and ushered him on the train. "Do you have Scabbers?"

"Yes mum" he said as he patted his jacket pocket which contained his family's pet rat.

"Ok honey, best of luck! Make sure you study hard Ronnie!"

"I will mum" he said as he turned to go find a compartment. The train began to move forward with a jerk and he almost fell over. _Wow, I cut it close._ He quickly positioned his trunk in front of himself to navigate the thin corridors of the train. He found the closest window and looked outside. Parents were waving and yelling goodbyes to their children. He saw his mother and she saw him too, and she waved at him. He waved back until the train turned around a bend, and he lost sight of the station and the people on it. He then tried to find a compartment with some room in it. It was not an easy task.

Ron walked away from another full compartment. _Bloody hell… how many people are going to Hogwarts?_ He opened another compartment's door and to his relief it was empty. Well, almost empty. It had one other person sitting at the window gazing outside. "May I sit? All the other compartments are full" Ron said. His voice startled the boy sitting alone, and the boy turned quickly to face Ron. _Hey, it's the same guy as before._ The thin boy in the round spectacles seemed to remember him as well, because he nodded and flashed Ron a quick small smile. Ron moved into the compartment and put his trunk under the seat opposite the boy. Then Ron sat down facing the smaller boy. "I'm Ron by the way, Ronald Weasley" he said just as he extended a hand towards the boy. The boy took it slowly and flashed another quick small smile.

"I'm Harry… Harry Potter" the boy said clearly and quickly. Ron felt the wind get knocked out of him at the revelation. _THE HARRY POTTER?!_ Sensing Ron's change in demeanor, Harry used his other hand to move his fringe away from his forehead. There it was, that world famous lightning scar. Ron was in awe, shock, and a little bit of denial. _This skinny little guy is THE Harry Potter…?_

"Bloody hell…" was all Ron could manage to get out. The boy chuckled and they broke their hand shake. Ron stared, mouth slightly open, at the boy for a few more seconds. This seemed to be making Harry a little uncomfortable so Ron shut his mouth with a snap and smiled. "You're like the most famous wizard to ever live!"

"That's what everyone keeps telling me… I didn't even know I was a wizard until a couple of months ago." That confused Ron greatly. _How did he not know that? He defeated you-know-who didn't he?_

"Really? I mean you defeated…" Ron stopped, and then spoke in a whisper "you-know-who didn't you?"

"I was just a baby at the time Ron, so I don't remember" Harry said as he gave a shrug. _You defeated the most evil wizard of all time… and you don't even remember it…_ Ron slowly shook his head.

"Well… that's just… wow" Ron finished lamely. Harry chuckled. A woman pushing a trolley of sweets interrupted them by opening their compartment door. She asked them if they wanted anything from the trolley, to Ron said no as he showed her his corn beef sandwich. He hated corn beef and just thinking about it had made him grimace. Harry noticing this had pulled out a bunch of galleons from his pocket as if it was nothing and offered to buy the lot. Harry even kindly shared his treats with Ron so Ron had given him his sandwich, which Harry accepted enthusiastically much to Ron's delight. _Better him than me… Corn beef ugh…_ After that Harry had turned to Ron with a sheepish look and asked him a question.

"Do you know anything about Hogwarts? The truth is I don't really know a thing about being a wizard."

"Oh! Well Hogwarts is a school that takes in young wizards or witches and teaches them how to use magic properly" Ron started. Harry leaned forward and was listening intently. "They'll teach us how to do spells and…" Ron was cut off by an eager Harry.

"Do you know any spells?" Harry was quite excited and it made Ron chuckle. Oh he knew some spells alright. One could say he had an arsenal of them.

"Yeh, I do actually. But I haven't used my wand yet. Guess I could now, considering we are on the train to Hogwarts" he mused. Harry looked at him expectantly. _Does he want me to show him something? I mean I can try. Hope I don't embarrass myself in front of Harry…_ Ron took out his wand from its holster. _What spell should I do?_ He looked over to Harry and noticed that Harry's glasses had a crack running through the left lens. _I know what I should do…_

He pointed the wand at Harry's face, whose eyes widened in fear. "Don't worry mate, I'm just going to fix your glasses for. Do you trust me?" Harry looked at him for a moment with his eyes still wide. After a moment he relaxed and gave Ron a slow and cautious nod. _Ok, here I go… Please Merlin don't let me kill Harry Potter…._

Just as he was about to cast the mending charm when their compartment door flung open and a girl's voice rang through it. "Have any of you seen…" she stopped abruptly at the sight in front of her. Two boys around her age were sitting there, and one of them was pointing a wand in the other's face. "What are you doing?" Ron noticed she had a bossy voice and she even had on a bossy posture. Her hands were on her hips and she had her eyes narrowed on him. She had wild bushy hair and fair skin. Her front teeth were also a bit large.

"Um… magic…" he replied lamely. She perked up at the sound of that and lost her suspicious look immediately.

"Is that so?! You wouldn't mind showing me then?" She didn't wait for an answer and sat down next to Ron. She was watching him expectantly. Ron and Harry exchanged confused looks with one another. _Nice to meet you too, I guess..._ She was still watching… Ron cleared his throat.

"Reparo" Ron spoke clearly, and did the wand movements. Ron felt his wand's magic flow through him. It was warm and he had truly missed holding it the past few days. The cracks in Harry's left lens disappeared. _Bloody hell it worked… that was awesome._ Ron smiled proudly as Harry took off his glasses and looked at them slack-jawed.

"That was brilliant" the girl shrieked excitedly. Ron didn't know her but it felt nice being called brilliant by her nonetheless. So he flashed her a smile and gave her an appreciative nod.

"She's right, Ron that was brilliant!" Harry was still inspecting his glasses in awe. Then he put them back on and beamed at Ron. "Where did you learn to do that?" Ron was about to answer but the girl with the bushy hair cut him off.

"He must've read it in the 'The Standard Book of Spells: Grade 1', I've read it too. It's the mending charm." She spoke as though she was quoting something rather than talking to people. Ron was irked at being interrupted like that. When he and Harry shared a quick look, Ron knew Harry felt the same way. "I'm Hermione Granger by the way" she added quickly. She sounded a little guilty. _Must've realized how rude it is to cut people off…_

"I'm Harry Potter" Harry introduced himself and put his hand forward for a shake. Hermione gasped loudly, which made Ron jump slightly.

"YOU'RE HARRY POTTER?!" Harry gave a shy smile and nodded to her. She took his hand and immediately went off about knowing him from various books that she had read, and started explaining her findings to Harry. Harry looked almost mortified but Hermione didn't stop. Ron sat there listening to her with wide eyes. _What is her deal? She is totally mental…_ When she was finished she turned to Ron and looked at him expectantly again. "And you are?"

"I'm Ronald Weasley, pleasure to meet you" Ron said as he put his hand forward. She smiled and shook it.

"Well, I have to go now" she said as she stood up abruptly. "A boy named Neville has lost his toad… I imagine you haven't seen it?" Harry shook his head. Ron could see the relief on Harry's face and he had to stifle a laugh. _She went full barmy on poor Harry._ "Oh well…" she said as she turned to leave the compartment. Ron had an idea right before she made her exit.

"Wait… I can find him for you if you want" he said as he stood and walked over to her.

"How?" She sounded suspicious, which made Ron wonder why. He only wanted to help her… _She's mental she is…._ Ron cleared his throat again and pointed his wand out into the corridor.

"Accio Neville's toad" he said clearly. Nothing happened. He stood there, feeling embarrassed. Hermione was looking directly at him. Just as a blush started to creep onto his face, he saw it. A toad came flying and landed in his left hand. The toad gave Ron a loud croak. _Thank Merlin… that was going to be so embarrassing if it didn't work… I have to thank Charlie via owl as soon as I can._ He went to hand Hermione the toad but the look on her face made him stop. She looked awestruck. It unnerved him a little. So he turned to look at Harry instead but found the same look on his face as well. _I should probably not show off advanced spells… Nah…. I'm gonna show off…_ With that he put on a smirk and handed Hermione the toad. She murmured her thanks, but the awestruck emotion was still on her face. After that she walked off as if she was in a daze, Ron came back and sat in his chair.

"Wow Ron" Harry started, his voice was low and sounded a little shaky. "Is… everyone as good as you? I… don't even know a single spell…" Harry trailed off. He looked worried. Very worried. Ron felt a pang of guilt for showing off and making Harry feel inept. Harry had no idea that Ron was technically cheating because his seer gift had driven him to learn things earlier than planned.

"No… It's just that my brothers all came to Hogwarts before me and they um… taught me a few spells" Ron said in his most reassuring voice. He didn't want to make Harry feel bad about not knowing any spells. He wanted to be Harry's friend. "I doubt anyone else knows many spells in our year."

"Oh… are you sure they don't? I really wish I knew I was a wizard before…" Harry's voice was still low and shaky.

"Hey mate, don't worry so much. You're gonna be fine I'm sure. Also there will be a lot of muggle-borns in our year and they didn't know about magic just like you. You've got no reason to worry, I'm sure of it" Ron finished. Harry gave him a wide smile. _Good, he's calmed down._

"Thanks for being… you know…" Harry trailed off. Ron smiled back awkwardly. He really wasn't very good with other people's emotions. So Ron decided to lighten the mode with a joke.

"Hey, I'm the one who should be thanking you." At that Harry gave him a confused looked. "You're the one who saved us from you-know-who." Harry let out a chuckle.

"Well in that case, you're welcome." Ron chuckled as well and they drifted into a casual conversation. Ron told Harry more about Hogwarts, about its different houses and what they represented, and that according to his twin brothers they would have to fight a troll to be sorted. Harry was shocked to hear that but Ron quickly assured him that the twins had a habit of lying and pulling pranks.

"Which house do you want to be in, Ron?" Harry had relaxed completely and the conversation had become quite pleasant. Ron didn't even give the question any thought before he answered.

"Gryffindor. My whole family has been in Gryffindor for generations." He smiled proudly when he said that. "But if I had to choose another house other than Gryffindor, it would have to be Ravenclaw. My friend Pandora always tells me I'd make an excellent Ravenclaw. What about you Harry? Got any preferences?" Ron already knew the answer to that though. After all he heard it loud and clear from Dean's mouth. _What a tosser…_

"I don't really know… Gryffindor does sound nice. And it would be cool if we both went there." Harry sounded hopeful.

"Yeh that'd be great I reckon. Just don't go to Slytherin and you'll be fine." They talked a little more before deciding to change into their robes. Ron was extremely happy with his fresh new robes. He had never worn something as nice as this clean uniform. It made him smile with pride to wear it. _Thanks Pandora._ He had so much to be thankful for when it came to her. She had given him so much and he felt a little guilty when he thought about it. _I'll make sure to repay her someday._ Ron was ripped from his thoughts when their compartment door flung open for the third time that day. _What did this poor door do to deserve this…?_ A pale boy with platinum blonde hair strode into the compartment. He was followed by two boys who looked more like baby gorillas rather than human children. Ron and Harry turned their attention to the blonde boy who seemed to be looking down his nose at them.

"They had told me that Harry Potter was coming to Hogwarts, I just never believed them" the blonde boy said in a pompous tone. _Great… another fan. Can't a guy just have a conversation with poor Harry without nut-cases just walking in?_ "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy and these two are my confidants Crabbe and Goyle" he continued, but stopped when he heard Ron snigger. _Confidants? Who talks like that? I was right about the nut-cases._ Draco turned and sneered at Ron. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford." Ron flinched at the insult.

His family's wealth was something of a sore spot for him, especially after he learned that his parents couldn't afford to buy him a wand. And even though he was eternally grateful to Pandora, her generosity had inadvertently made him feel even more upset with his own family's poor state of affairs. Ron clenched his jaw as he stared Malfoy down. Malfoy sneered back and turned to Harry. "You'll come to learn that some wizarding families are better than others. When you do, I'll help you pick the right ones." Malfoy stuck his hand out to Harry to shake. Harry just stared at Malfoy with a blank expression.

"I think I can make that decision by myself, thanks…" Harry replied coldly, not even bothering to look at Malfoy's hand. Harry hated bullies more than anything. After all, he had been bullied his whole life. And he liked Ron. Ron had been kind to him, and had even comforted him when he felt insecure and small. Only friends did that, and Harry already considered Ron his friend. So when Malfoy had insulted Ron, he had also insulted Harry. Malfoy the sneered at Harry in disgust and then quickly walked away in anger. His gorillas followed after him, but not before cracking their knuckles at Harry and Ron. _Bloody hell… what a tosser._ There was silent in the compartment for a few moments. And when it was close to becoming uncomfortable, Ron decided he should lighten the mood.

"It's good to see we're both already making enemies already…" Harry looked at him for a second in disbelief, and then laughed. Ron joined him as he thought about how quickly that conversation had gone to hell.

"It's all right though… Coz we're friends… right?" Harry said sheepishly. He had never had a friend before and he really wanted to be Ron's friend. Ron smiled at Harry and said something Harry had never heard before.

"Yeah mate, we're friends. After the way you blew off Malfoy, I think we might even be best friends." Ron had chuckled at the way Harry had put that pompous git Malfoy in his place. So he missed the look of pure joy on Harry's face. Harry felt so happy that he could cry. He had a friend. He finally had at least one friend. Coming to Hogwarts may have been the best decision he'd ever make.

The train finally stopped and Ron was almost pinging off the walls in excitement. He had waited so long for this. Harry was just as excited as they both made their way off the train. They were joined by all the students in the train and Ron had never seen so many children in one place before. There was a lot of chatter coming from the students and Ron even had trouble hearing what Harry was saying right next to him. But all that noise died immediately when a thundering voice echoed throughout the station. If Ron was being completely honest, it had scared him. "Firs' years" the voice bellowed "yeh're with meself! The res' of yeh're wit' yer prefec's!" Ron hadn't understood much but that didn't matter. Because when he saw who was speaking, he almost feinted from shock. It was a man of a monstrous size. _What do they feed this guy…? Merlin, I would barely reach his knee…_

"That's Hagrid, by the way" Harry said from beside him. Ron looked at Harry in disbelief.

"You know who he is?" Ron was shocked because Harry had told Ron that he didn't know about the wizarding world. And yet he clearly knew this mountain disguised as a man.

"Yeh, he is the one who took me to Diagon Alley and told me I was a wizard." Ron didn't know what to say to that so he just followed his fellow first years who all trailed behind the giant man named Hagrid. They eventually got to some boats that were docked on the beached area of the surrounding lake. Ron noted that the water looked black. _That's not ominous or terrifying in the least… Which boat is Hagrid going to fit on?_

"Ge' in to yer boa's firs' years" said Hagrid in what he probably considered his inside voice. It wasn't an inside voice at all. The first years all hoped into the boats made to take on four people at once. Harry and Ron stuck together, and were joined by Hermione and a very timid boy. They boy was a little pudgy and he looked like any minute he was going to vomit. _Best keep my distance from him…_ Ron was also a bit concerned about getting into a boat with Hermione. Last time he had seen her, she had that look on her face. And just before that she had gone berserk on Harry with an encyclopedia on the poor boy's life. But now that they were in the boats and slowly sailing across the lake, with Hagrid leading them in his own large boat.

They all gasped in pure awe as the famous school of witchcraft and wizardry came into view. It was magnificent. It had towers that reached into the sky and Ron could just tell by looking that this castle was absolutely ginormous. Ron had peeked a look at the faces of his boat-mates, just to make sure he wasn't the only one gaping like a fish. He wasn't. Hermione looked just as awed and enchanted with the castle as he did. The pudgy boy had awe on his face too but his quivering lips made it look like he was terrified. Harry was just staring at the castle with a massive smile on his face that threatened to split his face in two.

They finally docked at a boat shack and Hagrid led them up the castle and stopped in front of a massive door. He spoke quietly with a black haired witch who wore emerald colored robes. She had a stern face and thin lips. And when she gazed over the first years, Ron looked down at his feet feeling nervous. 'First years, you will wait here while we prepare for you" she spoke in a commanding voice, and the small chatter between the students died immediately. "Keep your noise to a minimum, now excuse me." With that she turned around and marched towards the small gap in the giant door. No one said a word for a few moments. Then someone tugged his sleeve from behind and he turned around only to come face to face with Hermione.

"Hi" she said in a haughty tone. _What's her deal?_ "Neville here" she pointed to the pudgy boy from the boat "wanted to thank you for finding his toad." Ron looked at the boy named Neville and smiled.

"It's no worries mate" he said casually. Neville gave him a nervous smile and a shaky nod. Someone chuckled from behind him and Ron turned to see a smirking Malfoy. _This tosser again…_

"Well done Weasley, perhaps chubby here will give you a finder's fee. We all know your family could use the money" he said smoothly. A few people started snickering, no doubt Malfoy's flock. Ron blushed and felt his temper flare but he pushed down his anger. Making a scene here would be just plain stupid. Especially because that stern professor from before would be coming back anytime now. So instead he decided to use some of that quick wit that he had picked up from Pandora over the last year.

"If he does give me a finder's fee Malfoy, I'll be sure to donate it to you. Maybe you can finally buy yourself a sense of humor" Ron replied coolly, even though he wanted to hex Malfoy in his smug face. The first years all broke into sniggers and quiet laughs, even some of Malfoy's flock. Malfoy's face flushed red and he started walking at Ron in a threatening manner, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him dead in his tracks. The scary professor from before stood there looking at Ron while holding Malfoy's shoulder from behind. Her lips thinned as she scowled a bit.

"Quiet down" she said even as she kept staring at Ron. It made Ron feel a little queasy. "We are ready for you now." They all followed her into the massive hall, and Ron could feel a lot of eyes looking at him. He ignored them and just followed the professor. They hall was grand, and it was packed with older students sitting in their assorted houses. At the other end of the hall, sat the staff. They had their eyes fixed on the first years and most were wearing welcoming smiles. They were halfway through the hall when something in Ron's head just clicked. He knew this place… it was so familiar. Where had he seen a massive hall before? _A massive hall…_ Fred's corpse flashed in his mind and it jarred him.

He stopped immediately and someone bumped into him from behind. They said something but he didn't hear them. All the noise was just distant to him. His hands started their slight shaking again and he felt a cold sweat on his brow. _This is where he… This is where so many people… Why here?_ Someone had put their hand on his back and pushed him forward. So he started walking but he didn't think of who it was and why they had done it. All he could do was go through his blazing thoughts. He had a million questions and not even one answer. What had happened to the school? How far away was this future calamity that would claim his brother's life? Where were the teachers in all of this? And where was Albus Dumbledore? He was the most powerful wizard alive and yet his school would become a place of death and destruction. Where was he? Why didn't he protect those under his care?

Ron didn't even notice that he had stopped and that a hat was singing a song. _How did it get that bad? Why had everything come to that?_ His heart beat was irregular and he had to loosen his tie so he could breathe properly.

Harry too was distracted. He too missed the song from the hat and even missed the fact that people were being called up to be sorted. All he could think about was his friend. Ron had just stopped walking and Hermione had bumped into him from behind. She told him to watch it, but he hadn't responded. When Harry saw Ron's face, he immediately grew worried. Ron was pale, much paler than he already was. Even his freckles had become pale. Ron's eyes were wide and his eyes told Harry that Ron's mind was troubled. So he had given his friend a push forward. He even had to stop Ron or his friend would have surely walked straight into the staff members. When he heard his name being called he was forced to leave Ron's side. But not before he shook Ron slightly, pulling the troubled boy out of his thoughts. Ron looked at him, feeling a little dazed by the fact that he missed so much of the sorting ceremony. Harry gave Ron a final reassuring smile and then marched forward to be sorted.

Ron watched as Harry climbed the step towards a hat, which sat on a stool. The stern professor lifted the hat as Harry sat down on the stool. She then placed the hat onto Harry's head of untamed hair. The hat gasped and spoke which made Harry flinch. "Harry Potter, oh my… isn't this a surprise." Ron just stared at the hat, eyes wide. _The bloody hat spoke… This was the sorting? I completely blanked out during it. I need to calm down. Just relax. That vision is years away Ron. And I know now that I can change it. And I will. No matter the cost…_ With those thoughts, he steeled his mind and clenched his hands to stop their shaking. Harry's sorting took about five more minutes. The hat sat there on his head, making faces while Harry did the same. _They aren't even talking…_ The hall seemed to become restless. Even Dumbledore had sat up and leaned forward. Ron smiled at Harry reassuringly every time their eyes met. In the end, the Hat grumbled something inaudible and the said "Better be… GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall erupted in cheer and Ron heard the twins shouting that they got Potter. Harry looked at him with a wide smile and stood up from the stool as the stern professor removed the hat from his head and she gave Harry a faint smile. Ron beamed at Harry and gave him a thumbs up. Harry quickly trotted down to the Gryffindor table. Ron watched him go, and also spotted Hermione and Neville sitting on the table. _So they're Gryffindors too. I can't wait to join Harry! Harry Potter… wants to be my mate…_ He snickered in disbelief. He waited for his turn almost impatiently. During that time he contemplated about how scared of the hat he would've been just three years ago. _A talking hat…_ But now? After the things he had done and seen, he knew he would never be afraid of a hat. The stern Professor called out his name and he marched up with confidence. He noted on the way that none of the staff looked particularly interested. _Of course, I'm just another Weasley after all…_

Ron sat on the stool as the hat was placed on his head. It sat still and didn't utter a word for a few seconds. _"Well, well, well…"_ a voice rang through Ron's head. Ron was immediately alert and he straightened his back.

" _Who's there?"_ He questioned.

" _Me, of course"_ the voice was thick with sarcasm.

" _Who's me?"_

" _The hat boy… you aren't very clever, are you?"_ the voice drawled.

" _You're in my head? How?"_

" _Magic my dear boy…. Magic."_ Ron rolled his eyes. _Clever… "I heard that. I told you Ronald, I'm in your head."_

" _I heard you… Can you kindly leave please?"_

" _No… no I can't my boy…"_ The voice sounded sadder now.

" _Why? You aren't stuck are you?"_ Ron felt a jolt of panic go through him. He looked around the hall. He was facing the entire student body. He gazed over to the Gryffindor table. Harry and his brothers, Percy and the twins, were watching him. The twins smiled and gave him a wave, while Percy just gave him a small smile. Harry sat there with an anxious look on his face.

" _Relax Ronald… I am not stuck. But we do need the privacy. We have so much to discuss."_

" _We do?"_

" _Yes. I told you that I am in your head. That means I have seen everything inside it as well."_ Ron's eyes went wide and he paled. The tremors came back and he immediately clenched his hands.

" _Everything…?"_

" _If you are referring to your secret, then yes my boy."_

" _DON'T TELL ANYONE PLEASE! I'M BEGGIN…."_

" _Calm yourself Ronald. I have much to talk to you about, and your constant whimpering and interfering will only make this take longer than necessary."_ Ron tried to calm down, but he was having trouble doing that. He felt like he was back in that room with Pandora, watching her choke to death on her own blood. _"Nasty business that. But you succeeded. That is all that matters now."_

" _You know my secret…?"_ The hat let out a heavy sigh, which made him worry even more. All of his brothers were now staring at him with wide eyes. He also noted that many students were starting to stare. Harry looked a little scared as he also stared at Ron. But Ron didn't care about that right now. This hat knew his damn secret and he was completely at its mercy. _"You know I'm a seer?"_

" _I fear my child, that things are far more complicated than that… You see I can access the minds of all the people whose heads I am placed upon. Not even occlumency can hide your mind from me."_ Ron didn't know what occlumency was. _"It is a type of training that prevents other wizards or witches from entering your mind."_ The hat answered to clear his confusion.

" _You said there were complications? What did you mean by that?"_ He was getting scared now. He was supposed to be sorted into Gryffindor already, and yet here was. Talking to a hat that had figured everything out. What if it told everyone? What then? His mission to save Fred had would have died on the first day of Hogwarts.

" _Stop being so melodramatic Ronald. Your secret is safe with me."_ Ron perked up and waited for the voice to continue. _"I am enchanted to keep the memories and experiences of the students a secret. Even the Headmaster cannot compel me to speak of them. What we discuss today, will remain between us forever. You have my promise on that."_ Ron started to calm down at that. The hall was abuzz with whispers. Everyone was wondering what was happening. It had been five minutes and still no verdict… They all knew that Weasleys only ever went to Gryffindor.

" _So you can't tell my secret to others? THAT'S GREAT!"_

" _No I cannot, and even if I could, I would never dare to. My duty is to the students first and foremost. But I digress… We are going off topic and we don't have much time. I have to speak to you about your 'visions' Ronald."_ Ron perked up and nodded his head, his face becoming fully serious. The whispers got even louder. _"As I said, no one can hide their mind from me. For a thousand years, since the Founding Members created me, it has been so. And yet for the first time, I cannot see something."_ Ron's eyes widened in shock.

" _Why? Why can you not see all of mine? What can't you see?"_

" _I cannot see or access your 'visions' Ronald. There is a… force in your mind. And it is more powerful than even my makers… It blocks me with ease. It is as if there is a safe in your mind where your visions stay. And it seems… only you have the key."_ Ron contemplated the words of the hat. He didn't even know what to think of this.

" _Do you… do you know what this force is?"_ Ron didn't like the sound of this force making a home in his head…

" _I'm afraid not… but do not fear. It seems that it's only purpose is to protect your visions from prying eyes. I believe it is an ally."_

" _An ally? THIS THING IS ALIVE IN MY HEAD?!"_

" _No, not alive. It is like me almost… an entity made by magic, with only one aim. You have nothing to fear from it."_ The whole school was now openly talking. They were staring at him and even the teachers were talking amongst themselves. But Ron ignored them.

" _Easy for you to say... Wait… you said you can't see my visions. Then how do you know about them?"_

" _I may not be able to access your visions Ronald, but I can access the memories of you writing in your journal."_

" _Well… This force isn't all that useful then, is it...?"_ The hat laughed on top of his head. Everyone was silent immediately, happy that a decision was finally made.

" _Hold on for a moment Ronald. I have to buy us some more time."_ The hat then spoke loudly for everyone to hear. "Such courage, such intelligence, and with fierce loyalty to boot. And such strong ambitions… You are a complicated one to sort, aren't you?" This reignited the entire hall. Even the Slytherins had started talking to one another now. Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor houses were embroiled in heavy discussions.

"Sorting Hat is there some…" began a gentle voice from behind him but the Sorting Hat cut the voice off quickly. It forced Ron's head to turn and look behind him as it spoke.

"Do not interrupt me Albus" the hat snapped. Ron saw the Headmaster's eyes widen a bit, but the great wizard quickly regained his composure. "Ronald here is a difficult one to understand… even for me". Ron saw the staff look at him in disbelief and maybe even with a hint of wild curiosity. All except Dumbledore whose eyes were twinkling like stars in a clear night sky as he stared, with amusement etched on his face, at Ron.

Ron locked eyes with a man he had respected and revered above all others since he was in diapers. He had been raised on stories about this man. The moment felt like an eternity to him. As if this moment… would perhaps one day chart Ron's life? He didn't know how, but he felt it. It was just as he had felt when he had first gazed upon his wand. He had just known. The hat turned Ron's head back towards the student body, who were discussing things within their own houses. They all shot him quick looks and kept on discussing. His ears went red from all the attention and his blush was hot upon his face. His hands started trembling again when he saw his brothers at the Gryffindor table, talking animatedly to one another and staring at Ron with shock etched on their faces.

" _I fear that our time is coming to an end Ronald… at least for tonight."_

" _No wait, I have more…"_

" _Hush Ronald, You. Must. Listen. To. Me… You are no seer…"_ Ron couldn't help but gasp. _What? The visions, though? They were of future events…_ He didn't understand. _"A seer goes into a trance when their mind's eye gives them access to prophecies. Prophecies that they make to others without any control over themselves. You clearly get put into someone's future memories. No trance, no prophecies, and you certainly don't possess the mind of a seer. I would know. I have met, and spoken with too many of them over my long existence. But you my boy… you are something I have not encountered yet."_

" _I… Don't understand. I'm just Ron…"_ Ron was in pure denial. The hat was making no sense and it felt like someone had torn the carpet out from under him. For the past one year he had believed that he was a seer. It had comforted him, and seeing Pandora alive always renewed his faith in saving his brother Fred. But the hat had taken that away from him. The hat had taken his faith in himself away. Ron didn't know anything about himself… He knew nothing about this entity in his head… He knew nothing at all. He had no answers. And that scared him. The fear must've been etched onto his face because the stern professor, who had put the hat on his head, placed her hand over his shoulder gently and squeezed.

" _You_ _ **are**_ _Ron, my boy. I have no doubt. But you are also someone who can make a huge difference in our inevitable future."_

" _What future…?"_

" _It is clear to me from your journal. Your notes on your first vision… they remind me of a darker time… a time of war. I believe that war is coming to the world of wizard-kind."_ Ron's heart clenched. _"A war that will take your brother's life…"_

" _NO! NO, IT WON'T! MY BROTHER WILL SURVIVE, I'LL MAKE BLOODY SURE OF THAT! SO DON'T YOU EVEN DARE SAY THAT ME!"_ Ron was furious. This hat had no right… no right to tell him that his brother would die. No right to dig through his head and throw his worst fears in his face. _"I saved Pandora, I will save my brother, and I WILL protect my family."_

" _Is that so… but can you do that though? We both know it was pure luck with Pandora, Ronald. I'm not trying to discourage you, my boy. But… sometimes… one has to sacrifice in order to save. What would you sacrifice for your family Ronald?"_ Ron thought about his mother and father. He thought of his brothers. He thought of Ginny. And not surprised, he thought of the Lovegoods. He thought about the love they all shared with him. All of them, in their own ways. His relationships weren't perfect, but they were his. And he loved his bonds with all of them. And he had the power to save their lives. To save them from a war that was coming, according to the hat anyway. Ginny would never survive a war. She was just a little girl. So was Luna. They would die…

" _Sacrifice? What do you mean by that?"_

" _If you chose to run around changing the future Ronald, then you will be put in incredible danger. Many times over I might add. Are you willing to put your life on the line?"_

" _For my family… yes. You already know that because you are in my head."_

" _You are brave… and even intelligent due to your two brothers' teachings… your loyalty for your loved ones is admirable. These are fine qualities my boy. But your ambition to change the future… to make a better future… that Ronald is your greatest quality. Which is why… I am going to place you in Slytherin house…"_

" _WHAT?! Seeing someone like me made you senile?! Slytherin? Are you insane? My family would disown…"_

" _Enough! Your other qualities would make you a fine addition to any house, but it is in Slytherin that you have the greatest chance to succeed."_

" _PLEASE EXPLAIN THEN! How does becoming a slimy snake help me? My family… the ones I want to protect… would disown me. They would never speak with me. Ever. Again."_

" _Perhaps… or perhaps not… I am not the one who can see the future…"_

" _You're making jokes? This is funny to you?!"_

" _No my dear boy, it certainly is not. Our time is at an end now, Ronald. So please listen, and listen well. Slytherin house is not the evil house that many have branded it to be. Slytherin demands nothing but excellence. And excellence is what you need to have. You will not survive for long, Ronald, if you don't embrace what Slytherin house embodies."_

" _What they embody? They are evil gits… Bigots who supported you-know-who…"_

" _Many in Slytherin did. And many in Slytherin did not. But if you intend to do this alone, as I know you do, you must master cunning, resourcefulness, cleverness, and most of all, you will need determination to carry though no matter what. These are all the traits that Slytherin embodies. Do you understand?"_

" _No… My family will…"_

" _Sacrifice Ronald… sacrifice… What you aim to achieve… it is something that will require much more from you than even you can comprehend. Embrace Slytherin's better teachings. They will be the difference between life and death. For you. For your brother. For all those who you wish to keep from harm."_ Ron just sat quietly… He looked around the hall.

Students were now past discussing and were just sitting there waiting. He had probably set a record for the longest sorting in all of Hogwarts history. And in the end, the hat was going to send him to Slytherin. The one house he never, ever, thought he would be a part of. A house that spat on everything his family stood for and believed in. And it was this house that the Sorting Hat believed would help him the most. Its words had made sense to Ron. But Ron still didn't want this. His family… how could he even look them in the eyes after this? He wanted to beg the hat to reconsider. He wanted to cry out to it and beg it to not do this. He knew the hat sensed his despair and desperation. But he also knew that it would not change its mind.

"I have made my decision…" the Sorting Hat spoke in a loud voice. Everyone seemed to perk up at this. Even his future housemates. _"Forgive me for this Ronald. But it is for the best. One day you will understand. Don't stop fighting my dear boy. Don't ever stop fighting. I believe that not only will your family need you, but we all will. Fight, Ronald."_ "Better be… SLYTHERIN!"


	5. In the Pit of Vipers

_**Fate** _

**Chapter 5 – In the Pit of Vipers**

_**Ronald Weasley's POV** _

Gasps emanated throughout the Great Hall. _It's done… There is no going back…_ Ron stood up quietly, and removed the Sorting Hat from his head gently. He turned and handed the hat to the stern professor. She took it from him, and the shock on her face made Ron's insides twist. _A Weasley in Slytherin…_ He looked down in utter defeat, and walked towards the Slytherin table. He could feel the stares bearing down on him. Stares of surprise, stares of disbelief, and stares of loathing… He just kept walking with his eyes looking at the floor just ahead of him. He was too scared to look at his brothers. Percy… The twins…

He couldn't bear to see their faces. He knew what he would see. _Disappointment and shame…_ Disappointment at him for not being in Gryffindor. Shame in being related to him. He knew that because he felt that himself. He finally got to the table, and sat down in a spare seat amongst his fellow first year house-mates. He didn't utter a word and neither did they. _There was no applause… Slytherin doesn't want me…. And now neither will the other houses… This wasn't supposed to happen to me…_ He didn't pay attention to the rest of the sorting ceremony, instead he just looked at the empty plate placed in front of him.

His hands wouldn't stop shaking and his usual technique didn't do anything. So he hid them under the table so no one could see. His eyes stung and he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. But he didn't shed them. He wouldn't give anyone the satisfaction of seeing him this vulnerable. He heard the Headmaster's voice say a few words in the background, but he paid it no attention. Various foods suddenly appeared on all the tables in overwhelming quantities. He had been looking forward to the feast. His brother Charlie had told him that you could eat as much as you want, and you wouldn't even make a difference because the food seemed to be endless. When he had heard the story, it sounded like heaven. _Feels more like hell now…_

He didn't feel hungry, and he knew his hands were shaking too hard for him to go unnoticed if he tried to use them to eat. So he didn't eat. He sat there looking at the empty plate, all the while hearing his housemates feasting. A girl's high-pitched voice told him that he should eat something. He shook his head without breaking his eyes away from the empty plate. _Empty…_ He whispered that he wasn't hungry and the girl just went back to her own eating. He removed his wand from its holster beneath the table and held it tight in his right hand. It was warm and it was humming. It felt as though it was comforting him. So he tightened his grip on it even more. _Pandora gave this wand to me… I'm going to use this beautiful wand as a snake…_

Thinking of Pandora made him think of his mother. And then of his father. Ron knew he was going to lose his father's respect once he found out. Ron knew he was going to lose the already small amount of love his mother showered on him. Ron knew that his family would be heartbroken. _Just as I am…_ He was supposed to be in Gryffindor. He was planning to become Harry Potter's friend. _Not anymore…_

Ron sat in silence as the feast continued. He pondered about the words that the Sorting Hats had said to him. _Fight…_ It had told him that determination was a Slytherin trait, and one that he would need more than any other. He didn't know the Slytherin traits before. All the traits that the hat had told him about sounded good. _Cunning… Resourcefulness… Cleverness… Determination… It told me to master them… How? HOW?!_ Ron clenched his jaw and tightened his grip on his wand. He was so angry… He was so lost… What was he supposed to do? His beautiful wand was the only thing that was keeping him from going mad. Its humming was easing his nerves, and the warmth made him feel safe.

He heard a clinking sound come echoing from the staff table. He looked up towards the sound. The Headmaster master stood behind a podium of sorts which was placed right in front of the staff table. Albus Dumbledore's voice sounded sagely and wise, but Ron found the twinkling in the man's eyes to contradict that. The Headmaster warned them all of the third floor corridor and mentioned that those who went into it may find themselves dying a most horrible death. _Merlin… Is he serious?_

Hogwarts had been nothing like he had imagined. He had painted a rather astonishing picture of his school life in his mind. He would show up and be placed in Gryffindor, just like his family, then he would dazzle everyone with his advanced knowledge and earn their respect. He would become a Prefect. He would join the Quidditch team as the Keeper and eventually be its captain. He would become Head Boy in his last year. All the while dealing with his seer abilities. _Seer abilities…_ Turns out he had been wrong about that too. He had been wrong about so much. _So much…_ He knew nothing… Not to mention that some entity of an unknown nature was living in his brain. The thought terrified him and he paled. What if this thing hurt him? How would he even defend himself from it? Ron had never found himself wanting to tell others his secret more than he did right now. _It wants to keep my visions hidden from others, right? That's why it keeps them sealed… What if it hurts me if I tell others?_ The hat told him that this force was stronger than even the Founders. He shuddered at the thought. He was so helpless… _Hopeless…_

Dumbledore finished his welcome speech and bid the students goodnight, and good luck. _I'll need it…_ The houses began departing the Great Hall. Ron kept his eyes forward and just followed his housemates. An older boy and an older girl approached the first years, and informed them that they were to follow them because they were Slytherin's prefects. Ron looked forward, and nowhere else as he followed the two older students alongside his year-mates. They found themselves at stairs that moved around as if they were alive. The older male student had called it the 'Moving Staircase'. Ron heard murmurs of awe from the rest of the Slytherins. He didn't even blink. What the hell kind of purpose does a staircase that moves around even serve? His thoughts were bitter about everything.

As the prefects led them down towards the dungeons, Ron had looked around at the moving pictures that decorated the whole place. _So many eyes…_ They kept leading the Slytherins further and further down until they reached a damp stone wall. The prefects informed them that this was the entrance into the Slytherin common room and dormitories, and that everyone needed to memorize the password. The female prefect then turned to the wall and said the word 'Purity' and the wall slid aside leaving behind a rectangular hole. The password had made Ron sick. This is what he would be expected to be like for the next seven years? A disgusting bigot? Ron clenched his hands into fists. _Not gonna bloody happen… This is pathetic…_

The first years made their way into the common room and Ron gazed around. The common room's lighting was green and it seemed to seep in through the windows. When Ron looked out the windows, he saw water and even fish swim past. _Bloody hell we are at the bottom of the lake, aren't we? If these windows break… Are we just expected to bloody drown down here?_ Ron shuddered and look away from the windows. He then glazed over the rest of the common room. There were black leather bound sofas and chairs throughout the place, and two massive sofas were placed in front of a fireplace. The fireplace was burning but it was still cold in the common room. Bookshelves were placed against the walls and they were filled with books.

At the end of the common room were three passageways. The prefects explained that the right one was for the boys and the left was for the girls. These passageways would lead to their dormitories. They then explained that the middle one would lead to a potions lab that was available to all Slytherins, including the first years. That had made Ron slightly happy, at least he could finally make potions that weren't limited by his potions kit. After that they told the first years to wait for a few minutes and that their Head of House would come down to speak with them shortly. The prefects then turned and left the common room. The room was quite for only a few short seconds before the first years started talking to themselves in hushed whispers. Ron decided it was best to stay quiet on the basis that he didn't know anyone here, and the fact that the whispers were certainly about him. The whispers came to an abrupt end when a sneering Malfoy gave Ron a push from behind. Ron stumbled but didn't fall, he then turned to look at Malfoy's pinched face and immediately felt his own temper flare.

"Tell me how you convinced the Sorting Hat to let a Blood-Traitor like you into this great house!" Malfoy was sneering and his face was a little flushed. Ron wanted to break Malfoy's nose when he had called Ron a Blood-Traitor.

"I didn't convince it of anything! It was the other way around you git" Ron retorted, feeling some of his anger leave him due to Malfoy's shocked face.

"He lies! The hat would never…." Malfoy was cut off abruptly by a girl's voice.

"Draco, give it a rest. I'm more interested in why Weasley's sorting took so long. We all are" the girl had a slightly high-pitched voice, which Ron recognized from somewhere. She had shoulder-length blonde hair and dark blue eyes which held a spark of curiosity within them. Her blonde hair held not even a single curl and were completely straight. She also had a green hair pin which parted her hair from her face, almost making her face look like a portrait with her hair as its frame. _I sat next to her after my sorting!_ She was looking straight into Ron's ocean blue eyes, as if the answer to her question was written within them. It made Ron feel queasy, and his blush became hot on his face quickly. _My ears are no doubt red as well…_

"Well… tell us already" came another girl's voice. But Ron couldn't look away from the blonde haired girl who now had her dark blue eyes narrowed.

"The hat… the Sorting Hat that is" Ron started while loosening his tie so that he could breathe. "It um… didn't know where to put me…" Ron paused. _I have to think of a believable reason fast. I can't tell these slimy snakes the real reason behind my sorting._ An idea clicked in his brain. What if he made something amazing up? That would earn him some standing in this disgusting house at least. He might even make it to tomorrow without one of these vipers smothering him in his sleep. The hat had also told him that it would never speak of his sorting to anyone. So Ron relaxed and smirked the best smirk he could, which seemed to startle everyone around him. "The hat said that I was a perfect candidate for all four houses." There were gasps throughout the first years. Malfoy just clenched his jaw and hands.

"YOU'RE LYING! YOU'RE JUST ANOTHER BLOOD-TRAITOR SCUM" Malfoy shouted. "TELL US THE TRUTH!" Ron wanted to jump the platinum haired git right there and then, but he knew that losing his temper would turn this whole house against him even more. Ron also marveled at how far he had come along regarding his temper issues. If Ron hadn't learned discipline from Percy during their study sessions, he knew that he would have already attacked Malfoy. So Ron took a calming breath and spoke.

"I am telling the truth. The fact that my sorting took almost twenty minutes is proof of that" Ron said calmly. Many of the first years exchanged looks, while others gave small awed nods. The blonde haired girl was also giving him an awed look. Ron knew that his lie was being believed by most of his fellow first years, with the only exceptions being an angry Malfoy and his two gorillas. Ron figured the gorillas didn't really know what was happening because they looked lost and kept glancing over to Malfoy for some reason. _How did they end up in the house of the cunning? The hat is bloody mental it is…_

"The hat did say that Weasley here displayed all of the traits needed for each house in abundance" said a weedy looking boy with brown curly hair and black eyes. The room was filled again with hushed whispers. Ron could tell that his house-mates were now discussing what to do with him and it made Ron feel anxious. _These idiots don't know that the hat was just buying us time when it bloody said that…_

They all went silent when the sound of the common room being opened was heard. They all turned to face the man who came in with a confident stride, his black robes billowing behind him. Ron looked at Professor Snape for the first time in his life with a hint of fear and awe. Ron had heard horror stories from his brothers, including Percy, about the professor who was feared by all of Gryffindor. They had told him about Snape's disdain for anyone who wasn't in Slytherin and that he would dock points nonstop and without mercy from the other houses. Professor Snape was tall, had greasy shoulder-length black hair, black eyes, and a hooked nose. Ron couldn't help but think of the twins' description of Snape. _A giant bat._

"Welcome to the noble house of Salazar Slytherin" Snape began in a soft but commanding tone. "I am Professor Severus Snape and I am your Head of House from this moment on. That means you can rely on me for your needs and I will never betray your trust. I give you my word." _He isn't so bad, bit scary but not bad…_ "I expect excellence from all of you in all of your classes" Snape's voice became slightly louder and far more authoritative, and his gaze turned into a piercing stare. Ron gulped and knew immediately why he was so feared. "Excuses for subpar performances within your classes will not be tolerated. I also expect all of you to respect your teachers and other staff members. Losing points for the house is also not tolerable. I will **not** allow your incompetence to lose us the House Cup, which we have won six years in a row now. As such, those who lose points or fall behind in their studies will. Answer. To. Me…" Snape's piercing gaze went over all the frightened first years, and it stopped when it got to Ron.

He stared at Ron with narrowed eyes for a few short moments before continuing his gaze. He spoke again but with a softer voice. "For those of you who are not aware, Slytherin house is often seen as the… evil house by students within the other three houses. As such, I expect you all to stand by one another, and do your absolute best for your fellow house-mates. An overlooked trait of Slytherin is fraternity, and many of you will come to understand that it may be one of the most important ones." _Another trait I didn't know about… Fraternity… Why do so many dark wizards come from Slytherin? It has to be all this Pure-Blood nonsense…_ Ron was torn from his thoughts by Snape's commanding voice. "Tomorrow morning you will all be given your school schedules at breakfast. I expect you all to be there on time. Tardiness will not be tolerated. I also expect that all of you will look presentable and respect this school's uniform. Am I understood, without a shadow of a doubt, about everything that I have spoken to you of?" The first-years, including Ron, nodded quickly.

"Excellent… Goodnight then and welcome again to Slytherin." With those words Professor Snape turned on his heel and marched out of the common room, his robes billowing behind him. _Bloody hell that was scary…_ The two prefects re-entered the common room and split the first-years up. The girls went to their dorms and the boys went to theirs. The male prefect showed Ron his room and told him that he would be sharing his room with two of his fellow year-mates, Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini. The room was circular and shone with a similar green light like the common room. It also had an adjoined bathroom that the three boys would share. There were three beds covered in emerald green sheets and the sheets also donned the Slytherin emblem. Ron wasn't happy with the color scheme but at least it looked cozy. He also noticed that his trunk was already sitting there at the foot of a bed. _Guess that's where I sleep…_ Before Ron could get ready for bed, he was approached by his two new roommates.

"Guess we will be sharing this space for the foreseeable future" said the dark skinned boy. He had short black hair and brown eyes which looked lifeless. "I am Zabini, Blaise Zabini" he continued as he put his hand forward for Ron to shake. Ron thought for a second and decided it was best to get along with his roommates. _At least then they won't murder me in my sleep…_ So Ron gave a smile to Zabini and shook his hand.

"I'm Ronald Weasley" he replied. The dark skinned boy gave him an odd look before he nodded his head once and walked over to his own bed. Ron was taken back by the look he had just received. _What did I do? All I said was my name…_ He heard a chuckle from the other boy. Ron noted that it was the weedy boy with the brown curly hair who had involuntarily helped Ron by talking about the Sorting Hat.

"You introduced yourself wrong" said the weedy boy in between chuckles.

"Excuse me?" Ron was now confused. He had just said his name…

"We Pure-Bloods say the name of our ancestral families first. Like this. I'm Nott, Theodore Nott." He then put his hand forward for Ron to shake. _What the… I've never heard of this before and I'm a Pure-Blood too…_

"I'm Weasley, Ronald Weasley…" Ron said slowly and shook Nott's hand. Nott gave him an approving nod and almost smiled.

"Well met, Weasley. Now that we have taught you how to say your name, we might just make a Slytherin out of you yet." _I bloody hope not…_ Ron gave Nott a parting nod before he put on his pajamas and lied down in his four poster bed. Ron also placed Scabbers by his side and gently petted his rat. _This is it… I'm officially a Slytherin now. At least you're here with me Scabbers…_ Ron's final thoughts were about his family and how they would react to this. He did not sleep well that night.

Ron was woken up abruptly when his bed started making a beeping noise and shaking. He went into a panic and leaped out of his bed, and aimed his wand at his bed. When he heard soft chuckling from behind him, he relaxed slightly.

"That was just the alarm charm set on the bed. Professor Snape did say that he wanted us to be at breakfast on time" came Nott's voice, he sounded amused. Ron turned to the curly haired boy and noticed that Nott was already dressed in his school uniform.

"What's the time?" Ron spoke as he opened his trunk to get his uniform out.

"It's quarter to eight, Weasley" Zabini said as he entered the room from their joined bathroom. He too had his uniform on. _How early do these people wake up?_ "You'd best hurry, or Snape will know why." Ron grumbled curses to himself as he trotted off to the bathroom. He showered quickly and was dressed before eight. He then walked into the common room and saw every first-year waiting by the exit.

"That's a shame weasel" came the pompous voice of Malfoy. "I was rather hoping you'd die in your sleep." At that Malfoy broke into a laugh joined by his gorillas and a girl with black hair and a pug-face.

"I hope they re-sort him before he shames this great house" the girl with the pug-face giggled. Her voice grated Ron's ears and for a moment he didn't care that she was a girl, because he wanted to hex her. Malfoys gang kept laughing as Ron stormed past them and out of the common room. He then walked up from the dungeons and towards the Great Hall. He didn't even notice that Nott and Zabini were a few short steps behind him.

"You need thicker skin, Weasley" Zabini said in an aloof voice, making Ron jump from surprise.

"Bloody hell Zabini…" Ron muttered.

"Charming language" said Nott in his amused voice. "Guess we will work on that as well." Ron stopped and turned to face the two boys. Zabini looked disinterred and aloof, while Nott had an amused smirk on his thin lips and was looking Ron up-and-down as if studying him.

"Work on that? I'm not your project…" Ron grumbled, getting irritated by Nott's gaze. _What is their deal? First they don't want me in Slytherin and now they're following me…_ Ron turned around and continued on his way towards the Great Hall.

"Like it or not Weasley, you are in Slytherin" continued Nott. "And if the hat is to be believed, you are sure to make a valuable ally…" Nott was cut of abruptly by Ron who turned around to face the weedy boy.

"Ally? You mean friend, right? Why do you Slytherins talk in such a weird way?" Ron was annoyed and confused. _What does he mean ally? I'm not helping any of these snakes…_

"I don't mean friend" Nott replied, losing his smirk and standing upright to face Ron. "I meant ally. You help me, I help you. We Pure-Bloods make allies rather than friends. Only do our most trusted allies become our friends. And in case you missed the sorting last night, you are a Slytherin too. So instead of jumping down my throat, how about we help each other. Blaise here is brilliant at Astronomy and I myself have quite the green thumb in Herbology. What about you?" Ron was stunned by the time Nott finished his rant. _Allies…? Fraternity…? Is this what the hat meant? That I'd find the most success in Slytherin…?_

Ron relaxed and thought through what Nott had said. It's true that Herbology was his weakest subject, so having Nott help him would be great. Ron's Astronomy was quite good because Percy loved the subject so Zabini wouldn't be all that useful. But maybe he could use Zabini as another shield? _Power in numbers right?_ If he had other Slytherins behind him, Malfoy wouldn't come after him as often. Ron decided to take the offer, but he would keep an eye on them both. He certainly didn't need a knife in his back.

"Allies…" Ron said with a contemplating look on his face.

"Allies" repeated Nott, his smirk back on his face. Ron nodded and the three shook hands. They then walked down to the Great Hall in silence. When they entered the Great Hall, Ron noticed that most students were already there. The Hall was packed with students who were already eating and talking to each other animatedly. Ron's stomach grumbled and he put his right hand over it. _I didn't even eat last night. The sorting really messed my head up didn't it…?_ Ron then quickly walked towards the Slytherin table and took a seat on it. Zabini and Nott sat on either side of him as Ron began piling food on his plate. Ron missed the two glares and one worried look coming his way from the Gryffindor table. Ron started inhaling his food and stopped when he heard a loud sigh come from Nott.

"You don't even know how to eat with etiquette, do you?" Nott was frowning at Ron. Ron was about to speak when Nott put his hand up to stop him. "Chew then talk please… It seems we have our work cut out for us Blaise." Zabini simply shook his head in annoyance. Ron swallowed the piece of sausage in his mouth.

"What do you mean by that Nott?" Ron was again getting annoyed at being treated like some project. Nott looked Ron in his eyes. Black eyes clashed with ocean blue eyes, both unwavering.

"I meant that as a Slytherin, you will not make allies by displaying how savagely you can tear into a sausage" Nott said with a firm tone. Ron heard Zabini chuckling softly from his other side.

"So what, I can't even eat without offending you lot?" Ron took another bite of his sausage.

"First of all, when you say 'you lot', you seem to forget that you are in Slytherin as well. Secondly, eating like an animal shows that you don't respect the food being given to you. And lastly, proper protocol is what is required if you wish to make powerful Pure-Blood allies."

"What makes you think that I want Pure-Blood allies? I don't need anyone…" Ron spat out. Nott sighed and spoke softly, as if talking to a child.

"The hat mentioned that you had 'great ambitions' did it not? We all heard it, that's why Blaise and I got interested in you. It's why so many other Slytherins are interested in you too." Ron choked when he heard Nott say that. _What the bloody hell is he talking about?_ Ron swallowed his food with the help of some pumpkin juice.

"Other Slytherins? Are you barmy Nott? They hate me…" Ron was now staring at Nott with wide eyes. Nott just sighed again.

"Blaise you're up… I need a break" Nott said before turning to his plate and beginning his meal. Ron turned and looked at Zabini with the same look that he had been giving Nott. Zabini had an indifferent look on his face as he stared back at Ron.

"It's quite true, Weasley" Zabini began. "Daphne Greengrass is one of them. The blonde girl" Zabini clarified when he saw Ron's confusion. "That's why she asked you about your sorting. Many of the older students are as well. Not only did you set the record for the longest sorting in history, but the hat also confirmed that you could be in any single house and still reach your full potential." _He doesn't know that the hat was buying us time, so it could keep talking to me about my powers…_ "That hasn't happened in… in forever" Zabini continued. "Having someone with that much potential on your side is a worthy goal for any Slytherin. That means that one day, you may have most of Slytherin house at your beck and call."

"And we are here to teach you exactly that" Nott jumped in. "Which means that you should listen to us when we tell you how to behave in public. You don't want to lose the respect you may command one day, all because you don't know how to eat like a human being."

"And why are you teaching me all this? Is it because we're… allies? Or is it because one day you want to be able to say that you helped me and call in a favor?" Ron questioned. Nott and Zabini had given him plenty to think about. If the Slytherins really were interested in him as an ally, he could definitely use that as an advantage. But it would also mean that he would get more involved with the one house his entire family despised. _Damn the Sorting Hat for doing this to me… Bloody tosser!_

"Exactly Weasley" Nott replied, with his smirk in place. "He is learning Blaise!" Zabini chuckled at that but Ron was felt annoyed. "Now Weasley, you never answered my question from before."

"What question?" Ron asked.

"What subjects are you good at? Blaise can help us with Astronomy, and I can help us in Herbology. What can you offer to this little group of ours?" Nott seemed far too amused by his own voice. Which was getting on Ron's nerves, but Ron did his best to remain calm and civil.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and Charms. I'm really good at all three" Ron replied. He decided to keep his advanced knowledge of both first and second year to himself. The last thing he needed was to be horded by the other first-years whenever they got homework. But more importantly, it was always a wise policy to keep your knowledge a secret so that you could make your moves without alerting your enemies. All the time he had spent playing and mastering chess had taught him that.

"I see. That's perfect then" Nott said with a genuine smile. "You help us with those subjects, and we will help you with our subjects. We will also teach you how to survive in Slytherin, and to even possibly survive in high Pure-Blood Society. After all Weasley, you are part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight." That was true. The Weasley family were one of the twenty-eight families in Wizarding Britain to be completely Pure-Blooded. This had never been too important to Ron or his family though. Unlike the other Sacred Twenty-Eight, the Weasleys were poorer than dirt and as such had earned disapproval and even hate from the others. The Weasleys were considered to be unworthy of such a title. The thought made Ron feel bitter. Who were they to judge his family? His family loved in a way that few families could ever understand. He may not have grown up rich with galleons, but he had grown up rich with love. His family's love.

By the time Ron and his new 'allies' finished their breakfast, the rest of the Slytherin first years had also joined them. Many of them gave Ron quick glances, but none of them approached Ron. That was fine with him because he didn't really know how he would react to that. Professor Snape handed out the class schedules to all the first years himself, and just like last time he stared at Ron for longer than the others. Ron didn't really care about that, as Ron understood that he being sorted into Slytherin was something that no one could have predicted. Ron went over his schedule as soon as it was in his hand. _A double of History of Magic, then a break with lunch. Then a double class of Herbology to end the day… All the boring classes are on the first day I guess._

Ron was a little disappointed but Nott seemed glad to be able to show off his Herbology skills. Ron left the Great Hall with the two boys and didn't even glance at the Gryffindor table. He was too scared of what his brothers may think of him. They went to their dorm to collect their books, and Ron didn't miss the looks his second hand books were given by the other two boys. Ron was just glad they didn't say anything to him about it, he didn't feel like hexing the only two people who would speak with him. Then they made their way to their History of Magic class. Ron was completely lost and it was only thanks to Nott, who had explored a bit of the castle early in the morning, that they found their way there without much trouble.

They would be sharing this class with Ravenclaw first years and Ron was glad about that. He didn't feel up to seeing Harry just yet. Losing his friendship with Harry had been one of the tougher things he had to deal with. They had really hit it off, and Ron quite liked Harry's humble and kind nature. _He won't want anything to do with me now… I know I wouldn't give a slimy snake a second of my time._ The class was even more boring than he had originally thought. At first it seemed exciting because Professor Binns was a ghost who taught at Hogwarts, but Ron found his wheezing and droning voice tiring. He could tell that was the case with his fellow students in the class too. Malfoy was already asleep and even the Ravenclaws were struggling to stay awake.

Ron made sure to stay awake and answer every question that was asked however, he owed Percy that much at least. Some of the Ravenclaws tried to outdo him at the start, but Ron had already covered the Goblin Rebellion of 1612 twice in great detail. By the end of the class, Ron had singlehandedly earned Slytherin forty house points and even earned Professor Binns favor. The ghostly professor had told him to come around whenever he was free and they could discuss History of Magic in more detail together, this had shocked all the other students in the class. Most of the Slytherins were now gazing at Ron like hungry animals and it made Ron extremely uncomfortable. _They just want to use me… bloody snakes._ At least Malfoy was honest with Ron about his feelings, judging by the scornful look he was giving Ron. _This isn't over yet, he will try something I just know it._ Ron was taken out of his thoughts during the walk back to the Great Hall for lunch by his two allies.

"Well done Weasley" Nott said in an awed voice. "You really showed the others how valuable you can be. To earn forty points in one class and it being your first class ever, that is nothing short of amazing!" Nott slapped Ron's back a little too hard but Ron didn't mind. It felt good to finally show off his knowledge after keeping it to himself for over two years. But Ron made sure to keep his face neutral, he didn't want to give any satisfaction to these snakes.

"Theo is right Weasley" Zabini cut in with his aloof voice. "Even I was impressed, and I don't make that comment lightly."

"Thanks, I guess…" Ron mumbled. He couldn't quite understand Zabini's angle. Nott seemed very eager to be Ron's ally but Zabini just didn't seem to care about anything. _Maybe they are both hiding their true selves and trying to trick me…_ Ron felt a shudder go through him. What if he was right? How was he even supposed to know who to trust? Nott and Zabini had offered him their help too, but it was clear to Ron that they would get more out of this deal.

For one, Ron already knew the first two years like the back of his hands. Secondly, he knew more spells than most Hogwarts students already because of Charlie. He had only used two, of course, but he was planning on practicing them all once he got some spare time. The thought made Ron giddy. He would finally use his beautiful wand for performing real magic. With that happy thought, they entered the Great Hall and took their seats at the Slytherin table. Nott and Zabini again sat on either side of Ron. Ron quickly started piling as much food as possible on his plate but stopped when he heard Nott cough loudly. "What? I'm hungry" Ron spat, gritting his teeth. Nott simply gave an innocent smile and slowly shook his head.

"Weasley, the food won't grow legs and run away. Put a modest amount on your plate and then go for seconds if you are still hungry…" Nott was trying to stifle a laugh as he spoke. Ron glared at Nott and then started piling on even more food just to spite the weedy boy. Nott chuckled and started putting food on his own plate.

"This is going to be tedious work isn't it?" This time it was Zabini who spoke in his usual aloof tone. "Teaching Weasley how to act as a proper Pure-Blood…"

"So it seems" Nott spoke as he began eating. The three boys ate in silence for only a minute before a certain blonde haired girl took a seat across from Ron. All three boys looked up and saw that she wasn't alone. The blonde girl was accompanied by two other girls. One of them had black hair and a large, square build and she was a bit on the big side if Ron was being honest. The other had brown hair and she was slender with green eyes. All three girls were looking at Ron with interest and he immediately began to blush. _What now? Can't even bloody eat in peace…_

"May I help you…?" Ron began, irritation laced in his voice. The blonde girl let out an annoyed huff and Ron heard Nott clicking his tongue.

"Don't be so rude, Weasley" Nott said. Ron looked at Nott and sighed in defeat. _Why are they all bothering me…? First they don't want me and now they won't leave me be._

"Theodore is right Weasley" the blonde spoke in her slightly high pitched voice. "We haven't done anything to earn your rude behavior." She did have a point there, Ron thought. After all, only Malfoy and his goons had shown him open hostility. The rest had just shown an odd interest in him. So Ron decided to at least be civil towards those who weren't complete tossers to him. Ron let out another tired sigh and then looked at the blonde girl.

"You're right…" Ron began "I've just had… had a rough day. I'm sorry. I'm Weasley, Ronald Weasley." With that he extended his hand to her for a shake. She looked pleased almost, except she didn't shake his hand.

"He almost got it right" she said with an amused smile. She then looked at Nott and gave him a short nod. _What did I do wrong this time?_

"You don't shake a lady's hand Weasley" Zabini spoke aloofly. "You take her hand in yours like this." Zabini and the blonde haired girl then held hands, with hers on top and with her knuckles facing up. _Lady?! Why are they all so weird…?_

"I'm Greengrass, Daphne Greengrass. Heiress of the most Ancient and Noble house of Greengrass" the blonde haired girl said and then she hovered her hand in front of him. Ron took it like Zabini had and gave her a quick nod.

"Nice to meet you, Greengrass" he said, with a smile on his face. Daphne smiled back at him.

"This is Millicent Bulstrode" Daphne said as she pointed her head towards the big girl who gave Ron a nod and a grunt. "And this is Tracey Davis" Daphne then pointed her head to the slender girl with the green eyes. Davis smiled at Ron and gave him a chuckle.

"Don't worry Weasley" Davis said, her voice was soft and playful. "It took me a while to get used to how they all talk, as well." _They? Isn't she Pure-Blood too?_ "I'm a Half-Blood" Davis continued, as if she could read Ron's mind. "I hope you don't mind the filthy blood in my veins too much." Ron choked immediately and started coughing. He looked at her and shook his head but she was grinning.

"You will have to forgive Tracey, Weasley" Greengrass said with a frown. "She doesn't have the most appropriate sense of humor." _You don't say…_

"I'm hilarious" Davis giggled. "And you Weasley, are quite the topic of conversation here at Hogwarts. Especially after what you did today." This made Ron tense. What had he done? Was he in some sort of trouble? Noticing Ron's face, Davis giggled even louder. "You, a Weasley, get sorted into Slytherin after the longest sorting in Hogwarts' history and then you proceed to earn forty points singlehandedly in your very first class. Word spreads quickly in this school it seems, because everyone is talking about you. Even the staff are intrigued after Professor Binns sang praises about you to them." Ron sat there quietly listening, his heartbeat was getting faster and his hands were beginning to tremble so he quickly hid them under the table. _The whole school knows? My brothers know…_

At that he looked to the Gryffindor table for the first time and he noticed that Percy wasn't there. But the twins were, and they were glaring right at him. George's glare looked more like concern and slight anger but it was Fred's glare that almost made Ron vomit from panic and worry. There was hate etched on his face. And it wasn't like the time Ron had broken Fred's toy broomstick either… This was genuine hate and anger. Ron felt sweat in his armpits and on his brow but he didn't break his eye contact with Fred. It was only when Fred and George started talking to each other animatedly, no doubt about Ron, that Ron looked back at his plate of food. _I'm not hungry anymore… Fred is…_ Ron's thoughts were disturbed by Greengrass.

"Don't worry about your brothers, Weasley" she began in a nonchalant voice. "They are just jealous that you are better than they could…" Ron slammed his fist on the table so loudly that everyone around him jumped and the girls even squealed in surprise. Ron stared right into Greengrass' frightened dark blue eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Don't talk about them like you know them…" Ron said menacingly. He didn't care that he scared her or her damn friends. She didn't know anything about his family and yet she had the gall to speak as if she was the leading authority on the matter. _Spoiled little git…_ "You may have grown up with everyone bending over backwards to your every whim, but try that with me and I'll hex your face off… I am not here to be used by you lot..." With that Ron stood up quickly and marched out of the Great Hall, while gritting his teeth. He really wanted to use Charlie's most brutal hexes on the self-entitled heiress. Many people stared at Ron marching away with some shock, including his brothers. They were probably wondering what had caused the boy's angry outburst.

"Great job on that one, Daphne "said Nott while letting out a sigh. "Did you miss the look on Weasley's face when he saw how his brothers were glaring daggers at him?" Daphne nodded quickly, tears had welled up in her eyes from the shock of Ron's angry outburst. "And yet, you chose to talk about them to him as if you know them…" Nott sighed loudly. "Blaise and I were making progress too…" Nott stood up to leave as well, followed by Zabini.

"He has quite a temper by the way, so stay out of his way. And ours" Zabini spoke quietly. "We saw him first, and he has agreed to be our ally. Though I doubt that after this he'd want anything to do with you anyway." Nott and Zabini left the Great Hall to find Ron, leaving a shocked Daphne Greengrass behind who was now being petted and comforted by her friends.

Ron was absolutely foaming at the mouth by the time he reached his dorm. His brothers' angry faces were still fresh in his mind and every time he thought about Fred, Ron saw flashes of his brother's corpse. He was angry beyond words with Greengrass. He was angry with the Sorting Hat. He was angry with the Slytherins and their ridiculous games. He was angry at his visions. He was angry at himself… _WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO?! DROP OUT OF HOGWARTS?!_

Why couldn't people see that he didn't have a damn choice in the matter? That it was all the Sorting Hat's idea to throw him in this bigoted house! He took out Charlie's journal of spells from his trunk and started to look over some of the promising curses he had read. _Petrificus Totalus… Expulso… Locomotor Mortis… Reducto…_ These four were his favorite curses so far but he hadn't tried them out. That was about to change because he had to let his anger out. Or he was gonna hex one of these snakes into the next century… Just then he heard footsteps coming from past the dorm room, so he quickly hid his journal in his trunk. The door opened slowly with Nott and Zabini striding in. "There you are" Nott started. "You had us worried that you'd run off…"

"Worried?" Ron asked with a frown. He knew that these two didn't care about him. They just wanted to sponge off of him. Nott smirked and Zabini just sighed.

"No, not worried" Zabini spoke softly. "But we are allies Weasley. If you run off, it would cost us quite a bit."

"How so?" Ron spat out. He didn't understand what Zabini was implying.

"We've thrown our lot in with you, Weasley" Zabini continued. "It was either you or Draco, and we both chose to ally with you. If you run off and get re-sorted, then the rest of the Slytherin house won't forget our actions." Ron gritted his teeth at Zabini's explanation. _All they care about is themselves… Selfish tossers the lot of them…_

"You all only care about yourselves… Just a bunch of selfish and self-centered gits…" Ron spat out. He was ready to use those curses now more than ever. Nott gave a light chuckle and put his hands up in surrender.

"You're right, of course" Nott began "but that doesn't make us bad people." _Yes it does…_ "We've known each other, all of us Slytherin first years that is, from the time that we were in diapers. Except Tracey of course, we only met her through Daphne a couple of years ago."

"Is there a point to this or do you just like the sound of your own voice that much?" Ron questioned.

"The point is that we know the other Slytherins who are in our year quiet intimately. And yet we threw our lot in with you rather than Draco. See Draco was raised to believe that the Malfoy family always leads, and as such he definitely believed that once we all got to Hogwarts, he would have our allegiances. So imagine his surprise when a Blood-Traitor" Ron frowned at the word, but Nott put his hands back up and continued "when **you** , of all people, get sorted into Slytherin, and every Slytherin is more interested in you than him. That's why he is trying to ridicule you, and why Daphne and the others approached you today."

"And what is her deal? Clearly she wasn't raised with manners…" Ron grew angry at the thought of the self-entitled heiress.

"Her family might be the only family more wealthy than the Malfoys" Zabini interjected. "She hasn't had to worry a day in her life about anything and as the heiress of said family, she can sometimes be very blunt with people." _So no one taught the rich girl how to talk to other people, is that it? What a load of dung…_ "But you aren't completely free of blame either Weasley." Ron snorted at that.

"How so? Do share your wisdom with me Zabini" Ron spoke bitterly. _I didn't do anything wrong. She is the one who thinks she can say whatever she damn well pleases…_

"She was trying to comfort you, Weasley… In her own way. We all saw your face when you looked at your brothers…" Ron tensed at that. "And you exploded with anger… you scared her, Weasley. That doesn't make you the good guy. So get off your high horse…" With that Zabini turned around and walked out of the dormitory. Ron looked down at his feet. _No… I didn't…_ But he knew he had. He had lost his temper again, and probably made another enemy. Nott coughed and Ron looked up at him.

"No need to be so shocked Weasley" Nott smirked. "We aren't completely emotionless. As a matter of fact, I think you show too much emotion. It makes you predictable and clouds your judgement." Nott then gave an exaggerated sigh. "Guess that's another thing we should work on…" Nott then flashed Ron a smile and walked out of the dorm too, leaving Ron behind to think. Ron's anger was replaced by some guilt and a better understanding of his new allies. Yes they were selfish, but they didn't seem to be completely inhuman either.

After all Nott and Zabini had both signed on with him rather than Malfoy, who was a person they had grown up with. That alone would cause them problems with Malfoy, and now they had even come here to defend a potential rival. That's clearly what Greengrass was to them at the moment. Another person who wanted to align her goals with Ron's for mutual benefit. Ron knew from chess that if you favor one piece, then you were more likely to lose your other pieces due to neglect and carelessness. The more people that Ron made allies with, the less time he would be able to give to Nott and Zabini. Yet they had defended Greengrass, and maybe even shown him that he was at fault too. _That took… courage. Courage..._ The bell rang loudly and Ron was taken away from his thoughts. He shook his head and collected his Herbology text books. He walked down to the common room and saw both Nott and Zabini waiting for him. He gave them a nod and all three walked towards the herbology greenhouses.

They took Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and Ron could honestly say that his house was full of gits, because of their behavior towards said Hufflepuffs. Herbology had been a little more fun when studying it with Nott. He seemed to know quite a lot about devil's snare and Ron found himself a little excited by Nott's enthusiasm. However, Ron wasn't completely in the mood for it either. He kept glancing over at Greengrass and every time he did, he felt a pang of guilt that kept getting stronger. _She is a girl and I blew up at her… If mum heard about this, she would make me clean the ghoul's attic forever…_ The class ended and everyone packed their tools away. Ron ignored Malfoy's comments and sneers from behind his back. He had more important things to do tonight. Once their books had been put away, the three boys walked to the Great Hall for dinner. Ron was famished but he knew his food would have to wait. _I have to do this. I can't afford any more problems right now…_

Ron entered the Great Hall and looked to the Slytherin table. He spotted head full of blonde hair, and made his way towards it. Nott and Zabini noticed his trajectory and didn't do anything to stop him. Ron sat across from Greengrass who huffed in irritation and looked away from him when she noticed him. _Spoilt git…_ Ron almost chuckled at her childlike behavior. But then again she was a child, it was Ron who had been forced to grow up because of his visions. It was Ron who had been knee deep in a woman's blood while he fumbled to save her life. "Hi Daphne…" Ron began. "I just wanted to… um… I wanted to apologize for the things I said to you…" _Ugh I'm bad at this._ "And for scaring you" Greengrass turned and looked at Ron with a scowl.

"You didn't scare me Weasley" she argued back, still scowling but her lips were slightly twitching upwards. "I don't get scared, don't ever forget…"

"Ok, ok" Ron cut her off from her rant. This was already awkward enough. "I'm sorry for being a git alright! Nott and Zabini told me that you only tried to help and well… I lost my temper at you…" Ron finished and looked down at his plate. His blush was burning his cheeks and his ears had taken their famous red color again. Greengrass huffed again, making Ron look up at her. She had a slight smile on her face.

"Very well, I forgive you" she started "but you must make it up to me. It is only fair after you showed such… cruelty towards me." _Cruelty?_ Ron noticed that her small smile had turned sly. _Bloody snakes haha…_ "And don't call me by my first name, it is just plain rude. We are not friends, Weasley." Ron smiled back at her and nodded. "We are… allies." Her cheeks had turned slightly rosy and Ron's own cheeks burned even hotter. So he just nodded at her and started putting a modest amount of food on his plate.

"Praise Salazar, he is actually learning" Nott chuckled from his side. Ron just frowned at Nott and started piling more food onto his plate. _I'll show you what I'm learning you git…_ Zabini chuckled at Ron's childish spite and began a conversation with Bulstrode about her cat. Davis made her jokes which made Greengrass giggle loudly while Nott and Ron spoke about Herbology. The dinner turned into a friendly conversation about Quidditch, Ballroom dances, and everything that wasn't their studies. And Ron finally found himself smiling genuinely for the first time in what felt like forever. Ever since the hat had put him in Slytherin. Ever since his entire Hogwarts dream had been shattered by reality. Ron was so relaxed that he completely missed two twinkly eyes gazing right at him in amusement. Ron also missed the look of absolute scorn that Malfoy and his goons were giving him.

Dinner ended and the students emptied the Hall to head off to their common rooms. Ron and his new allies chatted all the way down and once they reached the Slytherin common room, they all sat down to relax on the sofas in front of the fire. Their good mood didn't last long though. "I saw you stuffing your mouth at supper" came pompous voice belonging to Malfoy. "But then again, I suppose you should eat as much as you can when your parents can't afford to feed you at home." Ron heard muffled laughs and giggles from all over the room. Everywhere except from his new allies that is, who just looked over to Ron in curiosity, no doubt waiting to see what Ron would do. Ron noted that Davis looked more concerned for him than curious, which confused Ron slightly. "No witty comeback, **Weasel**? Your family is an absolute disgrace to the name of wizards, especially your Muggle loving father." _THAT'S IT!_ Ron unsheathed his wand, stood up and turned to point the wand at Malfoy's face in a split second. Malfoy only managed a surprised face before Ron sent a jinx at it.

"Tarantallegra" Ron spoke clearly, citing the dancing jinx from his spell journal. Green light shot out of Ron's wand and struck Malfoy in the face. The whole room gasped and went dead silent. Then every single person burst into a wild fit of laughter when they saw Malfoy break into a foreign dance. Even Greengrass, who was all proper and ladylike broke into a loud laugh at the sight which made Ron feel quite proud of himself. Malfoy was red in the face with anger but his body was still dancing wildly. And then all of a sudden Malfoy stopped dancing and fell forward on his knees.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" A voice boomed through the room, shutting everyone up instantly. Professor Snape marched into the room, robes billowing, and picked up Malfoy and plant the boy on his feet. Snape turned and stared at Ron in a way that made Ron immediately look down at his feet. "Mr. Weasley explain yourself" Snape's voice was now calmer but the authority in it hadn't left it at all.

"Sir… um Malfoy said something to me that I didn't… appreciate so…" Ron was cut off by Snape at that.

"So you cast a jinx on him? Does that sound like a reasonable reaction to you Mr. Weasley?" Snape hissed, anger evident in his voice. Ron nearly nodded by mistake, that's how nervous he felt in front of Snape. Stopping himself from making that mistake, Ron shook his head and kept his eyes down. "Five points from Slytherin for fighting against your house-mates Mr. Weasley. And I will see you tomorrow morning right after breakfast to discuss your apparent lack of common sense" Snape sneered before marching out of the common room. Malfoy was grinning triumphantly at Ron which irked him to no end.

"Looks like Weasley lost himself some points" Malfoy chuckled, clearly trying to turn the situation against Ron. But Ron had won enough matches in chess to know when someone was making a desperate move.

"I've still earned our house thirty five points today alone" Ron blurted out without even thinking about the fact that he had called Slytherin his house. "What about you, Malfoy? What have you done for our house today other than entertain us with your horrid dancing?" The room broke into laughter again and some of the older students even cheered Ron on, no doubt glad to see the pompous Malfoy heir be put in his place.

"This **isn't** over you weasel" Malfoy ground out through gritted teeth, before he turned and marched off to another area of the common room followed quickly by his gorillas and his pug-faced female friend. Ron sat back down on the couch next to Zabini. _No… it isn't… No one talks about my family like that and gets away with it. Just you wait Malfoy... Just you bloody wait…_

"That was brilliant Weasley" exclaimed Davis, her eyes still watery from laughing so hard. "Who taught you that jinx?" Ron was surprised to find his allies grinning and smiling at him. Even Bulstrode and Zabini were smiling at Ron rather genuinely.

"My brother Charlie taught me a few spells before I came to Hogwarts" Ron answered. _It's not a complete lie... no need to tell them I have a journal filled with all sorts of these spells. Some curses even._ The thought made Ron feel strangely safe and secure. He had memorized most of his brother's spells and now only needed to practice casting them. But so far he had been successful every time. The benefits of practicing wand movements with a stick clearly being essential to his current success.

"I have to say though" Greengrass began "that if you had waited for a few more seconds, then Snape would have caught Draco red handed. That temper of yours Weasley, it'll get you into real trouble someday." Nott nodded in agreement.

"I'm with Weasley on this" Bulstrode cut in. "Draco shouldn't speak about other people's families that way. Especially when he throws a fit if you say anything about his." Ron was surprised that Bulstrode seemed to agree with him. They hadn't talked much at all during the dinner conversation or after. Clearly she didn't think much of Malfoy, which put her in Ron's good books instantly. Zabini sighed and everyone turned to face him.

"You've prodded a hornet's nest when you could have just ignored Draco" Zabini said, sounding tired and disinterested. "Now he will definitely make it his mission to come after you and you will constantly have to watch your back… Jinxing him may have made you feel satisfied, but it wasn't a good call." Ron had noticed that Zabini seemed to be very cynical and even non-confrontational. But that didn't seem to stop him from giving his opinion.

"What's done is done" Nott said chuckling. "I'm more amazed that Weasley here called Slytherin **our** house. You're finally coming around." Nott laughed, making Ron's eyes go wide in realization. _Bloody hell… Mum… Dad… I'm sorry._ Zabini gave a chuckle while the rest joined Nott in laughing at Ron's shocked face.

They all talked a little more about their day and what they thought of Hogwarts so far before they all headed off to their dorms to sleep. Ron lay in his bed, next to his pet Scabbers, and mused over his day. It had started terribly but it had ended quite nicely. He had made 'allies' who seemed to be on his side, as long as they got something out of it, which was fine with Ron. He would use them too, and maybe one day he could even call them his friends. Not to mention his house seemed to like him, mainly because he was one of the few people in the house who had already helped put Slytherin into the lead for the House Cup. All in all, Ron was excited about tomorrow. Maybe the Sorting Hat had made the right call on his behalf. _We'll see…_


	6. The Black Sheep

_**Fate** _

**Chapter 6 – The Black Sheep**

_**Ronald Weasley's POV** _

Ron woke up the next morning in high spirits. He recalled his previous day and sighed in relief. Things weren't completely hopeless, now all he had to worry about was his family and about finding out more about his abilities. If he wanted to succeed in his mission to save Fred, he knew that he had to know as much as possible about the source of his powers. _This mysterious force in my mind… It hasn't hurt me in any way yet so I can safely assume that it has no plans to… yet._ With that, he hopped out of comfortable bed and walked into the adjoining bathroom to wash up and dress for the day. He had D.A.D.A (Defense Against the Dark Arts) first period, followed by a period of Transfiguration. Then after lunch he had a period of Charms, and after dinner tonight they had Astronomy. Ron thought it was unusual to have a class so late, but he figured that they needed a clear view of the stars to even do Astronomy. Ron had all the knowledge he'd need about the constellations and their meanings for at least the first two years of Hogwarts, but he was keen to find out how much Zabini knew.

Ron also decided to not show Zabini up in class because he didn't want to lose Zabini as an ally just yet. Once he was dressed and ready, he walked down to the common room and waited for his allies to join him. Nott and Zabini were the first to join him, having woken up while Ron was getting dressed. They said their greetings and sat down to wait for the girls. It took ten long minutes before they showed up together and quickly greeted the boys. Muttering his thanks to Merlin under his breath, Ron walked to the Great Hall for breakfast. They took their seats and Ron was surprised when Greengrass took a seat to his right rather than across from him. Nott didn't mind sitting in her usual spot however.

Breakfast began and Ron tried his best to eat his food with etiquette but it was hard for him. He was used to inhaling as much food as possible and as quickly as he could. Greengrass reminded Ron about his meeting with Snape which made Ron groan in displeasure. _Bloody hell… I really don't want to be yelled at by him._ Just then Ron noticed a familiar owl flying towards the Slytherin table and directly at him. _Errol! What's that menace doing here?!_ Then it hit him. His parents had no doubt heard about his sorting and were probably trying to contact him, and of course interrogate him as well. Ron's stomach sank when Errol crashed straight into the platter of hash-browns in front of him. _This is it… I'm actually a little scared._ Ron took the letter attached to Errol's claws while the Slytherins snickered and laughed at Errol's landing. _This is it…_ With that, Ron opened the letter and began reading. He could never have been prepared for its content.

RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY

I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED WITH WHAT I'VE HEARD ABOUT YOUR SORTING! HOW COULD YOU BETRAY EVERYTHING THAT YOUR FATHER AND I RAISED YOU TO BELIEVE?! I SHOULDN'T EVEN BE SURPIRSED ONE BIT! EVER SINCE YOU STARTED USING PANDORA TO BUY YOU ANYTHING YOU WANTED, YOU HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT A SPOILED CHILD! YOU HAVE BROKEN YOUR FATHER'S HEART AND MADE ME FEEL SO ASHAMED! THE FIRST WEASLEY TO BE SORTED INTO SLYTHERIN, AND HE IS MY SON… I HAVE NEVER FELT AS HUMILIATED AS I DO RIGHT NOW! YOU WILL ANSWER TO ME AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF YOUNG MAN! I DON'T WANT YOU SPENDING ANY TIME WITH THOSE LITTLE DEATH-EATERS! AM I UNDERSTOOD?! HOW COULD YOU BE SO SHALLOW AS TO ACTUALLY BE PLACED IN THAT HORRID HOUSE?! I AM ABSOLUTELY FURIOUS WITH YOU!

MOLLY WEASLEY

Ron finished reading the letter and his eyes were stinging with tears by the end of it. He did his best to hold them in and actually managed to, but his eyes were wet and going red. His cheeks burned with shame, and even dread at his mother's anger with him. _Disgusted… I humiliated her…? I broke Dad's heart…?_ Ron's hands were starting to shake again, and being completely absorbed in his own painful thoughts, he missed Greengrass going over the letter from his side. Her eyes widened in sympathy for the first time in her life, and all she wanted to do was snatch that letter away from Weasley and burn it. How could his mother say something like that to him?

"I have to go" Ron muttered in a broken voice as he got up and left the table quickly. He didn't care that his allies were looking at him oddly. He didn't care that his brothers were looking at him with concern and worry. He didn't care that Snape had gotten up to and was following him out of the Great Hall. He just didn't care. His whole body felt numb, his hands shook violently, his head had a dull ache, and he could feel the contents of his stomach rolling around and trying to escape him. Ron stopped when he felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Weasley, need I remind you that…" Snape stopped abruptly, as he gazed at the boy. To say that the boy looked distraught would have been wrong, he looked like he was facing the headman's axe. "Mr. Weasley what is the matter?" Snape said softly, as he took in and analyzed the boy's body language. Ron was shaking and his hands seemed to be cause of it. In his left hand the boy was clutching a piece of parchment in a death grip, wrinkling the paper. When Ron didn't say anything and kept staring at his feet, Snape decided that he had to see what that piece of parchment said and then decide what to do with the boy. "Follow me to my office Mr. Weasley, and don't get left behind." Snape then marched towards the dungeons, his robes billowing behind him as usual. Ron did as he was told without even thinking. As a matter of fact, Ron was doing his best not to think. It hurt too much.

Once they were inside, Snape sat Ron down on a chair in front of Snape's desk and then stood in front of Ron. "Show me the parchment, Mr. Weasley" Snape said softly while holding out his hand. Ron shook his head slowly, which irritated Snape. "I want to help you boy, but I cannot do that if I do not know what the problem is." Snape finished strongly and with authority. Ron handed the parchment over slowly and felt his face burn with shame. _He'll know everything my mum said…_ As Snape began to read, Ron couldn't bear it anymore because he was hurting so much. Ron broke into a cry and started sobbing rather loudly. Snape didn't seem to care or even notice as he kept reading the letter from Ron's mother. Ron didn't know the fact that behind his professor's mask of indifference, Snape was actually feeling furious with the Weasley matriarch and just didn't show it.

When Snape finally finished reading the letter, he was stunned by its contents. Stunned and furious. Molly Weasley was well known to be a very loving and coddling mother to her children. And yet her reaction to her son's sorting forced Snape to think twice. Was his house really that hated even by people like the Weasleys, who were accepting of all? What was this boy's relationship with his parents going to be like because of that prejudice? Snape found himself damning the Dark Lord once again. That evil fool had ruined the good name of Slytherin beyond repair it seemed.

"Please… don't… tell anyone" Ron said between sobs that racked his little body. Snape was pulled out of his thoughts and felt a swell of pity for the boy. So Snape calmed his mind and donned his mask of indifference.

"Mr. Weasley, I have already told you that you can trust me as your Head of House. As long as you are in Slytherin, you can come to me for any of your needs." Ron started crying in earnest again when he heard that. Snape did nothing to comfort the boy however, he didn't even know how to. So Snape stood there quietly while the boy cried. Snape only noticed the boy's shaking hands when he handed the letter back to the boy. That made him decide that he needed to intervene. He let out a small sigh and then spoke softly. "Wait here, Mr. Weasley." Snape walked over to his desk and pulled out a vial with a light blue liquid in it. He walked back over to Ron and knelt down to the boy's height. "This is a Draught of Peace" Snape said "it will calm your nerves and help you move on with your day." Ron looked at the potion and then at Snape. _If it makes me feel even a little better then I'll take it. I can trust Snape… I don't know how but I know I can._

Ron nodded and accepted the potion, drinking it all down in one gulp. It was a little bitter but as soon as he drank it, a sense of calm seemed to envelope him. Ron found that he didn't even worry when he thought of his mother's anger or his father's disappointment. Even his hands had stopped shaking and he had stopped sobbing too. _Woah, Percy was right… Potions are amazing!_ He hadn't felt so calm since he had been eight. Ron broke into a soft smile and relaxed in his seat, while the tall professor sat down behind his desk in his own chair. "You may skip your first class of the day Mr. Weasley" Snape began "I will write you a note for it and speak with Professor Quirrell personally. I will not tell him anything of this meeting however, I assure you." Ron smiled at Snape which made the professor frown slightly.

"Thank you sir" said Ron in an airy voice. "I really like this potion" Ron giggled, causing Snape to raise an eyebrow at him. "It sucks that I didn't really know about it till now. It could have been soooo useful" Snape frowned at Ron's casual behavior with him, but understood that the potion was mellowing the boy out.

"Do you know many potions, Mr. Weasley?" Snape's voice was laced with disbelief and Ron could see a slight sneer on the man's face.

"I know loads sir! I've already learned everything about the potions we will go over in the first two years of Hogwarts. I've even brewed a few of them with a potions kit that Pandora bought for me. I miss Pandora" Ron hummed while smiling to himself. Snape's eyes widened for a split second before he regained his composure. He didn't know what to say to this odd boy, but decided he would question Weasley just to be sure that the boy was telling him the truth.

"Consider me intrigued, Mr. Weasley" Snape began, his voice soft and slightly sarcastic. "What are the three most crucial ingredients in a Forgetfulness Potion?" Ron stopped smiling and stared directly into Snape's eyes. Snape was intrigued by Ron's sudden seriousness.

"I forgot" Ron said. They held eye contact for a silent second before Ron burst into giggles, clutching his sides. Snape had to swallow his anger at this boy, who was clearly pulling Snape's leg. Snape couldn't stop his frown though and was about to deduct points for cheek, Draught of Peace be damned. But then Ron stopped his immature behavior and looked into Snape's eyes again with a serious expression.

"The key ingredients are Lethe River Water, mistletoe berries, and Valerian sprigs, sir." Ron said, then he smiled to himself and started gazing around the room with clouded eyes, all the while explaining how to make the potion and its two separate stages of brewing in great detail. Snape just listened in awe, but kept his mask of indifference planted on his face. That potion was supposed to be the first years' final exam. And Weasley already knew everything he needed to know about it. How was that possible…? When Ron finished he could see Snape's lips twitching upwards and that got him giddy. _I've impressed him. My brothers have no idea how cool Snape is! He even helped me calm down and actually relax…_

"Ten points to Slytherin Mr. Weasley, for displaying knowledge beyond your years in potion making" Snape said softly. Ron grinned at Snape, but this time Snape didn't mind. They boy had impressed him, and Snape finally understood why that ghost Binns wouldn't shut up about Weasley. But the question remained, how did Weasley have this knowledge? "Mr. Weasley, do you mind telling me how you know so much about this potion?"

"My brother Percy taught me" Ron spoke in an airy voice. "He is the smartest person I know! So I got him to teach me all about Hogwarts before I came here." Snape knew that Percy Weasley was a bright young wizard and he sensed no deceit in Ron's voice. With that question answered, Snape relaxed a bit as well.

"Mr. Weasley, what is your honest opinion on the wondrous art of potion making?" Snape was now more curious about the boy than he had been after the boy's sorting. All the teachers, Snape noted to himself, were actually very interested in Weasley after the sorting ceremony. But now he also knew that this boy was going to blow them out of the water. The thought made Snape smile inwardly. Slytherin may have just gained a prodigy at the peak of their winning streak for the House Cup.

"I didn't like Potions at first" Ron answered quietly, still smiling at nothing. "But after Percy showed me how fun and useful Potions can be, it's become my favorite subject. Along with Defense Against the Dark Arts that is…" Snape had to clench his teeth to stop his own smile from spreading on his face, because it seemed that Weasley was a boy after Snape's own heart. "Oh and Percy says I might be a natural at charms too, but I'm not so sure about that" Ron added quickly.

"After what I saw yesterday with Mr. Malfoy, I might believe the same thing" Snape said softly, but his tone wasn't as authoritative as usual. Ron looked down sheepishly and swung his legs back and forth guiltily.

"I'm sorry Professor Snape, for you know… for jinxing Malfoy" Ron mumbled, which made Snape raise his eyebrow again. "He insulted my dad and my family… It made me… angry" Ron finished lamely. The truth is that Ron wanted Snape to like him, because he liked the professor too right now. Snape had helped him and even promised to keep the contents of that horrid letter to himself.

"Yes Mr. Weasley that was indeed a very foolish thing to do, because you have now turned a member of a wealthy and powerful family against you. You must think before you act… Be cunning and clever. Slytherin demands as much and expects you to deliver. Remember that." Snape wasn't happy that Weasley had jinxed his godson, but from what he had heard so far from the prefects and now Weasley himself, it was clear that Draco deserved it. Snape had always hated bullies and he wasn't blind to his godson's entitled and nasty behavior towards others.

"Your first class is almost finished Mr. Weasley" Snape continued as he looked at his clock. "You are dismissed. Make sure to attend your next classes and perform to the best of your abilities, or I will know why." Ron gave a nod and began departing the Potion Master's Office with a smile plastered on his face once again. Right before Ron reached the door, he stopped and turned to face the professor. He had to say one more thing to Snape just to show him that Ron was grateful to the professor for his help.

"I promise Professor Snape that I'll earn our house even more points than I did yesterday" Ron finished confidently. He didn't care that he had called Slytherin his house again, the potion made him not worry about a thing and it felt liberating. Snape and Ron held eye contact for a second before Snape nodded his head once, his mask of indifference still in place. Ron then turned and walked out of the office to head to Transfiguration. Once Weasley was gone from the office, Snape finally relaxed into his chair and smiled to himself. He would keep a sharp eye on this boy's progress, and maybe even mentor him if Weasley asked. After all, Snape appreciated talent.

Ron had made it to his Transfiguration class before anyone else and was standing outside waiting for the others. He figured they were probably on their way from D.A.D.A, and the fact that he had missed his favorite class didn't even bother Ron one bit. _I already know everything… why should I even worry about missing a class?_ Ron was smiling at his own thoughts when he noticed his allies and the rest of the Slytherin first years towards walking towards him. They were joined by Gryffindor house. _Harry… I should try and be friendly with him. Who knows what he really feels? Maybe he'll give me a chance!_

His allies circled him quickly and asked if he was alright to which he just smiled, eyes slightly glazed over, and nodded his head. Then he told them that he was just scared to meet Snape and that's why he had run away so abruptly. They all bought it, except Greengrass of course. She knew what that letter had actually said and she hadn't told the rest of the group in order to respect Weasley's privacy. He was a potential ally and she didn't want to lose him by giving away information that he might want to keep secret. She wasn't going soft at all, but his odd behavior was getting the better of her and she just wanted to ask what had really happened with Snape.

The door to the class opened from the inside by itself and the students warily entered the class room. It was just an ordinary classroom except for the Tabby Cat that was sitting on the teacher's desk, staring the students down. _That cat is so cute… I should pet it if I get the chance._ Ron giggled at the thought and his allies just gave him shocked glances, as if he was completely mental. Even some of the Gryffindors, including Harry and the bushy haired girl named Hermione, looked at him with the same look. Malfoy had just scoffed and pushed past Ron. When Nott and Ron were about to sit together, Greengrass walked over and whispered something in Nott's ear. Nott gave her a confused look, shook his head, and then sat down next to Davis. Greengrass sat down next to Ron and stared at him with narrowed eyes. "Are you feeling all right, Weasley? You are acting very strange" Greengrass questioned.

"Oh I feel great, best I've felt since I was eight" Ron hummed as he smiled at her, which made her eyes widen. She tried to smile back but she was a little too shocked at Weasley's glazed stare and wide smile. Something was definitely not right with Weasley, she just knew it.

"What do you mean since you were eight?" Ron blinked at her question. _Damn… Need to be careful here. I'm just so relaxed though. Need to think things through before I speak._

"Oh I started my studies when I was eight. I studied a lot, so right now I'm just feeling relaxed because… um we don't have much work… from classes that is" he finished lamely. _I can't even think… This potion is not good for my secret._ Greengrass furrowed her brow at him. She really wanted to question Weasley now, but class would start soon and she knew that he would be able to think of an excuse or more during that time. She needed to catch him off guard. So she huffed in irritation and looked forward. _What's her deal? That huff is quite cute though… she is such a spoiled brat haha._

He saw movement ahead of him, and turned to face the Tabby Cat who was now strutting on the teacher's table. The cat then pounced off the table and turned into the stern female professor from their sorting, all in midair. She landed gracefully and the whole class let out awed sounds of disbelief, including Ron. The professor introduced herself as Professor McGonagall, and informed the class that she would not tolerate any messing around because of how dangerous transfiguration was. Anyone she caught would be punished and even removed from the class, which made everyone a little scared. Everyone but Ron that is, who was still smiling like a buffoon right at Professor McGonagall. _She is a cat professor. I doubt she'd let me pet her though… it would be a little creepy if she did._ McGonagall noticed his odd behavior but chose to ignore it.

The class went on and McGonagall asked many questions on the Transformation Formula. No one seemed to know the answers to any of these questions except for Ron and Hermione. They both answered question after question, and the class could see that Hermione was doing her best to compete against Ron and win. They could also see that Ron didn't even seem to care that Hermione was trying to beat him, he was just smiling like he was in his happy place. When he gave Hermione a thumbs up for getting a question about 'wand power' correct, the whole class broke into giggles at Hermione's gaping face. McGonagall was extremely amused at this red headed boy and his lack of concern that he was being competed against, but she hid it behind her stern demeanor. She was also immensely proud and glad that someone as bright as Hermione was in Gryffindor. By the end of the questions about theories of Transfiguration, both Ron and Hermione had earned twenty points for their houses respectively. Hermione was glaring at Ron and his stupid smiling face. She wanted to win. She had to win. Why was he so calm and happy?!

"Well done, Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger" Professor McGonagall started. "Now can someone else please try and answer the questions next time?" She looked around the class and no one met her eyes. "We still have fifteen minutes, and in these last few minutes I will show you what Transfiguration is truly capable of. Observe" she said and then pointing her wand towards her desk, she turned it into a pig. The whole class was awed including Ron. _I could turn a table into a pig and then cook it. Wait, would that work? Or would it turn back into a table inside my stomach?_ Ron shuddered at the thought of getting splinters inside his stomach.

"Now, you will all be given a chance to try your own hand at Transfiguration. You will turn a match into a needle. This is one of the most basic spells in Transfiguration, but do not be alarmed if you do not succeed. Practice makes perfect, after all." She then flicked her wand and matches appeared in front of every student. Professor McGonagall taught them the spell to use and its wand movement. Ron just smiled to himself even more. _I already know this spell… Charlie put it in the journal. I should really owl Charlie, I want to know if he has been burned by a dragon yet. That would be such a cool scar to have…_ A loud cough broke him out of his thoughts and Professor McGonagall was standing in front of him. He just kept smiling and looked up to her.

"Mr. Weasley are you smiling because you have successfully transfigured the match, because I see no needles on your desk…" Professor McGonagall said sternly. "Now, I have seen two types of Weasleys come through my classroom. Those who are studious and those who are better at making more trouble than they can handle. Do you care to show the class which one you are?" McGonagall finished with her lips tight and her posture stern. There were stifled laughs from all over the class, most likely originating from Malfoy. Ron removed his beautiful wand from its holster and aimed it at the matchstick. He spoke the spell under his breath, because Charlie had told him that it was more important to say the spell right rather than loudly, and flicked his wand at the matchstick. The matchstick transformed into a needle. Greengrass gasped from beside him, and McGonagall's eyes went wide at the sight of the needle.

"I'm the only Weasley of my type, Professor" Ron spoke in an airy voice. "You can confirm that with the Sorting Hat." He smiled at the bewildered Professor, before he realized he was giving too much away. _This potion… I'm gonna end up telling everyone my secret by the end of the bloody day if this keeps going._ Professor McGonagall was lost for words. How had he done that? Perfect incantation and perfect wand movement from a first year? The class seemed to share her disbelief, as they were all awed and shocked. Hermione looked like she had sucked a lemon. Ron gazed over to Harry who was also in awe and was sitting next to Neville Longbottom, who was equally awed. Ron waved at Harry and smiled genuinely at the boy he had made friends with on the train. _I don't care that I'm in Slytherin, I'll just be his friend anyway!_

He loved how free he felt right now, without his nerves constantly on edge as they had been for the past three years. He hadn't realized just how stressed he had been until today. Harry waved back, his awed look still etched on his face. Professor McGonagall looked back and forth between the two boys.

"My word… Mr. Weasley, well done. You have quite the gift for Transfiguration it seems" Professor McGonagall spoke softly. There was a tight smile across her lips that made her look much kinder and nurturing than her usual demeanor. "Twenty points to Slytherin for a spell well performed Mr. Weasley… well done once again." With that she began moving around the class to check on her other students.

"Weasley… how did you do that?" Piped up Greengrass' voice. Ron looked at her while smiling and his eyes glazed over.

"Listen and I'll explain, my 'ally'…" Ron said and started giggling. Greengrass knew for certain now that Weasley had gone mental because of the letter from his mother. It had definitely broken the poor boy, she just knew it. But she listened intently as he began explaining the importance of wand movement, clear incantation, and the fact that she had to picture the needle in her mind as she cast the spell. She failed five more times and on her sixth attempt she succeeded in turning her matchstick into a needle. She jumped in joy, losing her ladylike composure in moment of triumph. She quickly realized this and sat back down, blushing furiously. Professor McGonagall walked over to her and saw the needle.

"Well done as well, Miss. Greengrass" she said softly, unable to believe that two first years had successfully done the spell. This had never happened in all of her years teaching the subject.

"Actually… Professor… um Weasley showed me how to do it" Greengrass said in a shy voice. McGonagall was surprised that the boy could also teach the spell to others and even have them do it successfully, all the while smiling like he didn't even care if a fire broke out.

"I see. Fifteen points to Slytherin Miss. Greengrass for your success, and five more points to Slytherin as well Mr. Weasley for helping your fellow students." McGonagall turned around and walked away, slightly shaken and very bewildered by the youngest Weasley son. Why wasn't he a Gryffindor? He would do wonders in the House of the Brave, she just knew it.

"Thanks for the help, Weasley" Greengrass said, her shyness completely gone. Ron looked at her with a confused look and she seemed to understand why. "Oh please, I'm not some meek shy girl Weasley, you would do well to remember that. I only spoke like that and mentioned you so that we could get more points for Slytherin out of her." She smiled her sly smile at Ron, and he returned it with his genuine one.

"House of the Cunning indeed, Greengrass" Ron chuckled. He was starting to grow fond of Greengrass. She seemed to always get her way, no matter what. Ron could only wish for that kind of luck. Greengrass gave a slight blush and looked right at Ron.

"You may call me Daphne, I've decided" she said, her voice was a little pompous but Ron knew it was an act. "You have proven to me that you are indeed useful. I will keep you around for the foreseeable future." She then huffed and turned her face forward. Ron just kept smiling and slowly turned his face forward too. _If it wasn't for this potion, I doubt I would have even helped her. And I probably would have lost my temper with what she just said. If it wasn't so bad for my secret, I might actually start brewing this potion myself…_

"Then you can call me Ron" he said in an airy voice. "I've decided that you're fun to be around." He saw Daphne give a quick nod from the corner of his vision and he didn't miss that her cheeks were red again. The class ended shortly after that. The students packed their things, and began to leave the classroom. Only Ron and Daphne had succeeded with the spell. Hermione had managed to give her matchstick a sliver texture and even make it pointy. It wasn't completely transfigured though. Professor McGonagall gave everyone who hadn't succeeded extensive homework on the spell. Ron then made his way towards the common room to put away his books with a massive smile threatening to split his face. His allies were walking behind him and no doubt questioning his sanity. He didn't care though, he had kept his promise to Professor Snape. _I got us forty five points already. Now I just have to keep them, or anymore I might get today. I don't want to lose a single point I've decided. I should set a record for most points earned in one day by a first-year!_

Ron and his group took their seats at the Slytherin table, and Ron sat with Nott and Zabini by his side again. Ron quickly started piling a lot food onto his plate, which made Nott sigh loudly. "Give me a break, Nott" Ron whined, still smiling "I'm really hungry and I didn't even finish my breakfast." Nott just chuckled while shaking his head, and then started to serve himself.

"Are you going to teach us…?" Came Bulstrode's voice, it was quieter than usual and maybe even shy. Ron couldn't tell though because he was humming under his breath.

"Teach you what?" Ron asked while smiling at the big girl. She just frowned at him and crossed her arms.

"She is asking about the spell we just went over in Transfiguration" Davis piped in casually. Ron was a little surprised because he hadn't even thought of or considered teaching the rest of his allies. This potion was really dulling his reasoning and he knew that it had to go. Even if it meant losing his happy and calm state of mind.

"Of course!" Ron answered, a little too loudly. "We can go over it tonight, before Astronomy class. Just bring a matchstick to the common room and we can even sort out the homework you all got as well." This made Bulstrode beam and nod frantically. Even Davis let out a relieved sigh and give Ron a smile which he returned. Nott patted his back in thanks, while Zabini just gave a courteous nod and a small smile. Lunch proceeded as normal for only a few minutes before Ron noticed a lot of glances being shot his way. Especially from the Gryffindor and staff tables. Daphne seemed to notice Ron's sudden realization.

"They are talking about you again" she started "word spreads quickly in this school remember. You have earned Slytherin another forty five points today and even managed to impress McGonagall." She gave Ron a sly smile. "If you keep this up Ron, you might just be labeled as a prodigy. A Slytherin prodigy, of course." Ron was a little shocked by her words, but he couldn't help but feel proud. He had never been extraordinary like his brothers, but so far it was looking more and more like he would surpass them all quickly. This made Ron think of Pandora's words to him. She had called him brilliant and told him to think that of himself as well. _Pandora… I have to write to her today. I don't even know why I haven't done that yet. She deserves to hear about my sorting from me!_

"Did you just call him Ron…?" Zabini cut in, knocking Ron out of his thoughts. Daphne huffed in her usual cute way and looked at Zabini.

"I did indeed" she said, her voice dripping with annoyance at being questioned. "Ron helped me in Transfiguration and I decided that he was useful enough to keep around. That of course meant that he and I should be able to use our first names." She finished and started eating her food quietly. Ron also looked down and started eating.

"You can call me Tracey" Davis chuckled. "I'll call you Ron." _So much for asking permission…_

"Millicent…" Bulstrode grunted out. Ron smiled at her and noticed her lips twitch upwards quickly before coming back to normal.

"Well…" Nott jumped in. "Seems like the girls like you Weasley so who am I to argue. Call me Theo and I'll call you by your first name as well. Is that alright?" Ron smiled at the weedy boy and nodded.

"That's fine with me, Theo" Ron answered. Theo gave his usual smirk and went back to eating. Zabini gave a loud sigh, making Ron and the girls look at him. Theo just chuckled and kept eating.

"Blaise" was all that Zabini said. But Ron understood well enough. Things really were looking up. Now he just needed to fix his family issues and figure out more about this entity in his mind. Thinking about his family made him look at the Gryffindor table. There they were, all three of his brothers. The twins were talking with Harry and Neville, but Percy noticed Ron looking and immediately looked back at him. _He looks worried…_ Then Percy did something that nearly made Ron cry out in joy.

Percy gave him a sad smile and a small wave, as if to say hello and tell him that he didn't care about Ron being in Slytherin. At least that's what Ron had hoped for anyway. A really stupid plan began forming into Ron's head, one that he didn't even give a second thought to before executing. He had to know. He had to know if he had lost Percy just as he believed that he had lost the twins. Ron had come to truly love Percy and Charlie during their studies and exercises respectively. They were the whole reason as to why he had been able to amaze everyone around him, as to why he had managed to gained friends in Slytherin, and even as to why he had found the strength to keep pushing forward. They had taught him discipline, which had helped him immensely when he tried to save Pandora. They had taught him the benefits of a healthy body and mind. They had taught him so much and never asked for a thing in return. So he had to know.

Ron stood up abruptly, causing his friends to look at him and then to where he was looking. Ron heard their protests only for a short moment as he began walking towards Percy, who was now looking at him with wide eyes. _I have to know…_ Ron kept thinking that over and over as he got closer to Percy. And before he knew it, Percy was sitting right in front of him and looking at him with surprise etched on his face. "Perce… can I… can I please talk to you?" Ron was feeling a little nervous, which made him realize that the potion's effects were starting to wear off. He didn't really care about that right now though. Percy opened his mouth to speak but another voice cut him off.

"He doesn't want to see you… you slimy snake" Fred hissed at Ron, making him flinch. Ron kept his pleading eyes on Percy's though. So he missed the fact that the whole Hall was quiet and watching the scene unfold.

"Fred don't…" George cut in, putting his hand on Fred's arm. "That's still Ronnie…"

"No he isn't" Fred growled. "He betrayed everything mum and dad taught us growing up. He's just a little Death-Eater…" Fred was cut off immediately by Percy.

"Shut up Fred!" Percy was staring right at Fred with anger clear on his face. Percy then got up and took Ron's hand in his and marched them both out of the Hall, which ignited with chatter about what was going on. As the two brothers made their exit, a pair of twinkling eyes watched them go with genuine concern. The owner of these eyes really hoped everything would work out between those two, and the family they belonged to. He cared a great deal about the Weasley family.

Percy led Ron out of the Great Hall and into the courtyard. He then took Ron to a secluded corner of the courtyard for some privacy. Once there, he turned around and faced his little brother. "Ronnie" he started "what's wrong? Are the Slytherins bullying you?" Ron shook his head slowly and looked down at his feet. "Talk to me, please." Ron was silent for a few seconds.

"Do you… hate me now Perce?" Ron still hadn't looked up at his brother. The question shook Percy and he answered it immediately.

"No Ronnie, never. I don't care that you're in Slytherin… I mean I am interested about your sorting but… No, no I don't hate you at all Ronnie." Ron looked into Percy's eyes, and Percy saw that they were wet with tears.

"Fred hates me now… He just… called me a Death-Eater" Ron choked out. Ron didn't want to cry but Fred's remark had really hurt him. It reminded him of what his mother had said about the other Slytherins. _Why has the potion started wearing off now…? My luck is the worst._

"Fred is an idiot… and he is angry Ron. George is doing his best to bring him around, but he feels like… ugh it doesn't matter what he feels. He is acting like a prat!"

"Mum also… said the same thing about… about the other Slytherins" Ron started crying. He looked away from Percy and down at his feet. Percy was so shocked at what Ron had just said that he didn't even think of comforting his little brother.

"Ronnie, what do you mean when you say mum said the same thing?" Percy couldn't believe his ears, his mother would never say something like that. He was sure of it. He was quickly proven wrong when Ron pulled out a letter from his robes and handed it to Percy with trembling hands. The more Percy read, the more horrified he became. This couldn't be real… Percy knew that their mother hated Slytherin because she had lost her brothers in the last war at the hand of Death-Eaters, but this… How could she could say this to Ronnie? Percy knelt to his brother's height and hugged him tightly. Ron slowly embraced Percy too and started crying slightly louder. It felt like only a short few moments before George ran in on them at full tilt. When he saw Ron crying he quickly hugged him too. They stopped after a few more moments and Percy handed George the letter. George read it quickly and was wide eyed by the end of it.

"Bloody hell… Mum's gone mental she has…" George muttered, looking down at Ron who was finally calming down. "I didn't tell her Ronnie, I swear!"

"Neither did I" Percy frowned. "It had to be Fred. He took your sorting harder than both George and I."

"You were angry with me yesterday" Ron piped in, looking at George. George closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Yeh I was… Fred managed to convince me to get angry at you… but when I saw you this morning… you know after Errol… I couldn't blame you for the Sorting Hat's decision little bro. I was being a git and I'm really sorry." That made some sense to Ron. Fred had always been the rasher and bolder half of the twins. George was the more cautious and thoughtful one. "Can you please forgive me Ronnie?" Ron nodded and hugged George again, who returned the hug and ruffled Ron's hair.

"Look I don't care what mum says Ron" Percy began. "I don't agree with her on this. The war ended over ten years ago and she shouldn't be holding onto so much hate. I'm fine with you being in Slytherin as long as you are careful and don't get in trouble. Do you understand?" Ron nodded quickly, relief flooding him. _They don't hate me. I still have George and Perce!_

"From what I've been hearing, little Ronnie here is doing quite an amazing job so far" George laughed. "People are saying our little bro here, is a prodigy!" That made Percy laugh a little as well. Ron just scowled at his brothers for taking the mickey out of him already.

"I don't have a hard time believing that for even a second" Percy beamed. "I would know, I helped teach you everything." Ron smiled back at Perce. _Everything will work out in the end… I'm not alone._ They talked things out a little more, and then decided to head back inside before the second half of the day started. Percy even cleaned up Ron with a flick of his wand, much to the younger brother's awe. As they went into the room just before the Great Hall, they came face-to-face with five Slytherins who were waiting for Ron. Blaise, Millicent, and Theo had their eyes fixed on Percy and George, while Tracey and Daphne were looking at Ron with concern.

"Everything alright Ron?" Daphne broke the silence. She was looking at him for an answer and she got it when he smiled at her. Percy and George were surprised by this confrontation. The Slytherins were actually watching out for Ron? They gave each other a quick look and then walked past the Slytherins, leaving Ron behind. Right before they entered the Great Hall, they turned and smiled at Ron. George gave Ron a wink while Percy gave him a wave, then they disappeared into the Great Hall. Ron was a little surprised by his allies' commitment to him, but he was also grateful to have them watching out for him.

"You do care about me" Ron joked, which got him a laugh from Tracey. Daphne and the others just rolled their eyes at him.

"It'd be a shame if we lost our investment because he was strangled by his brothers" Theo smirked. "I'd hate to go back to Draco and grovel, it's that simple." Blaise, Daphne, and Millicent nodded at that. _Bloody hell that's cold…_

"It doesn't matter" Blaise cut in. "Charms will start soon, and I hear we are with Gryffindor again." That caught Ron's attention. _Harry!_ Ron then recalled waving to Harry while he was under the potion's influence. He cringed at the memory. _He must think I'm bloody mental…_ "It's good to see that you're back to normal…" Blaise continued. "I was starting to think Snape permanently damaged your mind for hexing his godson." Ron gave Blaise a confused look.

"He means Draco" Theo said. "Yeh, not such a smart move now, was it?" Theo and Tracey chuckled at Ron's wide eyed face. _Bloody hell…_

"What did happen with Snape?" Daphne asked him with an authoritative voice. She had her hands on her hip which made her look bossy. "You didn't tell us that. You only mentioned being worried about your meeting with him." _Damn I can't tell them about my mother's letter… Or that Snape knows about it too. How do I even explain that I was on a Draught of Peace and why I was on it…?_

"Oh… yeh that… um nothing much. He just told me not to throw hexes at other Slytherins and that it was really stupid to hex Malfoy. You know… because he's from a wealthy family… yeh that's all" Ron finished lamely. _That was the worst lie I have ever told. Please buy it…._ They didn't buy it, but at least they decided to respect his privacy and leave it at that. All except Daphne, who had her eyes narrowed on him and was eyeing him with suspicion. _Why is she being so nosy? Even Theo backed off and he seems to love riling me up._

"Whatever" Daphne huffed and walked away towards the Slytherin common room. The others, including Ron, gave her a quizzical look and followed behind her.

They got their books and made it to Charms just in time to be joined by the Gryffindors. Ron shot a quick glance at Harry and noticed that Harry was talking to Neville. They seemed to be in the middle of discussing something important because Neville was listening intently, and nodding at set intervals. Ron's curiosity was peaked and he couldn't help but try to eavesdrop, so he slowly shifted towards the Gryffindors without anyone noticing. He didn't get to hear anything though because a certain bushy haired girl noticed what he was doing and she coughed from behind him. Ron quickly turned around blushing and came face-to-face with a rather bossy looking Hermione. "You shouldn't eavesdrop" she whispered in a haughty tone. "It is incredibly rude and an invasion of others' privacy." _Why does she sound like a teacher?_

"Um… I wasn't trying to… eavesdrop" Ron smiled sheepishly at her. That made her narrow her eyes on his, her brown eyes were barely visible through the slits.

"Yes you were… I saw you so don't lie." _Damn… so much for being a slippery snake. What is her problem anyway?_ "You Slytherins need to leave Harry alone. Why are you bullying him for no reason?" She sounded angry enough on Harry's behalf and Ron couldn't help but think that Harry had made friends with this mental girl.

"Wait… who's bullying Harry? I haven't seen anyone…" Ron was cut off by Hermione, whose tone had risen from whispering.

"Stop lying" she said, shooting him a death glare. _OK… WHAT IS HER DEAL?_

"I don't know what you're talking about?!" Ron shouted, his temper flaring at being called a liar again. Ron's shout had startled her and everyone around them. They were all looking at them with curious and amused looks.

"Look at that" came Malfoy's pompous voice from the Slytherin section. "Weasley and Granger are having a marital dispute." This got laughs from some of the Slytherins and, to Ron's shock, even a few Gryffindors. "Let me guess Granger, Weasley wants to wear the dress instead?" The Slytherins, including Ron's friends, laughed at that. Ron's ears went red and he blushed furiously. _Damn that git…_ Hermione wasn't faring any better, because she blushed hard and walked away to sulk away from everyone. That was odd to Ron, so he turned to face the Gryffindors and see why she wouldn't join her own house. Every single one of the Gryffindors, except Harry and Neville, were laughing at Hermione more than him. _Isn't she their friend? I mean my friends are tossers so I understand them laughing at me, but isn't Gryffindor supposed to be better?_ The door to the charms class swung open and a short professor hobbled out.

"Quiet down" he said, his voice was a bit shrilly. "Come inside first years and take your seats." With that he hobbled back inside, followed by snickering first years. Once they were all seated, Ron being with Blaise, the class commenced. "Today, we will be looking at the theory behind the mending charm" began the professor. "Oh, how silly of me. I am Professor Flitwick, Head of House to Ravenclaw and your Charms professor. Now who can tell me what the mending charm is used for?" _Fixing Harry Potter's glasses…_ Ron chuckled at his own thought and raised his hand. He also saw Harry giving him a quick smile, which made Ron feel quite proud of showing the spell to Harry on the train. _There's still a chance of us becoming friends._ The class then proceeded as usual, with Ron answering as many questions as he could. Hermione was neck to neck with him again, and by the end of the class, they had both earned fifteen points each. Ron was happy enough with that but Hermione was shooting him glares again, much to his confusion. _Seriously, what is her deal? Is she just mental or does she just hate me? What did I even do…?_

The end of the class was signaled by a loud bell and students began packing their quills and parchments. Ron didn't take any notes however, he already had Perce's notes stashed in his trunk and they were extensive enough. As Ron and his friends were heading to the common room, Ron remembered something that he had promised himself that he would do. He had to owl Pandora and Luna, he had to let them know of his sorting and his school life so far. So he excused himself from the group, after reassuring that he would help them with their homework, and departed for the Owlery. Once he got there, Ron wrote a quick letter which was addressed to both mother and daughter.

He told them about his sorting and about how he was finally starting to settle into Slytherin. He told them about his new friends, and about Snape. He even managed to joke about not being in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, hoping his joke would remind Pandora that he was still Ron and not a slimy snake. He also made sure to leave out any details about his family's reaction to his sorting, he didn't want to start a fight between anyone. With his promise fulfilled and the letter sent, Ron walked the long walk back to the Slytherin common room. He was grateful that Astronomy class wouldn't happen till after dinner, because he was exhausted by the long and emotional day he had gone through. When he finally walked into the common room, he found a rather peculiar sight. Blaise, Millicent, Theo, and Tracey were sitting on the floor in front of the fire with their Transfiguration books open, while a smug looking Daphne sat on a couch near them. Ron had to stifle a laugh at the looks everyone was giving Daphne, especially Theo who looked genuinely annoyed at the smug girl.

"Ugh finally…" grunted Millicent when she saw Ron. "Now can you help us with this nonsense? Daphne won't say a word on how to do this spell." Daphne gave a fake and smug laugh at that.

"Hardly my fault for you not understanding such a basic spell Millie" Daphne grinned. _You didn't understand it either… I showed you how…_ Ron shook his head and smiled at Daphne's smug antics. She really was a spoiled brat.

"You didn't know it either" Theo growled. "You took my spot next to Weasley and he showed you how…" _Weasley? Guess we're back to being just 'allies'._

"Don't worry Nott" Ron sighed. "I promised I'd show you all how and I will. Did you all bring a matchstick?" Nott gave him a narrowed look at that.

"I thought I told you to call me Theo…" Nott said.

"You just called me Weasley not even thirty seconds ago" Ron frowned. Theo looked a little taken aback.

"Oh… sorry about that. I was just being annoyed by Daphne and I didn't really think anything through…" Ron hid his joy at hearing this. He knew it was a bit wrong for him to be this excited about making friends with Slytherins, but he also knew that he didn't want to be alone. Growing up in such big family meant that when you were alone, it was pure torture. "Yes we all have matchsticks" Theo continued, tearing Ron from his thoughts. Ron taught them the same way he had taught Daphne, and one by one they all managed to get the spell right. All except Millicent who was looking very frustrated. Ron didn't give up though. He sat next to Millicent and calmed her down, telling her that he himself took a long time to learn this stuff.

It was the truth, Percy truly had his work cut out for him while he taught Ron everything for the first year of Hogwarts. Ron was lazy at the start and never held his concentration for long. But Percy had solved the issue with the promise of sweets, so Ron decided to do the same. He knew that Millicent liked chocolate frogs, because he had already seen her eat plenty of them in the last couple of days. And as luck would have it, Ron had five stashed in his trunk. So he promised to give her one if she just relaxed, and then pictured the needle in her mind before she cast the incantation. Much to everyone's shock, including Millicent, the spell actually worked. _Woah that actually worked… thanks again Perce!_

Millicent was beaming in joy as she held the needle in her hands, no one had ever been patient enough to teach her because they would all just labelled her as stupid. But Ron hadn't… He had even offered his own chocolate frog to her if she got the spell right. Millicent decided, though she would never tell anyone, that she would have Ron's back from that day on. She didn't care about playing these 'Pure-Blood games' that her other friends played because she was never any good at them anyway. She would stick with Ron because he was friendly and kind, rather than because he would be useful to have around.

Ron kept his word and handed Millicent a chocolate frog from his own stash, which she gratefully accepted with a small smile and nod. Ron then sat down on the couch next to Daphne and the others also made themselves comfortable. "Have you considered a career in teaching, Ron" Blaise said aloofly. "You seem to be quite adequate at it."

"Not really" Ron replied. "My brother Percy would make a good teacher though."

"Who cares about teaching Blaise?" came in Theo's amused voice. "Ron wouldn't even earn a Knut from it. Teaching is a job for people who aren't good enough to make it in the real world. So they stay in school and become teachers instead." Ron could see how wrong Theo truly was but he didn't say anything. Teachers were masters of their trade, hence they were seen as fit to teach it to others. _Clearly they all just care about money though. I mean like money but it isn't everything…_

"Don't ever let Professor Snape hear you say that" Tracey chuckled. "You'll be cleaning cauldrons for the next seven years otherwise." Theo looked at her and grinned.

"Snape is different. He is the youngest Potions Master in Great Britain. He could make a lot of money if he wanted to." Theo then looked at Ron with a grin. "Ron, what are your… ambitions? The Sorting Hat did say that you had great ones." Ron froze at the question. He couldn't discuss his ambitions without being labelled as a mental case that needed a padded room in St. Mungo's. _Think Ron, make something up… Something believable…._ Then an idea clicked in his brain. _This could work…_

"I have many, I suppose" Ron began his lie. "I want to become a Chess Master, I want to become a well renowned duelist, I want the wizarding world to respect me, and I want wealth and influence. And so on." It wasn't a complete lie, Ron did want these things, but there was just something that he wanted more. He wanted his family safe and sound in the upcoming war. The others looked at Ron for a second before giving him slow nods.

"That's quite a few ambitions Ron" Daphne smirked. "Too many for one person in my opinion." _Damn I overdid it…_ "You said you wanted to become a Chess Master?" Ron nodded slowly at that, slightly cautious of where this conversation was heading. "You must be quite good at chess then?" Daphne kept her smirk plastered on her face. Ron was now getting worried.

"I am" Ron responded, his voice low. "I mean I haven't lost a match before, even against the adults in my family."

"Impressive" Daphne cooed mockingly. "You don't mind playing against me then?" _Is she serious?_ Ron almost broke into a laugh. She had no chance against him, he already knew that. Chess wasn't something you were good at just because you were the heiress of a wealthy and powerful family. Chess was about heart and mind. It required focus and foresight. It required strategy.

"Of course not. We still have time before dinner." Ron got up and walked towards his dorm to fetch the chessboard Pandora had bought him. _It'll be fun to knock her down a peg._ Once got back he set the board up, with Daphne quickly laying claim to the white pieces. Ron couldn't help but notice that the others seemed to be smirking or stifling chuckles. As if they knew something that Ron didn't. With everything in place, Daphne made the first move looking very sure of herself, but as the match kept going, her look of confidence became more and more like a look of pure shock. Ron had to admit that she wasn't half-bad, it was just that she played to win as early as possible. She was so sure of herself that she didn't seem to second guess her own moves let alone Ron's, which made it easy for Ron to bait her and corner her strongest pieces while taking minimum casualties himself. In the end, Ron ended the game with a checkmate, as Daphne's king was now cornered by Ron's bishop, knight, and queen. Ron gave her a satisfied smile which she didn't return, she just huffed and said that Ron wasn't too bad.

"Not too bad?" Tracey said, clapping her hands for Ron. "Daphne, he absolutely destroyed you." Daphne shot Tracey a death glare to which Tracey responded with a laugh and a wink.

"I have to agree with Tracey" Theo chimed in. "Ron is quite good, and he was in charge of the game the whole time." Blaise nodded in agreement and Ron could see that even Blaise was somewhat impressed. Millicent was smiling at Ron and gave him a nod when he looked at her.

"I really didn't expect that…" Daphne whined. _Ha, take that you spoiled princess._ "Who taught you how to play Ron?"

"My grandfather taught me and gave me his old set when I was little" Ron responded, smiling fondly at the memory of playing chess for the first time. "He passed away shortly after..." Ron trailed off. He really did miss his Grandfather. Whereas everyone doted on a little Ginny during family gatherings, his grandfather always talked about chess with Ron. His grandfather's love of chess, and Ron, is what started Ron's passion for the game.

"I'm sorry to hear about your grandfather" Daphne mumbled. She looked a little guilty if Ron could believe his eyes. _Why would she be guilty though, she didn't know the man…?_

"It was a long time ago" Ron reassured her.

"Well, who knows" Theo started "maybe one day you really can be a Chess Master! Just like Daphne's father." _WAIT… WHAT?_ Ron's head snapped to Daphne, who was smiling a sly smile.

"My father is Sebastian Greengrass" Daphne spoke proudly. "He earned the title of Chess Master in his twenties. He absolutely loves chess as well, and I think you two would get along just fine." Ron was dumfounded. It was true that he didn't know anything about the professional chess scene, but to be friends with the daughter of a Chess Master was… amazing. "He taught me when I was young" Daphne continued. "That's why I challenged you, didn't think I'd lose though." Daphne pouted and did her signature huff of annoyance.

"That's what happens when you underestimate someone" Blaise said aloofly, earning an annoyed look from Daphne. "If there is one thing I've learned over the last few days, it's that underestimating Ron isn't a wise policy. We were right to ally with you." That got a few nods from the others, and Ron felt his cheeks flare up. _Was that a compliment from Blaise? It sounded a little selfish and arrogant but still…_

"I have to admit Ron" Tracey cut in. "That is a very beautiful chessboard. You said that your grandfather gave you his old one, this can't be it right?"

"Oh… no this one is the one Pandora bought for me after…" Ron trailed off. _Easy there… Can't tell them about saving Pandora. That is too close to the truth of my secret._ With that question answered, they sank into a conversation about chess, with Ron talking enthusiastically about the game. His brothers and sister never cared to listen to his rants about the wonderful game, but his Slytherin friends were rather happy to listen to the history of the game and different strategies created for the game. Daphne seemed to be genuinely listening in as well. Ron could tell that she appreciated his knowledge and that made him happier than he thought it would.

They went to dinner and their conversation shifted to trivial things like favorite foods and sweets. Ron wasn't surprised when his friends listed things he didn't even know existed. _What the hell is Pasta with Lamb Ragu…?_ Whatever it was, Blaise sure seemed to love it. Ron also took the time to gaze around the Great Hall. Fred was still ignoring his existence, which hurt a little, but George and Percy gave him kind smiles and even waved to him. When Ron's eyes moved over to the staff table he managed to get a glimpse of Professor Snape, who even gave him a curt nod before continuing his conversation with Professor Flitwick. This surprised Ron and put a grin on his face. _He knows I kept my promise._ Dinner ended and Ron, along with all of Slytherin, made their way to the common room.

The rest of the Slytherins were going there to relax and socialize, but the first years had to get their books for Astronomy. They waited until midnight and talked about more trivial things. Ron was surprised to learn that his Slytherin friends almost seemed… human. They all had genuine hobbies like reading stories about great heroes throughout the ages (Tracey), gardening with her mother and sister (Daphne), eating fancy foods (Blaise), sneaking into his father's library to read forbidden books (Theo), and collecting chocolate frog cards (Millicent). When midnight came around, they made their way to the highest level of the Astronomy Tower for their class. The Tower itself gave Ron a very eerie feeling in his stomach. _Something horrible has, or will happen here. I can feel it…_

He put those thoughts away however, when Professor Sinistra introduced herself and told them about what their studies would entail. They then learnt about Jupiter and its moons in vague details, and Ron found himself surprised at how much Blaise knew about the planet. Ron only knew the basics that were taught to the first years at Hogwarts, but Blaise really seemed to be passionate about Astronomy. His aloof demeanor was gone, and it was replaced by a focused and keen one. So Ron wasn't surprised when Blaise earned twenty points and Ron only earned five points. It didn't upset Ron one bit, because overall Ron had earned seventy five points for his house today, if he included the ten points Snape had given him this morning which he did.

He had kept his promise and more importantly, he had once again shown off his value to the rest of his house. Ron had finally decided that in order to survive in the House of the Cunning, Ron would have to make himself into a valuable piece. No one would ever sacrifice a knight for a pawn, it was just that simple. By the time class ended, most of the Slytherins, including Ron, were nearly falling asleep right there and then. When they finally got back to the dormitory, Ron passed out without a word to his roommates. His day had been too long and too taxing. Scabbers nibbled at his robes, as if telling him to change before going to sleep but Ron was already gone by then.

* * *

_**Dumbledore's POV** _

The last two days of Hogwarts had been quite exciting for him. He had finally witnessed Harry's sorting, which he had been waiting eleven years to see, and he could not be happier. Harry would make Gryffindor proud, of that Albus had no doubt whatsoever. And yet, he was completely caught off guard by the sorting of another first year, one he could never have predicted. The sorting of a boy who was no doubt getting ready for his Astronomy class right now. _Ronald Bilius Weasley... A Slytherin…?_ Not only did the sorting take over twenty minutes, but the Sorting Hat had actually snapped at Albus for inquiring whether or not there was a problem. That was unheard of, as far as Albus knew anyway. His staff had come to him later that night with questions that he didn't even know how to answer. And that was hard for him to admit.

And then this boy had gone and shown off a level of knowledge that had reminded Albus a great deal about another student he had seen a very long time ago. Albus shuddered at the memory of a young Tom Marvolo Riddle. _Ronald is nothing like Tom. He can't be… I will not allow it._ And yet the similarities were still there in Albus' mind. Both had a poor background, they both wanted to show off and impress the staff, and they both had the talent to do so. Not to mention that Ronald was placed in Slytherin, despite his family's strong ties with Gryffindor. _Even Severus is impressed with the boy! How is that even…?_ The chatter of the four Heads of Houses brought Albus out of his thoughts.

"I must admit" Flitwick started. "The boy impressed me quite a bit with his knowledge on the mending charm. He spoke as though he had done the spell before, I just know it!"

"He was quite average in Herbology" Sprout grumbled, clearly upset. "But it did feel like he was distracted, it was like he wasn't very interested in the lesson or the subject in general. What a shame." She let out a deep sigh.

"Albus" McGonagall said, looking straight at the man. "He managed to transfigure the matchstick I gave him into a needle on the very first attempt." This caught everyone's attention and made them wide eyed, all except Albus and Snape. Albus' eyes twinkled in merriment while Snape just smirked as he usually did when one of the Slytherins did something impressive. "I can't help but agree with Professor Binns… This boy may be a prodigy. I thought Binns was just excited that someone payed attention in his class for once, but after everything I've heard and seen…" She let out a frustrated sigh. "Why did he have to be the first Weasley to not be sorted into Gryffindor? He would have done so well with…" She was cut off by Snape who scoffed at her. "Do you have something to say, Severus?" Her voice laced with annoyance at the man's rudeness. Snape looked at her with indifference.

"The boy is a Slytherin" Snape drawled. "The Sorting Hat doesn't make mistakes."

"The Sorting Hat claimed that he could have been placed in any house" McGonagall argued.

"He should be in Ravenclaw" Flitwick piped in, earning a scowl from Snape and a surprised look from McGonagall.

"Ravenclaw?" McGonagall questioned. "I have no doubt that he is intelligent but the Weasley family has always been sorted into Gryffindor. It is just natural that he…" She was cut off again by Snape.

"Please Minerva" Snape spoke in a dead tone. "You bring up family traditions quite quickly when it suits you, yet you scorn those in Slytherin who do the same…" McGonagall took in a sharp breath. Her anger was evident in her face.

"How dare…" she was stopped by Albus who clapped loudly to stop the argument that was brewing. _This is not helping any of us. I need answers, not more arguing from my staff._

"How many points has he earned for Slytherin so far Severus?" Albus questioned the Potions Master. Snape looked into the Headmaster's twinkling eyes for a long second before responding.

"Thirty five yesterday" Snape began but was cut off by Albus.

"You told us at dinner yesterday that it was forty. Did something change?" Albus inquired.

"Yes well… Mr. Weasley cast Tarantallegra on Mr. Malfoy yesterday after a… small altercation" Snape finished in his usual cold way of talking. Flitwick gasped at the information.

"That is supposed to be the exam for the first year students in my Charms class…" Flitwick whispered. The other Heads of Houses, excluding Snape, gasped at that. _How could he possibly have the knowledge to cast that spell? Why is he so intriguing to me? Even Tom didn't show spell-work like this when he first started Hogwarts…_

"Severus" Albus spoke "please continue telling us how many points he has already earned. I must know how well he is performing for Slytherin." Snape gave a curt nod to Albus before beginning again.

"He earned thirty five points yesterday, and today, so far, he has earned seventy points. He, of course, hasn't gone to his Astronomy class yet." The other Heads of Houses shook their heads in disbelief, and maybe even jealousy. That made Snape smirk. The boy had kept his promise to Snape and in doing so, earned a small amount of respect from the Potions Master. Albus could see that Snape wasn't telling the complete story.

"Seventy…" McGonagall said in disbelief. She had given him forty five points in her class, she knew that, but upon hearing this made a small part of her regret giving so many points to the boy. She shook the thought out of her mind. The boy had earned those points fair and square, there was no questioning that. "He earned forty five points from me" McGonagall explained.

"He earned fifteen from me" Flitwick provided.

"That leaves ten points unaccounted for" Albus finished for them.

"Who gave him ten points?" Sprout questioned, still a little upset at Ronald's lack of interest in her subject.

"I did…" Snape spoke softly, turning the heads of everyone in the room. "This morning…" Snape drawled, clearly disinterested in stating why. Albus looked at Severus to continue, but after a few moments of silence he knew that Severus was done explaining.

"This morning…?" McGonagall began. "Did he seem… alright to you? It's just that…" She stopped and thought back to young Ronald's behavior during her class. It wasn't that he was overly confident, it was just that he was… so detached from the world.

"What is it Minerva?" Albus inquired, clearly interested in gaining more information on the boy.

"Albus, he was acting strange" McGonagall whispered, just loud enough for everyone to hear. "It looked as if… as if he didn't care one bit about his environment, or the people around him. Like nothing mattered to him whatsoever. Then there was something that he said which… which jarred me in all honesty…" The twinkling in Albus' eyes was gone and replaced with a hint of terror. _No, he will not be another Riddle…_

"What did he say?" Sprout asked, clearly worried at her friend's shaken mood.

"After I questioned what type of Weasley he was… he performed the Transfiguration spell perfectly… then he just looked me right in the eyes… Albus… he said that he was the only Weasley of his type… and that I could confirm that with the Sorting Hat…" McGonagall let out a shudder as she remembered his odd smile and the way he gazed right at her, but didn't quite seem to even see her. It had made her feel as if he thought she was nothing. Snape sighed loudly and everyone immediately turned to him.

"Forgive me Minerva" Snape said in a calm voice. "But the boy's aloof behavior is partly because of me. I gave him Draught of Peace this morning to calm his nerves." Everyone stared at Snape wide-eyed. Then Albus broke into a hearty chuckle, from both relief and the lack common sense that Severus had displayed.

"Severus…" McGonagall began, she sounded offended. "You let the boy go to classes after administering a potion which has a reputation to turn even the most strongminded people into simpletons?" She was beside herself. Everything made perfect sense now… The boy wasn't detached from the world… the boy wasn't even in his right state of mind. How could a Potions Master be this careless? Both Sprout and Flitwick were trying to stifle laughs at their friend's shocked anger towards the Potions Master.

"I did nothing wrong" Snape told them. "He was distraught, I administered a potion which calmed him, and then I sent him on his way. What more was I meant to do? Coddle him on my lap for the remainder of the day." Albus had to bite his cheek to keep from bursting into a fit of laughter. _Oh dear Severus…_ "Either way it hardly matters" Snape continued. "Mr. Weasley may be a prodigy, or he may not. One thing is for certain, he is in Slytherin for a reason. And as such, he is under my supervision." Snape finished strongly, leaving no room for argument.

"May I ask why he was distraught this morning?" Albus asked, finally regaining his composure. Snape stared hard into Albus' twinkly eyes with his own black ones.

"No" was all Snape said. Albus nodded in understanding. _If it was truly important, then he would tell me._ With that he bid them all goodnight and once they were gone, Albus relaxed into his chair. The twinkle in his eyes was gone. _I will keep an eye on young Ronald. And if I get even an inkling that he is turning to the Dark… I will drag him back to the right path. By force if necessary… This world will not suffer through another Voldemort… or Grindelwald… not as long as I draw breath._

* * *


	7. Moving Forward

_**Fate** _

**Chapter 7 – Moving Forward**

_**Ronald Weasley's POV** _

Ron was shaken awake by Theo early in the morning. It took a little while for Ron to come to grasp with being woken up like that, after that he had slowly gotten off his bed and come face-to-face with an annoyed looking Theo. "Daphne is knocking at our door" Theo grumbled. "She wants to talk to you". With that Theo started walking over to his own bed. _Wait… How is Daphne able to enter the boys section?_

"Oi Theo" Ron called out. Theo turned around and glared at Ron. "How is she able to come to our section? Aren't the stairs enchanted to keep the girls out?" Theo gave him scathing look, then he sighed and lied down in his bed.

"No" Theo mumbled out. "Who told you something so stupid…?" Then Theo covered himself with his blankets, ending the conversation. Ron was a little shocked to hear that. Percy had told him that in Gryffindor house, the boys weren't able to go the girls' dormitories because of an enchantment on the stairs. _Clearly Slytherin doesn't care about such things._ Though Ron didn't want to admit it, he kind of agreed with Slytherin on this. What if he needed help from one of the girls urgently? What was he supposed to do then? _Wait by the stairs apparently… Gryffindor sounds…_ Ron stopped that thought dead in its tracks. He shook his head and headed out of the dorm and found the corridor empty. _She must be in the common room then. What is the time?_ Ron stumbled into the common room half-asleep and planted himself on the couch in front of the fire in an undignified way. _I'm so tired…_ Daphne was seated on the opposite end of the couch and was eyeing Ron in a judgmental manner.

"Why is your uniform so untidy and creased?" She questioned. _Good morning to you too, Greengrass…_

"I slept in it" Ron grind out. He had his eyes closed and was trying to sleep.

"Boys…" She all but spat out. "Anyway I wanted to talk to you about your odd behavior yesterday." _Here we go… thought that was behind me._ "I… I know about the letter Ron, and what was in it…" This woke Ron up completely. It was like being drenched by a bucket of ice cold water, and it made his eyes almost pop out of his head. _How could she know about that?! I didn't show anyone… anyone but Snape and my brothers…_ Someone had told her, but who? Ron didn't want it to be his brothers because that would destroy him, and he didn't want it to be Snape because he had believed that the Potions Master had shown him a rare moment of kindness. That kindness had saved Ron from spiraling and even made him feel a little special. But what if Snape really was as cruel as his brothers had told him? What if Snape had told everyone about the letter? That would be so humiliating… "Ron…" came Daphne's voice, it was soft and a little apprehended. "Ron are you listening to me?"

"Who told you?" Ron demanded, his temper flaring up because of a sense of betrayal. Daphne noticed Ron getting angry and she took on a guarded posture.

"No one told me" she said honestly. "I read it over your shoulder… when it first came in the mail yesterday morning." Ron relaxed immensely at that. No one had betrayed his trust and gone behind his back. No one but Daphne…

"You had no right" Ron spat out, making Daphne flinch. "Do you read everyone's mail Greengrass? Do you like to take advantage of people's personal lives so that you can keep getting your way? Who else have you told?!" This made Daphne wide-eyed from shock, and then the shock turned into anger.

"I read it because I happened to see your face while you were reading it! It was a mistake and I haven't done anything about it or told anyone! SO DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT ME LIKE THAT, WEASLEY!" she was all but shouting by the end. They both stood up and came face-to-face with each other.

"You better not dare tell anyone what you read Greengrass. I'm warning you…" Ron growled.

"OR WHAT?! YOU'LL JINX ME TOO?! I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU, WEASLEY!" Daphne was screaming in his face. They both glared into each other's eyes. Ron's were filled with righteous anger towards her for invading his privacy and being overly nosy about things that had nothing to do with her, and Daphne's were filled with righteous anger towards him for being a brute and saying horrible things about her even though he didn't know anything about her. They glared at each other for a moment longer before Ron just gave up. He was exhausted from his previous day and the knowledge that someone from Slytherin now knew what his mother and father had felt about his sorting weighed heavy on his shoulders. _Why do things keep getting worse every time I think I can move on from my sorting? Hogwarts has been nothing but… horrible…_ Ron let out a tired sigh and fell back on the couch. He stared into the fire with tired, glazed over eyes. Daphne was still standing and glaring at him.

"Why did you have to read the letter?" Ron whispered, more to himself but she heard him. She sat down on her side of the couch again, but maintained a rigid posture. "I wish I never opened that bloody letter…" Ron sighed in defeat. He truly did wish that he hadn't opened that letter, it would have spared him a lot of pain and misery. Ron's defeated posture and glassy eyes made Daphne relax. She knew that his temper had passed and was now maybe replaced with… sadness? That thought made her feel guilty for shouting in his face.

"I didn't mean to read it" she spoke softly. "I just… didn't think to stop when I saw your face look so…" she trailed off. She didn't want to remind him of the contents of the letter. She had even wished to forget seeing it herself, but Ron's insane behavior yesterday had kept her up all night. She just had to know why he was acting so strange and happy after such a horrible experience. They both sat in an uncomfortable silence for over a minute.

"Please… don't tell anyone" Ron broke the silence. "If Malfoy or… I'd never hear the end of it…" _All I can do is hope that she'll show me mercy. Damn that letter…_

"I won't, I promise." This made Ron look at her with some hope. "Like I said it was a mistake… but Ron…" she looked as if she was in deep thought. "Ron why were you so happy yesterday? You looked devastated one minute, and then right after you were the happiest I've seen you in the last few days. Too happy for even a normal person." Ron stared into her dark blue eyes and contemplated whether to tell her about his meeting with Snape. He decided that he would be honest, but leave some things out.

So Ron explained how distraught he was with the letter, and how Snape had caught up to him and taken him to Snape's office. He even told her that he showed Snape the letter and that Snape then gave him a Draught of Peace to settle his nerves. Ron ended his story there, he knew that was all she would need to know to end her curiosity. Daphne looked relieved by the end, and even laughed at the fact that Ron was completely unhinged by the potion and still managed to earn seventy five points for Slytherin.

"I'm sorry… for yelling and… accusing you of…" Ron trailed off. He really needed to get his anger under control, he knew he was just setting himself up for more trouble by cracking it at everyone around him.

"I understand. And I accept your apology" Daphne huffed mockingly. "But you will have to make it up to me again." Ron sighed at that. _These Slytherins and their games I swear…_ "From now on, you will help me with all my homework first. Just like you helped Millie yesterday." Daphne smirked arrogantly at him. Ron managed a defeated smile and nodded his head. He then got up and bid her goodnight. "Goodnight?" She looked confused. "Ron it's almost eight in the morning. Breakfast will start soon." Ron moaned loudly at the revelation and marched to his room to wash up for the day.

Breakfast was a boring ordeal in Ron's opinion. Most of the Slytherin first years were still exhausted due to their late night Astronomy class and most were keen to get back to bed. There was good news on that front at least, because today they would have two spare periods in the morning and their classes technically wouldn't start until after lunch. And much to Ron's excitement, it was Potions Class with Snape. Ron was quite sure that they would be sharing the class with Gryffindor again, mostly because he had heard a lot of whining and complaining coming from the first years on Gryffindor table. This could mean that Ron could finally see if his brothers' stories were true. But judging from what he had seen so far from the bat-like professor, Ron didn't think those stories were true anymore. Snape had treated him with fairness and even some kindness so far, and Ron couldn't see Snape being 'evil'. Once breakfast was over, the Slytherin first years all but bolted straight to their dorms again to catch up on their sleep.

Ron woke up around ten in the morning and went down to the common room after freshening up. His five friends were already up and seemed to be huddled around a chessboard. _Is that… IS THAT MY CHESSBOARD?!_ Once Ron got a better look, he saw that it was indeed the board Pandora had gifted him. "Oi" Ron called out, startling the girls and getting smirks from the boys. "What are you doing with my chessboard? It was a gift you know!"

"We were just checking" Blaise spoke aloofly, smirk still in place.

"Checking for what?" Ron questioned.

"How you cheated of course" Daphne grinned at him. _Cheated? Me? At chess?_ The Slytherins really didn't know how much offense that statement had caused Ron.

"I didn't cheat" Ron grumbled. "I won because I was the better player." Daphne huffed in indignation at that. "I can prove it too. Just bring any chessboard you like and I'll happily decimate you again." Ron smirked at the glare Daphne shot him. Theo and Tracey chuckled at Ron's challenge.

"I'll take that bet" Theo said. "Let's make this a small competition shall we?" Ron and everyone looked at Theo with apprehension. "We all have a go against Ron here, who claims that he has never lost a match, which I personally don't believe. If he beats us all, then he wins, and if even one of us breaks his record, then we win." Ron laughed at the challenge, much to everyone's annoyance.

"I'm game" Ron chuckled out. "But what are the prizes?"

"If you win" Theo started "then we will each give you five galleons." Ron's mouth hung open at that. _I could make twenty five galleons? That more than my whole family has in Gringotts…_ Then a sudden shameful realization creeped into him. _I can't afford to make that wager… I'm not rich like the rest of them…_ "And if we win, then you have to do the homework of the person who beat you for a month." Ron's head perked up at that and he snapped his mouth shut. He could do homework easily, especially because of Perce's notes that were stashed in his trunk.

"Deal" Ron all but shouted. "Who am I up against first?" At that Daphne got up and left for her dorm, which confused Ron and even the others. She then came back with another chessboard. _Are you kidding me?_

"We will use mine" Daphne smirked mockingly. "Weasley cheats with his." Ron was about to protest but Tracey tutted him to be quiet, which annoyed him greatly. _I'm gonna destroy Davis and Greengrass, that's for certain…_

Daphne went first and Ron couldn't help but admire her chessboard. It was more expensive than his for certain. The pieces were carved out of some black and white mineral, while the board itself gleamed with a perfected shine. But Ron still preferred the board Pandora had got him. He missed the Lovegoods more than he had ever thought he would. Daphne played as she had the first time around, rushing to corner Ron's pieces only to end up getting trapped herself. The game lasted around fifteen minutes before Ron called checkmate, which made Daphne huff and look away as she toppled her white king.

Theo went next, and Ron had to admit that he was better than Daphne in being patient at least. But Theo was too patient and refused to take any risks with his stronger pieces. Ron capitalized on that and managed to take out most of Theo's pawns quite early. By the end of the game Theo simply surrendered as he only had a knight and his king left on the board.

Then came in Tracey, and Ron was bewildered at her playstyle. There was no strategy, no order, and no foresight. It was pure chaos because she was just moving her pieces as she felt like, and Ron had to admit that it was a difficult twenty minute game against her. Ron figured it was so difficult to win against her because he couldn't predict her actions, if he trapped her pieces then she would either simply leave them to die or surprisingly do everything she could to save them. It had thrown him for a loop, but in the end her lack of foresight got her white king in a bad place, and Ron called the checkmate.

Next was Blaise, who had Theo and Tracey cheering him on because they really didn't want to lose money. Playing with Blaise wasn't anything like Ron had experienced before, because Blaise didn't care about what was on the board. Blaise had his oddly piercing gaze on Ron for the majority of the match. Ron couldn't tell why, but it had slightly unnerved him at the start. Then Ron decided that this was his domain, and he wouldn't let Blaise intimidate him in his domain. So Ron shot Blaise his most sly smile and then proceeded to stare only at the board in front of him. Once he was doing that, Ron found that Blaise was playing in a very simple way. Blaise, like Theo, favored his stronger pieces and neglected his pawns. So Ron simply did what he had done to Theo, he destroyed Blaise's frontline and forced Blaise to move his precious stronger pieces into vulnerable positions. Even Blaise understood that in-action was worse than making a mistake, because if Blaise didn't make a move then Ron would simply keep killing his pieces. The game ended shortly after that with Ron as the victor.

Daphne, Theo, and Tracey booed Blaise, who simply shrugged and shook Ron's hand for a game well played. This gesture caught him off guard, but he didn't refuse. Ron liked that Blaise wasn't a poor sport like Daphne, and even Theo to some extent. Now he only had to beat Millicent and that prize money would be his. To his shock Millicent just smiled sadly and declined, thus forfeiting.

"I don't want to play" she mumbled. "I'm not very… good at these kind of things…" she whispered, looking slightly demoralized. Tracey put a comforting hand on Millicent's should and whispered something to her that Ron couldn't hear. Ron also noticed that everyone else seemed to look sheepish, except Blaise who just looked away from everyone and out a window. _What is their deal now…? I swear I will never understand these people._

"So?" Ron questioned, rather tactlessly. That earned him a glare from Daphne and Tracey, even Theo shook his head looking at him. "I know there's a prize on this competition, but we are just enjoying ourselves and playing as friends." That got him a few odd looks, no doubt it was the friend part that annoyed them. Millicent didn't give him that look though, she looked almost hopeful. "You never know what you're good at until you try… like yesterday when you said you couldn't do the Transfiguration homework, and then you worked hard at it and managed to complete the spell perfectly." Millicent nodded at him slowly, while the others were staring at Ron wide-eyed. Ron then set the board up and went up against his final challenger.

Millicent played surprisingly well, and even managed to take out Ron's queen and bishops through some careful planning on her part. Her downfall was ignoring Ron's pawns however, as Ron used the 'weakest' pieces to trap her white king. If she used her king to kill the pawn, then Ron would simply use his rook to take her king. And if she used her knight to kill Ron's rook, then he would simply kill her king with his pawn. And with nowhere else for her king to move, it was checkmate after a twenty minute game. Ron complimented her smart playstyle of not underestimating any of her pieces which made her beam and ask if they could play again later, to which Ron gladly agreed. Mainly because she was the only person who played like a normal, sensible person out of all of his new friends. _Bloody Davis and her insane playstyle…_

"So much for breaking his streak" Theo sighed. "Guess we owe you some money Weasley." Ron grinned at Theo's clear annoyance with losing to him. _He is a terrible sport haha._ His friends kept their end of the deal and Ron now had a pouch with twenty five galleons in it. It felt unreal to have earned this much money… and all from a few friendly game of chess. _Do all Slytherins have so much money that they can just throw it away? Also what am I gonna do with this…? I don't have a Gringotts account and mum would go spare if she learns that I'm gambling with the Slytherins…_

"Is that why you joined Slytherin?" came a pompous voice from behind them. They all turned and saw Malfoy approaching them with his cronies at his side. "Just so you could beg your betters for some spare change?" His cronies laughed enthusiastically at the 'joke', making Ron clench his teeth. _Don't hex Malfoy… Don't hex Malfoy… Don't hex Malfoy…_ Ron repeated the thought over and over again, but it didn't help at all. "How much charity did they give you Weasel? Ten Knuts? I bet that's more than your Muggle-loving father earns in a month!" Malfoys cronies laughed even harder at that and Malfoy joined them. Ron slowly put the pouch of coins into his robes for safekeeping, and then moved to take his wand out. Ron stopped when Theo put a strong arm on his shoulder and shook his head, looking at Ron with a blank mask instead of a face.

"Don't play into his hand…" Theo whispered. _Theo's right… Snape is his godfather. I'm the one who will end up serving detention._ So Ron took a calming breath and tried to relax, it was harder than he would care to admit.

"No comeback Weasel" the pug-faced girl said in her shrilly voice. "At least you now know how to treat your betters." _Merlin help me… I'm gonna kill one of them if they don't shut up…_

"And who are his betters Pansy?" came in Daphne's calm, yet slightly high-pitched voice. The pug-faced girl named Pansy glared at Daphne. "Because so far Ron has outdone every Slytherin in first year, as well as the first years of other houses." Ron couldn't help but smile at Daphne defending him, he honestly hadn't expected that kind of commitment from any of his slippery new friends.

"Ron?!" Pansy all but shrieked. "YOU'RE TREATING THIS… THIS BLOOD-TRAITOR AS AN EQUAL?!" Ron was taken aback by the outburst, mainly because he didn't understand what this crazy bint was on about. All Daphne had done was say his first name… In any part of the world that was a normal thing, wasn't it? _These Pure-Bloods are insane…_

"If your mother and father could see you now" Malfoy sneered at Daphne in disgust. "That you would ally yourself with a Blood-Traitor Weasel, rather than the heir of the Malfoy family..." The disgust in Malfoy's voice made Daphne flinch.

"That's enough Draco" came Blaise's smooth, aloof voice. Everyone turned to face him, except Malfoy and Ron who were glaring at each other. "What's the point of this arguing and fighting? Why don't you just join us? Ron is capable and a powerful ally to have, even you can see that." That made Malfoy glare at Blaise.

"Unlike you Blaise" Malfoy spat "I don't take orders from filthy Blood-Traitors…" Blaise frowned at that, but quickly adorned his detached look again.

"Has Ron ordered us around?" Blaise asked Ron's friends. They all slowly shook their heads. "See Draco, no one will give you orders. If you join us, all the Slytherin first years will be united. We will all achieve more together than we would achieve alone. It's just that simple." Malfoy grew red in the face but didn't say a word.

"Look" Tracey began, smiling kindly at Malfoy. She was clearly trying to salvage the moment. "I've only known you for a couple…" She was cut off harshly by Malfoy.

"Don't you dare address me you filthy Half-Blood" Malfoy spat out, making Tracey gasp in shock. Ron didn't see anyone's reaction to Malfoy's filth. All Ron saw was red… blood-red which obscured his vision and played deafening battle drums in his ears. The whole world just became a canvas of red, expect for Malfoy's sneering face. Before Ron could even stop himself, he had punched Malfoy, with the full force of his body behind him, right in the git's nose. There was a sickening crunch of cartilage and knuckle colliding, and then Malfoy was on the ground crying in agony. Ron clutched his own right hand with his left one. _I broke my own bloody hand... MERLIN THAT HURTS!_

Everyone just stared at the scene in utter shock, including Blaise whose aloof demeanor was gone. Then Pansy shrieked and knelt beside Draco, who had snotty blood on his hands and face, and who was now crying in earnest. Even Ron had tears escaping from his eyes because of the pain in his hand, it was bloody excruciating and he knew that he had broken his middle knuckle. Theo sighed loudly after a few moments and moved over in front of Ron, pulling out everyone from their shock.

"Show me your hand Weasley" Theo commanded. Ron did as he was told and showed the weedy boy his red and already swelling hand. "You broke your own knuckle…" Theo's eyes widened at the realization and he gave Ron a stunned look.

"It hurts like hell" Ron choked out. _If I knew it would hurt this much, I would have just jinxed that git again instead…_

"We need to get them both to the Hospital Wing" Blaise interjected. "You two" he pointed to Crabbe and Goyle "take Draco while Theo and I take Ron. Move!" That got the gorillas moving as they hoisted Malfoy up and all but dragged him from the common room, with Pansy running behind them. Blaise and Theo also took Ron by his elbows and dragged him behind them, followed by the girls.

When they finally got to the Hospital Wing, Ron had managed to calm down and stop crying. Malfoy on the other hand had turned his injury into a spectacle, moaning loudly and crying out even louder, turning the heads of every student they had rushed past. They were met with an annoyed looking Madam Pomfrey who tutted at them when she saw them. "What happened? Tell me every detail" her voice was strict, but it was laced with worry over the two boys. Daphne stepped forward quickly and explained everything that had happened. Including Malfoy calling Tracey a filthy Half-Blood, which had earned a gasp from the Matron of the Hospital Wing. She then told Daphne to go fetch Professor McGonagall, who had just been in the Hospital Wing a few minutes prior. After that Madam Pomfrey, with a flick of her wand and some incantations, had Ron's knuckle and Malfoy's nose fixed right up.

Ron found himself astonished at how his pain was completely gone, and how his hand was already beginning to lose its swelling. Even Malfoy's face looked perfectly fine after Madam Pomfrey cleaned up the blood with another spell Ron didn't recognize. _Tergeo… Charlie didn't teach me that one, and it looks bloody useful. I'll note it down in the spell journal and find out more about it this weekend._ The door to the Wing swung open loudly and Professor McGonagall came striding in, her lips tight and a frown clear on her face. Daphne was right behind her and looked at Ron with a faint smile. "What is the meaning of this?" Professor McGonagall commanded. "Miss. Greengrass tells me that there was a horrible fight… Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy explain yourselves at once." Ron went to open his mouth but Malfoy's voice cut him off.

"He attacked me Professor" Malfoy shrieked, sounding like a helpless victim. "We were just arguing about chess and he attacked me." At that Ron glared at Malfoy's whimpering and scared face. _This tosser…_ Pansy and the gorillas were nodding enthusiastically. Madam Pomfrey was about to tell McGonagall the truth but Millicent spoke it first.

"That is not true Professor" Millicent spoke softly, uneasy with everyone staring at her. "Draco called Tracey a filthy Half-Blood, and only then did Ron hit him. Draco is lying about chess." Ron couldn't stop the grin from splitting his face. _First Daphne and now Millicent… They are standing up for me?_ Professor McGonagall turned to the rest of Ron's friends.

"Is what Miss. Bulstrode said true?" She inquired, her frown even more evident than before. Blaise and Theo simply nodded once, whereas Daphne and Tracey were a little more enthusiastic in confirming Millicent's story. Professor McGonagall turned to Malfoy. "Twenty points from Slytherin Mr. Malfoy, for using a disgusting slur and lying to a professor." Malfoy didn't argue, and just looked down at his feet and grumbled. She then turned to Ron. "Twenty points from you as well Mr. Weasley, for attacking another student with the intent to cause harm." Ron looked at her sheepishly, but he noticed that her frown was shaking slightly and a smile was threatening to replace it. "After all the good things I had heard and seen you do Mr. Weasley, this is most disappointing. Detention for you both, to be held with me tomorrow night after dinner." With that she turned away from Ron and marched out of the Hospital Wing, but not before Ron saw the tight smile on her lips. _She isn't even mad at me… Proves that I was right about clocking Malfoy!_ Draco stood up and marched out as well, followed by his cronies. That left Ron and his friends behind with Madam Pomfrey, who sighed before marching off to check on her other patients.

"What were you thinking?" Theo questioned loudly, frowning at Ron. "Do you want to make everyone your enemy, or are you just incapable of thinking things through?" Ron didn't know why but he felt a little guilty because of Theo's piercing gaze. _I didn't do anything wrong… The git deserved it._

"Don't yell at him!" Tracey defended Ron in a deafening shriek. _That makes it three now!_ "What Draco said was…" she trailed off and big tears fell down her face. "None of you said a word…" She glared at Daphne. "Not even you…" she sobbed and then ran away at full tilt from the Hospital Wing.

"Tracey!" Daphne ran after the crying girl. She was followed right after by Theo, who gave Ron another frown before he departed. Ron sat there quietly, feeling a little uncomfortable at what had just happened. _Why didn't they say anything…? Malfoy insulted their friend and they don't even look like they care? What is wrong with all of these people?_ Blaise's cough pulled Ron back to reality and Ron looked over at him. They held eye contact for a second.

"Hell of a right hook by the way" Blaise smirked, making Ron's mouth snap open. _Is he serious?_

"Yeah Ron" Millicent chimed in softly. "I want to go and check on Tracey, I'll see you guys at lunch." With that she smiled at Ron, who returned it, and then she marched off to find her friend and comfort her. This left Blaise and Ron alone, something that Ron was rather happy with. Blaise was comfortable with not talking and Ron didn't mind that one bit, he could use some peace and quiet right now. They sat in silence for almost ten minutes before the bell for lunch rang. They got up and walked towards the Great Hall in silence. As they were getting close, Blaise finally broke the comfortable silence.

"Theo isn't wrong you know" Blaise said softly, but intently. Ron was about to argue but Blaise silenced him by raising his hand to Ron's face. "You attacked a fellow Slytherin, over a slur that is pretty common in every Slytherin's vocabulary. That will have repercussions with the older students Ron. They will doubt your loyalty to our house and may even side with Draco because of your actions." That made Ron freeze in realization. _What if Blaise and the others leave me…?_ "Don't worry about us leaving you" Blaise continued, as if reading Ron's mind. "We have put our lot in with you quite publicly and it would be… dishonorable… to abandon you over something like this. However, that also means that your actions reflect on us as well. You aren't just alienating and putting a target on your back, you are doing it to us as well…" Blaise trailed off, and didn't speak again.

They continued walking in silence after that, Ron's mind was ablaze with the information Blaise had just given him. It had made perfect sense. _If a gnome invades your garden, you don't just remove him alone. You remove all the others that are with him… even if they haven't invaded the garden yet._ Ron realized now why Theo had been mad at him, it wasn't because Theo and the others were friends with Malfoy for much longer than they were with Ron. Theo was upset because Ron had put his friends in a very difficult position, all because he had lost his temper… again.

Ron and Blaise ate in silence for a few minutes until they were joined by Theo, who took a seat across from Ron. "Where are the girls?" Blaise asked Theo.

"They are in their dorm" Theo replied softly, putting food on his plate. "Tracey is still upset and the other two are trying to calm her down." Ron's righteous anger flared for a second at the thought of his hurt friend, but he quickly put a stopper on it. _I've already done enough. It's up to Daphne and Millicent now._

"She needs thicker skin" Blaise said airily. Ron glared at Blaise for saying something like that, but Blaise just looked back at him with disinterest and raised his eyebrow at Ron.

"Blaise is right" Theo added. "She will have to put up with a lot worse for the next seven years. It's best if she learns to adapt to her surroundings. And as for you…" Theo stared at Ron with a frown, and then let out a defeated sigh. "Never mind." Ron looked at Theo with a pang of guilt. Was it really right to help one friend, but screw over another one in the process? Ron knew that he could take care of himself because he knew so many curses and jinxes, but what about Theo and the others? What would they do if the whole house of Slytherin began coming after them because Ron had attacked a fellow Slytherin? _I made the wrong choice… didn't I?_

"I'm sorry Theo" Ron whispered softly, making Theo look up at him. "I'll control myself in the future. You won't get in trouble with the other Slytherins because of me again." Theo smiled faintly and let out a content sigh.

"At least you understand" Theo said.

"He didn't" Blaise added aloofly. "I explained it to him." Theo chuckled at that and continued eating. They finished their lunch and headed back to their common room in comfortable silence. Ron was happy to put this behind him and finally go to Potions Class, where he planned to impress Professor Snape even more. The thought put a smile on his face as he entered the common room. His smile disappeared quickly when he noticed that many older students were giving odd looks, and even a few glares. _Blaise was right… I've really botched everything._ The boys walked into their dorm and collected their Potions books and kits.

"That was pleasant" Theo chuckled, but there was no humor in his laugh. He looked at Ron, who was staring at his shuffling feet. That annoyed Theo a quite a bit, he hated it when people didn't follow through with their actions. "Ron" Theo called out, making Ron look at him with guilt evident on his face. "Keep your head held high and don't let them see any weakness. The last thing we need is for you to show everyone that you acted on impulse and are now suffering from regret. They might even show you some respect if they believe that you acted according to your own designs and you will be sticking through with your actions." Ron nodded and held his head high. _Theo is right, Slytherins hate doubt and weakness. Guess I can only play the hand I dealt myself._ The boys then marched to the Potions Class, which was quite close to their common room, with their heads held high and a strong silence amongst them.

When they reached the outside of the class, they found the girls waiting for them. Tracey beamed at Ron and waved them over, which the boys were going to do anyway. Tracey looked much better now that she had calmed down, and having Daphne and Millicent by her side no doubt was making her feel more secure. "Hi" Ron greeted lamely. He didn't really know what to say to Tracey after his actions and her outburst. Ron had found it odd that Tracey, who was a Half-Blood, was such close friends with people who clearly believed in Blood-Supremacy. But after seeing her break down, he now knew that it couldn't be easy for her to be friends with this lot. But the fact that she was sticking it out made Ron oddly proud of the girl. _It's weird because I don't really even know her…_

"Hello yourself" she laughed at his greeting. "Want to be my Potions partner Ron?" _Huh…?_ She was speaking in such a casual manner that it jarred Ron's thoughts.

"Um… sure Tracey" he replied, confused at her odd behavior. _Is she on a Draught of Peace? I know how loony that can make a person from experience._ Before he could ask her, the Gryffindors came shuffling in from the corner. They were talking loudly amongst themselves, and Ron noted that none were talking with Hermione. She was clutching her books to her chest and was walking with an intense look, as if she had some sort of mission to complete. She narrowed her eyes on Ron and then looked away towards the Potions Class door. _What did I do to this head-case?_ The other Gryffindors were chatting about Ron and giving him quick glances, much to his surprise, so he looked to Blaise for an explanation.

"Word travels fast in this school" Blaise shrugged. "But you already knew that before you clocked Draco." Blaise seemed to smirk at the very memory. Ron let out a long sigh and shook his head. _People gossip more than they study in this school apparently…_ Ron shot a quick look towards Malfoy and saw the platinum haired git glaring at Ron with a burning hatred. _This isn't over is it…? Bloody hell, I'm the dumbest Weasley to ever exit, aren't I?_ The door to the Potions Class swung open revealing a scowling Professor Snape. He then marched back into the class and the student body followed after him. Ron took a seat next to Tracey, who gave him another wide smile.

Snape began taking the roll call in a slow and drawn out voice that made him sound like he didn't care one bit about being here to teach the first years. He stopped just before reading Harry's name and gazed at the boy in spectacles. "Harry Potter" Snape sneered and spoke softly. "Our newest… celebrity…" That got chuckles out of Malfoy and his cronies. Snape then proceeded to finish the roll call in the same fashion that he had started it in. Then he put the parchment in his hand on the desk behind him, and turned quickly to look back at the first years. "You are here to learn of the very subtle science and exact art of Potion-making" he spoke softly, but everyone in the room could hear him clearly. "Many of you will not believe that Potion-making is magic, due to little foolish wand-waving and other silly theatrics that no doubt appeal to your tiny brains… As such, I do not expect you to understand the beauty of a simmering cauldron, and the power of the liquids within which can bewitch your minds and ensnare your senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death… that is, if you all aren't a bunch of big dunderheads that I am usually forced to teach every year…" Snape then proceeded to gaze around the dead silent room, stopping for only a short moment when his eyes fell on Ron.

Snape then continued his gaze and stopped completely at Harry Potter. "Potter!" Snape said suddenly, making everyone jump in surprise. "What potion would I most likely get if I added powdered root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?" Harry looked completely lost and had his mouth hanging open slightly. Ron knew the answer to that but kept his mouth shut and hand down. Something that Hermione didn't do, as she immediately raised her hand above her head.

"I… I don't know sir…" Harry managed to mutter out.

"Hmph… very well Potter" Snape sneered at the little boy. "Where would you look if I ordered you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione all but shot out of her seat, reaching her hand as high as she could. Harry just looked down and shook his head.

"I don't know, sir…" he muttered out again. Ron could hear Malfoy and his cronies laughing at poor Harry being humiliated and Ron had to clench his teeth in order to stop himself from clocking Malfoy again. _Why is Snape doing this to Harry? I thought that my brothers were just making stuff up again to scare me…"_

"What is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane, Potter?" Snape sneered even more at Harry. Hermione was now trying to touch the ceiling as she hopped on her feet and threw her hand up with gusto. _Can't she see that she is making this worse for Harry? What is her problem?!_

"I don't know that either, sir" Harry muttered again, his cheeks red from shame.

"Clearly… fame isn't everything" Snape said softly while giving a faint smirk. "Mr. Weasley!" Snape turned to Ron suddenly, making Ron sit up straight and pay full attention. _Bloody hell… is it my turn to get humiliated now?_

"Yes, sir" Ron spoke clearly.

"Answer the questions I asked Potter" Snape commanded in his soft authoritative voice. _Just do it Ron… or you'll be next on his list._

"Mixing Asphodel with an infusion of Wormwood would give you a powerful sleeping potion known by the name of Draught of Living Death, sir" Ron spoke clearly, looking straight into Snape's black eyes. "A bezoar is a stone which can be found within the stomach of a goat, and it is known to be able to cure the effects of most poisons. As for Monkshood and Wolfsbane sir, they are the same plant, and they also go by the name of aconite." Ron finished clearly and took in a shaky breath. He knew he was right but a small part of him expected Snape to rip into him as well, just like he had done to poor Harry. Snape smirked at Ron and gave him a curt nod.

"Ten points to Slytherin Mr. Weasley, for not being an absolute dunderhead" Snape said. Snape then turned around and started writing things on the blackboard. _Bloody hell that was terrifying._ Ron looked over to Harry and gave him a sad smile, which Harry returned much to Ron's relief. Ron also caught sight of Hermione glaring at Ron rather intently. _Can nothing go right for me today?_

The class proceeded with everyone taking notes as fast as Snape was speaking, everyone except Ron because he already knew everything Snape was saying off by heart. After Ron noticed that Snape had given him a smirk for not taking notes, Ron understood that Snape didn't mind him not taking notes. So Ron waited patiently for the class to proceed and secretly hoped that they would get to make a potion today.

Ron didn't miss the fact that his classmates were giving him annoyed, and jealous, looks for not taking any notes and getting away with it. Even his friends, with the exception of Tracey who only smiled at him, gave him those looks. Snape then stopped talking and informed them that they would making a potion to cure boils today, which had made Ron ecstatic because that was the first potion Ron had ever made with his potions kit. He had botched it a couple of times back then, but now he was confident he could make it perfectly. Tracey and he got the ingredients from the shelves, and then began making the potion with Ron taking the lead. Ron crushed the six snake fangs into a fine powder while Tracey got the measurements right and prepared the cauldron. They then added four measures of the finely powdered snake fangs to the cauldron and heated the mixture. Ron waved his wand over the potion, and then they left the potion to brew. "Ron…" Tracey said softly, very different from her usual tone. "I just wanted to thank you… for what you did… with Malfoy that is." Ron's cheeks reddened and his ears burned at hearing that.

"Um… it was nothing Tracey" Ron stuttered. She gave him a wide grin.

"Yes it was. No one has punched another person while defending me before. I think it was really sweet of you." She then walked over and gave him a quick kiss on his left cheek. "Thank you, Ron." Ron's face felt hot and he blushed harder than he had ever done before.

"Uh… don't worry about it." Ron stuttered even more. "We're friends Tracey… so of course… I'd stand up for you." Ron looked down at his shuffling feet, so he therefore missed the surprised look on Tracey's face. She then let out a loud laugh, which earned her a loud cough from Snape.

"Sorry, sir" she said quickly. Snape shook his head and continued patrolling the room, looking at the students' potions. Tracey turned to a shocked Ron and smiled fully. "How did you end up in Slytherin?" Her voice was filled with laughter, and a hint of curiosity. _A talking hat screwed me over that's how…._ But instead of saying what was on his mind, he simply smiled and gave her a shrug. "How is your hand Ron?"

"Its fine now, doesn't even hurt one bit" Ron said while showing her his hand. She looked at it intently, it was still a bit puffy but it wasn't red anymore.

"You broke your knuckle…" she said softly, grabbing his hand in her soft ones. Ron felt a little uncomfortable at first, but quickly relaxed. _She is just having a look, don't be weird Weasley… stay calm._ She looked intently at his hand and then back up at him. "You are an odd one Ron" she mused to herself, her voice laced with humor. She then let go of his hand and the two fell into a more casual conversation. Ron learned that Tracey's father was a Pure-Blood wizard who married a Muggle-born witch during the last war. He also learned that she had met Daphne because their fathers were business partners of sorts and the girls had sparked a quick friendship. Ron, in turn, told her about his siblings and the Lovegoods. Their conversation felt rather pleasant to Ron, so he was incredibly annoyed at first when a loud moan had ripped both of their attentions away from it. Ron's annoyance was gone immediately as he saw Neville, who was covered in angry red boils, moaning in pain. Snape moved over to the boy with a massive frown.

"IDIOT BOY!" Snape bellowed. "Potter! Take Longbottom to Hospital Wing now!" Harry did as he was told quickly and both boys were gone in a flash. Snape then flicked his wand and cleaned the mess Neville had left behind. Ron was shocked to see that the cauldron Neville and Harry had been using was melted completely. _What did Neville do? He somehow managed to melt the bloody cauldron…_ Ron then looked after his own potion with even more care, not planning to join Neville in the Hospital Wing. After finishing the second stage of the potion, with Tracey's help, Ron waved his wand over the potion and saw a pink, ethereal smoke rising from their cauldron.

"Professor Snape" Ron called, not too loudly because he was scared of the man. "Our potion is finished, sir." Snape made his way over to their table, his black robes billowing behind him as usual. Snape took a careful look at the potion, and then took some out with his wand and placed it into a vial. Snape then cast a non-verbal spell at the vial and waited for a moment. Then a smirk came onto his face and he nodded his head once.

"Well done Mr. Weasley and Miss. Davis" Snape said softly. "A perfect potion if I do say so myself." Tracey beamed at Ron and clapped her hands, but Ron just let out a relieved sigh. _Thank you Merlin… Wherever you are…_ "Five points to each of you for Slytherin, for not being dunderheads." Snape then gave Ron another look before he billowed away to resume his patrolling.

"Yes!" Tracey exclaimed in a hushed whisper. "He said it was perfect, did you hear that Ron?! I heard that he never gives compliments!" Tracey was clearly ecstatic for not being destroyed by Snape's wrath. Ron shared her sentiment, although he kept quiet and just smiled at his cauldron. He realized that Snape was horrible to those that he deemed to be dunderheads, which Ron didn't agree with because a teacher should help everyone, but at least Ron had managed to keep his reputation with Snape intact. _That's enough for me right now._ Ron didn't miss the glares that Malfoy and Hermione were shooting him either. Malfoy glaring at him, Ron could understand, but why was Hermione so angry with him all the time? _I'm gonna find out why. This needs to stop._

The classes ended and all the students went back to their own common rooms. Ron prepared himself, just in case anything happened during their small break before dinner. Much to his relief, none of the older students did a thing to him, and continued to ignore most of the first years as they had for the past few days. Ron did note though that a few older students were now talking with Malfoy, no doubt believing whatever lies he was telling them. The thought of that happening irked him greatly so he decided to excuse himself from his friends, telling them that he would see them at dinner. Ron then walked around the castle alone for a short while, before deciding that he should go and see if Neville was doing alright in the Hospital Wing. He entered slowly and quickly noticed that Harry was sitting next to a cured looking Neville, who lay in one of the hospital beds. They were talking about something that Ron couldn't quite hear. They stopped abruptly when they saw Ron approaching them. Neville took on a guarded, and slightly scared, look whereas Harry just smiled at Ron and stood up to greet him. "Hi guys" Ron greeted them.

"Hey Ron" Harry returned the greeting quickly. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh… I just wanted to see if Neville was alright after the um… you know…" Ron finished lamely. Harry's smile widened and he looked at Neville.

"See Nev!" Harry exclaimed. "Ron is a good guy, just like I told you." That made Ron's cheek flush a little and Ron looked over to Neville who still looked a bit guarded. "Forgive Neville, Ron" Harry continued. "He doesn't like the Slytherins much because they have been right gits to us for no reason." That peaked Ron's curiosity. _Didn't Hermione say that Harry was being bullied?_

"Is someone giving you trouble Harry?" Ron asked cautiously, he didn't want to overstep his bounds with Harry. Harry looked a little sheepish at first, but then he calmed himself down with a short sigh and looked right at Ron.

"Just Malfoy and his apes. I caught them picking on Neville and after I stepped in, they started hounding me as well." _Why am I not surprised to hear that Malfoy is being a tosser to everyone, and not just me?_ "So is it true?" Harry inquired.

"Is what true?" Ron asked back. Harry was about to answer but Neville piped up in a timid voice.

"They are saying that you broke Malfoy's nose because he insulted one of your friends" Neville whispered. _So everyone really does know about it then._

"Um… yeah" Ron started, scratching the back of his head. "He called Tracey a filthy Half-Blood so I clocked him hard." Harry looked a little confused, but Ron didn't really understand why. Neville gasped upon hearing Ron's explanation, making Harry even more confused.

"Half-Blood?" Harry asked. _I forgot that Harry didn't grow up in the wizarding world. He told me on the train that he had just found out that he was a wizard after all._

"It's a horrible thing to say to someone" Neville explained. Neville then explained everything he knew about Blood-Supremacy to Harry, which clearly made the boy-who-lived disgusted with Malfoy. Neville then turned to Ron and gave him a weak smile. "I wish I had the courage to punch Malfoy in the face." _Courage? More like stupidity that is gonna cost my friends…_

"Yeh well… I broke my own knuckle too, and got a detention from McGonagall. So it wasn't a complete win for me…" Ron trailed off.

"Well I think it's brilliant that you showed Malfoy what happens when you bully others" Harry piped in, smiling at Ron. Ron smiled back at him, happy to see that they were still friendly and that Harry had even defended Ron to people like Neville.

"Thanks Harry" Ron smiled. Harry patted him on his back and grinned ear to ear.

"Hey Ron" Harry started "Hagrid invited Nev and I to have tea with him tomorrow afternoon during our spare periods. Why don't you tag along too?" Ron beamed at that, he knew now that becoming Harry's friend was going to be much easier than he thought. But then he realized something that made his face fall.

"I can't Harry" Ron said, a bit defeated. "I don't have spare periods at lunch tomorrow. I have a double of D.A.D.A during then."

"Oh…" Harry's face fell a little. "Well next time we can do it on the weekend. Then you can join us." Ron nodded at that and smiled, grateful for Harry being understanding. An idea then clicked in his brain to deal with his bushy-haired girl problems.

"Hey Harry" Ron started "do you know that girl we met on the train?" Harry sighed and nodded. "Why is she always glaring at me in classes? Like she wants to hex me every time I get something right…" Harry shook his head.

"Hermione is mental Ron… She doesn't have any friends because she is always bossing us around and telling us that we aren't doing things properly" Harry whined. "So we just ignore her now…" That didn't answer Ron's question but he did feel a pang of pity for the girl. He still remembered how her house had laughed at her outside Charms Class, and remembering that made him remember another memory. _Luna was being bullied in my vision…_ That made him cringe slightly, something the other two boys didn't seem to notice. _Is Hermione feeling bullied? Is that why she tried to bite my head off when she thought I was bullying Harry? Imagine being ignored by everyone in your house, it must be horrid…_ Ron didn't want to somber the mood with his own thoughts, so he bid the other two boys goodbye and promised Harry that he would join them the next time they went to Hagrid's. Ron was making his way to the Great Hall when four hands grabbed him from behind and pulled him into an empty classroom. Ron was fully alert now, and he ripped out his wand as soon as the hands pushed him into the class. He turned around and pointed the wand straight at two identical faces that just grinned at him.

"Oh no Fred" George whimpered mockingly. "Ickle Ronnikins has us at his mercy!"

"Oh George" Fred whimpered mockingly as well. "Who will save us from his wrath?!" They both then burst into laughter at Ron. Ron was shocked to see Fred being so… so normal with him. That shock wore out fast though because the twins' laughter began annoying Ron.

"Why did you have to kidnap me?" Ron questioned, annoyed at being manhandled. "You could have just bloody asked me to come along!" The twins stopped laughing at that and smirked slyly at Ron.

"Now where is the fun in that, little bro" Fred chuckled out. _Little bro…? LITTLE BRO?! He has been nothing but horrible to me for the last few days and now he just calls me little bro like nothing happened?! MUM SENT THAT DAMN LETTER BECAUSE OF HIM!_

"Don't call me that…" Ron gritted out, making Fred stop his chuckling immediately. "George can call me that but if you… if you call me that again, I'll hex your balls off Fred…" Fred's eyes widened at that and he just stared at Ron in shock. George sighed and looked down at his feet, shaking his head at Ron's anger.

"Ronnie…" Fred started but Ron cut him off immediately.

"SHUT UP!" Ron yelled, feeling angry tears in his eyes. _I went into Slytherin to save him! And he has treated me like dirt… He called me a Death-Eater to my face!_

"Ron" George piped in. "Just calm down please. Fred wants to apologize to you that's all…"

"Apologize?!" Ron turned to face George. "For what? For treating me like dirt? For calling me a Death-Eater to my face? Or was it because he is the reason that both mum and dad hate me now?!" Ron ripped the letter out of his robes, which he had been carrying around constantly for some reason. He threw it at Fred who flinched back because of Ron's anger at him and the things Ron had said. Fred then picked up the letter and began reading it.

"He doesn't know about the letter, Ron" George whispered, looking guilty. "I couldn't tell him about it, and Percy won't even look at Fred…" Fred gasped loudly as he kept reading, making Ron and George look at his face. Fred was wide-eyed and by the time he finished, all he could do was shake his head.

"Ronnie… I didn't think that…" Fred started but Ron cut him off again.

"DIDN'T THINK WHAT FRED?! YOU DIDN'T THINK THAT THEY WOULD REACT LIKE YOU DID WHEN YOU SENT THEM THE LETTER THAT SCREWED ME OVER?!" Ron was shouting hysterically and broke into devastated crying at the end. "You… ruined… everything and… and now they both hate me because of you" he choked out as he sat down on the floor, covering his face. George went to sit next to Ron immediately and was trying to comfort him in any way he could. Fred just stood there, racked with guilt and shocked at the letter that his mother had sent. What had he done? Ron was carrying this around with him… all because Fred felt betrayed by something that Ron had no control over.

"I'm… I'm…" Fred stuttered, looking at a crying Ron who was being comforted by George. "I'm sorry, Ron… I'm so sorry" Fred muttered, feeling his own eyes stinging because of the heavy guilt he felt at what his actions had put Ron through. "Please Ronnie… I'm so sorry about this… I… was just being a git." Fred rubbed his eyes to clear them. George then glared at Fred for the first time in their entire lives together.

"Leave Fred…" George said clearly. Fred was horrified by his twin's anger at him. "Just leave… give him some time." Fred stumbled back and bumped into the door. He quickly turned around and flung the door open, and then went through it quickly. The door closed behind him slowly, making an eerie creaking noise. George held and comforted Ron for another ten minutes before Ron finally managed to calm down, but his hands were still shaking though and he had not missed that particular quirk of his. George reached into his robes and pulled out a chocolate frog, which he then handed to Ron with the kindest smile Ron had seen from George in his entire life. Ron put the whole thing into his mouth hungrily, which made George snigger. "Ease up there Ronnikins. It's not the last chocolate frog left on the planet." Ron didn't care one bit about etiquette in that moment. He needed something to cheer him up and that frog was the answer, so he had demolished it like an animal.

"Why was Fred coming to apologize if he didn't know about the letter from mum?" Ron finally asked. That question was bugging him throughout his little breakdown.

"We heard a certain rumor about you, little brother" George said in a serious tone, which was still laced with humor somehow. "We heard that you broke Malfoy's nose, and broke your own knuckle in the process. That convinced Fred that he had been wrong about you, and the fact that Perce and I weren't too happy with him at all." Ron gave a dry chuckle at that. _If I had known that I could save myself so much trouble just by clocking that smug git, I would have done it right after the sorting._ "So Ron, is it true? Did you really break his nose?" Ron gave a quick nod and grinned wolfishly at George, which made George clap his hands loudly and laugh even louder. "Why in Merlin's name did you do that?"

"He called my friend Tracey a filthy Half-Blood to her face." Ron felt his cheeks flush with anger at the memory. George lost his humor quickly after hearing that.

"Bloody hell…" George muttered in disbelief. "You did the right thing Ron, should've hexed him in the face right after as well."

"I wanted to, believe me. But my hand was killing me, Theo and Blaise ended up taking me to Madam Pomfrey and she fixed my broken knuckle" Ron finished proudly. George nodded and ruffled Ron's hair.

"You did a brave thing there Ron, you protected your friend." He became quiet suddenly and looked at the door leading outside. "Just like you protected Mrs. Lovegood… How did I ever let Fred convince me that you had betrayed everything mum and dad raised us to believe in?" George shook his head disapprovingly, mostly likely thinking about himself and his twin.

"It was pretty stupid… even for you" Ron joked, feeling uncomfortable about the fact that George was angry with himself. George gave a dry laugh at that.

"It was Ronne. I really am sorry…"

"I know."

Ron got to dinner later than planned but Theo and Blaise had saved him a seat. He ate with his friends and told them about Fred finally coming around. Theo and Blaise were a little disinterested in that bit of news but the girls were genuinely happy for Ron, except Daphne had tried to hide her true feelings rather poorly. Once dinner ended, they marched to the common room and finally went to bed. Something Ron had been longing for all day. The next day had gone by rather smoothly. Malfoy kept his distance from Ron and his friends, probably because he didn't want to get clocked again. Charms and Transfiguration classes that morning also went by without any problems and Ron had earned a total of thirty points for Slytherin by the end of Transfiguration. Ron had also noted that both Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall seemed to expect something from him, as they shot him approving smiles every time he answered something correctly.

This also meant that Hermione tried even harder to compete against him, and then glared at him menacingly when he managed to beat her by five points. Then came the moment Ron had been waiting for, a double class of D.A.D.A which Ron was keen to show off in. Theo and Blaise sniggered at his enthusiasm, and then they told him to just wait and see. It was horrible… They didn't talk about the subject at all… Professor Quirrell stuttered the entire time about his adventures in Romania, and how he had made friends with a vampire who then tried to eat Quirrell in his sleep. Ron found himself wondering how in the bloody hell had this man become a professor at Hogwarts, and who in their moment of pure insanity had hired Quirrell to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts?

It gutted Ron to know that his favorite subject was going to be worse than even Herbology because of 'Professor' Quirrell. Then dinner came around, and a school owl hooted loudly as it came barreling towards Ron. Ron knew it was carrying a response from Pandora, which made his heart race with anticipation and dread. He didn't know what he would do if Pandora had acted like his mother. He could always fling himself off of the Astronomy Tower, he mused dryly. The bird landed in front of Ron and extended its leg. Ron took the letter attached to it and quickly placed it in his robes, right next to the letter from his mother. He would read it tomorrow… He just didn't have it in him to read it today. Daphne had given him a faint, sad smile which had made Ron a little more scared. He needed Pandora to be on his side… Just like she had been when she snuck him into Diagon Alley and bought him his beautiful wand. Ron couldn't bear to have his second mother hate him as well…

After dinner ended, Ron walked up towards McGonagall's office to serve his detention. Malfoy had lurked behind him, sneering into the back of Ron's skull but Ron couldn't have cared less. Professor McGonagall first informed the two boys that an owl had been sent to both their parents explaining what had happened, and had then made them clean the Gryffindor trophy cabinet and its contents by hand, with no magical assistance, much to Malfoy's shock and horror. It was a grueling task mainly because the damn school had existed for a thousand years, and Gryffindor had won just as many trophies in that time… They cleaned the cabinet in dead silence, much to Ron's joy because he didn't want to hear that pompous voice leak out of Malfoy's mouth. Deep down Ron knew that he would clock the git again if Malfoy even said one word to him… By the time detention ended, it was already so late that the entire common room was empty when Ron and Malfoy got back. They were too exhausted to even argue with each other, and so both of them quietly marched into the own dorms. Ron fell asleep staring at the unopened letter from Pandora clutched tightly in his hands.

_**Molly Weasley POV** _

It was five in the morning but Molly was wide awake, and trying to make breakfast. It wasn't going well at all… One week had passed since she had bid her sons goodbye on Platform 93/4 and today was Saturday. Her boys had been gone for five days, and Molly had never been more upset about sending her children to Hogwarts. She had barely slept in the last two days, and she had barely eaten anything. Even her little angel Ginny could see that something was wrong with her mother, but Molly hadn't said a word of it to Ginny. How could she tell her daughter that her favorite brother, the one that Ginny never stopped talking about, was placed in Slytherin? How could she even explain that without breaking down again? _My poor little boy… alone in that den of serpents…_

When she had first learned of Ron's sorting, through Fred's angry letter, she had gone mental. It had felt like the worst sort of betrayal to her, like Ron had slapped her across the face and spat on everything that she had raised him to believe in. Everything that her own brothers, Gideon and Fabian, had died trying to protect. She had been filled with the righteous anger which her side of the family was well known for, more so than ever before. In her blind rage she had spoken to Arthur about the sorting, and seeing her husband's shock had cemented her rage towards Ronald. How could that boy have done this? How long had he been hiding his true self from everyone around him? Is that why he used Pandora to get him whatever he wanted? Did he even save her life out of compassion? These horrid thoughts had plagued her while she wrote all her anger and disappointment into a letter, and then she sent the letter with Errol to go find Ronald. She needed an explanation at once. That was all there was to it, but no reply had come…

By the end of Thursday night, she was done waiting so she decided to talk to her husband about it. When she told him what she had said in the letter, Arthur had exploded in rage. Something that he hadn't done since he had caught her trying to avenge her brothers all those years ago. Arthur had explained to her how Ron must've felt reading such a terrible thing from his own mother. That Ron was already all alone in Slytherin, with no friends most likely. That Molly may have just pushed Ron away permanently by saying such things to him… That Ron would never look at her the same way again…

At first, she had stubbornly defended her actions. But after a couple of hours, her resolve began to crumble away. When it all fully dawned on her, Molly had broken down in tears from the guilt of her actions. She couldn't believe that her anger had caused her to act in such a vicious manner towards her youngest boy. A boy she already knew felt like an outsider in the family. Arthur had tried to comfort her after, but she had wept all night.

That was the beginning of her current state of unhappiness. She didn't want to eat, she didn't want to sleep, and she couldn't even bring herself to play with Ginny… All she wanted was to hold her little Ronnie and apologize. She had even tried to write a letter to him, but no words came to her mind. What would she even say to him? They had never been very close, that was probably why he loved Pandora so much… But Molly had kept trying to write a letter for the entirety of Friday, with no success. She had slept no more than three hours, on Friday night, before she had woken up from a nightmare of Ron being crushed to death by pythons, his little body mangled and shattered beyond repair. She had come down to her kitchen and wept herself spare in the dark. He was all alone, and she had made him feel even more abandoned… She would never forgive herself for that, she knew it with absolute certainty.

It was now seven in the morning, and any minute now her husband and daughter would come down to eat a breakfast that wasn't even cooked right. But Molly couldn't bring herself to care about that, Ronald was the only thing in her mind. _Is Ronnie eating properly…?_ Her thoughts were disturbed by the heavy footsteps coming from upstairs. Molly quickly cleaned her eyes and wiped her face to hide the tear tracks. She didn't want Ginny to see her like this. She didn't want her daughter to feel the same way she did right now. Arthur and Ginny came downstairs and bid her good morning. Arthur's greeting was more somber, because he knew that his wife had spent the entire night crying for their son again. They sat down and began to eat while Molly paced around the kitchen, putting everything she had used for cooking in the sink. Then a loud tapping sound came from the kitchen window, which made Molly jump in fright. Her nerves were at the end of their limits. When she saw that it was a school owl, she ran to the window in fear and flung it open which scared the poor owl. She took the letter from its leg with shaking hands and dreaded what it may say. When she read on the cover that it wasn't from Ron, but rather Minerva McGonagall, she had almost fainted from sheer terror. _He is hurt… I just know… Those snakes hurt my boy…_ She ripped the letter open and began reading it. Her daughter and husband just watched her with worry.

_Dearest Molly and Arthur,_

_It is to my great regret that I must inform you that Ronald, your youngest son, has been caught fighting with his fellow house-mates. We have questioned everyone involved and learnt why the fight occurred in the first place. It appears that Draco Malfoy, another Slytherin boy, called one of Ronald's friends a 'filthy Half-Blood' to her face. Ronald then proceeded to break young Mr. Malfoy's nose with his own right hand, and in doing so, he broke his own middle knuckle. Both boys have been punished accordingly with a detention with myself and have also lost a substantial amount of points for Slytherin House. As his parents, I must inform you of this incident and can only hope that you deter him from such behavior in the foreseeable future._

_Your Friend,_

_Minerva McGonagall._

_P.s: Ronald has impressed the whole school with his advanced knowledge in magic and I must admit that I am truly looking forward to seeing what he is capable of in the future. You truly do have a talented young man for a son. I hope you are as proud of him as I am to teach him._

When Molly finished reading the letter her friend had sent her, she broke into a wet sob and clutched the letter to her chest. _My Ronnie is still the same! He hasn't forgotten what I taught him!_ She could die from the joy and relief her heart was flooded with. Hot tears ran down her face and she knew that they were tears of joy. "Molly?" Arthur's worried voice came from behind her. "Love, is everything alright?" Molly turned to her husband with tears running down her face, and a joyous smile across her face. The sight made Arthur wide-eyed. Molly handed him the letter and then turned to face her scared daughter.

"Everything is alright my sweet" she cooed. "Now go and fetch mummy a quill and some parchment. Why don't we both send Ronnie a letter together?" Ginny beamed at the sound of that and quickly ran towards her father's study, jumping in joy at finally learning about Ron's sorting and how he was doing at Hogwarts. Molly looked over to her husband and another happy sob escaped from her throat at the sight. Arthur was reading the letter with tears in his eyes and he was smiling ear to ear. After he finished, the couple embraced one another tightly and let out a wet laugh each. _Everything is going to be fine. Ronnie will be just fine…_


	8. The Calm Before

_**Fate** _

**Chapter 8 – The Calm Before**

_**Ronald Weasley's POV** _

Ron woke up on Saturday morning with Pandora's letter still clutched in his hands. He sighed at the sight of it, and decided that he would wash up and dress first before reading it. So Ron tucked the letter under his pillow and marched into the adjoining bathroom. Theo and Blaise were still asleep so Ron determined that it was still very early in the morning. Once he was freshened up and fully awake, he sat down on his bed and pulled the letter out from under his pillow. Mustering all of his courage, Ron carefully opened the letter and began reading it.

_Dearest Ronald,_

_At first I thought you were pulling my leg about your sorting, but as I began writing a response, I realized that you would never joke about this. I have to admit that I never saw this coming, you continue to keep surprising me! Slytherin is a great house Ron, so don't you worry about a thing. Did you know that Merlin himself was in Slytherin?! Who knows, maybe you could one day be just as famous? I certainly hope so because then I can tell people that I know you personally! I have told Luna of your sorting and she is determined to make it into Slytherin as well. I don't think I would mind that very much, because I know you would take care of her._

_I also hope that you are showing the school just how capable and brilliant you are. I expect that you have made many new friends because of it, especially in Slytherin as they worship excellence. Although I am a little sad that you didn't get put into Ravenclaw, I am still very proud of you for getting placed in a house that believes in the power of the mind. Slytherin will teach you many important things Ron, so you make sure to learn them well. Cunningness and determination are admirable traits for a person to have._

_Also make sure to keep your promise and send a letter every week, poor Luna is always asking if there is a letter from you! Xenophilius also sends his love (He claims that he always knew where you would be sorted haha)._

_Lots of love,_

_Pandora, Luna, and Xenophilius._

Relief and absolute bliss filled Ron's chest after he finished reading the letter. _They are still with me… and they are proud?_ Ron wanted to break into an enthusiastic dance right there and then, but he knew that Theo and Blaise would blackmail him if they saw it. Ron re-read the letter one more time and then he tucked it into his trunk for safekeeping. He knew that he would need those words if he ever felt down. Ron then grabbed his chessboard and skipped into the common room, gazing at the giant clock when he got there. _Half past six… I think I will just relax in front of the fire and play a game with myself._

So Ron did just that, and the entire time he had a smile on his face because of Pandora's words. He couldn't have felt more relieved with what Pandora had written him. But as he continued playing, his mood slowly became darker. A small part of him, which was growing bigger every second he thought about Pandora's letter, was bitter at his own mother for not being more like Pandora. He never felt least loved or like a disappointment when he was with Pandora, and yet around his own mother he always felt like those two horrible things.

The school was calling him a prodigy, his new friends even respected him, and Pandora was encouraging him to be the very best. And what did his mother have to say about all of this? _She felt humiliated… Why should I even care about what she thinks…? When has she ever given me any special treatment like she does with everyone else? All she ever does is ignore me when I'm around…_ In a fit of pure rage, Ron pulled the vile letter that his mother had sent his from his jumper and hurled it into the fire.

He watched with satisfaction as it burned and crumpled up. _That's what I think of your opinion mum…._ He was done trying to please a woman who would always prioritize his siblings before him. Like the time that they had given Ron a second hand wand, just so Percy could have a damn owl… Or all the times when he had felt like a shadow and his mother didn't even notice that he was in the room, and that he wanted to join in with her and Ginny's fun… Bitterness ran though his body and Ron's face tightened as he glared at the burning letter. _I'm done letting her make me feel so small… and if dad feels the same way she does, then I'm done with him as well… I have Pandora and Luna. I have Percy and George. I even have new friends who are happy with the fact that I'm in Slytherin._

"Ron?" a soft but high-pitched voice came from behind him. He turned around to face the speaker, it was Daphne and she looked at him with a guarded look. After all, Ron was still looking furious about something. Daphne's eyes shifted to the fireplace behind him and she noticed a burning letter. "Ron is that the letter you got last night?" She sounded almost sympathetic. Ron shook his head and sighed, his features relaxing once again.

"No" he all but whispered. "That's the letter my mum sent me…" Daphne nodded slowly at him.

"Want to play another game of chess?" she asked, trying to change the somber mood. "The other Slytherins are already heading down to the common room. We should make sure that they don't suspect anything is amiss." Ron stared at her for a moment and then chuckled. _Always playing some game…_ Ron had been wondering about why the Slytherins hated any emotion being displayed for some time now, but he didn't argue with her.

"Sure, I don't mind destroying you again" he joked. Daphne huffed in the cute way she always did and took a seat across from him.

"I'm going black this time" she commanded. "You cheat with black, I just know it." _Sore loser…_

The rest of their friends joined them just in time to leave for breakfast. Ron was absolutely famished and he couldn't wait to dig in, something Theo told him off for in a mocking manner. Ron managed to look over to the Gryffindor table and noticed immediately how tired and sad Fred looked. _Good… He should be miserable just like I was… at least for a few more days._ Ron then caught Percy's eye, and gave his big brother a wave and a smile which Percy returned.

Ron finished his breakfast and returned to the common room for a little while, playing chess with his friends and beating them every time. Even Daphne could no longer claim that Ron was a cheat because they had all kept their eyes fixed on Ron as they played with him. Theo even suggested that Ron should try out for the Junior League Tournament which would happen in the second half of March, which Ron actually considered seriously. _I could win a lot of money from something like that. I could even get a little famous!_ So Ron decided that he would look more into this the next time he had spare time, which he currently did not.

Right now Ron wanted to go into the library and do some research about his powers. He had finally settled down in Slytherin and it was now time to tackle the true problem. _Percy told me that the library is massive, so there has to be something in there that will give me some sort of answers._ Ron then excused himself from his friends, who didn't even question where he was going much to his surprise. Guess they had their own plans, whatever the reason was Ron was glad for it. He didn't need them asking him questions that he couldn't answer. Ron walked towards the library, and he had to admit that the castle was beautiful. There were so many portraits, which all moved, and the castle was decorated with armors of knights. Furthermore, somehow this massive castle seemed to be very clean. There were no marks on the walls, no cracks in any of the stone surfaces, and no ectoplasm from the various ghosts that Ron had come across in the last few days.

Ron stepped into the library and his eyes almost popped out of his skull. _THIS PLACE IS HUGE! How am I going to find anything in here?!_ There were tens of thousands of books on thousands of shelves, which were in hundreds of narrow rows. This could take a lifetime to sift through… Ron let out a dry laugh and almost turned around to go back to the common room, but he needed answers. This mysterious entity in his mind could hurt him, or worse kill him. He had to learn whether or not anything like this had happened to anyone before him.

Ron hadn't forgotten that the Sorting Hat had said that it had never seen anyone like Ron before, but Ron hoped someone from outside of Hogwarts may have been through what he was going through. It was his only real chance to find answers. So Ron marched into the library that was almost completely empty, except for a few Ravenclaw students who were studying in absolute silence. Ron approached a large desk which was labeled as the 'help desk'. Behind the desk sat a vulture-like woman, who had sunken cheeks and an unnatural looking hooked nose. Ron gulped and approached her slowly. "Hi" he whispered. The woman looked up at him with narrowed eyes. _Merlin… I'm want to bolt back to Slytherin._

"A first year?" the woman whispered back, no doubt surprised by Ron. "What do you want?" The woman seemed rather unfriendly to Ron, which made him sweat slightly under his armpits.

"I wanted to… um read some books on seers. Does the library have any books that can help me?" Ron managed to choke out. He knew asking about seers was dangerous for his secret, but the truth was that he wasn't really a seer. So he wasn't worried about being 'caught' as a seer because if they tested him to see if he was one, he would no doubt fail that test.

"Seers?" the woman looked at him, surprise clear on her face. "Why would a first year need to read up on seers?" She kept her gaze on Ron, almost crumbling his resolve.

"I like to… read about things that I don't fully understand… like seers" Ron finished lamely. _I need to practice lying to people… Maybe Theo and Blaise could show me a thing or two._

"I see…" The woman kept staring at Ron with an overwhelming intensity. "You must be Ronald Weasley" she smiled, losing all her intimidation. "I've heard that you are quite the intelligent young man." Ron beamed at her. _Thank Merlin!_ "Very well, if you want to read up on seers then I suggest you look in the Divination Section. Don't cause any damage whatsoever to the books you use… and don't eat or drink in the library." Ron nodded enthusiastically and kept beaming at her.

"Thank you um…"

"Madam Irma Pince."

"Thank you Madam Pince, and I promise I'll be no trouble." After she gave him a curt nod, Ron marched off to find the Divination Sector. He found it relatively quickly, but now he had another problem. _There are HUNDREDS of books here… I'm gonna die of old age before I find what I need!_ Ron again felt the need to just go back to the common room, but he bit down on his tongue and moved forward. He began looking for anything with the word seer in its title, but he knew that it was going to take a while. After an hour of searching, Ron had found only two books with the word seer on them. They were titled 'Seers: Practitioners of Prophecies' and 'Seers and other Divination Specialists'.

They weren't very thick books, but it was something at least. Ron found a secluded spot nearby to start his reading, and once he sat down he realized that lunch would start soon. He decided that he would just skip lunch today because he didn't want to have to come all the way back here and find these books again. Ron started reading 'Seers: Practitioners of Prophecies' first because it was the thinner of the two books. The book explained that seers had the power to make prophecies and that some seers knew how to not share the prophecies they saw.

Much to Ron's surprise, the dark wizard Gellert Grindelwald was a seer and he had used his visions as a means to inspire people to join his revolution. Ron had heard about Grindelwald from his father's stories about Dumbledore, and Ron knew that the duel between the two wizards was considered legendary. "Gellert Grindelwald" Ron muttered to himself, finding the dark wizard fascinating. He was a seer, and he had shared his vision in order to gain allies. _What if I do the same thing? What if I warn everyone about the upcoming war and make an army?!_

Even though the thought excited Ron, he wasn't stupid enough to believe that it could actually work. No sane witch or wizard would join an eleven year old to fight a war that didn't even exist yet, all because said eleven year old predicted that one day it would… But Grindelwald had learned how to share his visions somehow… And the book claimed that Grindelwald didn't make prophecies, he simply saw the future and acted on it himself. _That's just like what I can do…_

The only problem was that Grindelwald was a confirmed seer, and it was confirmed by none other than Albus Dumbledore himself! So Ron knew that he wasn't quite like Grindelwald, but that didn't mean that Ron couldn't use the older wizard's tactics at a later stage in his life. If another war was truly on its way, then Ron knew that he might need others helping him in order to save his brother and any others along the way. _You can't win in chess with just one piece, you need every piece playing its part._

"What are you reading?" came a whisper from in front of Ron, making him jump. He looked up, startled, at a bushy haired girl whose eyes were wide open in surprise too. "Sorry" Hermione whispered. "I didn't mean to startle you." Ron took a deep breath to try and calm down. _Great… now I need to deal with her too._

"I'm just doing some reading" Ron whispered. "On seers that is." Hermione gave him a curious look and sat down opposite him. _Oh by all means… take a seat and let's have a chat…._

"Why would you need to read up on seers? We don't take Divination until third year."

"I just like to read about anything that I don't fully understand, that's all." Ron noticed that Hermione seemed to slouch a little at hearing that.

"Oh… that's probably why you're so smart…" All of a sudden Ron remembered that Hermione was being ignored by her whole house. _This is probably the most she has gotten to talk to someone…_ "Well… I'll leave you alone then…" Hermione stood up at that looking slightly upset and dejected.

"No" Ron blurted out quickly, earning a stunned look from Hermione. "I mean… let's talk… or study together… you are here to study aren't you?" _That went smoothly…_

"Oh! OK!" Hermione sat back down a little too eagerly. "I'm just about to finish up the homework we got in Transfiguration. Well… the homework I got" Hermione finished quietly. Ron could swear he heard jealousy in her voice.

"Yeah. Do you need any help?" Ron gave her his best smile.

"No" she answered curtly. _Um… ok then…_ "I mean that I should probably do it on my own" Hermione blushed from guilt at being so rude.

"Well if you need anything, I'm sitting right here" Ron smiled again. Then he went back to his reading. They sat together doing their own work in silence. It had been a little uncomfortable at first but then as time kept moving, Ron found it almost calming. He didn't know why, but he just did. After Ron had gotten through his book, he put it down and sighed to himself. _Useless… nothing of note except for the life achievements of known seers… Grindelwald was the only interesting one anyway._

"Is everything alright?" Hermione piped up. Ron looked at her and shook his head.

"It didn't explain much… I'm going to have to keep looking."

"That's why research is so much fun" she beamed. Ron felt himself questioning this girl's sanity once again. "It's like an adventure, or a scavenger hunt where all the pieces of the puzzle have to be found first." She looked so happy telling him this, that Ron almost felt cheered up himself. "What are you looking for exactly?"

"Just how seers work. Like how they get their visions and how they make prophecies… I want to learn about the process behind it all." Hermione looked almost sadly at Ron. Like she had come to a disheartening revelation. _What happened to her happy mood from before? This bint…_

"I'm… I'm sorry for being so rude… towards you" she muttered under her breath, but Ron heard everything because the library was so quite. "I thought that you were cheating… in the classes, that is." She looked down at her work guiltily. _Ok, why does everyone think I'm some kind of cheat? First Daphne and the others, and now Hermione as well…_

"Why did you think that?" Ron was genuinely curious about this, maybe he was doing something that was causing this reaction from people. Like smiling creepily without realizing…

"It's just that… I've always been the smartest person in all my… muggle classes before Hogwarts. The truth is that I expected to be at the top here as well. But you…" she trailed off. _Is that why she has been glaring at me?! She thinks I'm stealing her spot?_

"Oh" Ron muttered. What was he supposed to say to her? This could be his chance to stop this girl from constantly glaring at him. Maybe he could even help her with her own house if he told her to ease up a little. After all, Harry had told him that she was bossing everyone around and it had backfired in her face. But what would he gain from helping her? Ron could think of nothing. _It isn't worth it…_

"I was just being stupid" she shook her head, still looking down. But to Ron it wasn't stupid… Ron knew what jealousy felt like, more than most people in fact. He knew because he had spent his whole life feeling jealous of his siblings. Jealous of Ginny for being doted on by everyone, jealous of the twins' creativity and humor, jealous of Percy's intellect, jealous of Charlie for getting his father's attention by just existing in the same room, and jealous of Bill because Bill was perfect at everything he did. The truth was that Ron wasn't the brilliant boy everyone in Hogwarts seemed to believe he was. Ron's advanced knowledge was actually Percy's intellect. Ron's skill with a wand was actually Charlie's skill at spells. Ron was considered brilliant all because he was copying his two brothers, who had all but given him their skillsets. Ron wasn't like Hermione, who was a Muggle-born that studied long and hard to achieve her goals. Ron had notes handed to him by Percy and he had just copied them into his head. Hermione had only known that she was a witch for a couple of months before coming to Hogwarts, and yet she was still able to compete with Ron. _She should be on top, not someone like me... A fraud…_

"You aren't stupid" Ron said softly. Hermione looked up at him, she looked a little surprised at Ron's words. "You only recently found out about our world, but you still manage to tie with me in every class. And the only reason I think I get ahead is…" Ron let out a sigh "it's only because I grew up in a magical family. I think that… in a couple of years… you'll easily get that spot on the top" Ron finished and looked away from Hermione. He knew that he wasn't planning on helping her at first, but seeing her hint of jealousy had reminded Ron of how it felt to be… less. It was a disgusting feeling, one that made you feel like you were nothing… One that made you do things like glare at people you didn't really know, or hold a secret grudge against your little sister for something she didn't really have any control over… Ron missed Hermione looking at him with mixed feelings on her face. She was surprised to hear something so nice from a person she had been nothing but rude and horrid towards. But she was also a little worried, because Ron sounded horribly sad about something.

"Maybe we can both be on the top spot…" Hermione said, trying to lighten Ron's sudden somber mood. He looked at her and gave a hollow smile. He was about to respond to her, but he stopped when he saw Percy walking over to them.

"Hello Ron" Percy greeted with a smile. Percy then turned to Hermione and looked a little surprised. "Oh… hello there Hermione. I see you've met my little brother."

"Hi Percy" Hermione greeted back with a wide smile. "Ron and I are in the same classes. And we met on the Hogwarts Express. He showed us some brilliant magic with his beautiful wand." Percy looked intrigued at that, and looked to Ron for an explanation. _Bloody hell…_

"Ron?" Percy's brow furrowed.

"Oh I just fixed Harry's glasses and used Accio to find a toad, that's all" Ron said dismissively. _Please forget the part about my wand…_

"I see" Percy said slowly. "She also said that your wand was beautiful." _Damnit…_ "Show me your wand Ron" Percy finished with his hand extended. Ron could see the frown forming on Percy's face. _He's figured it all out already, hasn't he?_ Ron slowly took his wand out and handed it to Percy. Percy just stared at it intently before he looked up at Ron, disappointment clear on his face. He then handed Ron his wand back. "Come with me right now." Percy turned around and walked towards the exit, his posture rigid as always.

"Did I… say something I shouldn't have…?" Hermione looked extremely guilty and worried. Her eyes were slightly wide, and they gazed right into Ron's for an answer. Ron just smiled weakly and shook his head.

"It's more my fault than yours." With that he stood up and put the books back where he had found them. He then walked back over to Hermione. "This was fun, we should study together more often." Hermione nodded eagerly, and then blushed in embarrassment.

"I'd like that" she said, looking down at her homework. Ron then turned around and went in the direction of his brother. He always knew that someday his family would find out about his wand. But he hadn't thought that it would be so soon and so… suddenly. He hadn't expected this at all, but he was also tired of constantly explaining himself to others. All he wanted was to just be left alone right now. To just study at Hogwarts without a new problem arising every single day…

Percy was waiting outside the library for Ron, and once Ron joined him, they made their way to an empty classroom close by. After Percy shut the door behind him, he turned and faced Ron with a disappointed frown. "Where did you get it?" Percy asked accusingly. "I know for a fact that mother and father didn't buy you that wand."

"Pandora bought it for me" Ron answered curtly. _No more lying and excuses. If they don't like what I have to say… then they can just deal with it._

"When? Why?" Percy stuttered, surprised at his brother's callous attitude. Then Percy's eyes widened at some realization. "I thought mother had just cleaned your robes spotless… Did you get…? Did you get Mrs. Lovegood to buy you new ones as well?" Percy couldn't believe this. This isn't the Ron he knew, Ron didn't have secrets and he didn't tell lies. Not the Ron that Percy had come to love more than any of his other siblings. This Ron was a… stranger…

"I didn't make her do anything" Ron scowled at being accused of using Pandora. "She took me to Diagon Alley for breakfast, and then she bought me everything she thought I deserved to have."

"Deserved?" Percy's eyes were fully wide now. "Is that what you think as well? That you deserve to be rewarded for saving her…"

"No" Ron replied, taking a calming breath. _Why is he just looking for some reason to start a fight?_ "I told her that I didn't want her to get me anything, but she was adamant about it. But… but a part of me did want to have a wand that was my own. I just wanted one important thing from mum and dad… that wasn't second hand. Like an actual wand…" Percy flinched at his brothers words. Ron felt his bitterness and jealousy slowly creep into his body the more he spoke. He had never told any of his siblings these kinds of things about himself, but he was now tired of being their doormat.

"Ronnie you know…" Percy began softly but Ron cut him off.

"I know that during my entire life, I have been given nothing but hand-me-downs. And I was fine with it, but after mum and dad didn't buy me a wand… after they didn't buy me a wand just so they could buy you that damn owl…" Percy took a step back because of the venom in Ron's voice. "I didn't care why Pandora got me a wand. I didn't care about the consequences either… I just wanted to have one, just like the rest of you did. Just like Ginny no doubt would, while I'd be left with a hand-me-down wand that felt dead in my hands. So why shouldn't I get one? What did I do that explains why mum and dad chose to get you a pet over me getting a wand…?"

Ron was glaring at Percy with pure bitterness, and Percy felt his knees shaking at the sight. How could he have missed this? How did he never even give Ron's situation a second thought? And now his little brother was showing him just how bitter he truly was towards him, and everyone else in their family. Percy opened his mouth to speak but no words came out. What could he even say?

"Nothing to say Perce?" Ron asked mockingly, bitterness still dripping from his voice. When Percy didn't respond, Ron just glared at Percy once more, and then he marched out of the room to head back to the Slytherin common room leaving Percy alone and rooted in his spot. _Used Pandora… What does he know? What do any of them even know? All they do is judge and question my character while they constantly treat me like I shouldn't exist._ Fred's words flashed in his mind because of his current thoughts. 'Mum cried when she learned you weren't a girl' is what his brother had told him, no doubt to hurt him deeply. 'Death-Eater' is what Fred had called him in front of every Gryffindor.

And now Fred had just walked back into Ron's life, acting as if he hadn't done anything wrong. Ron's face tightened in anger and he clenched his trembling hands so hard into fists that his knuckles turned white. _I wish I was born into the Lovegood family!_

Percy had stood there in absolute silence for almost ten minutes after Ron had left. He was stunned by what he had just witnessed. He truly didn't know anything about Ron. Nothing that really mattered anyway. He hadn't even cared or noticed that Ron had lost his chance to get his wand just because Percy was being given Hermes. All Percy had thought about was the fact that he was now a prefect, and that he deserved to get a proper pet owl. How many other times had Ron been on the short end just so someone else could get something?

Percy felt disgusted at his family's financial status now more than ever. He had always been ashamed of it, but right now he was just sickened that Ron had always endured the worst of it. All of Ron's clothes were hand-me-downs from his brothers. Ron had very few possessions that were his own, most of them coming from Mrs. Lovegood. And worst of all, Ron had endured this quietly. All the while this… this hatred seemed to have grown inside him. Percy had never heard anyone speak with such venom and resentment before, and it had jarred him that it was Ron who had done it. Percy decided, before leaving, that he wouldn't say a word about Ron's wand or anything else that Mrs. Lovegood had bought him. He had no right to make things harder for his little brother…

Ron spent the rest of his day with his new friends, and if they noticed his foul mood, they didn't say a word about it for which he was grateful. He didn't need them on his case too. Ron also got Pandora's letter out of his trunk and put it inside his jumper. He wanted to carry her words with him everywhere he went from now on. She and her family had accepted Ron for being in Slytherin, and Luna even wanted to join him. That thought gave him relief and joy because he knew that his real sister might share his mother's views about him from now on. He truly didn't want to lose Ginny just because the Sorting Hat had done him in, but now he at least understood that he needed to be ready for the worst case scenarios. It just hurt less that way.

By dinner time, Ron's mood still hadn't improved much. It became particularly sour once again when he felt his brothers looking in his direction. Ron kept his head down and ate silently, talking in a subdued manner every time his friends asked him something. Ron's foul mood didn't go unnoticed by the staff members either. They all brushed it off however, as students tended to sulk quite often because of their hormones.

But Albus Dumbledore didn't brush it off as hormones because he had spent the day following Ron around the school. There was something that the students didn't know about, that being the Headmaster of Hogwarts, the castle had granted Dumbledore certain perks that he didn't even tell his staff about. One of those perks was the ability to move through and hear though the castle's walls. And so he had overheard the entire conversation between Percy and Ron, and he had seen firsthand the bitterness that the younger boy had displayed. It had worried Dumbledore greatly to see this kind of hateful behavior from a boy who would no doubt hold a great deal of power one day. Ronald had once again reminded Dumbledore of a young Tom Riddle, and that was beginning to scare Dumbledore.

After dinner, Ron retired to his dorm immediately and sat on his bed with the curtains closed. He went over a few more handy spells from the journal, particularly the Reducto and Expulso curses. They were probably the most dangerous spells in this journal and Ron really wanted to test them out. He had just to figure out where…

Ron woke up on Sunday feeling much better than he had yesterday. After he freshened up with a shower and put on some of the newer clothes that Pandora had got him, Ron was immediately in a good mood again. He was going to do his best at Hogwarts and he was done answering to other people. He didn't owe anyone any type of explanation as far as he was concerned. Ron greeted his already awake friends enthusiastically before they all headed down to breakfast.

The girls seemed to be cheerful that Ron was acting normal again, whereas the boys were slightly relieved. Theo and Blaise hadn't enjoyed Ron's sulking yesterday and they were even getting annoyed with it by the end of the day. The girls seemed to be more concerned about what could have happened to put Ron in such a foul mood, but they were happy that it had been resolved.

Ron ate breakfast with forced etiquette, much to Theo's approval. They even fell into a pleasant conversation about Daphne's parents and why they were so wealthy. Ron was completely surprised to learn that the source of their wealth was the fact that they had business deals with the wizarding world and the Muggle world. It turned out that Daphne's father had many deals in civil manufacturing, whatever that was, within Muggle England and especially Muggle countries that were overseas. Maybe Daphne's parents weren't the bigots that Ron had imagined they were?

But it was still clear that they believed that Pure-Bloods were the only ones worthy enough to practice magic. Ron's thoughts were disturbed when a barmy owl crashed into his plate, scaring everyone around him. It was Errol, his family's old and loyal owl. It had a letter attached to its leg and Ron's mood fell instantly at the sight. _Now what is she going to say? Probably tear into me for not replying to her…_

Ron took the letter from Errol, and fed the poor owl some of his own hash brown. Errol hooted loudly at him and then flew away quickly. Ron glared at the letter without opening it, noticing from the corner of his vision that Daphne was also staring at it. _I will deal with this later… someplace where people won't read it over my shoulder at least…_ Ron tucked the letter into his jumper, right next to the letter from Pandora. He didn't notice that his brothers had spotted Errol and were now staring at Ron with concern and uneasiness.

Ron put the letter from his mother and father out of his mind and continued on with his day. He couldn't care less right now about what his mother had to say. That line of thinking helped put him into a semi-cheerful mood again. Ron spent the entire day in the common room, with the exception of lunch and dinner, playing chess with his friends. A few older students saw him winning over and over again, and so they challenged him out of curiosity. The oldest of the students was a fifth year who went up against Ron first. The match didn't even last twenty minutes with Ron coming out the victor. Ron then proceeded to be beat a few fourth years and one third year, with very little effort on his part. Clearly chess wasn't a Slytherin game. Sure being sneaky in chess had its perks, but you also had to be bold and daring with your strategies. Something that the other Slytherins didn't seem to understand because they all played way too cautiously, trying to keep their stronger pieces alive at the cost of losing key positions on the board.

Ron opened the letter that Errol had delivered to him at breakfast with a queasy feeling in his stomach. _Do I really want to read this? What if it's worse than the last one? Bloody hell…_

_ Ronald, _

_Ginny and I (mum) are writing to see how you are adjusting to Hogwarts and within Slytherin. I hope you are studying as hard at school as you did while you were at home. Your father and I received a letter from Professor McGonagall, informing us that you had broken another boy's nose and hurt yourself as well. Although I do not condone such behavior, I was glad to see you upholding the values that your father and I taught you. I hope your friend is alright too._

_Ginny has been fretting about you since the day you left and she really wants you to write to her. So please Ronnie, send an owl and let us know if you need anything. Please let us know if you are alright._

_From your loving mother and sister._

_P.s: Your father also wishes you well, and hopes that next time you use your wand instead of your fist._

Ron stared wide-eyed at the letter, and then re-read it a couple more times. _Nope… still the same. What in the bloody hell happened to them?_ He was honestly confused at how his mother and father had seemed to have done a turnabout on their stance of him being in Slytherin. And why had they done it so suddenly? Was it because he broke Malfoy's nose? Or was it because they felt guilty for being horrible to him?

Whatever the reason was, Ron was thoroughly bewildered and he had no clue on how to respond to the letter. Was he supposed to act as if the last letter didn't exist? Was he supposed to explain to them why he was put into Slytherin by a magically enchanted hat? _No… no I'm done explaining remember._ Ron then sat there on his bed for half-an-hour trying to think of a response.

In the end he decided he would just send Ginny a letter and tell her all about his week. No doubt mum and dad would go through it as well. He didn't really want to talk to them just yet. So he wrote a letter to Ginny, telling her about his new friends and that the teachers were saying that he could be a prodigy. He told her about Harry Potter and that he had become friends with the legendary figure. He even told her about Slytherin house and Professor Snape, a person he described as scary but awesome. With his letter finished, he decided he would turn in for the night and deliver it tomorrow via the Owlery.

The next week went by slowly for Ron for three simple reasons. For one, he was waiting for Ginny's reply that no doubt would be written by his mother. Secondly, his classes were boring him because he already knew everything off by heart in the first place. He did still try his best to earn as many points as possible however, much to the delight of his house-mates. Thirdly, flying classes would be held on Thursday and he was extremely excited to try a better broomstick than the ones that littered his father's shed. He even hoped that he would be chosen for his house team, a thing that he knew was impossible. No first year ever managed to make it into the teams and he knew that even if he did, he would end up going up against his family's beloved house. That wouldn't end well for him.

Ginny's letter arrived in the breakfast mail on Wednesday, and Ron read it in his dorm room during lunch. It was written in his mother's handwriting, but the words were definitely Ginny's. Half the letter questioned him about Harry Potter, a childhood hero of hers, and the rest asked Ron about his friends. The girls in particular, Ron noted, were under a microscope from Ginny and she no doubt was feeling jealous again about being replaced by someone else. Ron laughed at his sister's overbearing nature, mostly in relief, and replied to all of her questions. It was a long letter…

After he finished Ginny's letter, he wrote one for Luna as well. Telling her the same things he had told Ginny, with the exception of asking Luna how her parents were at the end, something he didn't bother asking Ginny. He made sure to address the letter to Luna directly because he knew she would love that. With his letters done and owled before lunch break had ended, Ron was also able to wolf down a couple of chicken drumsticks much to Theo's horror.

Thursday morning started with a blast, as all the first year boys in Slytherin were in a rush to get outside and try their hand at flying. Even Malfoy and his gorillas were keen. Malfoy was boasting to anyone with ears that he had flown all the way into the clouds back at Malfoy Manor. Ron ignored the pompous git and hurried down to the courtyard for their lesson. Slytherin was joined by Gryffindor for the lesson and the first years were met by a woman with short, grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk, which unsettled Ron a bit.

"First years" her voice boomed, making them all stand upright. "Stand on the right side of your broomsticks now." Ron did as instructed and looked over to the broomstick on his right. _Bloody hell this thing… What is this thing?_ The broomstick looked as if it had been eaten and spat back out by a dragon. It was old, dusty, and chipped at every corner. _If this thing can fly, then I'm the Dark Lord…_

"Now first years, my name is Madam Hooch and I will be your flying instructor. I will teach you the importance of flying with safety, and I will not hesitate to throw you out of this class if you do anything to endanger yourself or others. Am I understood?" Everyone nodded, except Ron who was still staring at the piece of garbage broomstick on his right.

"Excellent, now extend your right hands over your broomsticks and say 'up' with feeling!" Hooch then blew her whistle loudly and the first years started doing what she had said. Harry managed to get it immediately, much to Ron's surprise. Then it was Malfoy who got his broomstick right after, for which he gave a smug smirk. Ron extended his right hand and commanded his broomstick to rise.

It rose… It rose fast as lightning and smacked him right in his face with its front end. Ron winced in pain while putting a hand over his face, and he felt blood run down his bottom lip. _BLOODY HELL! THIS DAMN BROOM!_ Ron heard sniggering from his side and looked up to see Theo and Blaise trying to stifle their laughing. Even Tracey, Daphne, and Millicent were doing their best not to break into roaring laughter. Ron frowned and told his friends to sod off, which broke their resolve to not laugh at him. Ron's face and ears turned red from embarrassment, but he also found the whole thing a little funny.

Harry and Hermione however, were looking at him with genuine concern and Ron simply smiled at them to reassure them that he was fine. Ron then tried again and this time he spoke a little less loudly, and the broom shot up into his hand. _Bloody menace…_ The class then proceeded with everyone managing to summon their brooms, even Hermione who for some reason took the longest. "Well done, and now I want you all to mount your brooms, DO NOT KICK OFF." Hooch then blew her whistle again and the first years did as they were told.

Ron gripped his wobbling broom tightly with both hands as he mounted it. Then the shouting started, making Ron look up only to see Neville Longbottom floating up into the air. "Mr. Longbottom, come down right NOW!" Madam Hooch boomed. But Neville didn't come down, he shot up as fast as anything Ron had seen. The class broke into awe at Neville's speed, the chubby boy sure knew how to go fast. Too fast, Ron thought. It was clear to everyone in seconds that Neville no longer had any control over his broom, as the boy was screaming for help as he went spiraling straight towards a wall.

And then CRASH! Neville slammed into a wall and came crumpling down, hitting a couple of ledges along the way. Madam Hooch bolted towards his body, followed closely by the first years. The Gryffindors were worried for their house-mate, while the Slytherins wanted to see if the boy was dead out of some morbid curiosity. Ron felt a little of both. When they got to him and Madam Hooch, they realized that Neville was indeed alive, but his left wrist was broken and his head was bleeding. Madam Hooch picked the boy up, as if weighed nothing, and then she turned to the other first years. "Stay put right here, and if any of you try to fly" she paused and glared at everyone. "I will have you expelled from Hogwarts before you can even say Quidditch". She then marched off into the castle, holding Neville as if he was a baby.

Ron looked to his friends, and saw that Theo and Blaise were trying not to laugh. The girls didn't look like they cared at all. _Slytherins… Cold-blooded as snakes the lot of them…_ "Well look at this" came a pompous voice from the back of the first years. "Looks like Longbottom dropped his Remembrall" Malfoy sniggered. Ron just rolled his eyes. _Why is he always such a tosser?_

"Give it back" Harry gritted out, extending his hand to Malfoy. Malfoy looked at Harry's hand and broke out in a laugh. Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy followed suit, making Harry turn red from anger.

"This should be fun" Blaise whispered to Ron. Ron didn't think so. If a fight did break out between Harry and Malfoy, Ron knew who he would hex.

"I don't think I will, Potter" Malfoy spat out, a sneer etched on his face. "Maybe you should try and take it from me?" With that Malfoy mounted his broom and floated up into the air. Harry looked at Malfoy with determination and then began mounting his broom only to have Hermione grab his arm.

"No Harry you can't, Madam Hooch said that you could be expelled" she said in a bossy tone. Harry shrugged her off him, rather harshly Ron thought, and then shot up after Malfoy. "What an idiot…" Hermione muttered. Ron walked up beside her.

"I couldn't agree more" Ron whispered to her, making her jump a little because she didn't even notice him. She then smiled at him for agreeing with her. "It's just a Remembrall, but Harry wants to stick up for his friend. There's nothing wrong with that." Hermione's smile turned into a frown.

"But what if he gets expelled over this? His entire life would be ruined" Hermione argued.

"That's Harry Potter, in case you hadn't noticed" Ron chuckled. "He is already set for life after destroying you-know-who." Hermione was about to open her mouth to argue some more, but the deafening cheers from the Gryffindors made them both jump in fright. _What happened? Did Malfoy crash and die horribly?! Please Merlin..._ They both looked up to see Harry floating down, with the Remembrall in his hand. He was showing it off with a massive grin on his face. The Gryffindors cheered even louder and Ron wanted to smack himself for missing how Harry had retrieved it. Instead he turned to a Hermione who was clearly trying to hide a smile for Harry. "See, it all worked…" Ron trailed off as he saw Professor McGonagall rushing out towards the first years. _Goodbye Harry, it was nice knowing you mate…_

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall's voice blasted over the first years, who all shut up immediately. Harry went pale at the sight of the professor. "Come with me at once." With that she turned around and marched back towards the castle. Harry skulked off after her.

"You were saying…" Hermione whispered smugly to Ron. Ron looked at her and smiled sheepishly.

"I think that he will get a detention and lose your house a few points at most" Ron provided, feeling bad for Harry getting into trouble because of Malfoy.

"Some points? We are already losing to Slytherin, thanks to you" she said in an annoyed manner. When Ron grinned proudly at her, she scowled and narrowed her eyes at him. "Not to mention that Ravenclaw is now ahead of us as well. We need all the points we can get, and all Harry does is lose us points."

"That's not true." Ron didn't know why he was defending Harry, but he just felt that he had to.

"How would you know? Professor Snape has already docked over twenty points from Harry and Neville both! That's forty points in total! We are never going to win the House Cup at this rate…" Hermione was flushed with righteous anger by the end of her rant. Ron didn't know what to say so he just spoke the first thing that popped into his head.

"The future is in your hands" Ron smiled, mostly at his own inner joke. Hermione looked at him with a surprised look.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean that if you want to win, maybe you should help Harry and Neville with their studies. Or do even more to earn as many points as you can." Ron shrugged at the end. Hermione narrowed her eyes a little and looked him right in the eyes.

"Why are you helping me? At the library you said something really nice to me, and right after that I got you in trouble with your brother Percy. And now you're trying to help me again, why?"

"I don't know. You looked a little upset so I thought I'd cheer you up. I just don't like people being sad" Ron said simply. Hermione blushed and muttered her thanks. "Hey do you want to study in the library later, I got loads of homework on Tuesday from Herbology and I hate that subject. Do you have any homework?" Hermione just stared at Ron for a few seconds.

"I… I have… some D.A.D.A homework" Hermione stuttered. "Are you sure… that you want to study with me?" She looked a little… scared. _Why is she…?_ Then Ron remembered why. Her house was still ignoring her and she probably didn't have any friends as a result. Ron felt a little angry towards Harry for not helping her out, but he swallowed his anger quickly. Harry didn't owe her anything, so Ron knew that he couldn't really blame the boy-who-lived.

"Yeah I'm sure" Ron said, plastering his best smile onto his face. "That's why I suggested it!" _Don't overdo it you dolt… ease up on the grin for Merlin's sake…_ Ron schooled his features a little and noticed that Hermione looked ecstatic.

"Ok! We can meet up in the same spot as before right after classes end for the day." Her smile was infectious and Ron found himself smiling genuinely too.

"Yeah that sounds great, see you after classes then." With that he turned around and walked to the Slytherins again, only for Daphne to stop him halfway and glare at him. "What?" Ron asked her.

"Why were you talking with Granger?" She asked quickly.

"Because I wanted to…" Ron answered, clearly confused at Daphne's irritation with him.

"She is a Mud… Muggle-born" Daphne whispered to Ron. Ron clenched his jaw, something that Daphne noticed immediately. "Calm down… I'm not saying anything bad about her. It's just a fact, a fact that Malfoy can easily exploit." _She was going to say Mud-Blood wasn't she… If she had, I swear to Merlin…_

"Malfoy has been trying to turn the house against me for the last two weeks. And it isn't working. Do you know why I do my best to earn so many points for Slytherin? Why I constantly answer every questions that the teachers ask me?"

"You like to show off" Daphne smirked.

"I do, a little. But it's also because I want to be a valuable piece on the board." Daphne's eyes widened a little at hearing that. "If I keep showing the older Slytherins that I'm more valuable than Malfoy, which isn't too hard to do by the way, they won't turn on me. They want the House Cup too badly." Ron finished with his own smirk. Daphne chuckled at his smirk.

"That's very… Slytherin of you Ron" she said, almost sounding amazed. "Fine, you can hang out with Granger as much as you like, just don't get spotted." Ron nodded slowly and began to walk towards his other friends alongside Daphne. Just before they got close to them, Ron whispered to Daphne.

"Don't ever use any blood related slurs near me again Daphne… You won't like what I do to you if that does happen…" Daphne went a bit stiff, but she didn't say anything. _Good, that ought to scare her into not sprouting that filth near me again. Though I shouldn't push too hard, I don't want to lose the protection they all provide._

The rest of the day went by quickly and after classes ended, Ron joined Hermione in the library to study together. He didn't know why he was so adamant about making Hermione not feel so alone in Hogwarts but if he had to guess, he would say that the vision of Luna being bullied had left a deeper mark on him than he previously thought. He did enjoy studying with Hermione though, as the girl was eager to answer any questions he had on Mandrake Roots. He in turn helped her with her homework on curing werewolf bites, something that 'Professor' Quirrell hadn't even explained in his class.

The two of them finished their respective homeworks just in time for dinner. Ron insisted that they go to the Great Hall together as it was just silly to go separately, much to Hermione's surprise. She was under the impression that he, being a Slytherin, wouldn't want to be seen with 'bookworm Granger', a crude nickname that was given to her by none other than Malfoy and Pansy. But Ron didn't give a hoot about what Malfoy thought of him, because Ron already hated Malfoy with a passion.

They walked to the Great Hall together, but entered it separately. Hermione had insisted that they would both get in trouble with their own houses if they were seen walking in together, to which Ron simply smiled and accepted her decision. Dinner didn't go over well, as Daphne decided it was a good time to interrogate Ron about his day with Hermione. After he answered all of her questions, she huffed in anger at him.

She complained that she needed help with her D.A.D.A homework as well, and that Ron had promised to always help her first. Theo had then made the error of sniggering at her spoilt behavior, and she had pinched his arm so hard that the skin was left bruised. Blaise and Ron, witnessing Theo's fate, decided to eat quickly and silently. It was at the end of dinner, when everyone was heading back to their common rooms, that Ron noticed something wasn't right.

Malfoy was marching over to the Gryffindor students and directly towards Harry. Malfoy's pompous smirk let Ron know that a fight might be brewing, so he excused himself from Theo and Blaise and slipped into the crowd. He slowly made his way over to Malfoy and Harry, who were now speaking angrily at one another. Ron managed to overhear Malfoy challenging Harry to a Wizard's Duel. "Midnight, Potter" Malfoy smirked. "Bring your second, Longbottom, and don't be late to the Trophy Room. It's time I taught you what a real wizard is capable of." Ron rolled his eyes at Malfoy's own sense of self-importance. _Who raised this idiot?_

"We'll be there" Harry challenged back, looking fierce and determined. Neville however was almost shaking as if he had been caught out in winter without any clothes. _How he ended up in Gryffindor is beyond me… That hat is completely barmy!_ Malfoy and his gorillas laughed at Harry and Neville before they pushed past Ron and the other students around him.

"Harry you can't" came a familiar voice belonging to a certain bushy haired witch. "You will get caught and lose even more points for Gryffindor. Not to mention that you could be expelled this time around." Harry rolled his eyes at the sound of Hermione nagging him.

"I agree… with Herm… Hermione, Harry" piped up Neville. They still hadn't seen Ron standing amongst the other students. _Which is odd because my red hair is pretty much a sign…_

"He challenged me Neville, I'll go alone if you don't want to come" Harry said softly, smiling reassuringly at Neville. At the Ron decided to intervene.

"Not a wise idea mate" Ron said casually as he walked over to the three Gryffindors. Harry and Hermione smiled at Ron, whereas Neville took on a guarded look again. "Malfoy comes from a family that believes in the Dark Arts… He could cause you serious harm." Hermione nodded at Ron, clearly happy that he was agreeing with her. Harry frowned a little, but then shook his head.

"I'm sick of Malfoy pushing me around. It's time I stood up to him" Harry said clearly, and then he walked past Ron and was followed closely by Neville. This left Hermione and Ron alone. Hermione sighed loudly and shook her head in Harry's direction.

"He is so stupid…" she muttered, annoyed with Harry's rule-breaking.

"Just this once I might even agree with you" Ron whispered to her. "He is going to get hurt…"

"And he is going to lose us so many house…" she trailed off when Ron stared at her in disbelief. _Really, house-points… Malfoy will probably use some lethal spell against Harry and she is worried about the House Cup?_ "I'm gonna try and stop him back at the common room" she said quickly. Ron nodded at her and left for his own common room. Hermione really needed to loosen up, Ron decided, or she was never going to make any friends.

Ron spent the rest of the night helping Daphne and the others with their D.A.D.A homework, while he himself finished it up at the same time. As midnight got closer, Ron grew more and more worried about Harry. He liked the raven-haired boy, who was rather polite and didn't like throwing his fame around. Ron knew for certain that if he was that famous, he would strut around as if he was a king. Ron sat alone in the common room with just twenty minutes to midnight, thinking about whether or not he should go and witness this duel. But what if they got caught, or worse what if someone got hurt. Ron didn't want Snape to catch him getting into trouble or breaking any rules. He wanted the Potion Master to like him.

That was when he heard the common room door begin to open, making him jump and hide behind one of the couches. _MERLIN PLEASE DON'T LET IT BE SNAPE!_ "I can't believe Potter fell for it" came a pompous voice that Ron could recognize anywhere. "That filthy squib Filch will catch them breaking the rules tonight. Hopefully it's enough to send Potter and that braindead buffoon, Longbottom, back to where they came from." Ron then heard Crabbe and Goyle sniggering. _It's a trap… Harry is going to walk straight into Filch. I have to…_ Ron's thoughts trailed off as he heard Malfoy and his goons march down towards the boys' dormitories.

Then Ron took a deep breath and rethought his plan. Should he sneak up and warn Harry? What if he got caught himself and was sent packing? Surely they wouldn't expel him for breaking the rules just once? But he knew that Filch really hated the students, and would say anything to get even one of them sent back home. Ron looked at the clock again and saw that it was now quarter-to-midnight. _Damn, I don't have time for a debate with myself._ With that Ron bolted out of the common room, heading full tilt towards the Trophy Room.

The castle was dark and quiet. Eerily quiet, and it made Ron's stomach do flips from the uneasy atmosphere. The portraits were asleep, and those that weren't told him to 'TURN THAT LIGHT OFF'. Ron was using the Lumos charm of course, as he couldn't see in the pitch black darkness that the castle was currently filled with. That made his job of getting to Harry very hard, as he constantly hit his shoulders on things and tripped over his own feet. He finally burst through the door of the Trophy Room and stumbled into the room, scaring the daylights out of Harry, Neville, and Hermione. "Ron? What are you doing here?" Harry questioned him, but Ron was still trying to catch his breath. _Why does this damn castle have so many stair cases…? Who designed this place?!_ "Ron…?" Harry was clearly worried as he put a hand on Ron's back, trying to ease Ron's breathing.

"It's a trap Harry" Ron gasped out. "Malfoy set you up and told Filch where you would be…" Harry looked at him in shock and then turned to a scowling Hermione, and a frightened Neville. "Harry we need to leave…" Ron shut up immediately as he heard footsteps coming from outside. _FILCH!_ Everyone in the Trophy Room was now panicking, Ron however didn't panic half as much as the rest. After all, he'd been in far worse situations than this… Ron looked around the Trophy Room and saw another door that would lead them out of this blasted place.

"There, all of you let's go now" Ron whispered and made his way towards the second door. Ron opened it quietly and stepped out, followed by the three Gryffindors. "Ok, run" Ron whispered before breaking into a run away from the Trophy Room and Filch. He was followed by the three Gryffindors and Ron didn't even think about where he was leading them. He just knew that he had to get the hell out of there. The corridor led them into a dead end, with a locked door blocking their passage. "Bloody hell…" Ron muttered. He turned around to face the three Gryffindors, and to his horror he a saw light emanating from the far end of the corridor. _Bloody Filch…_ The Gryffindors turned around to see what Ron was staring at, and upon seeing the light at the end of the corridor, they all gasped.

"Quick!" Hermione gritted out. "Move over." With that she lightly pushed Ron out of her way as she pointed her wand at the door. "Alohomora" she said in a clear whisper, and Ron heard a lock opening from the other side of the door. Hermione quickly pushed the door open and the three boys followed her in, shutting the door behind them as quietly as they could.

"That was bloody brilliant Hermione" Ron said in a relieved laugh, to which Harry nodded eagerly. Hermione blushed and a small smile broke out on her face. "I didn't even think of the unlocking charm" Ron said, now fully beaming at Hermione for her quick thinking. That made her blush even more.

"Guys…" came Neville's shaking voice. The other three looked over to the chubby boy, and then to where he was looking. Ron's blood froze at the sight before him. A giant three-headed dog was slowly rising from the corner of the room and Ron could see that it would tower over them all at his full height. _Bloody hell... This damn school!_

"Everyone out" Harry yelled as he flung open the door they had all just come through. They all jumped through the door just in time for the beast to slam against it, shutting the door with its face. "WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"A… a monster…" Neville muttered as he helped Hermione up. Ron got up and brushed his robes with his hands. _Filch was a fairy compared to that… should've just let him catch us…_

Hermione was glaring at Harry, and then she marched up to him and pointed her finger at his chest. "This is your fault! If you had only listened, then we wouldn't be in this mess!" she all but screamed at him. "We could have died Harry Potter… or worse, we could have been expelled tonight!" _Being expelled is worse than being a monster's chew toy in her books… She needs to sort out her priorities…_ Harry looked at his feet sheepishly.

"I didn't know that there would be…" Harry trailed off and pointed his finger at the door. "Why does the school even have that thing inside it?" _A good question mate! Clearly Dumbledore is a loon…_

"Did you not notice?" Hermione responded in a haughty voice. "It was standing on a trap door… It's clearly guarding something. Whatever it is, I don't care. I want to go back to the Gryffindor common room. NOW!" she ordered. She was clearly upset about the whole mess, and she wasn't alone because Ron also wanted to just go back to his dorm and sleep. Almost getting eaten alive did that to a person.

"I agree with Hermione, Harry" Neville piped in. His voice was still shaky, but he sounded braver than he ever had to Ron. Harry nodded at Neville and Hermione, then he looked over to Ron and gave him a sheepish smile.

"I'm sorry for dragging you all into this…" Harry said, sounding genuinely sorry. "I should've listened to you." Hermione was about to say something that Ron knew she would ruin the apology, so he cut her off quickly.

"It's alright mate" Ron said in a casual tone, which didn't really sound casual because he was still getting over seeing that monster on the other side of the door. "I chose to come here remember, so my being here isn't your fault." Harry and Hermione both smiled at Ron, even Neville managed a faint smile at him.

"Thanks again for that" Harry said, he then extended his hand to Ron. Ron took it and gave it a strong shake. "You really saved our hides by coming in and warning us."

"What are friends for?" Ron said, feeling overwhelmed that Harry Potter was thanking him for something. _If Gin-Gin could see this… she would never let me wash my hand again!_ Harry was taken aback by Ron's words, but then he beamed at the red-haired boy.

"I guess you're right" Harry said, grinning.

"Oh, I was talking about Hermione" Ron joked, trying to lower the sappiness of the moment a bit. He wasn't very good with wearing his happier emotions on his sleeves. Hermione and Neville began laughing at Harry's mock-offended face. Even Ron chuckled at the sight. "C'mon let's get out of here and head to bed. I don't want to get into any more trouble tonight" Ron finished, earning a strong nod from everyone else. Ron separated from his Gryffindor friends once they reached the moving stair cases. They headed up to their common room, while Ron made his way down to the dungeons to get to his. Once he was safely in his bed, he let out a long sigh. _I might actually kill Malfoy tomorrow…_

Ron fell into a steady routine over the next two weeks. He was doing amazingly in his classes, due to Percy's notes. Snape had even congratulated him, rather coldly, about his overall performance in front of every Slytherin in the common room one night, earning him multiple pats on the back from the older students. Malfoy was still being a git to everyone, especially to Ron after witnessing Snape's actions. Ron and his friends studied together every day except for Fridays, as Fridays became the day that he joined Hermione in the library to compare notes and study with someone more on his level.

He was even beginning to get used to her over-adherence to the rules and her hatred towards rule-breakers. He found it a little sad that Harry and Neville still didn't treat her quite like a friend, especially after the crazy adventure they had all been on. So Ron decided that he would befriend Hermione himself. She was extremely intelligent, even more than him, and she was hardworking so Ron knew that she would never slack off like his Slytherin friends did. When he had told her that he considered her his friend, she had given him a strong hug. Though Ron was blushing and completely flustered by her actions, he still figured out that he may be her first friend.

By the time September came to an end, Ron had restarted his exercises. He would wake up at seven in the morning, put on his running clothes and then go for a run around the lake. The place was perfect in Ron's opinion, as it was open and secluded. People barely went to the lake during the day and it was utterly deserted during the early hours of the morning. So Ron had begun practicing some of the more dangerous curses from the spell journal after his morning runs.

The first curse he had tried was Reducto, which had blown a massive chunk out of a thick tree. The second curse that he wanted to try was Expulso, with which he had blasted a boulder to smithereens and the resulting explosion had sent Ron tumbling on his arse. Ron had then broken into a mad laugh after trying those two curses, feeling amazed at the fact that Charlie had taught him something so damn dangerous without so much as a second thought. A few days after that he decided to try the one curse that Charlie had bothered to put a warning label on.

The curse was called the Blasting Curse and in the spell journal, Charlie had written clearly that Ron should only ever use this spell as a last resort as it was 'EXTREMELY DANGEROUS AND CAN BLOW YOU TO PIECES'. That warning had just enticed Ron even more, so he had walked deeper into the woods surrounding the lake after his morning run.

When he was safely away from sight, he pointed his wand towards a tree that was around thirty feet away from him. After taking in a deep breath he had shouted the incantation, Confringo. His wand had become hot in his hand and then a fiery orange light shot out of his wand, and the tree that he had aimed at exploded in a manner that shook and terrified Ron. This curse could kill… Ron looked at his wand, and noticed that it was no longer hot and it was again emanating a warmth to comfort him. Ron decided that Charlie was right and that he would never throw this curse out, except when it was absolutely necessary.

October started shortly after, and Ron continued his steady schedule. He was becoming closer to his Slytherin friends and Tracey had even invited him over for Easter at the end of March. He had told her that he would check with his parents and if they allowed it, then he would join her for Easter break much to her excitement. Ron also continued sending letters to Ginny and Luna every Friday, detailing what he had learned over the week or anything cool that may have happened. He still hadn't gotten around to talking to his mother and father, and he knew that pretty soon that was going to have to end.

Percy and George knew about Ron's current relationship problems with their parents, but they didn't say a word about it to him. Ron ran into them a few times a week and the conversation was always pleasant. Both Percy and Ron pretended that Ron's angry outburst had never happened, and Ron was grateful that Percy hadn't mentioned his wand to anyone. Fred was still distant with Ron, but only because of his own guilt.

Ron had to admit that he missed Fred, and the fact that Fred was the person that Ron had planned to save, no matter what, from his imminent death during the new war greatly saddened Ron. Ron just wanted Fred to man up and apologize already, because this time Ron would forgive him and try to move on. Thinking of Fred also made Ron worry about another major issue, one that was starting to scare him. He hadn't had a vision for a very long time. He was beginning to wonder if the hat trying to look into his head had caused his visions to cease, and if that was the case then Ron would blast that damn hat into pieces. So Ron spent any spare time he had during October trying to figure out what may have happened to his powers. The library was useless as the books on seers were vague and he wasn't even a seer, seer powers were just the closest thing to his own powers as far as he knew. All of his worries about his powers ended at the end of October, as it was on the day of Halloween that Ron finally got another vision.

It was Friday morning and Charms Class had just ended for Ron. They had practiced the levitation charm and Ron had dazzled Professor Flitwick by getting it done in his very first attempt. And then Hermione had done the same, making the short professor jump in joy. Ron couldn't help but notice his classmates' jealousy at their success and that made him feel quite smug, though he didn't show it. The professors had already come to terms with Ron's advanced skills with a wand and knowledge on the various subjects being taught, and although they had many questions as to why and how he was able to do these things, they never questioned him outright.

For that Ron was glad, but it did irk him that the professors were now giving him less points for displaying his talents. They had just gotten used to it. So it came as no surprise to Ron when Professor Flitwick awarded Hermione five more points for doing the same thing that Ron had just done. When he heard his friends scoff at his behalf, Ron simply smiled at them and shrugged his shoulders. He knew that Hermione deserved those points because she actually found the spell on her own and practiced it on her own. She didn't have two genius big brothers who had sat her down and walked her through the lessons beforehand. Hermione was naturally brilliant, whereas Ron was brilliant because his brothers Percy and Charlie were. While Ron pondered on Hermione's brilliance, he missed the fact that many of her fellow Gryffindors were talking about her in a jealous manner right behind her back.

Ron and his friends walked together, as they headed to Transfiguration alongside the Gryffindors. Tracey and Millicent were having a rather loud conversation about Millicent's cat, so Ron and his other three friends were quietly listening in. Ron's attention was then diverted when he heard Seamus Finnigan whining rather loudly about his 'explosive' failure in Charms Class. "I burned off my eyebrows again" the Gryffindor complained in his thick Irish accent. "I swear it's me wand that isn't proper… It always blows things up!"

"Maybe you should try and practice more" Hermione blurted out from behind the Irish boy. "One of these days you are going to hurt someone… or yourself." Her voice was a little bossy, but Ron had come to realize that she only spoke like that if she was nervous… or concerned. Her heart was always in the right place… her voice and body language however, were not. Ron didn't particularly mind that quirk of hers anymore, it had irked him greatly at first though. Ron kept his head forward and kept moving, but his attention was now completely on the conversation happening behind him.

"Sod off, Granger" Seamus spat out, earning a gasp from Hermione and making Ron turn around. "Maybe you should practice a spell that makes you less of a know-it-all… maybe then you could finally make a friend." Everyone went quiet at that, and Ron almost stepped in to stand up for Hermione… but he was too late. The Slytherins openly laughed at Hermione while many of the Gryffindors, especially the female ones, sniggered and tried not to laugh at her. _These tossers…_

Ron was at least glad to see that Neville and Harry didn't look very amused, and were both frowning at the Irish boy. Before Ron could utter a word, Hermione was already moving past him quickly. She was clutching her books to her chest as if they were her lifeline, perhaps because in a way they were… Ron also noticed that she already had big tears welling up in her eyes, and that made Ron want to comfort her. So he reached out to grab her by the elbow but she jerked her body away from him, and in the process her elbow struck Ron's hand.

"Don't touch me…" she cried as she kept her momentum moving forward. Ron didn't hear her though because he felt extremely light-headed and weightless all of a sudden. _I know this feeling…_ And then he wasn't in the school corridor anymore, instead he was in a black-and-white vision.

 _BLOODY HELL! A vision… I still have my powers!_ Ron almost jumped in joy, but he heard a heavy thud from behind him that made him jump in surprise instead. He turned around slowly and almost passed out at the terrifying sight he witnessed. In front of him stood a massive, at least over ten feet tall, Mountain-Troll, who was wielding a cudgel that was bigger than Ron by at least a foot. He was the ugliest, most intimidating thing Ron had ever witnessed, and upon seeing it fully, Ron leaped backwards and fell hard on his arse. "GET BACK! GET AWAY!" he yelled, reaching for his wand while he crawled backwards as quickly as he could. The troll didn't even hear him, as he kept gazing stupidly around his surroundings. _It's a vision… They can't see me or hurt me… Thank Merlin._

Ron stopped and took a calming breath and slowly stood up on his shaky legs, just because it was a vision didn't mean that it wasn't a terrifying thing to see. _Where am I?_ Ron quickly looked behind him and then around the room. It seemed to be a bathroom, but not one he recognized. There were no urinals but there were toilet stands along the wall behind him. _Is this… is this a girl's bathroom?_ Ron gulped loudly and blushed a little. Then one of the toilet stands opened and a bushy haired girl, who was in full color, walked out rubbing her red, puffy eyes. _Hermione… THE TROLL!_

Ron jerked his body around quickly and saw the troll gazing at Hermione, with a really stupid and confused look etched on its face. Ron turned back around to see Hermione and she was standing there frozen, her red eyes wide-open as stared at the troll. "HERMIONE RUN!" Ron yelled, he couldn't help himself. He knew that they couldn't see him or hear him but this was his friend that was standing right in front of a damn Mountain Troll…

Hermione screamed in fear and ran back inside the toilet stand she had just come out of. The troll roared so loudly that Ron had to cover his ears, and then the troll swung his massive cudgel at the toilet stands. It went right through Ron, but the stands weren't so lucky. The cudgel didn't even slow down as it shattered the upper half of the wooden walls of the toilet stands to pieces. Ron stood frozen at the sight of the completely annihilated stands, Hermione was dead for certain. Ron's legs gave out, and he fell hard on his knees and then keeled over. _She's bloody dead… it killed her!_

It felt as if a million thoughts were all trying to go through his head in that one moment. Why was there a troll in the girl's bathroom?! Why was Hermione there?! Who would find her dead body? Would anyone even care? It all became so overwhelming that his body began shaking, and he couldn't seem to control his breathing. _This is just like with Pandora… I feel like I'm dying…_

But then he heard a scuttling sound, and the sound of wood knocking against more wood and wood hitting the tiled floors. Ron jerked his head up towards the sound while still on his knees, and to his massive relief, Hermione was alive and crawling out from under the stands. Her robes were covered in dust and wood fragments, and there was a small gash on her forehead that was letting out a trickle of blood. Ron heard slow thundering footsteps from behind him, and he knew instantly that the troll was trying to go for Hermione.

Filled with panic and fear, Ron sprung up and ran to help Hermione up off of the floor, only to pass right through the girl. _Oh for Merlin's sake!_ "GET UP AND RUN!" Ron settled for shouting instead. Hermione noticed the troll waddling towards her, which made her scream again as she quickly stood up to run for more cover. "USE YOUR WAND HERMIONE!" Ron screamed out, feeling a tight knot inside his stomach. _Why isn't she defending herself?! She is gonna die at this rate!_ Hermione ducked under a sink, only for the troll to take another swing at her and completely shatter the sinks. She looked unharmed as she crawled, whimpering and crying, under the broken sinks and towards the corner of the bathroom. The corner furthest from the exit…

Ron could only watch in horror as the massive troll slowly waddled towards the helpless girl while raising its huge cudgel to take another swing at her small body. _This is it… She is going to die… in such a horrid way…_ Ron looked away towards the exit, he didn't want to or need to see what was about to happen to his friend. But when he looked at the direction of the exit, he was taken aback by both shock and hope. There stood Harry and Neville, their wands at the ready, and both boys had apprehensive looks etched on their faces. Neville looked far more terrified than Harry, but he wasn't running away.

"I'll distract it, you go get Hermione" Harry said to Neville. But before the chubby boy could even answer, Harry picked up a broken tap from the floor and flung it at the troll. "Leave her alone!" Harry yelled. The tap hit the troll in the back of its head, and that made the troll shake its head in a droopy manner while it rubbed its head with its cudgel free hand. The troll slowly turned around to face Harry, its angry eyes boring into the boy, then it let out a deafening roar and moved towards Harry. Harry pointed his wand at the troll but then had to jump out of the way instead to avoid getting crushed by the troll's cudgel. During this, Neville had quickly scampered to Hermione, who was shriveled in the corner and had her eyes covered while crying loudly, and grabbed her shoulders with his both his hands.

"Hermione c'mon…" Neville pleaded in a shaking voice. "HERMIONE!" he yelled and shook her hard. This seemed to wake her up from her trance and she looked to Neville with eyes wide open in fear. "C'mon" Neville yelled as he dragged her up and began to move with her, hand-in-hand, towards the exit. Harry was running back and forth while dodging the cudgel that would no doubt shatter him into a million pieces if it made contact. Ron stood frozen while witnessing this insane scene unfold around him, its intensity overwhelming him. _They have to make it out… They can't die in here. WHERE ARE THE PROFESSORS?! WHERE IS HEADMASTER DUMBLEDORE?!_ Ron was looking at Harry running circles around the troll, all the while dodging the cudgel, and Ron dearly hoped that all three would make it out of this bathroom safely. But that wasn't to be…

The troll noticed Neville and Hermione trying to dash past its leg, making the monster lose interest in Harry completely. Ron watched in horror as the troll swung its cudgel downwards diagonally with full force, making its entire body turn at lightning speed as a result. Hermione was still at the troll's leg so the cudgel went right over her head but Neville, who was ahead of her, wasn't so lucky… The cudgel hit the frightened boy's back with a sickening crunch that made Ron gag, and Neville's body was sent crashing down into the floor. His body was all but shattered due its contact with the cudgel, and it slid across the bathroom tiles, leaving a wet, black-and-white trail behind.

Ron stared wide-eyed at what was left of Neville, Ron's body shaking like a leaf in the wind from sheer terror. But the troll falling over, due to losing its balance, immediately diverted Ron's attention. The troll fell right on top of Hermione, who had frozen right by its leg after witnessing Neville's fate, and Ron heard her scream for only a second before another sickening crunch and a loud thud echoed throughout the bathroom. Ron just stood there, trying to scream but far too scared to even open his mouth. _They… it… it killed them…_

Ron felt sick and lightheaded, which made him fall down to his knees and he retched out his breakfast. His eyes burned from vomiting so hard, and he could feel the burn left behind by the vomit on the insides of his nose and throat. _Someone help… them. Where are the professors…?_ Ron let out a choked sob and tried to stand back up. His knees wobbled hard, and he completely ignored the troll which was now standing upright right in front of him. Someone else was yelling and screaming, but Ron didn't care.

He couldn't focus on a damn thing and his head was pounding. Then there was another loud roar and a horrifying scream that made Ron start shaking again. Ron looked up to see the Mountain Troll holding Harry in its free hand. The boy struggled and screamed at the top of his lungs, but the troll just stared blankly at Harry. Ron could hear a crunching noise as the troll tightened its grip, and when Harry started flailing in pain, Ron found himself crying and unable to look away. _Please don't… not him too…_

The troll then brought Harry's flailing body up to his mouth and bit the boy's head. Harry's head was crushed between the troll's massive teeth and the sound was so revolting that Ron would never be able to describe it or forget it. Ron just stood there, dazed and sobbing, as he heard the screaming stop and the sound of the troll's loud chewing echo throughout the destroyed bathroom. Even though Ron's eyes were open, it felt like he couldn't see a thing… everything was just a blur and covered by mist… He kept crying in his spot as the troll slowly waddled towards the exit, Harry's broken and headless body limp in its grip.

It felt like time had stopped moving, and that he would be stuck in that spot for eternity, crying from the horror of what he had just witnessed. He begged and pleaded with any divine power out there to help him, to tear him out of this vision. When that didn't work, Ron shut his eyes tight and clutched his head with his hands while another broken sob cracked out of his throat. He then opened his eyes quickly but the scene didn't change. He was still in that destroyed bathroom. The whole room was colorless except for the broken and mangled body of the bushy haired girl that he considered his friend, and the large pool of blood that encircled her. _Herm… Hermione… Harry… Neville…_

Ron hugged himself as tightly as he could in order to stop himself from shaking. It didn't work. He gazed towards at the mutilated body of Neville Longbottom. It was unrecognizable… His limbs were twisted in an unnatural and disgusting way, some bones were visible as they protruded out of his skin, and his face was fixed in surprise. He had died so fast that his facial expression hadn't even changed… The thought and sight made Ron feel so lightheaded that he fell on his arse, still staring at the horrible scene in front of him. His thoughts were utterly hysteric and he himself was unable to decipher them. His lightheadedness got worse and worse, and he started to feel like his body was so light that it would simply float away if there was a strong wind. He knew that the vision was ending, but it didn't make him feel any better… They were going to die so horribly and he hadn't even found out the date… All he knew was that it would happen soon… very soon if Hermione's appearance was any indication. _What do…? What do I do?_ And just like that, he was standing in the school corridor again with everything back in color.

Ron stared blankly as Hermione rushed away from him, sniffling loudly and with her head down. He didn't try to stop her, he couldn't even move… All he could do was watch…


	9. The Storm

_**Fate** _

**Chapter 9 – The Storm**

_**Ronald Weasley's POV** _

"Ron? Oi, Ron are you all right?" came a girl's voice, Ron didn't bother trying to place it. He just stared at Hermione's fleeing form, right up until she bolted around a corner and disappeared from sight. "Ron?" came the voice again and Ron felt a light hand on his arm. Ron looked at the hand and followed it to Tracey, who was looking worried at Ron's odd behavior. "Ron, why won't you answer?" Even Daphne and Millicent were getting a little worried, as they too looked over to Ron to see what was wrong.

"I… I'm fi… fine" Ron managed to stutter, but he couldn't give a reassuring smile. His face wouldn't move to make one.

"Are you sure?" Millicent asked. "You look really pale, paler than usual anyway. We need to get to Transfiguration Ron…" Ron gave her a quick nod and started walking to his next class. _I don't need these questions… I don't want to think about this…_ He had honestly believed that Pandora's death would be the most horrible thing that he would ever have to witness. He was dead wrong… This vision was more horrifying than Pandora's vision by a long mile, and the fact that it was going to happen soon made Ron's hands start shaking.

What was he supposed to do with this knowledge? Could he even alert the teachers that a Mountain Troll would soon break into Hogwarts, and kill three students, without sounding like a complete nutter? Not to mention telling the teachers would mean that they would question him on how he knew of such a random and unforeseeable thing… His secret would definitely be discovered then… But what was the worth of his secret? Should he leave three people, his Gryffindor friends, to die like that just to protect himself? _No… no I can't leave them. I have to warn the teachers somehow._ Ron had made it to his class without even noticing if he was heading in the right direction. His mind was too busy being bombarded with questions of his future actions and his own morality. Was this the best choice he could make?

"Ron, we're here…" said Daphne, as she stopped him with her hand on his shoulder. "Something is wrong with you, we know it. You almost just walked into a wall…" Ron looked behind him to see her, and he found that all of his friends were looking at him. The girls looked genuinely concerned now, while Theo and Blaise held a suspicious look in their eyes.

"I know what's wrong" Theo said softly, staring intently into Ron's eyes. _No… no you don't…_ "It's Granger isn't it?" Ron froze for a second, but quickly relaxed in order to not give anything away. "Finnigan insulted her and Ron is probably trying his best not to attack the Irish git!" Theo then smirked and patted Ron on his back. "Well done! You're finally learning to keep that temper of yours in check." Ron's mouth flew open slightly, while everyone else looked to Theo as if he was insane. Even Blaise was looking at Theo as if the weedy boy had grown another head. _What the… GO WITH IT! This is my chance to stop them from questioning me further._

"Bloody hell…" Ron let out a sigh, trying his best to look defeated. "How did you figure that out?" Theo grinned smugly, while everyone else turned to stare at Ron in disbelief.

"It's because I'm a gen…" Theo was cut off by Daphne.

"Why do care if someone insults her? You don't even know her…" Daphne spoke in a really haughty and annoyed voice. "You only study with her once a week, AND she is in Gryffindor." Daphne then glared daggers at Ron, which made him take a step back. _Um… what's her problem? Crazy bint…_ Ron felt his own irritation grow, and he had to do his best not to crack it at Daphne.

"She happens to be my friend" Ron retorted, making Daphne narrow her eyes at him. "I don't like people bullying my friends, so yeah I'm annoyed. Now leave it alone." Ron then turned around just in time for McGonagall to open the classroom door for the students. Ron wasted no time and was the first one through the door. Ron took his usual spot and Theo joined him this time, instead of Daphne who always sat with Ron in Transfiguration.

The class was moving slowly for Ron, as his mind was too busy thinking about Hermione. Then it became even harder for Ron to concentrate when he noticed that Hermione wasn't in the class. _She would never skip Professor McGonagall's class… or any class for that matter!_ His stomach twisted in a knot at the thought. What if she was in the bathroom…? Was the troll incident going to happen today?! _Why didn't I at least try to find a damn calendar?!_

Ron smothered his fear down and tried to recall his memory of the vision to find any relevant information he could use. It was an odd experience as always. It was like he was inside the vision again but he wasn't at the same time. Ron shook away any unnecessary thoughts from his mind and tried to focus on the memory. _There were little windows near the very top of the walls. The sky outside was… black and white… for Merlin's sake! It looks like it was night because the sky looked completely dark. Also both Harry and Neville were there, so I should definitely keep an eye on them today. If they move towards the girl's bathroom then I'll know when it's going to happen… Now I just need to figure out how to tell the professors without giving away my secret._

Ron spent the remainder of the class plotting a plan on how to save the three Gryffindors. If people did notice that he wasn't paying attention and not being his usual self, they didn't say anything about it. By the end of the lesson, he had a rough plan formed in his head, one that he would need to execute at lunch.

The bell rang, signaling that Transfiguration Class was finished and the sudden movement around him pulled Ron out of his thoughts. He packed his quills and clear parchment away, and moved with Theo to the exit. "Mr. Weasley" came McGonagall's voice from behind him. Ron turned around to face the stern professor, whose lips were pulled into a thin, faint smile. "Stay behind a moment, I wish to have a word with you." Ron nodded to Theo, giving him permission to go ahead without him. Theo smirked at him and marched off without a second thought. _Git thinks I'm in trouble… Am I?_ Ron then walked up to Professor McGonagall. "You didn't answer any questions and you looked like you were somewhere far away. Is everything all right Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes, Professor McGonagall" Ron replied, putting on his best fake smile. It didn't fool the wise professor for even a second, but she didn't push him.

"I see. Well in that case, you are excused to lunch" she said. Ron nodded to her and turned to leave. Just when he got to the door, McGonagall's voice rang out from behind. "Next time Mr. Weasley, do try to pay attention in my class. Or I will be forced to remove house points." Ron stopped for a second, and then quickly left towards the Great Hall. _Damn she is scary…_

Ron walked through the massive doorway that led into the Great Hall and he stopped to look over the Gryffindor table. _She isn't there…_ Ron spotted Harry and Neville talking to Fred and George, while Seamus Finnigan sat with them and was laughing about something. That made Ron's blood boil in his veins. _THAT GIT! He is the reason she is there! He got them ALL KILLED!_

Ron felt his body striding over to the Irish boy on its own. He was doing his best to keep his fiery temper in check but the sight of Seamus laughing like nothing was wrong made Ron want to hex that smile clean off. Ron stood behind Seamus, his face grim with anger. His brothers, Harry, Neville, and many other Gryffindors stared at Ron in disbelief. "Hey Ronnie…" Fred began slowly, but then stopped immediately as Ron glared straight at the brother who had called him a Death-Eater for being sorted into Slytherin. _These Gryffindors are so self-righteous, and yet they ignore Hermione and bully her without a second thought._ His mother's first letter flashed in Ron's mind, and Ron felt a sick bitterness in his stomach. _Self-righteous tossers…_

"Shut up" Ron spat at Fred, earning a shocked look from his brother. George frowned at Ron.

"Ron, what's your problem?" George asked, his tone was angry. "Don't talk to Fred like that. We are still your older brothers!" Ron shot daggers at Fred, who was now looking back at his little brother with a furrowed brow. _Calm down… ask them about Hermione…_ Ron turned and faced Harry, who was staring at the scene sheepishly. Ron also noticed that Neville and many of the Gryffindors were frowning at Ron.

"Have you seen Hermione?" he questioned Harry, who just shook his head slowly. "She skipped Transfiguration and you know that she would never do that!"

"I don't know where…" Harry started but Ron cut him off.

"Why didn't you stand up for her? She is our friend and you didn't say a word… You should be ashamed of yourself, Potter…" Ron shot Harry a glare before he marched off again to rejoin his Slytherin friends. He knew that making Harry feel guilty wasn't a nice thing to do, but he needed it for his plan to work. Harry and Neville had to go looking for Hermione so that Ron could know when it was all going down.

And since no professors were present in his vision, Ron came to the conclusion that they had no clue about the troll in the first place. This meant that trying to persuade them would be extremely difficult, mainly because what kind of adult would believe a first year when they made claims as ludicrous as 'there is a Mountain Troll in the girl's bathroom'… So he knew that he needed to be ready for the exact moment the troll first entered the bathroom.

His plan was to convince McGonagall that Hermione had been skipping classes due to being bullied and that she was rumored to be crying in the girl's bathroom. Then he would lead her to the bathroom, and hope that his friends may just survive. If he acted too early, and led the professor to the bathroom with no troll in it, then it might still work-out for him. But he really didn't want to be labelled as a tattle-tale. He needed that troll to be there in order to save face. He also didn't plan on making a prediction about there being a troll as well, mainly because the troll had clearly snuck into the castle without anyone noticing it. How was he going to explain his unnatural foresight?

Ron sat down next to Theo and across from Millicent, and slowly started putting food on his plate. "What was that about?" Blaise asked him.

"Nothing…" Ron said before he started eating with the 'etiquette' that Theo had taught him. Blaise just shook his head at Ron's curt response before continuing with his own meal.

"What did McGonagall want from you Ron?" Millicent asked slightly enthusiastically, no doubt trying to lighten the mood up with her tone. Ron finished chewing and swallowed before speaking.

"She asked if I was alright." Ron replied, he saw no reason to lie about this. "I told her I was fine and she let me go."

"You were acting very strange Ron" Tracey added. "You didn't even answer a single question… you always answer everything, or try to at least. You can tell us if something is bothering you, you know! We are 'allies' after all." She chuckled after emphasizing the word allies. Ron couldn't help but smile at Tracey's mockery of Pure-Blood politics.

Of all his friends, he felt the most comfortable around Tracey mainly because she wasn't raised with these crazy Pure-Blood ideals drilled into her head. If she liked someone, she befriended them and didn't call them 'allies'… Ron enjoyed that air of normalcy around her and it made him feel relaxed, like he didn't have to watch his words constantly or mind his actions and their consequences all the time.

"Thanks Tracey, but it really is nothing. You have nothing to worry about." Ron smiled genuinely at her. She beamed back, gave him a wink, and then continued eating. Ron was about to start eating again but Daphne stopped him with a snide remark.

"Yes Tracey" Daphne muttered under her breath, but loud enough for everyone to hear. "Ron is just angry because his 'girlfriend' was getting picked on…" The mood changed immediately. Both Tracey and Ron stopped smiling, while Millicent and Theo just stared at Daphne with blank faces. Blaise just sighed, and then turned his plate and body towards the other direction and continued his meal. _What is Daphne's problem with me? She is pushing me for no reason…_

"She isn't my girlfriend, Greengrass" Ron gritted out, his cheeks flushing and ears turning red. "She is my… friend…" Ron finished lamely. _Nice going there, that was convincing I'm sure…_ Daphne huffed in annoyance and started eating again. Ron could see the scowl on her face and it irked him to no end. _What is her damn problem with me now? She always finds a reason to get on my last nerve…_

Out of all his friends, Daphne was definitely the most infuriating because she would always try and push his buttons. She would throw tantrums if he didn't help her with their homework first, she would always make annoying, judgmental comments about his actions, she was incredibly blunt and inconsiderate with her words, and that damn huff was always so… so aggravating!

"Guys don't fight" Millicent piped in lightly. "We are in front of the whole school right now… let's just talk about this at the common room."

"Millie is right" Theo added quickly. "We can't show our dirty laundry to other people. Right, Ron?" Theo looked at Ron with a blank, no nonsense face. Ron sighed and nodded curtly. Ron knew that Theo didn't care about 'dirty laundry', and that he was saying this because he just didn't want to look bad around others. Theo was always playing some game to elevate himself… _Complete Slytherin, right down to his very core!_

"There is nothing to talk about" Daphne said in an annoyed voice. She didn't even look up to say it, and Ron almost blew a blood vessel because of her sulking behavior. _So damn annoying… Just always pouting and complaining if she doesn't get her way… AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I DID WRONG THIS TIME?!_

"Whatever" Ron said after taking a calming breath. _I have much bigger things to worry about right now._ Lunch ended shortly after that and Ron made his way to his D.A.D.A Class for a double period with the world's most incompetent professor. Ron hated being taught by Quirrell because they never learned a thing from the man. All he did was tell nonsense stories about his travels and stutter like some dimwit constantly.

Ron greatly wished that they had Professor Snape as the Defense teacher and the Potions teacher. Everyone knew about Snape's desire for the Defense post, and the fact that the Headmaster chose Quirrell over Snape made no sense to Ron. Even though Snape was mean, and a harsh teacher, Ron knew that the Professor had a kinder side to him that only the Slytherins got to see. Every Slytherin, including Ron, respected Snape because he had their best interests in mind, and although he never outwardly showed it, it was just an unspoken truth amongst the House of the Cunning. And yet Quirrell was given the post of Defense teacher and it had all but ruined the subject for Ron. _Bloody Quirrell…_

The class was so boring that Ron began to quietly hope that the Mountain Troll would break into the classroom and kill Quirrell. He let out a dry chuckle at the morbid thought. _I need to calm down… I need to focus on Hermione, and not on this turban-wearing incompetent moron…_ Then a horrid thought clicked in his brain. _Where was he when the troll killed my friends…? He is the defense teacher, he is supposed to protect the school from things like that…_ Ron felt a burning heat rising from his stomach, and he was immediately flushed with anger. Ron felt like he could never hate Quirrell as much as he did just then. _This idiot is supposed to protect the students! And he was nowhere to be seen!_ A grim scowl was on his face and Quirrell noticed the red haired boy staring intently at him.

"Mr. We… Weasley, is some…. something the mat… matter?" Quirrell stuttered out nervously. Ron quickly schooled his face and cursed at himself within his own mind for getting caught.

"No, sir" Ron said as politely as he could. "I was just thinking about the Halloween Feast tonight…" _That was such a bad excuse for glaring murder at the man… Good one Ron._

"Oh I… I see" Quirrell let out a nervous laugh. "You al… all must be ve… very excited about it…" Quirrell addressed the class but kept his eyes on Ron. The class quickly agreed with the stuttering professor, and the class resumed. Everything seemed like it normally did during the class but Ron kept noticing Quirrell shooting him quick glances throughout the double period. Glances that Ron did his very best to avoid, he didn't want any trouble or attention whatsoever. If the attack was to happen tonight, then Ron wanted to be in a position to help instead of rotting away in detention.

As soon as the bell rang, Ron had his things packed and was out the door in a flash. He ran down to his dorm and dropped his things off. Then he was heading out just as fast as he had come in, but he was stopped at the exit of the common room by his friends.

"Where are you going?" Theo asked him, looking at him suspiciously. "You bolted right after class…"

"I'm gonna go find Hermione" Ron replied, he wanted people to believe that he had actually found her instead of just guessing her location. He knew that Professor McGonagall would question him about his knowledge of her whereabouts, and so he needed people to back up his story. "She skipped Transfiguration and lunch… for all I know she skipped her after-lunch classes too. I want to go and find her. Make sure she is alright." Ron finished and then he started walking through his friends to head out. Tracey started walking with him, which made Ron rather happy for some reason. _At least she is backing me up._

"Where are you going Trace?" Daphne said haughtily. This stopped Tracey dead in her tracks, and Ron as well when he noticed Tracey had stopped. _Daphne is my biggest headache today…_

"I'm going to help Ron look" Tracey said meekly. "You know… two head are better than one, and all that…" she finished lamely. Daphne huffed in annoyance and glared at Ron. Ron had had just about enough of her attitude towards him and he was seconds away from cracking it at her.

"Fine" Daphne said curtly before she turned around and marched to her dorm. There was an uncomfortable silence left behind in her wake, one that lasted for a few long seconds.

"I'll help as well" Millicent said, nodding her head at Ron. Ron smiled at her in gratitude. "What about you two?" Millicent asked Theo and Blaise. Theo stared at Ron for a second before laughing rudely and then walking off towards his dorm. Blaise just shook his head and wished them luck in a very disinterested voice. _Two out of five… Some 'friends'…_ Ron then shook his head and headed out, accompanied by the two girls.

"We should look for a few Gryffindor first years" Tracey suggested. "The girls especially, as they might know where to start looking for her. We should also look in the library, I've heard she lives there." Ron grinned to himself, happy that someone like Tracey was friends with him.

"I agree" Millicent piped in. "Also girls usually go cry in the toilets if they get upset. We could look there as well." Ron's grin got even bigger and he had to force it away. _This is going to be so much easier because of them! They might even help me convince Hermione to leave the bathroom. If she isn't there in the first place, then she and the others won't get killed!_

"Thank you" Ron spoke softly. "You two are brilliant." Ron kept his head forward and maintained his quick momentum, making him miss the smiles that broke out on the two girl's faces. "We should start with the girl's bathrooms."

"Of course, Ron" Tracey said in a suggestive tone. Then she and Millicent broke into small giggles.

"What?" Ron questioned, without stopping his movement. He had to get there before dinner started. It was already getting dark so he had no clue when the attack might happen.

"Nothing…" Tracey cooed. "Pervert…" Ron stopped immediately and turned around to face the girls, his face was red and his ears were burning. Tracey and Millicent broke into a laugh at the sight of his red, open-mouthed face.

"NO! It isn't… I didn't mean… I'M NOT A PERVERT!" Ron was stuttering from embarrassment. Tracey and Millicent laughed even harder.

"She is only teasing you Ron" Millicent said in between her laughs. Ron stared at the two, and then he quickly turned around and started walking even faster. _Do they actually think I'm some pervert…? I'm not…_ Then he remember his vision about Luna and how he had stood there gawking at her nakedness. He cringed at the memory. _Merlin… They're right, I am a pervert…_

Ron and the girls made it to the girl's bathroom near the dungeons, and Ron hoped that Hermione was inside. He wasn't sure which bathroom she was in, just that she was in one. "Ok, you two should go inside and check" Ron said as he leaned against the corridor wall. The girls nodded and went inside, leaving Ron to wait for them outside. _She has to be in there… If she is, then I need to convince her to come out and stay away from this place. But how am I supposed to do that without giving away my secret? Bloody hell, what a mess…_

Ron waited for around five minutes, growing increasingly more and more impatient. What was taking those two so long? He had half a mind to just barge in and find out himself, but he really didn't want to be labelled as the 'boy-who-peeped' for the next seven years of his life. Another five minutes later and Ron was at the end of his rope, but just then the girls came walking out. They looked a little confused, and maybe worried… "Well? What took you two so long?" Ron asked, tapping his foot in annoyance.

"She is inside, I…" Tracey paused, and then she continued as she looked right at Ron. "I think she has been crying all day Ron… She wouldn't even talk to Millie and I, and we tried everything… Sorry." _I'm going to end Finnigan's life after I get through this… They can send me to Azkaban for it, I don't bloody care… I'm stuck cleaning up his mess while he is laughing around without a damn worry!_

"There is no one else inside" Millicent added. "Tracey and I can keep watch while you go and talk to her…" Ron nodded quickly and walked right in without a second thought. He had to get her out of this place, a place where she was going to be crushed to death. As Ron entered the bathroom, he was actually taken aback by how… not destroyed this place was. It was stupid to feel that way, but he just couldn't help it. The last time he had been in this room, it was destroyed completely and covered in blood… _FOCUS!_ Ron shook his head and slapped his cheeks. He walked up to the only toilet stand that had a closed door.

"Hermione…" Ron whispered, not sure on what volume he should be using. "Hermione, it's me Ron…"

"YOU CAN'T BE IN HERE RONALD!" came a screech from past the door, making Ron step back in fright. His nerves really were at the end of their limits, weren't they…?

"I know" he quickly replied. "But Tracey and Millicent told me that you wouldn't talk to them… so I… I decided to come and talk to you myself." There was no response from Hermione, and Ron waited a couple more seconds before he spoke again. "They said you were in here all day… You didn't go to your classes either… Please just talk to me…" _Why am I so bad at this? Percy would have already gotten her out…_

"You sent them to get me" Hermione said, then she sniffled loudly. "Why?"

"I was worried about you… and I looked around for you, but when the girls suggested that you might be in one of the girl's bathrooms, I knew that I would need their help." Hermione didn't reply but he could hear her sniffling from past the door. "Hermione please just come out and talk to me…" There was silence for almost a minute, but Ron waited patiently.

"No one likes me here" she suddenly sobbed. "No one talks to me, and everyone in my house mocks me for studying… The other girls ignore me whenever I'm in the dorms with them… I hate it here… I want to go home… I just wanted to fit…" Hermione started crying loudly, and Ron felt something in his chest tighten. She felt that lonely? Then he remembered all the times she had shown so much eagerness about studying with him, and it made his chest tighten even harder. _I am an actual idiot… Why didn't I notice something so basic?!_ If it had been Ginny that was this upset, he would have figured it out in a heartbeat. But he hadn't given Hermione's position a second thought.

"I like you, Hermione… Harry and Neville do too…" Ron was then cut off by Hermione.

"NO THEY DON'T" she screeched loudly and then let out a guttural sob. "They haven't even spoken to me since… since the day we went to the… Trophy Room. They don't like me. No one likes me here… The others even make fun of me for studying with you, a Slytherin, and Harry… Harry and Neville never say a word to stop it…" Hermione's sobbing was bringing tears to Ron's eyes for some reason and he rubbed his eyes hard with his robes. "I just want to go home…" she rasped.

"Hermione I like you… you and I are friends. You know that right?" Ron was practically begging at this point. _Please just come out of there… We can't be in here!_ Tracey barged into the bathroom, making Ron jump.

"Ron there's some older girls coming! Millie is stalling them! HURRY!" Tracey was hysterical. _Bloody hell! I was getting so close…_

"Just leave me alone" Hermione's raspy voice came. "We aren't friends… you just feel pity for me…"

"Hermio…" Ron started but Tracey cut him off.

"RON C'MON!" Tracey all but screamed at him. Ron cussed aloud and ran out with Tracey, leaving a sobbing Hermione behind. _Merlin help my shite luck…_ Ron and Tracey quickly ran to the opposite end of the corridor and looked around the corner, only to see Millicent talking to three older girls. Ron recognized the one in the middle as she was the Slytherin fifth year prefect. _Bloody hell I dodged a curse there…_

Ron and Tracey casually approached Millicent from behind, trying their best to look as innocent as possible. Millicent excused herself from the girls when she heard Ron and Tracey approaching from behind. Ron waved to the older girls and smiled innocently at them. The prefect smiled back and waved as well, Ron had to admit that she was very pretty. But the other two girls raised an eyebrow at Ron and just scoffed. The older girls then walked past Ron's group and headed for the bathroom.

"Oh Merlin that was close…" Tracey breathed out, apparently she was holding her breath the entire time.

"Thank you Millie" Ron said, trying to slow down his heartbeat. He didn't even notice that he had called Millicent by her nickname, something he hadn't done yet. She blinked at him for a second before she smiled a full smile at Ron.

"I have your back" was all Millicent said. Ron gave her an appreciative nod. _She saved our skins… If I had gotten caught in there by my house's female prefect…_ Ron shuddered at the thought. "Dinner is about to start and Carey was just telling me that I need to head down to the feast."

"Who?" Ron asked, concerned at who this Carey girl was.

"Carey… our prefect" Tracey gave Ron an annoyed look. "Do you boys ever pay any attention to your surroundings?" Ron just shrugged his shoulders at that. _So much for getting Hermione out of that bathroom… I have to get Professor McGonagall involved now… That's my only move._

Ron sat in between Tracey and Millicent at the Slytherin table for the Halloween Feast. Theo, Blaise, and Daphne sat across from them, and Ron couldn't help but feel uncomfortable at the silence between them all. "The decorations are neat" Theo piped up, trying to be casual. "I love the bats and the flying pumpkins…"

"Yeah, and the food is going to be amazing apparently …" Tracey added in. She was avoiding looking at Daphne for some reason, probably some girl stuff that Ron didn't really care to understand.

"Shame I didn't see Granger when I entered" Daphne said curtly. Ron glared at Daphne, and she glared back at him. The silence was back…

"For the sake of Merlin" Blaise let out a tired sigh. "Will you give it a rest Daphne…?" Daphne turned her glare to Blaise immediately.

"ME?" she all but screeched. "It's Ron who is running around associating with a Mud-Blo…"

"Shut up!" Ron ordered and slammed his hands on the table, making the plates rattle. Everyone jumped a little, and the older students looked down the table and frowned at Ron. Ron didn't give a damn though.

"Didn't I warn you once already…" Ron gritted out. He knew that he must have been frothing at the mouth because Daphne went wide-eyed. As a matter of fact, all of his friends did as well. Ron didn't care one bit right now. He had messed up with getting Hermione out of that infernal bathroom, and he was so stressed because of her imminent death, that he was having trouble even breathing properly. Daphne then regained her composure and glared at Ron. They held eye contact for a bit but then Daphne huffed and looked away from Ron. _Selfish little brat!_

"May I have your attention" boomed the voice of Albus Dumbledore, silencing everyone in the hall. "I wish you all a Happy Hallowe'en and without further ado, let the feast… begin" Dumbledore finished with a loud clap, and mountains of food appeared onto the tables. It wasn't ordinary food though, all of the foods were sugary delights and Ron wasn't sure that his parents would approve of this.

But then again, he didn't really care much for their opinions right now. Ron put a couple of pumpkin-pastries onto his plate and ate them slowly. He could feel the wetness in his armpits and on the top of his brow. _She is going to die all alone while we just eat… I need to do something! Anything!_ And yet Ron couldn't think of a single thing he could do that would keep his secret intact. The only way Hermione could live was if he told Dumbledore everything right this second. That was all he could think to do at this moment.

He still had McGonagall but that plan had a high chance of failing. She probably wouldn't go and check up on Hermione instantly just because Ron told her to. And he already didn't have any time to waste. _This is it then… I have to do this… For Hermione, Harry, and Neville…_ Ron slowly stood up from his seat, ignoring his friends' voices questioning his behavior. _I can't believe that I didn't even last more than three months at Hogwarts before outing myself…_ The main door of the Great hall then swung open loudly, pulling everyone's attention towards it. Professor Quirrell came running in at full tilt and went straight to the staff table.

"TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!" Quirrell screamed at the staff. "Thought you ought to know…" he then muttered and collapsed face-first into the ground, passing out. _What… wait what am I…?_ The entire Great Hall broke into a frenzy of panic, with the students screaming and getting up frantically to run away. Ron just stood there frozen, before students started bumping into him and pushing him out of their way. That woke him up and he knew instantly what he had to do. _I have to tell the professors now! They will save her!_ Ron felt desperation ignite his sense of purpose and he started pushing his own way through the students towards the staff table. Ron yelled at them to get out of his way, but he was being overwhelmed by the older students who he didn't have the strength to push past.

"SILENCE!" boomed Dumbledore's voice throughout the whole Great Hall. Everyone stopped moving and screaming at once. "Good, now remain calm and join your house's prefects. They will take you all into your common rooms, and no one is allowed to leave until the situation is resolved. Prefects, do your duty to this school. Professors, follow me to the dungeons." The Headmaster then moved quickly towards the door behind the staff table, and the professors all began to follow him. _NO! WAIT!_ Ron tried to push past the bigger students even harder but it wasn't working.

"WAIT! PROFESSORS WAIT!" Ron yelled but his voice was drowned out by the noise of shuffling feet and chatter from the other students. Ron was being pushed back against his will and he was about to fall over when a hand grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back onto the table.

"What are you doing?" Millicent asked him. "There is a troll on the loose! We need to get back to the common room!" Ron stared at her with pure fear etched on his face, making Millicent go wide-eyed. "Ron?"

"Hermione… she doesn't know about the troll Millie!" Ron said quickly and loudly. Millicent looked worryingly at Ron and then she sighed.

"Ron, she will be fine" Millicent reassured him. "The professors and the Headmaster are all going after the troll. C'mon, we have to keep moving." Millicent grabbed Ron's arm and dragged him along with her towards their house prefects. Ron wanted to resist but his head was spinning from everything going wrong at once. _All that planning and I've failed… She is really going to die… WHAT DO I DO?! Why didn't I just tell Dumbledore everything…?_

The Slytherins then began exiting the Great Hall, with Millicent dragging Ron behind her. Ron could only gaze around at the frightened faces of his friends and house-mates. His stomach felt so heavy and his legs seemed to be dragging, it was like he was going to pass out right there… _They won't find her… and when they do… She'll be in pieces…_

Ron's eyes began burning as he recalled her shattered form. As he recalled her words to him just before dinner. As he recalled how excited she was when he offered to be her study partner. And then, as he recalled her sobbing and loneliness, his feet stopped moving. _NO… NO I WON'T LET THIS HAPPEN! SHE DESERVES BETTER THAN THAT!_ Millicent stopped too because of Ron becoming rooted to his spot. He ripped his arm out of her grasp and looked at her, eyes red with tears and fear. "Ron… What are you doing?" Millicent asked, her voice shaking from seeing her friend in such a state.

"Hermione doesn't know Millie… she… she doesn't know" Ron muttered, sounding mad. "I was supposed to get her out… I can't…" Ron started stepping back from Millie who just stared at him wide-eyed. The female prefect noticed Ron stepping out of the line and drifting away from the pack.

"Weasley!" the female prefect called out to him. "Weasley get back in line now! What are you doing?" Ron's friends and house-mates turned and stared at him. His friends looked at him with the same look Millicent was giving Ron, one of worry, fear, and shock.

"Ron…" Daphne and Tracey said softly. Ron looked at them and chuckled dryly, his fear muddling his mind up. _She doesn't know… Harry's head is going to be eaten… They will never find all of Neville… I… I'm supposed to do more than… Just like with Pandora… MOVE ALREADY! YOU BLOODY COWARD! MOVE PLEASE!_

"I'm sorry… I can't let her die like that…" Ron mumbled to his friends, stepping back faster.

"WEASLEY WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" the male prefect shouted. "GET THE FUCK BACK INTO LINE NOW!" The shouting became thunderous in Ron's ears, and tears fell down his face. _They can expel me… but I… Hermione doesn't know… her death… it will be on my head…_

Ron turned to the direction of the girl's bathroom and bolted as fast as he could towards it. He heard loud shouting and quick footsteps behind him. Some of the shouting was from the female prefect but Ron could also hear all of his friends telling him to come back, even Blaise was yelling at him to just stop.

But Ron didn't stop. He ran so hard and fast that his feet hurt every time they hit the ground. _I CAN MAKE IT! I CAN STILL DO SOMETHING!_ The shouting became more and more distant, and Ron knew that his exercises were paying off. They could be the reason why he just might make it there in time. Ron ripped out his wand and tightened his grip on the handle, thinking of nothing but the girl's bathroom. _I'm almost there, I'm almost…_ Ron's thoughts stopped when he heard a loud thud and the sound of ceramics shattering. His heart pumped in his ears and he screamed as he pushed his body even harder. _DON'TDIEDON'TDIEDON'TYOUBLOODYDIE!_

Ron tried to turn into the bathroom but he was going so fast that he couldn't slowdown in time, and so he slammed right-shoulder-first into the wall leading into the bathroom with full force. He yelled out in pain but quickly ran forward and slammed the door open with his left shoulder. Ron walked right into the moment when Neville was trying to help Hermione up and Harry was trying to dodge the troll's cudgel. _I MADE IT JUST IN TIME!_ No one noticed his entrance because they were all too busy with their own dilemmas.

Ron quickly moved a bit more into the room and pointed his wand at the back of the troll's head with his left hand, he completely ignored the door slamming open behind him as his friends and house prefect barged in. Ron instead focused on his aim, blocking out the gasps and screams that came from behind him.

"DIE YOU MONSTER!" Ron screamed at the top of his lungs, garnering everyone's attention to himself. The troll turned around to look at the commotion behind it, and just as it did Ron yelled the first curse that crossed his mind. "CONFRINGO!"

The wand burned hot in his hand and a fiery orange light burst out of Ron's wand, and it stuck the troll on the right side of its face. There was a deafening sound and an invisible force pushed everyone away from the troll. Ron himself went flying back into his friends, while Harry got flung into the broken toilet stands. Ron had the wind knocked out of his lungs on impact, and judging from the grunts, his friends did too.

The troll fell to its side with a loud thud that made the ground shake upon contact. Eerie silence consumed the room for a moment that lasted forever. Ron then tried standing and the pain in his right shoulder almost made him fall back down. But he couldn't afford to fall down, not yet. So Ron pushed himself up, screaming to let the pain out.

He fumbled towards Hermione who was in the corner with Neville, both looking horrified beyond words. Ron's gaze fell on the dead troll as he passed it, and the sight made him feel a sick satisfaction. The right side of the troll's face was blown to pieces, chunks were completely missing, the visible flesh was charred and smoking, its right eye was also completely gone, and a large pool of blood was forming around its mangled head with bits of flesh and teeth mixed into it. _This is what you deserve… monster!_

Ron then looked back at Hermione as he limped towards her. She was staring back at him with pure fear etched on her face, her body shaking from adrenaline. "I… I saved you… I made it in time…" Ron said softly to her, a faint smile on his lips. Then he was standing directly in front of her, and she couldn't stop shaking at the sight. Ron's bloodshot eyes, his faint smile, and the tear tracks on his face made him look so… so unhinged. As if he was a monster… And then Ron fell on his knees clutching his right shoulder with his left hand. "My bloody arm…" he croaked out. Hermione instantly moved to his side.

"Ronald… what have… what did you do… to the troll…" her voice came out shaking.

"He was going to kill you… and…" Ron gritted his teeth in pain. "And both Harry and Neville… you're my friends…" he said in delirium, pain overtaking his senses. Ron then heard the door bang open and Hermione squealed and stood back up. Ron slowly turned around and saw Harry climbing out of the broken stands, grunting as he stood up to look at the troll. Ron then looked to the door and saw Professors McGonagall, Snape, Quirrell, and Flitwick standing there behind his shocked and terrified friends.

"What… What is the meaning of this?!" demanded McGonagall, her voice shaking from the horrific sight of the troll's corpse. "EXPLAIN YOURSELVES THIS INSTANT!" she yelled as she turned to the female prefect.

"Weas… Weasley Professor McGonagall…" the prefect mumbled, pointing her shaking finger at the red-haired boy. "He blew the troll's head… into pieces" the prefect finished and then she ran to the side, and retched her dinner out. The sound and sight made Ron gag as well, he felt sick from exhaustion, adrenaline, fear, and even his actions. _I just killed something… and I felt…_

As soon as the thought dawned on him, Ron vomited as well. It wasn't much because he had barely eaten, but it still burned his throat. McGonagall moved to his side in a blur and put her arm around him, which made him wince in pain and back away from her. McGonagall flinched, and then she removed her wand from her robes and cast a non-verbal spell on him.

"His right shoulder is dislocated …" McGonagall diagnosed. "Filius, help me with the boy. We must take him and the children to Pomfrey." Professor Flitwick transfigured the cudgel into a stretcher quickly and McGonagall helped Ron onto it. She then turned and faced Neville and Hermione, who were still shaking from what they had just witnessed and gone though.

"Come children" McGonagall spoke kindly as she stretched her hand out to Hermione, who took it slowly. Ron spent the ride to the hospital wing in a blurry trance of sorts. He could hear words but they made no sense to him, and he heard footsteps but he didn't know who they belonged to. All he could see was the ceiling as he floated on a comfortable stretcher all the way to the Hospital Wing.

Ron was sitting up on his hospital bed, his legs covered by a white blanket, and he watching everything around him intently. Madam Pomfrey had fixed his shoulder in a jiffy and even given him a small dose of the Calming Draught, to lower his shock no doubt. Madam Pomfrey was walking around with a platter of sorts with small doses of the Calming draught, giving the doses out one by one to all the students that had just come from the girl's bathroom. Professors Snape and Flitwick had both left to fetch the Headmaster, while Professors McGonagall and Quirrell were talking to the female prefect, who was no doubt explaining everything to them. _What was her name again? Millie told me before but I've forgotten it._

Ron also noted that unlike the Draught of Peace, the Calming Draught didn't leave him as a complete simpleton. However, it may just have been because of the smaller dose. Either way, it didn't matter because all he could feel was relief because of his success at saving the Gryffindors, who were there with Ron in the Hospital Wing as well.

Hermione was lying down not too far from Ron, while Harry and Neville sat in chairs not too far from her bed. Ron's Slytherin friends were also there, and they were all sitting in chairs around his bed. Daphne sat the closest to him. No one was talking, mainly because the potion had dulled their shock and senses a bit, but also because they were all processing what they had just seen. The calm of the room went away all of a sudden when the door flung open, and Dumbledore marched in with two professors on his heel. "Poppy" Dumbledore spoke softly. "Where is the boy?" Madam Pomfrey frowned at the older wizard.

"Albus let him rest, please" she requested, her face still in a frown. "He's been through a lot tonight."

"I'm afraid I cannot, Poppy" Dumbledore gave a remorseful smile to the matron. Then he whispered something to her that Ron couldn't hear. Whatever he said made Madam Pomfrey point out his bed. Dumbledore's gentle gaze fell on Ron, making Ron feel a bit queasy. _I'm going to have to lie to him… to keep my secret._

Ron had decided that he would maintain his secret after all. Everything had worked out and he had even managed to kill a troll. Perhaps he could really do this on his own? "Ah Mr. Weasley, just the person I was looking for" Dumbledore spoke with some humor in his voice as he approached Ron's bed. The Slytherins stood up to leave, but Dumbledore tutted at them and asked them to sit. "I will need you all to explain everything to me, and there is no reason to leave your friend's side on my behalf."

The Slytherins slowly sat back down, shooting each other and Ron apprehensive glances. "So, Mr. Weasley, please tell me how you happened to find yourself in the girl's bathroom so late at night" Dumbledore asked him gently, his eyes twinkling at Ron. _Is he… Is he enjoying asking me that in such an embarrassing and suggestive way…? Evil old codger…_ Ron cleared his throat and looked Dumbledore in the eyes.

"Sir I ran from the Slytherin line up… I wanted to warn Hermione about the troll." Dumbledore slowly nodded at that.

"How did you know where to find Miss. Granger?" Dumbledore questioned.

"I um… I sort of went into the bathroom before… but only because I was looking for her!" Ron's ears burned and his cheeks flushed. _He definitely believes that I'm a pervert too…_

"And why were you looking for her, Ronald?" Dumbledore's eyes danced in merriment. He was getting more and more interested in this tale.

"She skipped her classes this morning after…" Ron trailed off. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows, indicating for Ron to continue. _I don't want to tattle on anyone… Fred and George always go barmy whenever I tattle on them._

"Granger was being harassed by her fellow Gryffindors, sir" Theo piped in, making Ron sigh in relief. "They made jokes at her expense and she ran off in tears right after Charms Class this morning. Ron was worried for her throughout the whole day and even went looking for her before dinner. Millicent and Tracey went with him" Theo finished, his eyes shifting to the two girls as if telling them to confirm his story.

"It's true, Headmaster" Tracey blurted out. "We um… we found her in the bathroom crying and she wouldn't come out. So we let Ron try and speak to her. She still didn't come out… and after the troll was spotted in the dungeon, Ron ran away to go warn her. He said that she didn't know about the troll, and that it could get her hurt or killed" Tracey finished, taking in a long breath. Dumbledore gave another slow nod. He then turned to Gryffindors and addressed Hermione.

"Miss. Granger, is this true?" he asked her gently. She sat up and looked over to Ron, a small smile broke onto her face.

"It is, Headmaster" she spoke softly. "Ron asked me to come out but I… I refused. That's how he knew where to find me."

"And you two?" Dumbledore asked the Gryffindor boys. "Why were you at the bathroom as well?" Dumbledore voice was filled with humor now, and it was showing.

"We went to find Hermione, sir" Harry answered, while Neville stared at the floor and fidgeted with his hands. "The… the Slytherins are telling the truth about people making fun of Hermione. Ron was furious and he… he yelled at us during lunch for not standing up for her."

Hermione beamed at Ron when she heard that, making him blush from embarrassment. "So Nev and I felt guilty, which made us ask around if she had been seen by anyone in Gryffindor. Parvati Patil told us that she had been in the girl's bathroom near the dungeons, crying…" Harry looked down at that. "We went to warn her as well, but the troll was already there. It almost…" Harry trailed off, his shock coming back slightly. Dumbledore let out a small sigh of relief.

"That is enough, Harry" Dumbledore spoke softly. "I now have a clear grasp on the events of today. Poppy, you may dismiss any students whom you do not wish to keep overnight. I'm sure they could all use a good night's rest after all the excitement today."

Madam Pomfrey then dismissed Ron's Slytherin friends, Harry and Neville, and the female Slytherin prefect back to their respective common rooms. This left Hermione and Ron as the only children within the Hospital Wing. The professors did not leave however, Ron also noticed that they were shooting him curious and… fearful glances. _What's wrong? Am I in trouble…?_ Dumbledore then walked over to Professors Snape, McGonagall, Quirrell, and Flitwick. They began discussing something in hushed whispers, while glancing at Ron every now and then. Ron decided to just ignore it, there wasn't anything else he could be bothered doing at this point.

"Pssst" Hermione called for Ron's attention, which he gave her quickly. "Did you… did you really yell at the Gryffindors?" She was smiling at him, and he couldn't help but give her a smile in return.

"Um… yeah" Ron said, scratching the back of head and feeling rather embarrassed. _It's alright Ron, it was all part of the plan… A plan that failed rather miserably but still…_

"So you really meant what you said to me in the girl's bathroom…? That we're friends?" she was looking a flustered as she asked him.

"I did" was all Ron said. Hermione beamed, and Ron could see the tears in her eyes.

"You even came looking for me… even after you knew that there was a troll on the loose. And then you…" she trailed off as she remembered what Ron had done to save her. She was grateful beyond words but a small part of her was scared of Ron. He had looked truly terrifying in that moment, right after he had killed the troll.

They both stayed quiet after that. Ron tried to listen in on the adults but he couldn't make out any words. After a few more minutes, Dumbledore and Snape approached Ron's bed. The other professors left the Hospital Wing in a hurry.

"Mr. Weasley" Snape spoke in his usual soft, drawled out tone. "We must talk about your actions against the troll. The Headmaster and I wish to know which spell you used, and where or whom you learned it from. Is that clear?" Snape's eyes burrowed into Ron's, making the boy gulp loudly.

"Do not worry Ronald" Dumbledore said gently. "You are not in any trouble, I promise." Ron gave a slow nod and looked back to Professor Snape.

"I used the… the Blasting Curse, sir" Ron confessed, which made Snape's eyes widen for a split second. "Confringo" Ron added quickly.

"That is a very advanced curse, Ronald" Dumbledore said softly, his eyes weren't twinkling anymore. Instead they looked hard, and **piercing**. "Not something that any first-year should even know about, let alone be able to cast. Where did you gain the knowledge needed to cast this?" _Not in any trouble my arse… He is scarier than Professor Snape…_

"My… my brother Charlie… taught me" Ron stuttered out, feeling extremely nervous. Dumbledore stared at Ron for a few second, and then the twinkling in his eyes came back and he let out a small chuckle.

"You truly are something special, aren't you Ronald?" Dumbledore smiled at the bewildered boy. "Not many eleven year-olds can claim that they slayed a twelve feet tall Mountain Troll in order to protect their friends. You saved lives tonight, Ronald. I hope you truly understand how remarkable that is." Dumbledore smiled kindly at Ron, and Ron smiled back in relief. _So I'm not getting expelled… that's great._ "I hereby award Slytherin house… fifty points. For your bravery and keen foresight in looking for your friend despite the dangers it presented to you. Well done." Ron's mouth flung open at the sound of that. _Fifty house points…_ Dumbledore let out a chuckle at Ron's expression.

"Mr. Weasley" Snape said softly. "Did the encounter with the troll addle your mind? Thank the Headmaster properly."

"Thank you, Headmaster" Ron said quickly, scared of earning Snape's ire.

"There is no need for that, Ronald" Dumbledore said as he raised his hand to stop Ron. "I should be thanking you for your service to the school and to your fellow school-mates, regardless of their house. I bid you and Miss. Granger goodnight, and sweet dreams." Dumbledore and Snape then turned to leave, but both stopped right at the exit. "I will also alert your families of what has transpired today, it is school policy of course." _Family… Mum and dad will hear about this… What about…?_

"Headmaster" Ron called out without thinking. Dumbledore turned around and faced the boy with a smile.

"Yes, Ronald" Dumbledore replied.

"Can you… can you also please contact the Lovegoods? On my behalf, that is… they are like a family to me as well." Ron said clearly. Dumbledore smiled and nodded his head, and then he turned around and left with Snape.

"Bloody hell" Ron muttered as he lay down in his bed.

"Language, Ron!" Hermione scolded in a mocking voice. Ron almost jumped at the sound of her voice. He had almost forgotten she was there in the first place. _I'm so exhausted…_

"Sorry" Ron said, smiling at her. He wasn't really sorry, he loved saying bloody hell.

"Thank you, Ron" Hermione smiled back at him. "For being my friend, and for standing up for me." Ron could only nod at her. He didn't know what to say to that in all honesty. But she didn't seem to mind, because she kept smiling at him. "Goodnight, Ron."

"Goodnight, Hermione." Both of them closed their eyes, and didn't utter another word. Ron's last thoughts were about Hermione's grateful smile, and about the fact that he would have never seen it if he hadn't managed to pull through. He smiled in bliss as the dark took him. _I won the day… I saved them…_


End file.
